


Leave out all the rest

by kieran98, KusanoSaku



Series: Beside you [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aggressive bottom, Anal Sex, Angst, Dominant Remus, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Insecurity, Knotting, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mild D/s, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Past Abortion, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Underage Sex, Pissed off Moony, Possessive Moony, Possessive Remus, References to Knotting, Repressed Memories, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, slow build romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 157,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kieran98/pseuds/kieran98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slytherin Sixth Year Severus Snape once dated fellow Sixth Year Gryffindor Prefect Remus Lupin. In his trauma and betrayal after the Shrieking Shack incident Severus dumped Remus crushing him. Eventually the betrayal became too much and Severus had the memory of their romance hidden so he ‘forgot’. Then fifteen years later and thirteen years after the death of Lily and James, Remus comes back into Severus’ life and old feelings return. Only having forgotten they were ever a couple Severus is frightened and pushes Remus as far away as possible. Will Remus have a chance to prove that while he made a mistake he still loves Severus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Linkin Park’s song ‘Leave out all the rest’ and ‘With me’ series’ snupin. So this is part of the With me universe…
> 
> Timeline wise it begins prior to A better day.

Title: Leave out all the rest

Pairing: snupin, heavily implied pairings eventual drarry, SiriusxCharity, ect

* * *

Prologue

 

 

Fifteen years ago…

 

 

November 7, 1976

 

_He was running…_

_He could hear growls behind him._

_They were getting louder…_

_Then a stag leapt over his head.._

_He heard a howl of rage…_

_He was torn between running and turning back._

_Why? Why would he be tempted to return?_

_Simple, because inside that werewolf somewhere was his lover. How could Remus have kept this from him? One scratch, one bite and his life might as well be over. His lover was a werewolf…_

_The sense of betrayal was crushing; he collapsed in the passage his body shaking._

_Who was the stag? Why had they come? Severus didn’t care. His life was over right? If Remus ripped him to pieces who would care? His parents were dead, a murder-suicide the police and the Aurors decided. Lily might care, they had been friends since they were six and met in the park before they were to go to school together._

_Though she tried to hide it, Lily was drawn to James. She loved him; Lily only denied it because of how James treated him. To be honest it was usually Sirius who bullied him._

_His thoughts were interrupted…_

_“Damn you Severus! Why in Godric’s name did you listen to Sirius of all people? Don’t you know he practically hates you? That bastard! He never thinks anything through. Did he bit you? Tell me! Did Remus bite you?”_

_Severus threw himself at James, hitting him in the chest. “You knew? You all knew? All this time? Was this all a joke at my expense? Was Lily in on it too?”_

_James gaped at him, “What are you talking about? Yeah we knew about Remus.”_

_All the fight went out of Severus at that admission._

_“Damn it this is coming out all wrong! Remus didn’t tell us either. We figured it out. I mean seriously, he’s always grouchy near the full moon and he slips out of the tower before moonrise about then. Sirius had no right to say anything. It should have been Remus! Lily’s been telling him to say something for months.”_

_Severus wrapped his arms around himself, “Even Lily? Lily? How could she not tell me…?”_

_“Because it had to come from Remus! It’s Remus’ secret to tell. I didn’t even know about the two of you, Lily had to tell me. Mostly because I walked in on an argument between them. I believe Remus would never knowingly hurt you…but Moony? I don’t know I couldn’t take the chance. If Moony hurt you, Remus would never forgive himself. I had to keep you safe, I may not like you Snape but you’re important to Lily and Remus.  Well as long as Sirius or I is around he’s under control. I’ve never know Moony to fight me like that.” James shrugged, He held out a hand, “Come on. Let’s get back to the castle. We don’t want to be out here all night.”_

_Severus was in shock by now and he couldn’t move, which left James to move him not to the Slytherin dungeons unfortunately but the hospital wing…_

 

“Sev…wake up. Please be alright. I’m sorry. Wake up. I need to know you’re alright…”

 

Severus woke with a start and shoved Remus away. “You bastard! Don’t touch me. Don’t you dare touch me like you’ve got a right to. You’re a coward! You let everyone else learn your secret but me? What so you can laugh at me? Poor dumb Snape doesn’t have a clue. You even got Lily in on it. You turned her against me, you and the rest of your rotten friends. I hate you!”

 

Each word seemed to hit Remus like a punch and he sagged, “I should have told you. I planned to. Then every time I came close I got scared or distracted. That’s not an excuse but it is the truth.”

 

Severus snorted, “A cowardly Gryffindor would wonders never cease? You wouldn’t know truth if it bit you in the arse. We’re over. You’re nothing to me. Don’t talk to me. Don’t touch me. Tell James that I didn’t ask for his help. I don’t acknowledge his so-called life debt so he can shove it. I hope he and Lily are happy together because they deserve one another.”

 

Remus frowned, “That’s going too far and you know it. Lily loves you.”

 

“Not if she kept what you are from me so I was the only idiot in the room.”

 

“You’re not,”

 

Severus snapped, “Get out and don’t come back. Tell that two-faced girl not to come near me again. I want nothing to do with any of you. Stay away from me.”

 

“I don’t want anyone else Severus. I’ll wait for you as long as it takes.” Remus said quietly.

 

“GET OUT!” Severus hurled a pillow at him.

 

“I think my patient is overwrought. You should leave Mr. Lupin.” Nurse Pomfrey chided.

 

Remus rose and left.

 

Severus curled up in a ball and silently began to sob. It felt his heart had been torn to pieces…

 

He could never trust either of them again…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Remus' first face to face meeting since graduation...

Chapter 1

 

August 4, 1993

 

Severus had let Lily’s father sell his parents’ house, Spinner’s End while he was at school his Sixth year.

 

When he received his inheritance from Gringotts on his seventeenth birthday, Severus decided he would have a new home. He would never return to Cokeworth…

 

He lived at Merrivale Manor in Devonshire during the summers and Hogwarts during the school year.

 

He was not pleased to be summoned in the beginning of August to Hogwarts.

 

After being refused the Defence post for thirteen years, Severus had little hope that the old man would change his mind. For all his loyalty, he still felt that Albus should have done more to ensure Lily’s safety. He hadn’t spoken to her since graduation really and only knew of the birth of her son because he joined the Order and Albus announced it.

 

So why would Albus be summoning him if he was never going to let him be anything but Hogwarts’ Potions Master?

 

He flooed from his personal study to the Headmaster’s office still fuming…

 

Albus smiled at him, his eyes twinkling, “Ah Severus. How good of you to come. You know Remus Lupin of course.”

 

Severus staggered back, Lupin…

 

One of the Marauders…

 

Lily’s prefect partner…

 

*Flashback*

 

_Pushed against a wall in a secret passage…_

_Wild kissing…_

_Erratic frotting…_

_Clothes torn…_

_Falling onto a conjured mattress…_

_Then looking up…_

_Remus…_

 

*Flashback end*

 

Severus didn’t remember that…it never happened. He was _never_ the lover of Remus Lupin. He would sooner use the Killing curse on himself then sleep with a _Marauder._

 

Albus frowned, “Are you quite alright Severus?”

 

Severus scowled, “What is he doing here?

 

“He applied for the Defence post.” Albus chuckled, “The only one you know.”

 

Severus clenched his fist, “That’s patently untrue and you know it. I’ve applied for that post for the last thirteen years and you still refuse me. A werewolf? Around children?”

 

Remus flinched.

 

“Now Severus, don’t you think it’s about time to put adolescent hatreds aside? Lupins have been experts in Dark Creatures time out of mind. Your talents are better suited to Potions.”

 

“Is that because they are all werewolves?” Severus sneered.

 

“To my knowledge Remus is the only Lupin that has been a werewolf. His grandfather was Lyall Lupin who is known best for his capture of the Screaming Bogey of Strathtully. He has certification as a Defence master with a specialty in Dark Creatures.” Albus continued brightly.

 

“I have my certification as a Defence Master too.” Severus said sharply.

 

“Oh Severus, wherever could I find your equal at brewing? I think it’s high time you let bygones be bygones. You really should for Lily’s sake be friends. You are the only two living who knew her well and loved her.”

 

Remus coughed, “Only as a dear friend, as a single werewolf I have been bereft and adrift. I threw myself into my studies.”

 

Severus scowled, “If you’re such a good friend, why didn’t you take Potter in?”

 

Albus sighed, “Now Severus we’ve gone over this. The protection Lily used to save Harry required him to be raised with a blood relation.”

 

“Hogwash. I told you the sort of woman you were putting him with. I may not like Potters born or bonded but he is far too skinny and he’s skittish.” Severus snapped. “Petunia was a mean spirited girl and a horrid woman. I wouldn’t trust her with my cats much less a child.”

 

“Are you forgetting you took in Lily’s cat too?” Albus chuckled.

 

Severus scowled, “So what? Amaryllis lived with Sorina during the summers until sixth year. I couldn’t take Amaryllis home and you know it. I told you and Slughorn about my parent, you never let me spend the summer here. You try coming home to a murder-suicide and tell me what you think my home life was like.”

 

“I’m glad someone took in Sorina.” Remus mused, “I often wondered what happened to Lily’s cat.”

 

“What were you planning to make a meal of it?” Severus snarled.

 

Remus flinched, “I was hoping to take her in a memento. That’s all. She was greatly beloved. Between James’ owl and Lily’s cat, they were happy. Sorina was quite fond of Harry.”

 

“The Potter brat! His celebrity status has gone to his head. I told you Albus not to let him fly first year. You’ve bent the rules for him too many times already; you’ll create a spoilt arrogant brat in no time.”

 

“Harry is a gentle soul.” Albus shook his head, “You insist on seeing him in James’ shadow. He is far more like Lily then you give him credit for.”

 

“Which means he’ll turn out to be a backstabbing traitor too….” Severus scoffed, “No matter which parent he takes after, I see little reason to give him the adulation you seem to feel he deserves. He breaks the rules and because some good comes out of it, he gets rewarded. Had he managed to kill a parasite attacking the Whomping Willow, would you have rewarded him for crashing into it?”

 

“Now Severus you really are going too far.” Albus chided, “I asked you to come here to inform you that not only is Remus going to join the staff, I need you to brew,”

 

“No!” Severus said sharply. “I will not.”

 

“You didn’t let me finish.” Albus frowned.

 

“You want me to brew Wolfsbane for a Marauder. I will not. He almost killed me once.” Severus tossed back.

 

“You shouldn’t have been there.” Albus retorted.

 

“You shouldn’t have allowed a monster to attend here.” Severus scowled.

 

Albus sighed, “We were the only school eligible for the Triwizard Tournament that refuses the admittance of werewolves. I felt that was ridiculous. I decided to open our doors to juvenile werewolves whose parents couldn’t afford to send their child to Durmstrang or Beauxbatons. Remus was the first I had the opportunity to know of.”

 

“You should have let him stay away.”

 

“His uncle paid. The Lupin fortune was nearly exhausted between Remus’ lycanthropy and his mother’s cancer. They moved often because the neighbours grew suspicious.”

 

Remus blinked, “My uncle?”

 

“James’ father.” Albus chuckled, “You never wondered why James sought you out? His father asked him to befriend you. I had a picture. James liked you from the start and he felt that you’d have a rough time of it. Charlus never mentioned your condition. He knew that his brother Marrok had a son and that he’d run afoul of Fenrir but he hadn’t realized that you’d been turned. He wished he’d known sooner because he would have helped. I gave him the option of paying or letting Hogwarts do so. He funded your entire education from school fees to your supplies. Did you never wonder why he started taking you with James to Diagon after second year?”

 

Remus blanched, “Why didn’t I know we were cousins?”

 

“Your father was so ashamed that he tried to disappear. They weren’t exactly close you see, Charlus was preparing for Hogwarts when Marrok was born. Marrok was last born and a sort of surprise to his parents.” Albus shrugged. “I think he was even more distant to Matilda who was thirteen years older. She bonded to the son of Eldritch Diggory soon after Hogwarts; they had five children so she had little time for Marrok.”

 

“Thanks for the genealogy lesson, but this matters why? Why should I care if Remus is related to Potter or not?” Severus glared.

 

“If only it were so simple.” Albus sighed, “I wish I could hand him off to a paternal relative but I can’t. Lily hinted she had a relative she’d trust with her son but she never gave me a name. The only relative I knew she had was Petunia.”

 

“Petunia wouldn’t even let her be a bridesmaid.” Remus frowned.

 

Severus snorted, “Doesn’t surprise me. Petunia called us freaks, unnatural. She hated me and thought I was to blame for Lily being a witch. I had nothing to do with it. I only told Lily what she was.”

 

“A pity a friendship that lasted since you were six until you were sixteen was broken by a mistake.” Albus mused.

 

Remus physically recoiled as if struck.

 

“She made her choice.” Severus said coolly, “She broke our friendship by siding with the Marauders. Look where it got her? Lauded as a hero but murdered, leaving her precious son an orphan to be worshipped by the sycophant masses. I don’t want anything to do with this.”

 

Albus scowled, “If you don’t agree to brew this, I will tell Remus the secret you told me to take to my grave.”

 

Severus winced, “I do not know what you are talking about. Resorting to Blackmail Albus? How like the Dark Lord. I find I don’t care for it. I did my duty spying. I have nothing left to lose. If you were to take my job away, I would actually be grateful for I hate children.”

 

“Do you want me to remove the memory charm?” Albus sighed, “You begged me to use it. You said you couldn’t live with yourself. If you ever resign, I swear the spell will break. You couldn’t live with those memories when you were seventeen, how could you handle them alone at your age? I think the guilt would be worse because you did forget.”

 

The word guilt hit Severus so hard he felt almost flattened, what had he forgotten? What did Albus know? Severus was afraid it had something to do with Lupin. He strode to the hearth, “I will brew it on the condition that I do not have to actually see Lupin. A house elf will deliver the potion. He is not to speak to me in person for any reason. He will not ever sit beside me at the table and on days he is unable to teach, I will.”

 

“How will you manage that?” Albus frowned.

 

Severus smirked, “I own a timeturner. I brew for the Ministry on occasion and to keep up with the workload I often use it.”

 

“Very well you may fill in for Remus.”

 

“I have to avoid you?” Remus said breathlessly.

 

Severus sniffed, “Yes. I want nothing to do with you.”

 

“Severus…please…” Remus whispered, “Don’t send me away again.”

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Severus snapped.

 

With that final retort, he was flooing away.

 

XoooooX

 

Remus sagged in his chair, “He still hates me. I know I made a mistake but can he really hold it against me forever?”

 

Albus sighed, “I thought I was helping. I thought as brilliant as he is he’d have noticed the memory charm and removed it. I didn’t expect it to still be intact this long. I wanted you both to survive the war and have another chance. When you applied for the post well, I thought the time had come. I didn’t intend to remove the friendship…”

 

“What did you do?” Remus growled.

 

“He asked me to memory charm him to forget you two were lovers.” Albus sipped his tea, “It wasn’t supposed to end up like this. I miscalculated. His resentment ended up magnified. I wonder if my meddling was responsible for his joining the Death Eaters. He claims to hate her and yet he still pleaded for her life. Severus is a complicated child still. Even after all this time, he still has failed to learn the most important lesson of all.”

 

Remus frowned at him, “What lesson?”

 

“How to forgive…”

 

“How can I make him believe I’m sorry if I’m not to speak to him?” Remus sighed.

 

“You’re a smart young man Remus Lupin. You’ll figure out something. If only Sirius hadn’t escaped, things would be easier if he weren’t hovering on the edge of everyone’s mind. For all his resentment, most of it is really aimed at Sirius. How could I have judged him so poorly?” Albus mused. “I never would have suspected Sirius of being a traitor. I thought he was more like Andromeda…”

 

Remus had his things packed in a shrunken trunk and made his way to the Defence professor’s room. He had to arrange his office, his apartment and classroom before September 1.

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

August 5, 1993

Severus was dreaming…

_“Sev…”_

_Severus clung to Remus, feeling his lover pistoning in and out of his arse. It wasn’t their first time but he was always so tight that it almost hurt. Remus was thick…it had scared him the first time they considered penetrative sex. Remus was gentle and through with his preparations but they were always rough._

_“Harder damn it Remus! You won’t break me!” he snapped._

_“I might not…and I might. Don’t tempt me Sev…I don’t want to know what you’d unleash. I don’t want to hurt you. I want to love you…” Remus snarled._

_Severus didn’t understand, why was Remus so concerned about staying in control?_

_He came with a choked cry as Remus drilled his prostate with his thrusts…_

Severus woke with a start, his heart hammering in his chest.

What was wrong with him? He was quickly embarrassingly aware of his sheets sticking to him…

He hadn’t come in his sleep since he was a teenager…

That damn Lupin! The Marauders were still fucking with him fifteen years after they had graduated.

What sin had he committed to be their favourite pet to torture?

He would stay far from Lupin, hopefully the curse on the Defence position would come into effect sooner rather than later. Then he would be free of Lupin…

He would avoid the werewolf like the Dragon Pox…

How dare Albus ask him to brew Wolfsbane? He wished the potion was as poisonous to werewolves as its namesake.

He limped out of bed to bathe and allow a house elf to change the bedding. He was going to put this on Lupin’s tab. That werewolf bastard cast something on him and got through his defences. He had not ever been in a sexual relationship with that monster. The Marauders had tried to kill him and then played innocent when it didn’t work.

Cowardly Gryffindors!

Severus would make that bastard’s life miserable, he’d chase him from Hogwarts. Then he could go back to his old self and not have to think about Marauders aside from fleeting grumbling when looking at the Potters’ son.

If he could capture Black to be turned over for the Dementor’s Kiss and receive an Order of Merlin for it, he’d be completely revenged.

 

XoooooX

 

Remus tossed and turned. Since being three feet from his mate, Moony was fighting to chase after him. Moony wanted to claim him and remind the Slytherin what he had forgotten…

He didn’t really know where Severus spent his summers, Albus wouldn’t tell him.

The manipulative scheming old man…

Did Albus really think that they could solve their problem in the very place it all began?

It took James and Sirius years to create the enmity between them and Severus, but one painfully poignant moment for his romance to come crashing down…

If years of friendship and trust couldn’t save Lily’s relationship with Severus, how could he fix this? How could Severus live this long and not learnt forgiveness? What was the incident that made Severus ask Albus to wipe his memory of their romance? Why would Severus want to forget? Wouldn’t knowing make it easier to hate him for his perceived betrayal?

Remus was so confused, the closest he’d gotten to Severus since graduation was the article in the Daily Prophet that announced that he’d been cleared of charges during the Death Eater Trials after James and Lily died along with the disappearance and presumed death of Voldemort.

He missed Severus; their bantering, Severus’ chiding in potions, the way his heart races when he held the snarky Slytherin in his arms and the passion he’d experienced when they made love.

He’d never taken another to bed, James and Lily understood and both had tried to reach out to Severus to mend the bridges. James had done it out of love for both him and Lily, while he didn’t like Severus for Sev’s own merits, he did it because he loved them both. A wall slammed between them.

Contrary to James’ fears, Moony wouldn’t have hurt Severus; Moony desired him and had wanted to claim him as his mate. Until Moony had claimed Severus, Sev was only his…

Remus had been fearful that Severus would be afraid of him and leave him if he knew he was a werewolf. He’d gone out of his way to be as unthreatening as possible so when he did tell him, Severus would trust him.

Then Sirius had to ruin it all…

A part of him was still furious with Sirius, not only because he’d destroyed the relationship with his mate that he’d fought so hard to build but also for betraying Lily and James like that. How could he orphan his godson and turn him over to Voldemort to be killed? It should have been Remus as James’ Beta not Sirius, sure James befriended him on the train but it was Severus and Lily whom he was closest to.

He was so alone, he had his friends in Corey’s pack where he’d stayed until recently but he worried about Severus. He looked paler and thinner then he had in school. Was he eating properly? Did he still forget because of his childhood malnutrition and he was busy brewing? Was that all he did these days? Brew?

Remus wanted to hold him, to swear he had never meant to seem like he had betrayed him. He would take an wizard’s oath, an oath on his magic or even on his wand that he was and always had been true. His only fault was a lie of omission…

How he wished he’d been able to be honest from the start…

With parents like Severus’, how could he not have known that if Sev found out that James, Lily, Sirius and Peter knew of his lycanthropy first that it wouldn’t seem like he was afraid but rather that he was toying with him? He hadn’t, he wouldn’t but he couldn’t reassure his mate if he wasn’t allowed near him…

Lying alone in a cold bed for the umpteenth time and all Remus wanted was Severus…

 

 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

September 1, 1994

 

Remus arrived at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters early.

 

He really should have tried to look for Harry harder.

 

He had never known where Lily’s sister moved after her marriage. The Potter cottage’s contents were seized by the Auror department during their investigation so he couldn’t look for returned letters.

 

Albus that stubborn old goat told him that Harry was safe and that he should worry about taking care of himself.

 

Albus and his secrets…

 

He was starting to regret ever joining the stupid Order.

 

He’d heard about the position being open after the article in the Daily Prophet about the last Defence professor. It really shouldn’t have surprised him, tutoring the pack’s children after getting his certification in Defence with a specialization in Dark Creatures hadn’t been easy. His grandfather Lyall had been helpful but he’d vanished on him recently…

 

There was little left in the Lupin vaults so to help the pack he’d taken the job at Hogwarts.

 

Even though Damocles had returned to the Ministry after Voldemort’s seeming death, he wasn’t trusted and his department: Werewolf Support was still small with only himself running it. Having a family to care for was hard on him, especially since Damocles had giving birth two years ago.

 

It was easier for mates to have jobs if they didn’t let on that they were bonded to werewolves.

 

Two of their pack were former Aurors so they tended to the pack’s security needs and took great pains to make sure that the pack’s territory was safe.

 

Having lived there since the war, it was imperative that Remus give back to the pack even if they had already pooled their resources to buy his father’s property from him.

 

His father’s debts had been needed to be paid and Remus wanted to keep his absent grandfather from worrying about Marrok's debts so he had sold his inheritance to cover them as best he could. If it weren’t for Lyall he doubted he could have gotten his apprenticeship even with his marks given that he was twenty-one with no job experience or history as well as having to file bankruptcy to get his father’s debts forgiven. Albus had refused to help saying that he was quite busy. He spent his adulthood working for the Order during the war and hadn’t gotten a job. He’d lived on Sirius and James’ charity mostly after selling his inheritance.

 

Remus finally felt as if he’d lived up to his marks getting this job and he wanted to do well.

 

Harry was James and Lily’s son so he really should have done more. He should have torn Britain apart looking for him, his parents had been his friends and they’d helped him when he was at his lowest. They’d helped him financially as well as emotionally, they were there for the break-up with Severus, the deaths of both his parents, helped him with the legal loopholes to pay the debts his father left as best he could as well as filing bankruptcy which was Lily’s idea really.

 

He hadn’t seen Harry since his first birthday, would he recognize him? Sure his wolf had imprinted Harry’s scent into his mind as he had Carys and Theseus but would he know him?

 

Harry would have forgotten him, he suspected. Would he still have eyes like Lily and James’ wild hair? Who had he grown to be more like?

 

Then there was Severus, half the reason for riding the train was to help him get up the courage to implement the rash plans he’d made to try to convince Severus to give him another chance even if it was just as friends…

 

Merlin he missed him so much, Harry was thirteen now and he and Severus had been separated for almost seventeen years.

 

Well it would be in November…

 

He’d been such a coward when he was younger, he should have grovelled and tried to gain Severus’ forgiveness. He hadn’t known then that Albus had made Severus forget everything, which was something his wolf wouldn’t forgive the meddling old goat for.

 

They were all that was left, they’d been Lily’s friends…

 

They should have taken Harry in and raised him…

 

If they’d never broken-up Remus would have insisted, Severus knew Petunia better then he did since they grew up in the same village and attended the same parish school. Surely Severus wouldn’t have wanted Harry to be raised outside their world, they would have loved Harry not only for Lily’s sake but for the boy’s as well.

 

He’d packed and repacked his old Hogwarts’ trunk so many times the last few days…

 

Remus was exhausted, Carys and Theseus had cried about him going away. It had been so hard to leave them but he had a duty to Hogwarts now that he was finally a teacher. Then there was Harry…

 

He couldn’t not go back if Harry and Severus were there…

 

Remus curled up on one of the seats in an empty carriage and fell asleep.

 

XoooooX

 

 

Severus paced his office at Hogwarts, he’d moved back in yesterday for the semester.

 

He’d moved the contents of his private potions cupboard and restocked his school cupboard for the students.

 

He was as ready as he was ever going to be…

 

Black was free of Azkaban and somewhere in Britain no doubt.

 

Potter would be returning to Hogwarts as usual where he would irritate him just but existing.

 

Then there was Lupin the mad bastard who thought they’d been friends or some such rot.

 

The dreams he’d had since the flashback or as he called it: the hallucination, were happening more often. Lupin did something to him; just wait until he could prove it. Then Lupin and Black could be cellmates in Azkaban.

 

If attendance at the Welcoming Feast wasn’t mandatory then Severus would skip and damn that manipulative bastard.

 

Albus had always held something over his head; first it was Lily, then it was his freedom and now it was some nonsense about memories.

 

He _hated_ teaching and he despised children…

 

He wanted to lock himself in a lab and not have to bother with the idiocy of teaching a bunch of dunderheads who cared nothing about brewing. The true geniuses were too far and few between to make ‘nurturing talent’ worthwhile.

 

With luck the curse or jinx or whatever it was that kept them from keeping a defence professor would attack Lupin. Then he’d be gone, hopefully sooner rather than later so he wouldn’t have to look at the werewolf.

 

He just wanted this nightmare to end and his life to go back to monotony that he’d existed in before seeing Lupin in Albus’ bloody office.

 

XoooooX

 

Remus woke when the cold hit…

 

The familiar scent of decaying flesh that accompanied Dementors assaulted his sensitive nose.

 

The train lights had been sucked away along with the warmth.

 

He smelled Harry; he knew he did and it smelled like the Longbottom boy who was at Harry’s birthday party as well as the scents of an unfamiliar boy and two girls…

 

Remus stood quickly and placed himself between the children and the door.

 

“Quiet.” He said hoarsely conjured some blue flames for some warmth as well as light. “Stay where you are.”

 

The door opened before he reached it and framed in the doorway was a Dementor.

 

It was as ghastly as he remembered from the war and it was reaching for them, which was never a good sign. It was quickly withdrawn, that slimy hand…

 

From beneath the hood, the Dementor drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings which it was.

 

An intense cold swept over them all.

 

The blue flames in Remus’ hand disappeared into nothingness and they were once more in darkness. He

 

Harry fell off the carriage seat and hit the floor with a thud.

 

The older girl yelled, “HARRY!”

 

The younger girl began sobbing, while the Longbottom boy by the sound of it had fallen to his knees between Harry and the Dementor.

 

The unfamiliar boy’s voice lacked the same worried tone or scent of worry. He seemed to be staring at the Dementor in horror.

 

Remus pointed his wand at the Dementor, “None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go. Expecto Patronum.”

 

His non-corporeal patronus was like a sheet of white light that chased the Dementor from the train.

 

He knew it was gone when lights came back on and the train began to move.

 

Remus knelt at Harry’s side, he was ghostly white…

 

He summoned the chocolate from his trunk and broke it into pieces. Casting a spell that would keep it from running out, he handed a piece to the other two children in his compartment. “Eat this, it will help. Nasty things Dementors.” He checked Harry over and found he had fainted. “I’ll have him looked over by Pomfrey when we reach the school. I’m going to take a look in the other compartments to see if anyone was hurt. I’ll return as quickly as I can. If he regains consciousness before I return one of you must come find me. Understand?”

 

The girl held out her hand, “Hermione Granger. Thank you.”

 

“I’m a Defence professor,” Remus shrugged, “it’s my job. My field is Dark Creatures, so Dementors are just one of the many I know about.” It took all his willpower to leave them to check on the other students. Most were merely shaken…

 

He paused to send a patronus to Albus about Dementors attacking the train before returning to his original compartment.

 

Harry was still on the floor surrounded by the children who’d been in the compartment when the Dementor had come.

 

The tall unfamiliar boy was slapping Harry and had clearly shoved the Longbottom boy out of his way so he was shaking against the opposite seat.

 

 His wolf was enraged, but he forced him down and his expression became worried and pensive rather then infuriated.

 

Harry looked ill as he moved his glasses with shaking hands so he could see. Without the eyes in the light he looked so much like James it was like a punch to his heart…

 

The older children heaved Harry back onto his seat.

 

“Are you okay?” the unfamiliar boy asked Harry.

 

“Yeah,” Harry said, looking quickly toward the door. “What happened? Where’s that… that thing? Who screamed?”

 

“No one screamed,” the older boy said nervously.

 

Harry looked around the bright compartment pausing briefly to look at the younger girl who looked a bit like Molly Prewett only a lot slimmer whose eyes were still wet with tears and the Longbottom boy who was quite pale.

 

Harry was quietly insisting as he spoke again, “But I heard screaming…”

 

Remus startled them again by breaking a large bar of chocolate into pieces, “Here,” he said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece. “Eat it. It’ll help.” 

 

Harry took the chocolate but didn’t eat it. “What was that thing?” he asked looking up at Remus frowning

 

“A Dementor,” Remus said with a sigh turning to give chocolate to the other children again. “One of the Dementors of Azkaban.”

 

Everyone stared at him.

 

Remus had released the charm that kept the chocolate from running out, then he finally crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.  “Eat,” he repeated. “It’ll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…”  He strolled past Harry and disappeared into the corridor.

 

He leaned against the wall, Harry would be okay…

 

If only he could contact someone like Andromeda or even Gideon…but Gideon was dead and he hadn’t spoken to Andromeda in years.

 

They could tell him if Harry was alright they’d taken Healer training.

 

Since he had no intention of eavesdropping on Harry and he assumed they were his friends, Remus left to speak to the driver.

 

He would watch Harry closely, how much had the boy suffered in his young life to be so affected by a Dementor’s presence?

 

The driver told him that he’d had no choice but to stop but they were making up time by going faster then usual and should still arrive on time.

 

So Remus left him and returned to the compartment where Harry was…

 

He paused as he entered, looked around, and said, with a small smile, “I haven’t poisoned that chocolate, you know…” 

 

Harry finally took a bite and colour stared to appear in his face as warmth spread suddenly to the tips of his fingers and toes.

 

“We’ll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes,” Remus said frowning. “Are you all right, Harry?”

 

Harry didn’t ask how he knew his name and that did worry him.

 

“Fine,” Harry muttered, embarrassed.

 

They didn’t talk much during the remainder of the journey, there was some hushed whispering between the two girls that Remus closed his ears to.

 

The chaos at Hogsmeade station was painfully familiar…

 

It reminded him of when he’d been a student…

 

Remus sighed and turned his back on the students; ignoring their calls of greeting to one another, the sounds of their familiars, the familiar stomps of a Thestral as they waited to pull the carriages of students to Hogwarts and the sound of Hagrid calling for the first years.

 

He made his way slowly walking from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts, he was half tempted to shift to his wolf animagus form and run their but he was drifting through memories and almost seeing ghosts of himself and his old friends everywhere.

 

Running on Hogwarts’ grounds as a wolf would make it all the worse for him…

 

If it weren’t for Severus and Harry, Remus wondered if he would ever have come back here.

 

The sight of the Dementors at the gates reminded him that they didn’t recognize animals and he gave in and shifted.

 

Remus paced as a wolf and waited to see if the Dementors would try to attack the students or at least Harry again. Once the last carriage of students passed unmolested Remus ran towards the castle.

 

Remus stepped out from behind an empty carriage after shifting and approached Harry who was being hindered from entering the castle by a young blonde boy who reminded him of Lucius Malfoy. “Is there a problem?” he asked in a mild voice.

 

The Malfoy boy gave Remus an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and the dilapidated suitcase. With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he said, “Oh, no — er —Professor,” then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle.

 

Remus was almost happy to see that Minerva had called out to Harry and Granger asking to speak with them. Yet if memory served him correctly, the Deputy Headmistress’ office was above the first floor and was it really necessary to go that far when the hospital wing was on this floor?

 

Shrugging and muttering about idiotic persons in a manner that reminded him painfully of Severus, Remus made his way to the Great Hall and found the only empty seat which was far from Severus.

 

He recognized Irma Prince, Charity Burbage, Aurora Sinistra, Septima Vector who had been at school with them but had been a few years older then he and Severus. They greeted him pleasantly and made him feel almost welcome.

 

Once Professor Flitwick had placed the Sorting hat on the familiar stool he came up and shook his hand. “Remus! I was ever so pleased when Albus told me you were joining the Staff. I was ever so disappointed to hear when you went into Defence, you would have been an excellent Charms Master. I would have gladly taken you into an Apprenticeship.”

 

Remus was flooded with a sense of wonder, “Really? I had no idea. I would have come back if I thought I had a chance. With my family troubles so soon after graduation and the war, I didn’t have a chance to consider my own future until after James and Lily’s funerals. Albus was just so busy and I didn’t even think to ask you or Professor McGonagall for references after he begged off.”

 

“Albus wouldn’t help you? He was so insistent on you being a student here all those years ago. He even talked us into it, you and Lily were some of my best students. If you ever want to apprentice and become a Charms Master as well, let me know I’d be more then happy to train you.” Filius said brightly. “Come over for a cup for tea sometime. I’d love to discuss Charms theory with an old student. I was always jealous of Horace’s relationships with his Slug Club. I was never quite as good as he was for befriending students.”

 

“You were a wonderful Head of House in our day,” Septima said stiffly. “Serotina speaks highly of you.”

 

Remus frowned, “Serotina?”

 

Aurora leaned up against Septima, “Our daughter.”

 

“You two were bonded?” Remus asked with a pained smile, “That’s wonderful…”

 

“They’ve been here for years.” Irma said stiffly, “They’ve always looked out for their Ravens. Aurora told me that the librarian was retiring and said I might apply.  Only the Heads are still here from when we were students…”

 

“It is nice to see you again Irma, you were always volunteering for library duty when we were prefects.” Remus said politely, “I’m not really surprised that you’re here, you were always reading. I always wondered why you weren’t a Ravenclaw…”

 

“My father was Slytherin; I think the Hat sorted me on Blood.” Irma grumbled. “Would have rather been with Ravenclaw then sharing a House with the likes of Bellatrix Lestrange…the whole status thing in that House is enough to drive a person mad.”

 

“It is good to see you again Remus,” Aurora said kindly.

 

“What do you teach Aurora?” Remus said pouring himself a drink.

 

The former Ravenclaw laughed, “I once applied for your post but Albus hired me as the Astronomy professor.”

 

“What about you Septima?” Remus turned to the older Ravenclaw.

 

“Ancient Runes.” Was the stiff response.

 

“I teach Muggle Studies.” Charity said brightly.

 

Remus remembered her being a Hufflepuff prefect the year behind him, “I’m glad you seem to enjoy your subject.”

 

Charity nodded, “I love teaching.”

 

Then the Sorting started and their conversation ended.

 

There was something cheerless about Charity; her eyes didn’t sparkle as much as when they were in school.

 

Remus remembered her always asking after Sirius, he’d once worried she’d harboured feelings for his old friend. Then to his astonishment, they’d gone on a date during the war…

 

If he remembered correctly, Charity might have been his last girl before Sirius was arrested…

 

With Sirius on the run having escaped Azkaban it may have stirred up old wounds for her as well. Remus would keep an eye on her; if she mistakenly believed in Sirius’ innocence then she might be tempted to try to help him…

 

There might be much to distract him from Sirius and Severus, he was almost grateful that Damocles had the foresight to make him drink Wolfsbane that morning…

 

Given that it was a full moon tonight, it made it easier to resist the moon’s pull.

 

The potion made him groggy and that as well as his sleepless nights made him almost grateful when Albus finally dismissed them.

 

Remus made his way to his rooms on the third floor and collapsed on his bed falling asleep before he changed for bed…

 

XoooooX

 

Severus was infuriated by the welcome Remus received by the other teachers, Filius actually asked him to stop by for tea to discuss Charm Theory?

 

Was Charity Burbage actually flirting with Remus? The thought made him feel almost ill, he was _not_ jealous. He had not feelings beyond dislike and distain for the new professor.

 

The sooner Lupin was gone the better…

 

It would make it harder to chase him away if the other professors actually were pleased to see him…

 

Irma Prince hated everyone and to have her of all persons talking to Lupin was another irritant….

 

He followed his new snakes to the dungeon common room and with a distracted air he lectured them about his expectations, welcomed them to Slytherin, told them that his door was always open for advice and that he would be extremely strict with them if he found them embarrassing the House in any way.

 

Then he spoke with the prefects before leaving the common room to head to bed. He was taking a dreamless sleep, then perhaps, he wouldn’t be subjected to erotic dreams…nightmares about Lupin…

 

 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Classes started on Thursday of course because well they took the train on Wednesday the first.

 

Remus was a bit nervous…

 

He had Second Years first period, Sixth Years second and third, although he needed a timeturner to teach both Third and Fourth Years fourth period even if Fourth Years were a double period.

 

Three out of seven years in one day; with two of those being double periods. What a way to start out as a professor? What if it was a complete failure? What if he was laughed at for more then just his clothes? He refused to let his grandfather Lyall buy him new clothes to celebrate, he planned buy new ones with his pay as well as give money to the pack.

 

Remus was picking at his food, feeling a little of the full moon exhaustion still.

 

“You’ll be fine Remus.” Charity gave him a bright smile that didn’t quite meet her eyes.

 

Remus smiled tiredly at her, “I’ll do my best.”

 

“Of course.” Septima said from his left.

 

“We’ll look forward to hearing about it at dinner.” Aurora grinned.

 

Filius nodded, “We both don’t have sixth period classes and we’re just down the corridor from one another anyway, so come by and have a cup of tea before dinner with me.”

 

Remus smiled, “I’ll be grateful I’m sure. Since I have no break and due to having to teach third and fourth years at the same time I’ll be exhausted.”

 

“I told Minerva that this incessant need to double us up on classes and not hiring assistant teachers or allowing our apprentices to teach. Thursdays aren’t bad but Tuesdays are horrid,” Filius sniffed, “I have First Years first period, then second years have a double period from second to third, but I’m teaching fifth years first and second periods as well I have Third Years fifth and sixth. That’s just the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws…”

 

“You really think that’s Minerva’s fault?” Remus frowned.

 

 “Well Albus certainly hasn’t noticed or fixed it.” Septima muttered darkly. “Aurora is lucky that her classes are only two or three at most nights a week but at dreadful hours.”

 

“Septima observing the sky is best between 11pm and 2am really.” Aurora protested. “Septima doesn’t teach the first two years and not all who ought to enrol in her course.”

 

“He has to be quite busy…” Remus mused.

 

“Too busy for the school.” Aurora shrugged. “He spends so much time at the Ministry that he leaves much of the day-to-day business to Minerva. About the only duty he takes seriously is filling the Defence post.”

 

Then their food arrived and they were eating quickly to have time to prep before having students.

 

Remus finished eating and took one of the Marauders’ old short cuts to make it to the Defence classroom before the others. .

 

He had been worried how to start defence lessons this year, until Albus wrote to him about finding a boggart in the staff room. So he’d come and captured it, like had learned from his grandfather. After all, Lupins had always had a talent for subduing Dark Creatures and Lyall was one of their finest.

 

Boggarts would be for Third Years and older really…but he was holding that back until next week.

 

With what a dreadful instructor Lockhart was, he was worried that the second years might not know anything of value Defence wise…

 

Being the first ever magic class the First year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had was quite the responsibility but Remus was determined to make a good impression.

 

He’d learned the lumos charm his first year, but he’d decided that the Knockback jinx would be more interesting. So that was what he would teach them as well as assigning them to read the chapter on werewolves so they could write an essay on werewolf bits- recognizing and how to treat them…

 

Mostly to get it out of the way really but he wouldn’t expect it for a week really.

 

Second years would be assigned an essay on Yetis as homework then he planned to teach them the disarming charm and the tongue-tying curse because it was more interesting then the Verdimillious Duo which given the lack of its mention in Lockhart’s books, he worried they never learned the charm last year. Making them feel behind, even if they probably were, would be cruel…

 

‘Well off to teach then…’ Remus thought as the First Year Gryffindors and Slytherins entered.

 

XoooooX

 

Despite his constant complaints about an impossible schedule neither Albus or Minerva ever did anything! How Horace managed this Severus had no clue…

 

On Thursdays he taught Second, Third and Fifth Years third period, with the Fifth Years having a double period that began second period. Then he had Sixth and Seventh Years both in double periods; with Sixth Years arriving fourth period while the Seventh Years arrived Fifth.

 

All Slytherins and Gryffindors…

 

He hated Thursdays, thank Merlin he owned a Time-Turner because really between essay grading, having to teach two classes on top of one another, how the hell was he supposed to find time to brew?

 

Was it any wonder he hated teaching?

 

By the time his Third Year Slytherins arrived with their Gryffindor counterparts, Severus was already exhausted.

 

Once he’d graduated, he’d sworn never to need a time-turner but he ended up being forced to use on by teaching here.

 

Severus was tired, he had to start Lupin’s potion last night because it took a full month to brew properly and he wasn’t feeling up to bothering to brew it accelerated.

 

He glared at his students, the Slytherins were stoic but the Gryffindors stiffened and flinched. 

 

“I won’t be any easier on you; I’ll be a lot harder.” Severus snarled.

 

Longbottom flinched.

 

A pity how that boy turned out, Severus mused, considering how powerful his parents were…

 

XoooooX

 

Since that oaf Hagrid- another ‘teacher’ that he’d protested their hiring was in his view and Lucius’ responsible for Draco’s injury. Seriously, who hired someone who hadn’t achieved their NEWTS much less their OWLS as a professor? Hagrid was responsible for a death and was expelled for it! Salazar’s cauldron, had Albus lost his mind?

 

Despite Potter’s insistence that it was a mere scratch once he’d informed Lucius, his friend had called for his family’s personal healer Hyrum Smythe.

 

Draco had always been particularly wilful and not known for listening to advice.

 

They were quite lucky Lucius hadn’t told Narcissa, she would have panicked.

 

Smythe had examined the wound caused by the Hippogriff’s claw and then lectured Pomfrey.

 

 Apparently, she’d bungled it. It was far more serious then she’d led them to believe…

 

Really? Why exactly was she the school nurse if she couldn’t properly treat an injury?

 

Draco showed up late, he really hadn’t expected Smythe to release him in time for the lesson. Like Lucius, Draco had a natural swagger when he entered. He had a very misused aura at present.

 

Parkinson asked him in a worried tone, “How is it, Draco? Does it hurt much?”

 

“Yeah,” Draco replied with a brave sort of grimace, yet an ill-placed wink to Vince Crabbe and Greg Goyle after Pansy turned back to her brewing partner Millie Bulstrode sparked off hushed but disbelieving whispers from the Gryffindor contingent.

 

 “Settle down, settle down,” Severus said idly, although he wanted to question Draco as to what exactly Smythe had said.

 

It didn’t really help matters that the only empty place was between Pansy and the Gryffindors Potter and Weasley.

 

Draco actually seemed to be struggling as he set up his cauldron; he had only one hand to work with. He fully expected Draco to request assistance, yet willing chposing to be close to Potter…

 

He had a sneaking suspicion that Draco’s childhood fascination with Potter may have changed into something else. It didn’t help that Draco became upset and often caustic in his behaviour after Potter refused his friendship…

 

Within moments of his prediction of Draco asking for help with his brewing…

 

“Sir,” Draco called out, “sir, I’ll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm…”

 

“Weasley, cut up Malfoy’s roots for him,” Severus said without looking up, he wouldn’t give Draco what he no doubt wanted easily.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with your arm,” Weasley hissed at Draco.

 

He heard a smirk in Draco’s voice as he called across the table. “Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots.”

 

Severus silently snorted; he really shouldn’t be quite so smug…

 

Weasley seized his knife with one hand as pulled Malfoy’s roots toward him with his left, and began to chop them roughly, so that they were all different sizes. 

 

Severus watched all this through veiled eyes as he made his way towards the table to give Draco an unobtrusive exam.

 

“Professor,” Draco drawled, “Weasley’s mutilating my roots, sir.”

 

Severus approached their table; he stared down his nose at the roots, and then gave Weasley an unpleasant smile from beneath his black bangs.  “Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley.”

 

“But, sir —!” Weasley protested.

 

He had observed that Weasley had spent the last quarter of an hour carefully shredding his own roots into exactly equal pieces. If he wouldn’t be polite enough to assist a student properly by giving them properly prepared ingredients then he would have to part with his own.

 

“Now,” Severus snapped in his most dangerous voice, the one that threatened detention without needing to vocalize it.

 

Weasley shoved his skillfully cut roots across the table at Malfoy, and then took up the knife again.

 

“And, sir, I’ll need this shrivelfig skinned,” Draco said politely but his voice full of scornful laughter.

 

“Potter, you can skin Malfoy’s shrivelfig,” Severus gave Potter the look of loathing he always reserved just for him. Then he glanced at Draco and gave him a warning look.

 

Potter took Draco’s shrivelfig as Weasley began trying to repair the damage to the roots he now had to use- due to his ruining another’s potion ingredients. Potter skinned the shrivelfig as fast as he could and flung it back across the table at Draco without speaking.

 

To his annoyance, Draco was smirking more broadly than ever. “Seen your pal Hagrid lately?” he asked them quietly.

 

“None of your business,” Weasley said jerkily, without looking up.

 

“I’m afraid he won’t be a teacher much longer,” Draco said in a tone of mock sorrow. “Father’s not very happy about my injury —”

 

That was putting it mildly, Severus thought sourly. Lucius had been furious at Albus for hiring such a poor teacher, especially one who was accused of opening the Chamber of Secrets much less linked to a suspicious death. Mostly because the truth behind the Chamber’s opening twice wasn’t commonly known. After he’d done the expected threats of lawsuits, recommending that the oaf be fired and summoning his own family healer to examine Draco; Lucius had cast a privacy charm around Draco’s bed and proceeded to lecture him. Draco was yelled at for failing to listen to the fact that insulting a hippogriff would lead to an attack, allowing himself an injury and making a fool of himself thus making a mockery of the name Malfoy.

 

“Keep talking, Malfoy, and I’ll give you a real injury,” Weasley snarled. 

 

“– he’s complained to the school governors and to the Ministry of Magic. Father’s got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this” — he gave a huge, fake sigh — “who knows if my arm’ll ever be the same again?” 

 

“So that’s why you’re putting it on,” Potter said, accidentally beheading a dead caterpillar because his hand was shaking in anger, “To try to get Hagrid fired.”

 

“Well,” Draco said, lowering his voice to a whisper, “partly, Potter. But there are other benefits too. Weasley, slice my caterpillars for me.”

 

Draco was milking it, just to be close to Potter and to make him do things for him. Though he was suspicious that turning that bully Weasley into a servant was one of the ‘benefits’…

 

As a first class potions master, Severus had a nose and a knack for knowing immediately when a potion went wrong

 

The smell of the balance between base and acid being unbalanced compared to normal, came from few cauldrons away, Longbottom was in trouble. Neville regularly went to pieces in Potions lessons; it was his worst subject and apparently the boy’s great fear of himself made things ten times worse. His potion, which was supposed to be a bright, acid green, had turned — 

 

“Orange, Longbottom,” Severus snapped, ladling some up and allowing to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see. “Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn’t you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one cat spleen was needed? Didn’t I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?”

 

Longbottom was pink and trembling. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears, rather pathetic of him at his age. Neither Lupin nor Pettigrew was that pathetic when they were in school.

 

“Please, sir,” Granger said quietly, “please, I could help Neville put it right —”

 

“I don’t remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger,” Severus said coldly, and Granger went as pink as Longbottom. “Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly.”

 

Severus then moved away, leaving the boy breathless with fear.

 

Perhaps, that would be the incentive he needed. Then again it might incite Longbottom to beg for help and Granger to insist on helping.

 

The moment he walked off he heard such; really did they think he was deaf?

 

It was what Finnigan said that gave him pause…

 

“Hey, Harry,” Seamus Finnigan said, leaning over to borrow Harry’s brass scales, “have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning — they reckon Sirius Black’s been sighted.”

 

Really? Why couldn’t he borrow Thomas’ scales? They were practically sharing a brain after all…

 

“Where?” Potter and Weasley asked quickly

 

On the other side of the table, Draco looked up, listening closely.

 

“Not too far from here,” Finnigan looked excited. “It was a Muggle who saw him. ‘Course, she didn’t really understand. The Muggles think he’s just an ordinary criminal, don’t they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone.”

 

“Not too far from here…” Weasley repeated, looking significantly at Harry. He turned around and saw Draco watching closely. “What, Malfoy? Need something else skinned?”

 

 But Draco’s eyes were shining what at first glance seemed malevolent but were more warning as they were fixed Harry. He leaned across the table. “Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?”

 

“Yeah, that’s right,” Harry said offhandedly.

 

Severus stiffened, really? How foolhardy could that boy be? Hadn’t anyone explained what Black was in for? How like a Potter to walk straight to death smiling…

 

Draco’s thin mouth was curving in a cruel smile but it was directed at Weasley. “Of course, if it was me,” he said quietly, “I’d have done something before now. I wouldn’t be staying in school like a good boy; I’d be out there looking for him.”

 

Severus knew damn well that Draco would do nothing of the kind…

 

“What are you talking about, Malfoy?” Weasley said roughly.

 

“Don’t you know, Potter?” Draco breathed, his pale eyes narrowed as they turned back to Potter, dismissing Weasley from his attention. 

 

“Know what?” Potter asked

 

Malfoy let out a low, scornful laugh. “Maybe you’d rather not risk your neck,” he said. “Want to leave it to the Dementors, do you? But if it was me, I’d want revenge. I’d hunt him down myself.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Harry snapped angrily.

 

At that moment Snape called out, really he had no desire to listen to Draco baiting Potter with Black, “You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we’ll test Longbottom’s…” 

 

Crabbe and Goyle laughed openly, watching Longbottom sweat as he stirred his potion feverishly.

 

Granger was muttering instructions to him out of the corner of her mouth, no doubt believing he wouldn’t see. Pity for them that he knew all that went on in his classes sight and sound…

 

Potter and Weasley packed away their unused ingredients and went to wash their hands and ladles in the stone basin in the corner. 

 

“What did Malfoy mean?” Potter muttered to Weasley as he stuck his hands under the icy jet that poured from the gargoyle’s mouth “Why would I want revenge on Black? He hasn’t done anything to me — yet.” 

 

“He’s making it up,” Weasley said savagely. “He’s trying to make you do something stupid…”

 

With the end of the lesson in sight, Severus strode over to Neville, who was cowering by his cauldron.

 

“Everyone gather ‘round,” Severus said snidely, his black eyes glittering, “and watch what happens to Longbottom’s toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don’t doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned.”

 

The Gryffindors watched fearfully while his Slytherins looked on excited.

 

Severus picked up Trevor the toad in his left hand and dipped a small spoon into Neville’s potion, which was now green as it was supposed to be. He then trickled a few drops down Trevor’s throat.

 

There was a moment of hushed silence, in which Trevor gulped with the help of a spell; then there was a small pop, and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape’s palm.

 

The Gryffindors burst into applause.

 

Severus looking sour, as he pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, pouring a few drops on top of Trevor, and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown.

 

“Five points from Gryffindor,” Severus glared, which wiped the smiles from every face. “I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed.”

 

How would people like Longbottom ever learn if they were spoon-fed by the likes of Granger?

 

Potter was the same and so was Weasley, life couldn’t be gotten over by letting someone like Granger do all your thinking for you. Coasting through life was about as practical as dancing through it, where one was just skimming the surface and brushing things off like nothing mattered.

 

Granted Potter and Black used to use Lupin to help them get by, barely putting in any effort unless the subject interested them…

 

At least Lily wouldn’t let them do that, she insisted they did their own work.

 

He hated teaching, yet he was all the more disgusted by students who refused to learn or do their own work.

 

He hated Albus for forcing him to stay on staff; with Black’s name on every lip and Lupin around it was like fate insisted on making his life miserable.

 

* _flashback*_

 

_“Come on Severus partner with me or I’ll be stuck with Peter. You know he’s even more useless at potions then I am. I’ll do exactly what you say; you’re my only chance. Please? I’ve got to do well; I’ve had three of my last potions fail.”_

_“Spectacularly,” Severus said dryly._

_“Come on Severus, I’ll do anything.”_

_Severus sighed, he was always weak to Remus’ pleas, “Alright but you better tell Black and Potter to leave us be. Their mouths will get them killed one day.”_

_Then Remus hugged him, the Gryffindor’s nose in his neck, “Thank you.”_

_Severus hadn’t quite gotten used to Lily and Remus’ hugging fetish, having never been embraced by his parents he thought it was weird…_

_“Alright, alright! Now get off.” Severus said roughly as he shoved his friend back._

_“You’re the best, I mean it. My best friend and the best brewer I know. I heard that Prefect Black is amazing but you might be better.”_

_“Your main issue is inferior ingredients and substandard equipment, if you would just get a silver knife,”_

_Remus flinched, “Yes well, my mother picked it out so I’d feel terrible replacing it.”_

_Was it his imagination or were those words clearly false? Severus muttered, “Anything that must be cut with a silver knife just give it to me then. I’ll cut them; you’re so evil-fingered with blades it’s a wonder that you don’t cut your fingers off. What’s the excuse with the copper scales instead of bronze again?”_

_“They were cheaper?” Remus said looking away._

_“Just use mine then.” Severus scowled fiercely._

_“You’re the best.” Remus said turned back and flashing a grin that made his knees weak._

_“Come on Remus! You’ll make us late. Stop bothering with the greasy git.” Potter called out._

_“Hold your Abraxans I’m coming.” Remus tossed back, “Severus is going to help me with potions today so lay off with you?”_

_“What do you need that arrogant snake for? James and I are pretty decent with potions.” Black sneered. “You could ask Lily.”_

_“I’m helping Peter, I told you Severus is a nice guy so leave him be Sirius. If he’s helping Remus, why are you causing trouble?” Lily snapped. “Move it or lose it, we’re not going to be late!”_

 

* _End Flashback_ *

 

Severus glared; he didn’t remember that ever happening! It didn’t happen; he was never _friends_ with Lupin.

 

When he figured out just what Lupin cast on him and clearly Albus, he’d turn that git over to the Aurors with so many spell burns they wouldn’t even recognize him!

 

He glared menacingly at his next crop of students so darkly that even his own snakelings flinched.

 

XoooooX

 

Remus had been on pins and needles all week, planning for any possible outcome with his Third Year Gryffindor and Slytherin students regarding the boggart. He even slipped out after his previous class to check on the boggart…

 

Once he returned to the assigned classroom to find them all sitting down, with their books, quills, and parchment out, and talking when he finally entered the room. Hhe greeted them setting his tattered briefcase on his desk, “Good Afternoon class, would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today’s will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands.”

 

A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books.

 

With the history of their class and dismal instructors, Remus knew they had never had a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts class before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when their previous teacher had brought a cageful of pixies to class and set them loose. Idiot…

 

“Right then,” Remus said, when everyone was ready. “If you’d follow me.”

 

Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed him out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

 

Peeves didn’t look up until Remus was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song. “Loony, loopy Lupin,” Peeves sang. “Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin —” Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers.

 

Everyone looked quickly at Remus to see how he would take this; to their surprise probably, he was still smiling.

 

“I’d take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves,” Remus said pleasantly. “Mr. Filch won’t be able to get in to his brooms.”

 

Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad-tempered, failed wizard who waged a constant war against the students and, indeed, Peeves. However, Peeves paid no attention to his words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.

 

Remus gave a small sigh and took out his wand. “This is a useful little spell,” he told the class over his shoulder. “Please watch closely.” He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, “Waddiwasi!” and pointed it at Peeves.

 

It was actually one of Severus’ many creations…

 

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves’s left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing. 

 

“Cool, sir!” Dean Thomas said in amazement.

 

“Thank you, Dean,” Remus said pleasantly, putting his wand away again. “Shall we proceed?”

 

They set off again; the class looking at him with increased respect and it made Remus feel almost respectable. He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.

 

“Inside, please,” said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.

 

The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher.

 

Surprisingly it was Severus who was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth.

 

As Remus entered and made to close the door behind him, Severus said snidely, “Leave it open Lupin. I’d rather not witness this.” He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, “Possibly no one’s warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear.”

 

Longbottom went scarlet.

 

Harry glared at Severus.

 

Remus sighed, Severus was notoriously short-tempered with those he considered his intellectual inferiors. He merely raised his eyebrows. “I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation,” he said, “and I am sure he will perform it admirably.”

 

Neville Longbottom’s face went, if possible, even redder. 

 

Severus’ lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.

 

“Now, then,” Remus said, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Remus went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall. “Nothing to worry about,” Remus said calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. “There’s a Boggart in there.”

 

Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Longbottom gave him a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.

 

“Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces,” Remus said. “Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks — I’ve even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?”

 

Hermione Granger put up her hand. “It’s a shape-shifter,” she said. “It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most.”

 

“Couldn’t have put it better myself,” Remus chuckled, and Granger glowed. “So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. This means,” Remus was choosing to ignore Longbottom’s small sputter of terror, “that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?”

 

Trying to answer a question with someone like Lily who loved to answer questions next to him, was very off-putting clearly, but to his pleasure Harry had a go. 

 

“Er — because there are so many of us, it won’t know what shape it should be?”  Harry said scratching his head.

 

“Precisely,” Remus grinned.

 

Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed. He wasn’t trying to ignore her but give someone less likely to volunteer a chance to answer.

 

Remus continued, “It’s always best to have company when you’re dealing with a Boggart.” Unless one was of course a Lupin, “He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake — tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.” That was the first time his grandfather Lyall took him Boggart hunting.

 

‘Leave hunting of other creatures to the less skilled,’ Lyall always said, ‘a boggart is something we’re revered for. Just like the O’Shaneseys are for hunting Nogtails.’

 

Remus chuckled at the memory; “The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… riddikulus!” 

 

“Riddikulus!” said the class together.

 

“Good,” Remus nodded. “Very good. But that was the easy part, I’m afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville.”

 

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville Longbottom, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.

 

“Right, Neville,” Remus said kindly. “First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?”

 

Neville’s lips moved, but no noise came out. 

 

“I didn’t catch that, Neville, sorry,” Remus said cheerfully, trying to relax the boy and give him confidence. 

 

Longbottom looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, “Professor Snape.” 

 

Nearly everyone laughed. 

 

Even Neville grinned apologetically. 

 

Remus looked thoughtful but inside he was screaming ‘oh shit oh shit oh shit’. This lesson would be a personal disaster! Severus would kill him…but he continued as if nothing bothered him   “Professor Snape… hmmm… Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?”

 

“Er — yes,” said Neville nervously. “But — I don’t want the Boggart to turn into her either.”

 

“No, no, you misunderstand me,” Remus was now smiling but it trembled at the edges he could feel it. “I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?”

 

Neville looked startled, but replied swallowing, “Well… always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress… green, normally… and sometimes a fox-fur scarf.” 

 

“And a handbag?” prompted Professor Lupin, he’d met her a time or two. 

 

“A big red one,” Neville offered.

 

“Right then,” Remus asked gently. “Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind’s eye?”

 

“Yes,” said Neville uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next.

 

“When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape,” Remus flinched internally, “And you will raise your wand thus and cry ‘Riddikulus’ and concentrate hard on your grandmother’s clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag.” 

 

There was a great shout of laughter. 

 

The wardrobe wobbled more violently.

 

“If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn,” Remus warned. “I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical…” 

 

The room went quiet. 

 

Ron was muttering to himself, “Take its legs off.”

 

“Everyone ready?” Remus asked.

 

“Neville, we’re going to back away,” Remus said encouragingly. “Let you have a clear field, all right? I’ll call the next person forward… Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot —”

 

They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.

 

“On the count of three, Neville,” Remus said pleasantly, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. “One — two — three —now!”

 

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin’s wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Menacingly the boggart had taken Severus’ form much to Remus’ dismay and stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.

 

Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly.

 

Severus was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

 

“R — r — riddikulus! “ squeaked Neville.

 

There was a noise like a whip crack. The boggart stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

 

There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, “Parvati! Forward!”

 

Parvati walked forward, her face set.

 

Boggart Severus rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet as its stiff arms rose.

 

“Riddikulus!” Parvati Patil cried.

 

A bandage unraveled at the mummy’s feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

 

 “Seamus!” Remus shouted.

 

Seamus darted past Parvati.

 

Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face which Remus recognized as a banshee.

 

She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made their hair stand on end. Yet her face surprisingly enough resembled Ron Weasley, just what was the reasoning behind that one?

 

“Riddikulus!” Seamus shouted.

 

The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.

 

Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle.

 

Crack!

 

It became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed.

 

Crack!

 

Immediately becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

 

“It’s confused!” Remus shouted. “We’re getting there! Dean!”

 

Dean hurried forward.

 

Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.

 

“Riddikulus!” yelled Dean. 

 

There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

 

“Excellent! Ron, you next!”

 

Ron leapt forward.

 

Crack!

 

Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly.

 

For a moment, Remus worried Ron had frozen.

 

Then Ron bellowed, “Riddikulus!” the spider’s legs vanished; it rolled over and over;

 

Remus had the distinct impression that Ronald Weasley was not all that he seemed, taking someone’s legs off be they creature or being, indicated a vindictive person.

 

Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Harry’s feet. He raised his wand, ready, but —

 

“Here!” Remus shouted suddenly, hurrying forward and stepping between Harry and the Boggart.

 

Crack!

 

The legless spider had vanished. For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, “Riddikulus!” almost lazily. It was too easy really to face a boggart; his grandfather had taught him that a boggart moon couldn’t cause him to change.

 

Crack!

 

“Forward, Neville, and finish him off!” Remus yelled just as the Boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. Surely that would give the boy a boost of confidence but it would make things ten times harder with Severus…

 

Crack!

 

Snape was back.

 

Only this time Neville charged forward looking determined. The boy clearly knew he could do this, “Riddikulus!” he shouted, and they had a split second’s view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great “Ha!” of laughter.

 

Immediately, the Boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

 

“Excellent!” Remus praised as the class broke into applause. “Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone… Let me see… five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart — ten for Neville because he did it twice… and five each to Hermione and Harry.”

 

“But I didn’t do anything,” Harry protested, giving Remus the pained memory of Lily protesting when her encouragement paid off.

 

“You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry,” Remus said lightly. “Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me…to be handed in on Monday. That will be all.”

 

Talking excitedly, the class left the staffroom.

 

Harry, however, didn’t look cheerful as he left.

 

Remus worried that it was because he had deliberately stopped him from tackling the Boggart. It wasn’t because he’d seen Harry collapse on the train, and thought he wasn’t up to much. He didn’t think Harry would pass out again, rather he worried that Harry’s boggart would be Voldemort and that would have been a worse disaster then Neville’s Severus…

 

But no one else seemed to have noticed anything.

 

“Did you see me take that banshee?” Seamus crowed.

 

“And the hand!” Dean grinned, waving his own around.

 

“And Snape in that hat!” Ron snickered.

 

“And my mummy!” Pavarti bounced lightly as she walked.

 

“I wonder why Professor Lupin’s frightened of crystal balls?” said Lavender thoughtfully.

 

Remus who was walking behind them flinched, oh well if they thought it was a crystal ball that was all to the good right?

 

“That was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson we’ve ever had, wasn’t it?” Ron said excitedly as the class made their way back to the classroom to get their bags.

 

“He seems like a very good teacher,” Hermione said approvingly. “But I wish I could have had a turn with the Boggart,”

 

Remus beamed at the praise.

 

“What would it have been for you?” Ron sniggered. “A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?”

 

Hermione’s back stiffened, “That shows how little you know me Ron!” and she stalked off.

 

Wow, that girl even had a temper like Lily…

 

 Remus was pleased that despite Severus being one of his students’ greatest fears, that the class had gone well and that one of his students had a much-needed boost of confidence.

 

He would write a note to Augusta Longbottom, Neville clearly had some untapped skill at Defence magic and she had reason to be proud of her grandson. A comment about how well brought up he was, might not be amiss as well…

 

XoooooX

 

Remus let his students leave and then headed down the corridor to join Filius for tea.

 

The diminutive professor was sitting in a small armchair that he had clearly floated into because it was at the same level as its normal sized companion.

 

“Ah Remus, the tea should be here presently,” then his old teacher frowned, “Dear me, what happened? Did class not go all right? You’re a Lupin so I thought that it would go just swimmingly, you all have a marked skill with Boggarts…”

 

“The students did well,” Remus said dully as he collapsed in a chair.

 

“Then whatever is the matter?” Filius’ brow furrowed.

 

“It’s all Albus’ fault…he used to be gruff yes but he was kind-hearted. Severus would help me with potions; if it weren’t for him I never would have gotten an EE OWL. He frightens the students; the Severus I knew wouldn’t have done that. He would have been more pleasant. I thought I’d planned for everything…I just didn’t plan for him to be a student’s boggart. I had to come up with something on the spur of the moment. He’s going to threaten to strip me down to potion ingredients I just know it.” Remus groaned dramatically.

 

“Just what is it that you believe is Albus’ fault?” Filius looked thoughtful.

 

“He took Severus’ memories…he changed who he is. He’s not even very sorry. He threatened to give them back without warning if Severus tried to quit. I don’t understand, Severus had to know I wouldn’t have hurt him, he’s my ma…”

 

“I know you’re a werewolf Remus and I’ve never treated you any differently. Are you telling me that Severus is your mate and Albus did something that meddled with that?”

 

Remus nodded, “He claimed that Severus asked him to do it because Severus did something he couldn’t live with. Something about if he couldn’t live with it at sixteen, how could he hope to do so now? It would be worse for him because he’d forgotten…”

 

Filius blinked, “That’s because…oh dear, I knew that Horace’s gossiping ways would get us into trouble. I really shouldn’t have been party to that knowledge and it isn’t my place to tell you. If what I believe happened happened, Albus is a fool. He knew that was illegal, I really hope he didn’t cast it himself. Poppy is all right with minor injuries but she’d flummox that up if she tried. Oh dear, this is just dreadful. Albus really has gone too far…you need a tea with cheering charms in the cream.”

 

Remus scowled, “Why can’t you tell me?”

 

Filius sighed, “It would be worse coming from me you see, you’d go right to both of them and be so angry. I’m quite furious with Albus, as if last year wasn’t horrid enough for us all in dredging up old wounds.” The diminutive charms master shook his head, “I didn’t expect this at all. I was suspicious about you two being friends once upon a time. Then I heard about his ending up in the Shrieking Shack. He didn’t know did he about you being a werewolf before then, did he?”

 

Remus shook his head, “I was going to tell him, but I was afraid. The others found out and he reacted as if we’d all thought it was a great joke that he didn’t know. Out of all his reactions I hadn’t anticipated that one...”

 

“You should have.” Filius said sternly handing him a cup of tea.

 

Remus nodded, accepting it, “I should have. I thought he felt it too, how much he meant to me. I hoped he’d accept me…now I’m afraid it will be harder then ever. He doesn’t remember anything about us being friends; Albus said that was accidental. I’m just so mad, I don’t know if I believe him…”

 

“You should think hard about that…as well as how you’re going to make it up to Severus about his having been made ridiculous…” Filius advised.

 

Remus fell silent, he would have to do that…he just wasn’t sure how…

 

XoooooX

 

Introducing Third Years to boggarts wasn’t all-bad…

 

Except that his own students hadn’t really had a chance to face it, which peeved him.

 

Draco had come tale bearing about Lupin’s class, telling him that it wasn’t all bad but Longbottom had actually managed to not make an arse of himself but his boggart…

 

Severus stiffened, that brat had the audacity to be so afraid of afraid of him? If Longbottom would just focus on his damn cauldron he might actually be capable of brewing.

 

He was looking forward to Longbottom being a Sixth Year so he’d never have to look at him over a cauldron again!

 

Right now he had a werewolf to corner…

 

He caught up to Lupin just outside the Great Hall, “Lupin! A word.”

 

The werewolf flinched.

 

Good, he should be afraid of him! Severus thought darkly.

 

“Of course Severus, where would you like to talk?” Lupin asked sheepishly.

 

“That alcove over there will do quite aptly; I have no desire to put off my dinner any longer then needed.” Severus said sharply.

 

Remus twitched at the word desire, “Where ever you would like to talk is fine. You heard about my Third Year class? I am sorry; I thought I’d prepared for everything. I really wasn’t prepared for you to be,”

 

“Wait until I’ve cast privacy spells you damn wolf!” Severus snarled.

 

Remus stiffened, “As you wish.”

 

A curl of something unfamiliar sat at Severus’ spine at that remark, as innocently as it seemed to be given it made him react strangely. Severus spat after casting the necessary spells, “What were you thinking making a mockery of another professor in such a manner?”

 

Remus collapsed on the seat in the alcove, “It was the first thing I came up with! Do you think I wanted you to look ridiculous? I knew the moment he said he was afraid of you that I was going to regret that lesson. Do I regret what he had to do to a boggart that wore your face? Yes damn it, it just makes everything so much harder.”

 

“What harder? To convince me that you’re not in league with Black? Oh yes, I wouldn’t believe you if you captured him yourself and tried to turn him over to the Aurors. I’d have them check for Polyjuice or glamours.”

 

Remus snarled, “Damn it Albus! Why did he interfere?” he put his head in his hand, “You forgot everything…you used to be an excellent teacher, a superb tutor. Just how much of your personality did being our friend alter you? With Lily gone, James and Peter dead; you’re the only friend I have left from those days. You don’t even remember anything, do you? Not the times you lectured me for using copper scales and bronze knives? You used to tease me about being so clumsy with knives but you’d smile when you cut our ingredients together. You let me share a table with you so you could offer advice; it was the one class you were so far ahead of us all that we could only look up in awe. It was the only time I ever could tell James and Sirius to leave you alone. You used to give me the guts to tell them to leave you be. I don’t know which is worse, that you believe that we could ever have hurt you that night or that you’ve forgotten everything. I wouldn’t have hurt you, not for the world if I could have prevented it.”

 

Was it Severus’ imagination or did Lupin’s voice sound close to tears?

 

Then Lupin stormed out of their conference area and into the Great Hall.

 

How like a Gryffindor to run when it got difficult, Severus thought sourly.

 

XoooooX

 

Remus stormed up to Albus, “We need to talk. Now.”

 

“Remus surely it can wait, dinner is just about to,” Albus said cheerily.

 

Remus’ eyes flashed gold; he saw the reflection in Albus’ blue eyes. “Waiting would be a mistake Albus.”

 

Albus sighed rising, “Very well.” He led Remus through the side chamber that the First years waited in and then out into the corridor.

 

Remus had his hands clenched into fists in his tattered robes; he wanted to strangle the old man. He stalked up to the Headmaster’s Tower and once they were in it, Remus growled, “WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY MATE ALBUS? YOU DESTROYED HIM!”

 

“Now Remus there is no need for shouting.” Albus said cheerfully.

 

“NO NEED FOR SHOUTING? WHAT DO YOU DO TO HIM? YOU CHANGED WHO HE WAS; HE’S TAKEN TO TORMENTING CHILDREN! THAT WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN SOMETHING HE WOULD HAVE DONE.” Remus snarled.

 

“He’s always been a bit vicious and vindictive; he has no patience with lazy students that’s all.” Albus shrugged.

 

“That’s all! That’s all?” Remus asked dumbfounded, “He’s a student’s boggart! Longbottom’s to be exact. I thought I could handle any boggart they had; I could have if it wasn’t Severus. If only Lily were alive, we’d both be in here yelling at you.”

 

“She’s not.” Albus said sharply.

 

“I know that! She’s dead; my only other best friend is dead. James tried to help us; he invited Severus to their wedding and the bonding. He agreed at once to Lily making us both godparents. Peter was oblivious to us even being friends; so Sirius was the only one who wouldn’t get it. He told me to move on, I can’t. He’s my mate, damn it Albus I want him back. Just undo whatever you did to him. Please, he wouldn’t want to be like this.”

 

“Wouldn’t want to be like this? He begged me to do it, to make me forget you were ever lovers. I gave him that.”

 

“Yes and sent him straight into Voldemort’s arms, an angry shattered man. I know you did that! Were you that disparate for a spy that you moulded my mate into one and sent him into Voldemort’s camp? Then conveniently Lily’s son was the rumoured future opponent of Voldemort? Lily would never let anyone kill her son, so to protect them Severus had to come crawling to you and beg for you to protect them.” Remus spat, “What did you do to protect them? Not much obviously, they’re dead. Harry’s an orphan and Severus is a merely a shell of the man I loved. I want my mate back, damn you Albus! You can’t just play god with people, we’re not chess pieces. We’ve got feelings, beat us don’t we bleed the same as you do?” Remus sagged.

 

“I can’t just undo it, Severus must be mentally prepared. He has to want the memories back: all of them the good and the bad. We don’t want him to have a mental breakdown, he begged me to remove the memories to keep him from breaking.” Albus snapped. “You shouldn’t have put off telling him if you were sleeping with him. That hurt worse, thinking that you didn’t trust him, more so then thinking you were just toying with him. Then he found out in January that he was…”

 

“He was what?” Remus snapped.

 

“Never you mind.” Albus retorted.

 

“Filius mentioned that you might have done something illegal in regards to my mate. What would that be? What illegal spell did you use on Severus?” Remus took a menacing step forward.

 

“Don’t threaten me Remus.” Albus snapped. “I did what had to be done. Sometimes one must sacrifice personal happiness for the greater good.”

 

“Hang your precious greater good.” Remus snarled. “You did something to my mate and I won’t rest until I learn it so I can fix it. I’ll be watching Albus.” He stormed out and returned not to the Great Hall but to his private apartments.

 

He felt his wolf raging to be set free and flooed to the pack’s territory.

 

What he needed was a fight with Corey’s other Beta…

 

Then maybe he’d talk to Damocles about how to get on a potion master’s good side…

 

 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

 

His worry about how Severus would react to the tale of the Boggart Snape was not unfounded.

 

Severus was in a particularly vindictive mood these days, and no one was in doubt as to why. The story of the Boggart assuming Severus’ shape, and the way that Neville had dressed it in his grandmother’s clothes had traveled through the school like wildfire.

 

Severus didn’t seem to find it funny even days later.

 

It wasn’t, Remus wished he had thought of something else or that Neville was afraid of anything else. Minerva had lectured him about using lessons to make a mockery of other professors. Even telling him that schoolboy rivalries ought to have been left in their school days, nothing he said in his defence would she listen to and Albus had taken to chuckling at his expense which only made him even more displeased.

 

Severus’ eyes flashed menacingly at the very mention of his name, and he heard that Severus was bullying Neville worse than ever. He had taken to bullying outside of class as well as in Potions…

 

It was Halloween, which was thankfully a holiday so even though Remus was under the weather he didn’t have to worry about trying to teach himself or causing Severus more work.

 

He was just contemplating how to spend his afternoon when he sniffed and smelt Harry, he rose at once and opened the door calling out, “Harry?”

 

He watched as Harry doubled back to see who had spoken and met his eyes, which were looking around his office door. 

 

“What are you doing?” Remus asked frowning. “Where are Ron and Hermione?” 

 

“Hogsmeade,” Harry said, in a forced casual voice

 

“Ah,” Remus considered Harry for a moment. “Why don’t you come in? I’ve just taken delivery of a Grindylow for our next lesson.” 

 

“A what?” Harry asked as he followed Remus into his office.

 

In the corner stood a very large tank of water. A sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers.

 

“Water demon,” Remus was surveying the Grindylow thoughtfully. “We shouldn’t have much difficulty with him, not after the Kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle.” 

 

The Grindylow bared its green teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in a corner.

 

“Cup of tea?” Remus asked looking around for his kettle. “I was just thinking of making one.” 

 

“All right,” Harry said awkwardly.  

 

Remus tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout. “Sit down,” Remus said, taking the lid off a dusty tin. “I’ve only got teabags, I’m afraid — but I daresay you’ve had enough of tea leaves?”

 

Harry looked at him clearly astonished.

 

Remus’ eyes were twinkling. 

 

“How did you know about that?” Harry asked.

 

“Professor McGonagall told me,” Remus said, passing Harry a chipped mug of tea. “You’re not worried, are you?”

 

 “No,” said Harry.

 

Something of Harry’s thoughts were shown on his face, so Remus asked, “Anything worrying you, Harry?”

 

“No,” Harry lied which Remus could smell. He drank a bit of tea and watched the Grindylow brandishing a fist at him. “Yes,” he said suddenly, putting his tea down on Remus’ desk. “You know that day we fought the Boggart?”

 

“Yes,” Remus said slowly, it was a day that he rued and wished he could have prevented it.

 

“Why didn’t you let me fight it?” Harry said abruptly.

 

Remus raised his eyebrows. “I would have thought that was obvious, Harry,” he said, sounding surprised.

 

Harry, who had obviously expected Remus to deny that he’d done any such thing, was taken aback. “Why?” he said again.

 

“Well,” Remus said, frowning slightly, “I assumed that if the Boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort.”

 

Harry stared this was the last answer he’d expected.

 

“Clearly, I was wrong,” Remus said, still frowning at Harry. “But I didn’t think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined that people would panic.” 

 

“I didn’t think of Voldemort,” Harry said honestly. “I — I remembered those Dementors.” 

 

“I see,” Remus said thoughtfully. “Well, well… I’m impressed.” He smiled slightly at the look of surprise on Harry’s face. “That suggests that what you fear most of all is — fear. Very wise, Harry.” Lyall would enjoy meeting this one…he liked to keep a list of unusual boggarts after all.

 

Harry clearly didn’t know what to say to that, so he drank some more tea.

 

“So you’ve been thinking that I didn’t believe you capable of fighting the Boggart?” said Lupin shrewdly. 

 

“Well… yeah,” said Harry. He was suddenly looking lot happier. “Professor Lupin, you know the Dementors —”

 

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

 

“Come in,” Remus called.  

 

The door opened, and in came Severus who was carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly, and stopped at the sight of Harry, his black eyes narrowing.

 

“Ah, Severus,” Remus said, smiling. “Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?”

 

Severus set down the smoking goblet, his eyes wandering between Harry and Lupin.

 

“I was just showing Harry my Grindylow,” Remus said pleasantly, pointing at the tank.

 

“Fascinating,” Severus said, without looking at it. “You should drink that directly, Lupin.”

 

“Yes, yes, I will,” Remus said quickly.

 

“I made an entire cauldronful,” Severus continued. “If you need more.”

 

“I should probably have some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus.” Remus had expected it to be delivered by house elf like Severus had claimed when Albus bullied him into agreeing to make this potion. He felt a stirring of something that was almost like hope to see Severus hand-deliver the potion.

 

“Not at all,” Severus said, but there was a look in his eye that was highly suspicious. He backed out of the room, unsmiling and watchful.

 

Harry looked curiously at the goblet.

  

Remus smiled. “Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me,” he said. “I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex.” He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. “Pity sugar makes it useless,” he added, taking a sip and shuddering.

 

“Why —?” Harry began.

 

Remus looked at him and answered the unfinished question. “I’ve been feeling a bit off-colour,” he said. “This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren’t many wizards who are up to making it.” 

 

Remus took another sip and Harry looked as if he had a crazy urge to knock the goblet out of his hands.

 

“Professor Snape’s very interested in the Dark Arts,” he blurted out.

 

“Really?” Remus said, looking only mildly interested as he took another gulp of potion.

 

“Some people reckon —” Harry hesitated, and then plunged recklessly on, “some people reckon he’d do anything to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job.”

 

Remus drained the goblet and pulled a face. “Disgusting,” he said. “Well, Harry, I’d better get back to work. See you at the feast later.” As much as he liked Lily and was alright with James, it was not his place to correct Harry on his interpretation of Severus’ character. Especially since given Severus’ behaviour as of late it would fail on disbelieving ears…

 

“Right,” said Harry, putting down his empty teacup.

 

The empty goblet was still smoking as usual. 

 

Remus opened his middle drawer and withdrew the piece of parchment he’d drawn from Albus’ hat that morning during the staff meeting.

 

They were drawing for Yule/Solstice gifts.

 

Rather than purchasing gifts for the entire staff Albus had them draw a name and only purchase one gift.

 

Remus unfolded his…

 

Severus Snape…

 

He’d been worried that Albus would make sure that he drew the Headmaster’s name as punishment for the scene in his office last month. He just had to think up a present worth of his mate that Severus would accept…

 

XoooooX

 

After shooing Potter and Longbottom up their common room since they were both banned from Hogsmeade the last place he’d expected to find Potter was with Lupin having tea of all things.

 

He seriously doubted that Grindylows were the subject of their conversation, which he had unknowingly interrupted.

 

The less time those two spent together the better…

 

The last thing he needed with Black on the run was a Potter and Lupin thinking up ways to torment him.

 

Lupin’s idiotic plea not to be sent away and his shock that he would want him to avoid him couldn’t be genuine. Not after the Boggart incident which predictably he claim innocence.

 

Severus reached into his robes and pulled out a balled up scrap of parchment. He unfolded it with a grimace.

 

Remus Lupin…

 

His assigned person to buy a solstice gift for this year was Lupin; damn that manipulative headmaster.

 

Maybe he should just not participate this year?

 

He’d only hand-delivered the thrice-damned potion to have an excuse to glance at Lupin’s office to see what he could possible get the werewolf other then a muzzle and collar.

 

At least it looked more like a Defence expert’s office should; Lockhart’s was merely a shrine to himself. He was quite pleased with how the fraud exited the year…

 

Would Lupin’s be as dramatic? He secretly hoped so; maybe he and Black could be carted off together…

 

* Flashback *

_Severus was sobbing._

_He’d thrown up a privacy shield as soon as Remus and Pomfrey left him alone._

_He didn’t cry as a rule, he’d learned that it only excited his father to beat him harder._

_His heart was broken, shattered…_

_Remus hadn’t ever loved him; he’d only used him to pass his Potions Owl._

_Potter had won; he’d taken his only friends away and turned them against him._

_How Black would laugh at him for blubbering like a baby._

_Remus, Remus had snuck into his heart just like Lily but Lily he’d loved like a sister. Remus had meant more; he thought they’d clicked, balanced one another._

_He’d slept hours tutoring Remus, they’d laughed and joked._

_He remembered their first kiss…_

_Their hands had met reaching for the scale while preparing ingredients and then they’d looked up at one another. Severus had blushed and there was a hunger in Remus’ eyes._

_Then his friend leaned over and kissed him._

_Severus’ heart had beat so rapidly that it hammered in his chest._

_He hadn’t fought Remus’ kiss or pushed him away. Rather he’d moaned and given in at first before he met Remus’ kiss hungrily once he’d gotten over the shock._

_Remus didn’t love him, it was all a cruel prank, the worst that the Marauders had ever played._

_Not only had Remus pretended to love him, he’d tricked him out of his virginity and nearly killed him._

_Severus’ heart ached, he felt so raw and broken. He had no one to turn to, no one to trust._

_He was truly alone…_

_He ended up crying himself to sleep…_

* End Flashback*

 

Severus stiffened as he felt a tear slid down his cheek, he reached up woodenly to wipe it away.

 

He was filled with an aching loss.

 

No! He’d never love that werewolf…

 

He wouldn’t have…

 

The memories were fake, Remus cast something on him he was sure of it.

 

It had to be an illegal spell, what good would this game Remus was playing cause? The pained but faked begging that first meeting this summer, then the boggart incident.

 

He was forcefully reminded of Remus’ apology that day, his swearing that wouldn’t hurt him and never planned to make him a mockery.

 

* Flashback *

 

_Severus spat after casting the necessary spells, “What were you thinking making a mockery of another professor in such a manner?”_

_Remus collapsed on the seat in the alcove, “It was the first thing I came up with! Do you think I wanted you to look ridiculous? I knew the moment he said he was afraid of you that I was going to regret that lesson. Do I regret what he had to do to a boggart that wore your face? Yes damn it, it just makes everything so much harder.”_

_“What harder? To convince me that you’re not in league with Black? Oh yes, I wouldn’t believe you if you captured him yourself and tried to turn him over to the Aurors. I’d have then check for Polyjuice or glamours.”_

_Remus snarled, “Damn it Albus! Why did he interfere?” he put his head in his hands, “You forgot everything…you used to be an excellent teacher, a superb tutor. Just how much of your personality did being our friend alter you? With Lily gone, James and Peter dead; you’re the only friend I have left from those days. You don’t even remember anything, do you? Not the times you lectured me for using copper scales and iron knives? You used to tease me about being so clumsy with knives but you’d smile when you cut our ingredients together. You let me share a table with you so you could offer advice; it was the one class you were so far ahead of us all that we could only look up in awe. It was the only time I ever could tell James and Sirius to leave you alone. You used to give me the guts to tell them to leave you be. I don’t know which is worse, that you believe that we could ever have hurt you that night or that you’ve forgotten everything. I wouldn’t have hurt you, not for the world if I could have prevented it.”_

_Was it Severus’ imagination or did Lupin’s voice sound close to tears?_

* End Flashback *

 

Angry and pained…

 

That was how the wolf sounded.

 

A part of Severus wanted to turn back and throw himself in Remus’ arms. He wouldn’t, they had never been together, the memories weren’t real and they had nothing to do with the memory alteration Albus claimed he’d done to him. Nothing!

 

He was still brooding when he entered the Great Hall for dinner.

 

Halloween was good for one thing, no classes.

 

The Great Hall had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant watersnakes.

 

He scowled more fiercely when he noticed Remus…no Lupin was cheerful and only an intelligent individual could see the tell-tale shimmer of a glamour that made him appear well when it was the triad nights of the full moon. He was talking animatedly to tiny little Charms Professor Filius.

 

He felt jealous looking on them talking excitedly.

 

He was unaware of how often his eyes were drawn to Lupin until h felt Potter’s eyes on him. He glared at the boy who then turned to regard his own dinner.

 

He barely acknowledged the ‘entertainment’…

 

For the feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with a reenactment of his own botched beheading.

 

Draco who shouted through the crowd as the students all left the Great Hall, “The Dementors send their love, Potter”, did not help his mood!

 

Severus stalked through the crowd and pinned his godson with a disapproving look.

 

Draco had the foresight to look ashamed before his mask repaired itself and the boy led his House back to the dungeons.

 

Severus was just about to head down to the dungeons when he felt Hogwarts.

 

It sent him the image of the entrance to Gryffindor.

 

Severus turned and rushed up the Great Staircase surprised to realised that Lupin was right behind him.

 

He ignored him and spoke to Minerva, “Trouble you think?”

 

“Remus felt it too. Hogwarts.”

 

Hogwarts was communicating with the wolf? Why?

 

“come with me. I know a faster way.” Remus said ducking into a side passage.

 

They immediately took the shortest path to Gryffindor, led by Remus.

 

LUPIN!

 

They arrived to find a sombre Albus surrounded by a whispering Gryffindor.

 

“We need to find her,” Albus said. “Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady.”

 

“You’ll be lucky!” cackling Peeves said, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

 

“What do you mean, Peeves?” Albus asked calmly.

 

Peeves’ grin faded a little. 

 

Severus knew the poltergeist didn’t dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle. “Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn’t want to be seen. She’s a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful,” he said happily. “Poor thing.” he added unconvincingly.

 

“Did she say who did it?” Albus replied quietly.

 

“Oh yes, Professorhead,” Peeves said, with the air of one cradling a large cauldron about explode to in his arms. “He got very angry when she wouldn’t let him in, you see.” Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. “Nasty temper he’s got, that Sirius Black.”

 

Filius and Sprout arrived just in time to hear that.

 

Albus turned to Percy Weasley, “Escort Gryffindor straight back to the Great Hall. Don’t dawdle.”

 

The odious Head Boy puffed up, “Yes Headmaster. At once. Come along you lot. You heard the Headmaster. Great Hall. Hop to it.”

 

The other Gryffindor Prefects; Sixth Years Hardik Tandel and Julie Peakes, as well as Kenneth Towler and Angelina Johnson helped herd the Lions and Lionesses of Gryffindor back the way they had come.

 

Leaving Albus with Severus, Filius and Pomona and Remus.

 

“Filius go fetch your House at once. Take them to the Great Hall as well.” Albus said shortly.

 

“Pomona,” Severus frowned, “Can you fetch Slytherin as well? They are both in the dungeons.”

 

The plump Herbology professor nodded. “Of course.”

 

“Very well, Remus you’ll search with me. We’ll start on this floor.”

 

Severus snorted, “I’ll search the third floor and see if Black’s hiding in any of the classrooms of offices.”

 

“That will do.” Albus nodded, “I’ll send a patronus to the other professors and staff to ask them to help search the castle.”

 

Severus shrugged, “As you wish.”

 

Remus flinched.

 

Then Severus strode off, glad of the excuse to get away from Lupin and to search the werewolf’s rooms for proof that Lupin was in league with Black.

 

He searched every nook and cranny to his fury he found no side of anything. Black hadn’t been on the third floor that he could tell.

 

No sign at all.

 

Then he came to Lupin’s office and smirked, he hadn’t checked there yet.

 

With his wand up in a defensive gesture he used a spell to unlock any door known only to Heads of Slytherin.

 

It opened at once.

 

He was not attacked, surely Black would have hidden here. After all, how could the murderous traitor have entered the castle without help?

 

He searched the room; the Grindylow peeked out of the seaweed in his tank and glared at him.

 

Severus ignored it though he was aware of its malicious look.

 

Three pictures were on Remus’ mantle; one standing upright and two were on their faces.

 

Severus picked up the first; it was of Lily’s wedding he thought or maybe it was her bonding, he wasn’t quite sure.

 

There they all were: James Potter was grinning from ear to ear, Sirius Black looked proud, Remus was smiling but his eyes looked pained, Lily looked like she’d levitate she was so happy when she looked at Potter but then she’d glance at Remus and she’d look upset. While Pettigrew looked on with jealousy…

 

He picked up the second frame and it was of a toddling Harry Potter riding what seemed to be a large brown wolf and laughing as he tugged on his ears.

 

Severus couldn’t breathe, who would ever let a werewolf that close to their child? Was Lily insane?

 

He felt like he would faint, a family…

 

From the day he met Lily and spent the day in her home he always wanted a family like hers. He wanted that sort of a relationship that Rose and Hugh Evens had. He’d wanted to raise a girl very much like Lily…

 

He dropped the picture and the glass shattered.

 

Severus picked it up and cast a hasty reparo before returning it.

 

He picked up the last picture and he couldn’t breathe…

 

It was of him and Lupin…

 

He was laughing, Remus had his arms around his waist and he was leaning back against him. Remus was nuzzling his neck…

 

Severus staggered.

 

* Flashback *

 

_“Remus stop that! I want a good picture of us.”_

_“You never let me take pictures and I want this one to show how much I want you. You’re mine Sev. Don’t ever forget it.”_

_“How could I forget? You’re always leaving marks and I’ve got to adjust my glamour to hide them.”_

_“You like them, they remind you of me and how much we want each other. When I see this picture, I want to remember this. It’s our first picture…I want you to remember it.” Remus said as he gave him a prominent lovebite on his neck just as the camera took the picture._

_“If you think for one minute that I’m going to make the potion to develop that,” Severus scowled._

_Remus spun him around and kissed him deeply, holding him so tight and he could feel the swell of his lover’s familiar arousal. “You will. Because you want a copy as well,”_

_It was true; he loved and trusted Remus…_

_Severus could never have given himself to someone he didn’t trust and respect._

_After the picture, Remus took him in the secret passage that they had claimed as their own._

_Remus played his body like Mrs. Evans played the organ…_

_Severus begged and pleaded for Remus to stop teasing him and to just take him._

_Remus insisted on bringing him to the brink and then pulling back so that Severus didn’t come._

_Then Remus pushed inside of him and after three deep, powerful thrusts they came clinging to one another.  
_

__Remus held him close, “I love you…”_ _

 

* End Flashback *

 

Before he could stop himself, Severus was crying.

 

Heart-wrenching sobs that he couldn’t remember shedding since he held Lily’s lifeless body in his arms.

 

Years of loneliness, longing and regret crushed him.

 

Severus fell to his knees, clutching the picture to his chest.

 

Why? If these flashbacks were real memories, then why did Remus never stand up to his ‘friends’ for him? Why did Remus neglect to tell him he was a werewolf? What if Remus lost control and changed him? The bastard should have told him so he could have chosen whether or not to continue the relationship.

 

Had Albus taken his memory of being Remus’ lover? Was that what the old man was trying to hold over his head? He did not want to be a spy or a pawn of the old man. Why would a relationship with that werewolf make him want memory modification?

 

Severus felt lost, how much of what Remus said about his having changed was true?

 

If he had had a copy, where was it?

 

Then he caught sight of a smirking Black in the only upright picture…

 

Right, Black…

 

The treacherous bastard had entered the castle again.

 

Severus continued to search the office and then the adjoining apartment but there was no sign of Black having ever been there.

 

He gave Filius’ rooms a check but they too were empty before heading down to check in with the other Head Teachers in the Great Hall as well as satisfy himself that his snakes were all right…

 

XoooooX

 

Once they were alone, Remus scowled at Albus, “Why do you want to have me along? Is it because you don’t trust me anymore then Severus does?”

 

Albus chuckled, “Of course not! It’s because I know that Sirius’ scent is ingrained in your mind and you can track him.”

 

“I’m not a dog Albus and I really don’t like you right now!” Remus growled.

 

“This isn’t about you Remus,” Albus chided, “it’s about Harry’s safety. He’s your pack’s pup or have you forgotten?”

 

Remus flinched, “Forgotten? He was the only pup of the Marauders thanks to you. I adored Harry, I would have taken him in if I had the chance but who would have granted him to me? I was single and a werewolf even if it wasn’t well-known plus I was unemployed. I was mad with grief and if it weren’t for Lyall or Damocles and Corey I would have had nothing and no one. Sirius was arrested; while James, Lily and Peter were dead. Severus was gone and had no memory of us thanks to you.”

 

“I did nothing for which Severus did not ask me for.” Albus glared.

 

“Of which I have no proof other than your words.” Remus said stalking off. Begrudgingly, following Sirius’ scent from Gryffindor Tower through secret passages and out a side door where they found a windy outdoor courtyard where Remus lost the scent. 

 

“Gone?” Albus frowned.

 

Remus snorted. “Yes, now I’m useless to you now. He’s out of the castle and I’ll even take veritaserum on that.”

 

Albus waved a hand in dismissal, “I’ll check in with the other teachers.”

 

“Do as you will.” Remus stalked off, his body still vibrating with the urge to strangle Albus.

 

XoooooX

 

A very disgruntled Severus met Pomona and Filch in the First Floor corridor that lay outside the Great Hall after searching the Third Floor.

 

“Find anything?" He asked.

 

Pomona shook her head, “The Dungeons are empty, no sign of Black there.”

 

“He wasn’t on the Third Floor either.”

 

Pomona scoffed, “What did you think? That he was hiding in Remus’ rooms? For shame! Remus is just as loyal a professor to Hogwarts as you are.”

 

Snape spun on his heels, his robes flowing behind him like great black wings. “I have business with the Headmaster.”

 

The door of the Great Hall creaked open and Severus’ footsteps echoed in the chamber filled with students pretending to sleep.

 

“Headmaster?” Severus approached Head Boy Weasley and Albus “The whole of the third floor has been searched. He’s not there. Pomona and Filch have done the dungeons; nothing there either.”

 

“What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney’s room? The Owlery?” Percy asked in a whisper.

 

“All searched…”  Albus shrugged. “Very well, Severus. I didn’t really expect Black to linger.”

 

“Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?” Severus asked. 

 

He was aware that Potter had raised his head very slightly off his arms to free his other ear. 

 

“Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next.”  Albus shook his head still frowning.

 

Percy Weasley was rapt with attention while Severus was still fuming.

 

“You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before … ah … the start of term?”  Severus said, he was barely opening his lips, since he was trying to block the Head Boy out of the conversation. 

 

“I do, Severus,” Albus said, and there was a warning tone in his voice. 

 

“It seems… almost impossible…that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed,” Severus scowled.

 

“I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it,” Albus said and his tone made it clear that the subject was closed. “I must go down to the Dementors,” Albus continued. “I said I would inform them when our search was complete.”

 

“Didn’t they want to help, sir?” the Head Boy asked.

 

 “Oh yes,” Albus said coldly. “But I’m afraid no Dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am Headmaster.”

 

Then Weasley had the grace to look slightly abashed.

 

Albus left the hall, walking quickly and quietly.

 

Severus stood for a moment, watching the Headmaster with an expression of deep resentment on his face; then he too left but not before treating Potter to a look of pure loathing.

 

 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Severus was finally subbing for Lupin, when Potter pulled the door open, and dashed inside. “Sorry I’m late, Professor Lupin. I,”

But of course it wasn’t Lupin who looked up at him from the teacher’s desk; it was Severus.

“This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we’ll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down.” Severus said sharply starring down his nose at the insolent boy.

But Potter didn’t move. “Where’s Professor Lupin?” he said frowning.

“He says he is feeling too ill to teach today,” Severus said with a twisted smile. “I believe I told you to sit down.”

But Potter stayed where he was. “What’s wrong with him?”

Severus’ black eyes glittered. “Nothing life-threatening,” he said, no doubt looking as though he wished it were which he did, he thought ignored a twinge of guilt at the thought. “Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty.”

Potter walked slowly to his seat and sat down.

Severus looked around at the class. “As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far,”

“Please, sir, we’ve done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, and Grindylows,” Granger said quickly, “and we’re just about to start,”

“Be quiet,” Severus said coldly. “I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin’s lack of organization.”

“He’s the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we’ve ever had,” Thomas said boldly.

To his annoyance, there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class.

Severus looked more menacing than ever. “You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you, I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows. Today we shall discuss,”

The class watched him flick through the textbook, to the very back chapter, which he definitely knew they hadn’t covered.

“…werewolves,” Severus said snidely.

“But, sir,” Granger said, seemingly unable to restrain herself, “we’re not supposed to do werewolves yet, we’re due to start Hinkypunks,”

“Miss Granger,” Severus said in a voice of deadly calm, “I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394.” He glanced around again. “All of you! Now!”

With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class finally opened their books.

“Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?” Severus asked.

Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Granger, whose hand, as it so often did, had shot straight into the air.

“Anyone?” Severus said, ignoring Granger. His twisted smile was back. “Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn’t even taught you the basic distinction between,”

“We told you,” the Gryffindor Patil said suddenly, “we haven’t got as far as werewolves yet, we’re still on,”

“Silence!” Severus snarled. “Well, well, well, I never thought I’d meet a third-year class who wouldn’t even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are…”

“Please, sir,” Granger said, whose hand was still in the air, “the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf,”

“That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger,” Severus said coolly. “Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all.”

Granger went very red, put down her hand, and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears.

It was a mark of how much the class loathed him because they were all glaring at him.

Severus knew damn well that every one of them had called Granger a know-it-all at least once.

Then Ronald Weasley, who told Granger she was a know-it-all at least twice a week, said loudly, “You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don’t want to be told?”

Severus advanced on Weasley slowly, and the room held its breath. “Detention, Weasley,” he said silkily, his face very close to Ron’s. “And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed.”

The class knew instantly he’d gone too far because after that no one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson as they sat and made notes on werewolves from the textbook.

While Severus prowled up and down the rows of desks, examining the work they had been doing with Professor Lupin.

“Very poorly explained… That is incorrect, the Kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia… Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten? I wouldn’t have given it three…” Severus snorted, he knew damn well that Kappas were from Japan but they hadn’t claimed that and he was enjoying the look of dismayed horror that Granger gave him.

When the bell rang at last, Severus held them back by not immediately dismissing them.

He announced dryly, “You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention.” He sneered at the insolent brat.

The boy packed up slowly, before shuffling up to the professor’s desk but the look Weasley gave him was utter loathing and defiance wrapped up together.

“Your detention Mr. Weasley is that you are going to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. Without magic!”

the boy sputtered at him.

Severus snapped, “Dismissed! Don’t let me hear about you not attending or I shall find a more taxing punishment.”

Weasley turned on his heel and stormed off, his fists balled at his sides.

The brat had the audacity to slam the classroom door behind him.

Severus glared at the ceiling; he hated teaching…

 

XoooooX

Remus wasn’t suffering from the full moon…

He’d gone to check on the work that Corey’s youngest daughter Carys had done and he’d cuddled Theseus who had a cold and his immune system was depressed due to a side affect of the Wolfsbane potion so he’d caught it.

He was buried under blankets and shivered.

What he wouldn’t give to have Severus…

He remembered a time in school when he was under the weather…

 

* Flash back*

_Remus sniffled, his Gryffindor scarf wrapped around him._

_Lily frowned, “Oh dear…you look dreadful.”_

_Remus frowned, coughing into a handkerchief, “Thanks.”_

_Severus appeared in the library and held out a few potions vials. “Nicked them from Pomfrey. Thought I’d save you the trip since you’re stuck doing a prefect duty here.”_

_Remus blushed, “Thanks.”_

_Severus twisted his hands, “It’s nothing…” Severus summoned Remus’ handkerchief and cast a scorgify on it before returning it. “You should know that one ought to do such a simple thing.”_

_“It’s not nothing.” Lily chuckled, “I think it’s sweet.”_

_“Don’t make a big deal about it.” Severus grumbled._

_Lily kissed his cheek, “You’re a great friend.”_

_Severus pulled away, “Don’t do stuff like that. Potter will make my life hell if you do.”_

_“James is an arrogant toe-rag, I think he could be a good guy if he’s stop putting on airs.” Lily said sharply._

_“You hear that Sirius?” James called out, “She actually complimented me!”_

_Remus snorted, “Get your ears checked James, she insulted you twice.”_

_“Why are you so hung up on Evans James? We could both do better.” Sirius sniffed._

_“Better then Lily Evans? Are you crazy?” James gasped, “There is no one like her! She’s got Annie’s academic strength, Lyra’s kind heart and Bella’s determination! Mother would adore her and Dad would say she was as kind as she was brilliant!”_

_“You know mother wouldn’t approve of her!” Sirius hissed._

_“I’m a Potter, not a Black, even if I am the son of Diadem Potter nee Black. It’s not Aunt Walpurga that I have to gain approval from, it’s Dad and he’d have nothing bad to say about her. Lily is perfect.”_

_Remus watched as he wiped his nose as Lily preened from the compliments even as she frowned. She liked James, what a pity…_

_Severus would never accept it, because he hated Potter and Black. Those two had made is their goal to make Severus as miserable as possible…_

*Flashback ends *

 

There was a knock on the door of his apartment.

Before he could call out a greeting, the sound of it opening reached his ears.

His nose twitched.

Severus?

Then his bedroom door was opened wider.

Standing there with potions vials was his mate.

Severus glared at him, “I don’t know why I am here but I brought you potions and Mrs. Evans’ cold remedy.”

Remus gave him a wane smile as he coughed into a handkerchief.

Severus propped him up with pillows and dosed him with potions pausing to use a scorgify on his hands between vials.

Remus’ wolf was damn close to purring in contentment at the care from their mate.

“Don’t think I’m doing this because I actually like you. I’m going to be dead tired tonight having to teach for the both of us and balance unbearable schedules. Minerva needs to stop cow-towing to Albus and hire more teachers or allow our apprentices to teach the lower years.”

“That would be nice but considering how difficult it seems to be to keep professors for my subject I can understand that hiring more than one would be impossible.” Remus coughed.

Severus summoned Remus’ handkerchief and cast a scorgify on it before banishing it to a laundry basket and fetching a fresh one. “You should know that one ought to do such a simple thing.”

Remus gaped at him, those were words and something Severus had done for him when he was ill and they were still students.

“Open mouths make good fly traps.” Severus glared.

Remus flushed a way that had nothing to do with his fever and swallowed, “You’re right…sorry. You just reminded me of something that someone did for me a long time ago that’s all.”

“Hmph.” Severus sniffed. “I have to return to class. By the way I assigned your third year class an essay on werewolves and Weasley has a detention with Pomfrey because he was disrespectful.”

Remus flinched slightly, “I would have told you myself and given you a choice. You didn’t deserve to learn the way you did about my condition. I was selfish I’ll admit that, I was afraid of losing you which I did anyway.” He was wracked by a body-shaking cough, “I never would have wanted you to find out the way you did. I never forgave Sirius for what he did and Lily never did either.”

Severus said nothing; he just left.

Remus closed his eyes; it was a beginning wasn’t it?

 

XoooooX

Severus wasn’t kidding…

Overuse of a time-turner made one feel rather stretched.

He noticed that Granger was exhibiting the signs as well; unlike Lily she didn’t seem to be able to handle it.

Normally Severus could but with the added strain of Remus’ classes it was too much. He had hoped that he could prove himself worth of teaching his preferred subject to Albus.

Albus stubbornly refused to even consider him for the position despite his dual certification as a Defense Master as well as a Potions Master.

The closest he’d gotten was subbing for the wolf.

While he’d made Harry’s year read about werewolves he was drilling the older years in their spell work and forcing them to learn non-verbal casting.

After having to manage both of their impossible schedules as well as delivering Lupin’s some potions and Mrs. Evans’s cold remedy he was exhausted and fell into bed fully clothed.

 

XoooooX

Remus woke up the next day feeling refreshed and well, he sent a house elf to inform Severus that he would be well enough to teach.

His entire day was comprised for students asking if he was better and complaints about Severus.

Remus had to tell them that Severus had done him a favour so that they would have a teacher. They ought to be grateful; while Severus was strict he did know his material.

Only his older students seemed to appreciate Severus’ knowledge even if they despised his teaching methods.

Remus wished that things had gone differently, Severus could be an excellent teacher but Albus had changed him…or would it be more accurate to believe that his own perceived betrayal was what had changed Severus?

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Being kind to Remus when he was sick had stuck in Severus’ craw and it did nothing good for his temper. Despite Remus’ pleas, it wouldn’t be a lie to say he still had it out for Longbottom. It would also be true that he was keeping a closer eye on Potter with Black having shown up on Halloween and disappearing into thin air.

 

He hated holidays…

 

Since he and Lily stopped being friends he no longer felt welcome at the Evans though when he met Lily’s mum the woman always invited him over and he felt a little guilty for declining.

 

He had attended both their funerals out of respect but had been under a glamour. Since his parents’ murder-suicide during his Sixth Year exams he’d become just as much of a pariah in the village of his drunk parents.

 

Lily had been sobbing into her handkerchief the entire time.

 

Like Potter’s parents, they had died within months of one another…

 

Black’s Uncle Alphard had handled the funeral arrangements for both their parents and had taken his nephew, Potter and Lily under his wing much to Lady Black’s fury.

 

Neither lived long enough to see Lily marry Potter nor had they had to deal with burying their daughter.

 

Severus threw back a bit of scotch before he reluctantly went to attend the Teachers’ Solstice party.

 

Given that at least half of the students were Muggleborn, during Dumbledore’s tenure as Headmaster they celebrated Christmas rather than Solstice, which was foolish in the extreme in his opinion.

 

Severus shoved his present to Remus in his robe pocket and made his way up the stairs from the dungeons to the First floor.

 

To make his mood worse the usual magnificent Christmas decorations had been put up, despite the fact that hardly any of the students remained to enjoy them. Thank Salazar the few of them he had to deal with the better in his opinion!

 

Thick streamers of holly and mistletoe were strung along the corridors, mysterious lights shone from inside every suit of armor, and the Great Hall was clearly filled with its usual twelve Christmas trees, glittering with golden stars. A powerful and delicious smell of cooking pervaded the corridors.

 

‘Had Christmas fairies decorated the place overnight with help from Hagrid?’ Severus wondered sardonically.

 

He approached the two talking stone gargoyles that guarded the entrance to the Staff room.

 

It was a long, panelled room furnished with mismatched dark wooden chairs around a similarly stained scarred table.

 

Inside were the gaudiest Christmas decorations yet.

 

Septima Vector and her bonded Aurora Sinistra were present of course, so was the flighty Sybil Trelawney, bookish Irma Prince, shy Charity Burbage, excitable Filius, stuck up Minerva, dim-witted Poppy, brutish Hagrid and the contemptible Albus. Boisterous Pomona was there as well as a few other professors but he never really socialised with them.

 

“Happy Solstice Severus.” Came the familiar tones of Remus Lupin.

 

Severus cursed inwardly as he darted into the staff room to get away from Remus only to realise that there were only two empty chairs and there were right next to one another on Albus’ left.

 

He gave the manipulative headmaster a death glare only to be rewarded with a wink.

 

Severus took the seat farthest from Albus which was next to Charity who smiled at him.

 

“Happy solstice Severus.”

 

“The same to you Charity.” Severus mumbled, stiffening when Remus slid into the seat on his right.

 

“Now that we’re all here let’s have a toast!” Albus said cheerily.

 

Severus groaned but lifted the glass before him.

 

“To life and all it’s future joys!”

 

The table resounded his toast in varying tones.

 

The platters filled with festive breakfast items much to Severus’ growing annoyance.

 

They all of course helped themselves.

 

“Gifts!” Albus announced once they had all seemed to be finished, “I want you all to hand your gift to your drawn person.”

 

That was out of order!

 

They always slipped their gifts into a cauldron and Minerva handled them out.

 

They were supposed to guess and there was always a prize for being correct.

 

Minerva frowned, “Now Albus this is quite irregular.”

 

Albus chuckled, his eyes twinkling, “I have my reasons Minnie dear.”

 

The Deputy Head Mistress flinched, “Albus…”

 

“Here you are Filius,” Albus said ignoring her protests, “a personal account of the duel between Gel…I mean the Dark Lord Grindelwald. One of the finest in its existence

 

Poppy handed her gift to Irma who took it reluctantly and so on…

 

Severus was clenching and unclenching his hands beneath the scarred table when a box was slide across to his place.

 

He glanced up to see that it was Remus’ hand and then spotted Albus’ twinkling eyes. 'That meddling old coot!' He thought grimly as he removed his own package and all but flung it at Remus.

 

Remus caught it and unwrapped it, not even failing to hide a grin of pleasure.

 

Inside was an old out of print book on Dark Creatures, which did not really include werewolves. It covered nearly every other creature but it…

 

Remus whispered, “Oh my…”

 

On the title page was a handwritten dedication to a Larentia Lupin from an Augustus Prince…

 

They had been bonded quite young when Larentia was sixteen, both of their children had been born when Larentia was in her teens but according to Augustus’ diary they had been a love-match despite being betrothed from the cradle.

 

Remus visibly swallowed, “Where did you get this?”

 

Severus shrugged, “Alexandria’s. They bought it from Marrok Lupin, your father and since I was a descendent of the Princes I was given first look at it. I bought it and only read it once, Dark Creatures aren’t really my field of interest.”

 

Remus caressed the dedication, “Grandfather was furious with father for selling it, father never told him where. It was a family treasure and they disagreed whether he had the right to sell it. There is nothing I can do to repay you for returning it…”

 

‘Except leave me alone’, Severus thought bitterly but he couldn’t say that could he? He reluctantly opened his gift from Remus, poignantly aware of his colleagues’ perverse attention.

 

His gift while presumptuous and condescendingly meant had been received with more gratitude then he had expected. Remus had reacted with astonishment and pleasure…

 

Severus was highly embarrassed as he turned back the tissue paper…

 

Inside was a picture of Remus, Lily and himself waving and laughing.…

 

As he reached into remove the frame he found leather with his fingertips.

 

He blanched…

 

It was Lily’s journal…

 

She’d always used one through out Hogwarts and charmed pages into it when needed.

 

She’d charmed it so it only appeared to hold the current year but if you tapped it just right it would open to whatever date you requested.

 

They had both chosen similar journals in Scribbulus’ when Slughorn took them shopping in August of 1971.

 

Remus said quietly, “I found it hidden in the cottage. She always said it had a pair, since it predates any of us I thought it was yours. If you still have it well they should be shelved together right?”

 

Severus was dry-mouthed and speechless, have it?

 

Of course he did, it was still in his Hogwarts trunk.

 

After he broke their friendship he’d tossed it in there and never taken it out.

 

Severus closed the box woodenly, pushing back his chair and staggered to his feet. “I…don’t feel well. I must be under the weather. I think I’ll go lay down.”

 

Poppy started to rise.

 

“Sit down Pomfrey, I don’t need your hovering. I have plenty of potions. You are not and never will be my healer.”

 

The pathetic excuse for a medi-witch slumped in her chair.

 

Albus spoke but Severus marked it not, nor did he hear Remus’ inquiry as to what was wrong.

 

He stumbled out, clutching the box and hurried back to his dungeon apartments.

 

Holidays, how he loathed them…

 

A photograph of them and a journal…Lily’s journal…

 

What was Remus Lupin up to?

 

Severus dropped the box on the table and fell into the settee with a hand over his eyes.

 

Wandlessly summoning a small vial of dreamless sleep, that was exactly what he needed…

 

Sleep without dreams…

 

XoooooX

 

Remus hadn’t expected Severus’ gift, nay that Severus would have picked his name…

 

Hoped but not expected…

 

That meddlesome old man’s doing surely…

 

Not that he was displeased to have picked Severus’ name or that his mate had picked his.

 

The return of a cherished heirloom…

 

Lyall would be so happy…

 

Lyall had never looked at another after the death of his partner George…

 

Even though he had been and still was a striking virile wizard for his age.

 

He had thought that a photo of them with Lily would be a nice present, perhaps to remind Sev of the good times even if he couldn’t remember.

 

He had given Sev the diary for the reasons he’d said aloud as well as the ones he had said.

 

He knew the code to her journal and had read snippets, she had made him promise that if anything happened to her that the right person would receive it.

 

'Sirius,' Remus thought painfully, 'would have said she meant Harry…'

 

But he was certain it was Severus…

 

Lily had died still loving severus as a friend and wanted to help them get back together.

 

Perhaps, her words would reach Sev when his could not…

 

He rose as well as the door closed behind his mate, “I think I’ll lay down as well. Its just barely the start of winter holidays. I would hate to fall ill and miss the festivities…

 

He would be ill at Christmas and there was nothing he could do about it…

 

This would be a good cover…

 

“Take care of yourself my boy.” Albus said cheerily.

 

“I will, and I am not your boy Dumbledore. While I am grateful to be employed at Hogwarts what affection I had for you has fled and you know my reasons.”

 

With that he was gone…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason we are revisiting canon events are to show the feelings and perceptions of other characters. We do not mean to bore you and if we are, we apologise. However, these events are key forays into the minds of our characters. You know Harry's side through the books but they don't always let you into the minds of minor characters like Snape and Lupin who are main characters in this story or George Weasley who shows up later in this story.

Chapter 8

 

After a bleak and lonely solstice, brightened only briefly but Lyall’s visit and his glee at the return of their ‘priceless’ heirloom, Remus was almost pleased when classes started.

 

Knowing full well how Severus would take private Defence lessons with Harry, he still chose to keep his agreement to teach him.

 

Though perhaps, his birthday gift would mollify him…

 

“Uh Professor?” Harry said after their first Defence lesson following Winter Holidays.

 

Remus nodded, “Yes Harry?”

 

“You remember that you said you’d teach me the Patronus charm right?”

 

Remus gave him a weary smile, “Ah yes,” Briefly noting Harry’s look of expectant disappointment.

 

Recklessly he plunged on hoping to erase it, “Let me see… how about eight o’clock on Thursday evening? The History of Magic classroom should be large enough… I’ll have to think carefully about how we’re going to do this… We can’t bring a real Dementor into the castle to practice on…”

 

Then it hit him, boggart! Harry believed his boggart would be a Dementor rather then Lord Voldemort…

 

Now he just had to find one…

 

XoooooX

 

At eight past five on Thursday evening, Remus arrived in the History of Magic Classroom carrying a large packing case, which he heaved onto Professor Binn’s desk.

 

“What’s that?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“Another Boggart,” Remus said, stripping off his cloak. “I’ve been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch’s filing cabinet. It’s the nearest we’ll get to a real Dementor. The Boggart will turn into a Dementor when he sees you I hope, so we’ll be able to practice on him. I can store him in my office when we’re not using him; there’s a cupboard under my desk he’ll like.”

 

“Okay,” Harry mumbled as he tried to sound as though he wasn’t apprehensive at all thought he seemed genuinely glad that he had found such a good substitute for a real Dementor.

 

“So…” Remus took out his own wand, Black Laurel and Hippogriff feather, which had always served him well and indicated that Harry should do the same. “The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, Harry — well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm.”

 

“How does it work?” Harry asked nervously.

 

“Well, when it works correctly, it conjures up a Patronus,” Remus said brightly, “which is a kind of anti-Dementor; a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the Dementor.”

 

Remus continued, “The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon hope, happiness, the desire to survive but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the Dementors can’t hurt it. But I must warn you, Harry, that the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it.”

 

“What does a Patronus look like?” Harry said curiously.

 

“Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it.” Remus said quietly remembering James’ stag, Lily’s doe and Sirius’ hound.

 

“And how do you conjure it?”  Harry frowned.

 

“With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory.” Remus admitted reluctantly.

 

Harry said, “Right,” clearly trying to recall such a memory, with a thoughtful frown on his face.

 

“The incantation is this,” Remus cleared his throat. “Expecto patronum!”

 

“Expecto patronum,” Harry repeated under his breath, “expecto patronum.”

 

“Concentrating hard on your happy memory?” Remus asked worried.

 

“Oh…yeah …” Harry said, quickly forcing his thoughts back to that first broom ride. “Expecto patrono…no, patronum…sorry…expecto patronum, expecto patronum…”

 

Something whooshed suddenly out of the end of Harry’s wand; it looked like a wisp of silvery gas.

 

That was quite startling; Remus hadn’t really expected Harry at this age to produce even that. Then again he was James and Lily’s son, perhaps he should have…

 

“Did you see that?” said Harry excitedly. “Something happened!”

 

“Very good,” Remus gave his a sad but proud smile,. “Right, then…ready to try it on a Dementor?”

 

“Yes,” Harry said, gripping his wand very tightly, and moving into the middle of the deserted classroom.

 

Remus grasped the lid of the packing case and pulled.

 

Immediately a Dementor rose slowly from the box, its hooded face turned toward Harry, one glistening, scabbed hand gripping its cloak.

 

The lamps around the classroom flickered and went out. The Dementor stepped from the box and started to sweep silently toward Harry, drawing a deep, rattling breath.

 

“Expecto patronum!” Harry yelled with a hint of hysteria in his voice. “Expecto patronum! Expecto…”

 

Remus cursed himself and cast a cushioning charm on the floor beneath Harry as the boy fainted yet again before he cast his own riddikulus. It had predictable turned into the moon when he got close- well stepped between it and Harry.

 

Remus paced nervously while waiting for Harry to wake up…

 

Then Harry groaned, blinking with what seemed to be annoyance.  “Sorry,” he muttered, sitting up and not doubt feeling the cold sweat trickling down behind his glasses.

 

 “Are you all right?” Remus asked worried..

 

“Yes…” Harry pulled himself up on one of the desks and leaned against it.

 

“Here…” Remus handed him a Chocolate Frog. “Eat this before we try again. I didn’t expect you to do it your first time; in fact, I would have been astounded if you had.”

 

“It’s getting worse,” Harry muttered, biting off the Frog’s head. “I could hear her louder that time…and him…Voldemort,”

 

Remus felt himself blanch, “Harry, if you don’t want to continue, I will more than understand,” hearing about Lily’s last moments was unsettling.

 

“I do!” Harry said fiercely, stuffing the rest of the Chocolate Frog into his mouth. “I’ve got to! What if the Dementors turn up at our match against Ravenclaw? I can’t afford to fall off again. If we lose this game, we’ve lost the Quidditch Cup!”

 

“All right then…” Remus said reluctantly, “You might want to select another memory, a happy memory, I mean, to concentrate on… That one doesn’t seem to have been strong enough…”

 

Harry nodded as he gripped his wand tightly again and took up his position in the middle of the classroom.

 

“Ready?” Remus asked reluctantly gripping the box lid.

 

“Ready,” Harry said stubbornly.

 

“Go!” Remus called out as he pulled off the lid.

 

The room went icily cold and dark once more. The Dementor glided forward, drawing its breath; one rotting hand was extending toward Harry —

 

“Expecto patronum!” Harry yelled. “Expecto patronum! Expecto Pat —”

 

Harry went down again, Remus’ heart broke. No doubt he was reliving that terrible night…

 

It was hard enough for him to imagine what sort of memories could still haunt Harry who had been barely fifteen months when it happened. He sank to his knees beside the crumpled boy, was he helping at all or was he traumatizing Harry?

 

He gave Harry gently taps, any harder and he’d be slapping him awake, which wouldn’t help of course. “Harry! Harry… wake up…”

 

 “I heard my dad,” Harry mumbled. “That’s the first time I’ve ever heard him… he tried to take on Voldemort himself, to give my mum time to run for it…”  Harry suddenly bent his face as low as possible, wiping them off on his robes, pretending to do up his shoelace, so that he wouldn’t see.

 

Remus smelt tears but ignored it, he was shaking, “You heard James?” he asked in a strange voice that he himself didn’t recognized..

 

“Yeah…” Face dry, Harry looked up. “Why? You didn’t know my dad, did you?”

 

“I…I did, as a matter of fact,” Remus admitted reluctantly. “We were friends at Hogwarts. Listen, Harry…perhaps we should leave it here for tonight. This charm is ridiculously advanced… I shouldn’t have suggested putting you through this…”

 

Guilt for not trying to do more for Harry, guilt for allowing his own grief to make him abandon Harry was crushing him. How could he have turned his back on his true pack? On their only pup?

 

“No!” Harry ground out as he got up again. “I’ll have one more go! I’m not thinking of happy enough things, that’s what it is… hang on…”

 

“Ready?” Remus asked, worried that he looked as though he were doing this against his better judgment, which of course he was. “Concentrating hard? All right — go!”

 

He pulled off the lid of the case for the third time, and the Dementor rose out of it; the room fell cold and dark —

 

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” Harry bellowed. “EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!”

 

The Dementor… had halted… and then a huge, silver shadow came bursting out of the end of Harry’s wand, to hover between him and the Dementor.

 

Although Harry’s legs shook like his knees would buckle, he was still on his feet though for how much longer, was anyone’s guess…

 

“Riddikulus!” Remus roared, springing forward.

 

There was a loud crack, and Harry’s cloudy Patronus vanished along with the Dementor.

 

Harry sank into a chair, breathing as if he’d just run a mile and his legs where still visibly shaking.

 

Remus forced the Boggart back into the packing case with his wand; it had turned into a full moon again.

 

“Excellent!” Remus said with fake jollity but enormous pride as well as some relief, striding over to where Harry sat. “Excellent, Harry! That was definitely a start!”

 

“Can we have another go? Just one more go?”

 

“Not now,” Remus said firmly. “You’ve had enough for one night. Here —” He handed Harry a large bar of Honeydukes’ best chocolate. “Eat the lot, or Madam Pomfrey will be after my blood. Same time next week?”

 

“Okay,” Harry mumbled petulantly, as he took a bite of the chocolate and watched Remus extinguishing the lamps that had rekindled with the disappearance of the Dementor.

 

“Professor Lupin?” Harry asked. “If you knew my dad, you must’ve known Sirius Black as well.”

 

Remus turned very quickly. “What gives you that idea?” he said sharply.

 

“Nothing — I mean, I just knew they were friends at Hogwarts too…” Harry stammered.

 

Remus’ face relaxed. “Yes, I knew him,” he said shortly. “Or I thought I did. You’d better be off, Harry, it’s getting late.”

 

Remus watched as Harry left the classroom, sinking into a chair. “I thought I knew him…” he whispered, “I should have known better…oh Harry you don’t know how I wished I could have been their Secret Keeper. I really would have died rather then betray Lily or you. I would have drunk poison first. I wouldn’t have told anyone where you were…not even Severus without their joint permission. I should have been there for you growing up, even if I were just the weird old man down the street. What am I doing? Putting you through this? Merlin, I’m so lost…”

 

“You could just talk to me Remus.”

 

Remus bolted to his feet, his wand in his hand, “What do you want old man?”

 

“Remus, Remus, Remus there is no need for such dramatics. I am pleased you agreed to teach Harry. You spared me the trouble of finding a teacher. He does needed to learn that spell for his own protection.” Albus chided.

 

“Why didn't you volunteer Headmaster?” Remus spat.

 

“And be accused of favoritism? You were the perfect candidate, besides Harry is at loose ends right now and needs a link to his past. You’re safe, Severus has too much anger in him to be objective and Sirius,” Albus shook his head.

 

“I really despise being manipulated.” Remus fumed.

 

“Manipulated? Perish the thought, it’s merely a grandfatherly man giving an old student a paternal nudge in the right direction.” Albus said with a fond expression.

 

“I have a grandfather.” Remus said stiffly.

 

“A stubborn old man who disliked his daughter-in-law and blamed her for your father’s money troubles? He is only trying to make up for lost time and assuage his own guilt in the process. No doubt for his own reasons he blames himself for your ‘furry little problem’."

 

Remus flinched, “Good evening Headmaster, I have a boggart to stow away and papers to grade.”

 

“Ah yes I remember my days as a professor, surprisingly Minnie is less strict then I was. Can you imagine that?” Albus chuckled.

 

Remus cast a feather-light charm on the packing case and stormed off.

 

Albus was more likely to set his teeth on edge then ease his conscience…

 

He would not now nor ever confide in the old man…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect this too often but my snupin muse seems quite active or would that be my Beside me muse? Hm...

Chapter 9

 

Severus had slammed the door in his face when he tried to give him a birthday present…

 

So no good seemed to have come from his Solstice gift, Severus was even more distant…

 

To make matters even worse, Harry’s anti-Dementor lessons were not going nearly as well as he had hoped while Harry showed improvement far beyond what someone his age usually could accomplish, Remus still felt guilty for the trauma being in the presence of a psuedo-Dementor caused.

 

Several sessions in, Harry was able to produce an indistinct, silvery shadow every time the Boggart-Dementor approached him. Unfortunately, his Patronus was too feeble to drive the Dementor away. All it did was hover, like a semitransparent cloud, draining Harry of energy as he fought to keep it there.

 

Harry clearly felt angry with himself.

 

“You’re expecting too much of yourself,” Remus said, sternly in their fourth week of practice. “For a thirteen-year-old wizard, even an indistinct Patronus is a huge achievement. You aren’t passing out anymore, are you?”

 

 “I thought a Patronus would — charge the Dementors down or something,” Harry said dispiritedly. “Make them disappear —”

 

“The true Patronus does do that,” Remus said encouragingly. “But you’ve achieved a great deal in a very short space of time. If the Dementors put in an appearance at your next Quidditch match, you will be able to keep them at bay long enough to get back to the ground.”

 

“You said it’s harder if there are loads of them,” Harry said morosely.

 

“I have complete confidence in you,” said Lupin, smiling. “Here…you’ve earned a drink. Something from the Three Broomsticks. You won’t have tried it before,”

 

He pulled two bottles of Butterbeer out of his briefcase.

 

“Butterbeer!” Harry exclaimed excitedly “Yeah, I like that stuff!”

 

Remus raised an eyebrow, unconsciously copying Severus.

 

“Oh… Ron and Hermione brought me some back from Hogsmeade,” Harry said quickly.

 

Remus smelt a lie as he said, “I see,” though he was still slightly suspicious. “Well… let’s drink to a Gryffindor victory against Ravenclaw! Not that I’m supposed to take sides, as a teacher…” he added hastily.

 

Like he wouldn’t, he was a former Beater after all…

 

They drank the butterbeer in silence, until Harry spoke up.

 

“What’s under a Dementor’s hood?”

 

Remus lowered his bottle thoughtfully. “Hmmm… well, the only people who really know are in no condition to tell us. You see, the Dementor lowers its hood only to use its last and worst weapon.”

 

“What’s that?” Harry frowned.

 

“They call it the Dementor’s Kiss,” Remus gave him a slightly twisted smile. “It’s what Dementors do to those they wish to destroy utterly. I suppose there must be some kind of mouth under there, because they clamp their jaws upon the mouth of the victim and…and suck out his soul.”

 

Harry spat out a mouthful of butterbeer. “What…they kill…?”

 

 “Oh no,” Remus continued, “Much worse than that. You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you’ll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no… anything. There’s no chance at all of recovery. You’ll just exist as an empty shell and your soul is gone forever… lost.” Remus drank a little more butterbeer, and then said with a knife-like edge to his voice, “It’s the fate that awaits Sirius Black. It was in the Daily Prophet this morning. The Ministry have given the Dementors permission to perform it if they find him.”

 

If anyone deserved such a fate, it was the betrayer who gave James and Lily to Voldemort and nearly was responsible for Harry’s death as well.

 

Harry sat stunned for a moment at the idea of someone having their soul sucked out through their mouth. “He deserves it,” Harry said suddenly.

 

“You think so?” Remus said lightly. “Do you really think anyone deserves that?” afraid of betraying himself, he’d shoved his anger away.

 

“Yes,” Harry said defiantly. “For… for some things…”

 

They finished his butterbeer in silence…

 

Then Harry thanked Remus, and left the History of Magic classroom.

 

Leaving Remus alone to struggle with his conscious…

 

What would Harry be like if Sirius hadn’t betrayed them? Would he have agreed anyone deserved such a fate?

 

His wolf wanted to tear Sirius to pieces when he learned about ‘Sirius’ prank’ on his mate…

 

Even more so every time he remembered what Sirius had done…

 

Harry should never have lost his parents…

 

He should be an innocent…

 

Yet he wasn’t…

 

Anyone who witnessed the murders of their parents no matter how young, were no longer innocent…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

The match truly showed Harry’s much lauded skill, Remus sat with the professors and had dug out his old Gryffindor scarf for the occasion.

 

He was thrilled when Harry pulled out his wand, yelling, ‘Expecto Patronum’ and kept going.

 

Remus was struck dumb when he saw familiar silver horns.

 

A stag…

 

Harry’s patronus was a stag…

 

Was it any wonder?

 

His father had played with him in that form and subconsciously he must have attributed it to protection.

 

James however callous and vindictive he’d been in school, he grew up to be a good man and someone he had been and was still proud to call a friend.

 

Remus joined the shouts of the Gryffindors when Harry caught the snitch…

 

How proud James would have been…

 

Harry had managed to properly cast a patronus; he wouldn’t need lessons anymore.

 

Remus felt pained, he would miss interacting with Harry…

 

It was for the best, Severus protested the lessons strongly and Harry wouldn’t need them.

 

He left the stands, deaf to protests that Harry’s wand use should cancel his points awarded by his Snitch capture.

 

XoooooX

 

Remus was sleeping fitfully, when the familiar pressure of Hogwarts woke him.

 

He had the image of familiar curtains… a knife…

 

Slashed curtains… Sirius’ gaunt face lighted by a moon…Ron’s terrified face…

 

Remus pulled on his patched robes over his pyjamas and slipped into worn slippers before running up to Gryffindor Tower. 

 

He should have taken the shortest route but he didn’t, as consequence, he arrived just in time to see Minerva push open the portrait door.

 

_“Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?”_

“Certainly, good lady!” cried Sir Cadogan.

 

There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.

 

“You…you did?” said Professor McGonagall. “But…but the password!”

 

“He had ‘em!” Sir Cadogan said proudly. “Had the whole week’s, my lady! Read ‘em off a little piece of paper!”

 

Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the no doubt stunned House.

 

Remus sagged.

 

Was Ron alright? Why had Sirius tried to attack Harry’s friend? How unbalanced had his mind become in Azkaban?

 

Minerva stormed out of the Tower shoving it open so hard that Sir Cadogan’s frame slammed into the wall.

 

She blinked at him owlishly, “Remus? What are you doing out of bed?”

 

Remus sighed, “Hogwarts. Woke me up. Let me know Sirius was in there.” He gestured weakly at the portrait door where a sputtering Sir Cadogan was having a hard time keeping his temper.

 

“I see? Not trying to slow us up in searching for him again?” Severus drawled.

 

Remus stiffened, “I have not spoken to Sirius since before James and Lily died. The last time I saw him was in August at an Order Meeting. Minerva was present for that. Is Ron alright? Hogwarts gave me the impression that he was in danger.”

 

“If Hogwarts concurred Ron Weasley’s story about Black in their dormitory with a knife and Sir Cadogan admits to letting a man into the tower…” Minerva shivered, “How is he getting in?”

 

How indeed? Fitch confiscated the Marauders Map just before Sirius’ prank during their Fifth Year…

 

Then again it was Sirius who found many of those passages, could he still remember them in his insane state of mind.

 

An article by Skeeter had leaked that before Sirius’ escape he had been heard to say, ‘He’s at Hogwarts. He’s at Hogwarts.’ and was seen making what appeared to be threatening gestures…

 

“Lupin!”

 

“Remus!”

 

Remus blinked at them, “Yes?”

 

“We must inform the Headmaster. Send Patroni to the staff. The castle must be searched…” Minerva said stiffly.

 

“Ron is alright, isn’t he?” Remus asked again.

 

“Shaken, indignant but unharmed.” Minerva snapped. “The two of you will sent the Patroni and begin the search while I speak to Albus.”

 

“I’ll gladly keep an eye on this one and see that he does not thwart our search.” Severus said smugly.

 

Once Minerva had walked off, Remus sighed, “The reason Albus wanted me last time was because persons with my condition possess an excellent sense of smell. He was correct in his assumption that I have never forgotten Sirius’ scent. I tracked him outside and lost the scent in the courtyard.”

 

Severus pulled out his wand but let his sleeve hide it, “Patronus’ on the count of three…”

 

Severus counted and then they both cast.

 

They were awarded with two identical wolves.

 

They both instructed their patronus to wake the professors giving each patronus the names of exactly half of the staff.

 

Then Severus glared, “Prove to me your nose is that good.”

 

Reluctantly, Remus began to track Sirius once more through the castle.

 

His former friend’s path was slightly different, yet he still avoided all the professors’ apartments and any place he might be seen.

 

While he didn’t lose the scent in the same place, once they reached the outside it disappeared again.

 

How was Sirius accomplishing that?

 

What was the point of leaving a scent for him to track inside the castle but dissipating it once he arrived outside?

 

“I’ll have Albus retrace this route of yours, he surely knows Black’s magical signature. I still don’t trust you Lupin.” Severus grumbled as he followed him back into the warmer castle…

 

The other staff merely proved his tracking, Sirius was not longer in the castle but no one knew where he had gone.

 

On his way back to his apartments, he wondered…

 

Should he tell about the map? Did Fitch still have it?

 

Would it even help?

 

He hoped it was never recovered; it would be devastating…

 

Even if that as well as James’ cloak ought to have been Harry’s birthright…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

Severus hated Hogsmeade weekends; his one gratitude was that he wasn’t patrolling the village.

 

Severus had always had a sixth sense for students up to tricks, so he wasn’t all that surprised to find miscreants Longbottom and Potter together near one of his suspected secret passages.

 

“Great, you can help me!” Longbottom said, his round face anxious. “I don’t understand that thing about the garlic at all — do they have to eat it, or —” He broke off with a small gasp, at the sight of himself.

 

Longbottom took a quick step behind Potter.

 

“And what are you two doing here?” Severus said with a sneer, coming to a halt and looking from one to the other. “An odd place to meet —”

 

To Potter’s apparent disquiet, Severus’ black eyes flicked to the doorways on either side of them and then to the one-eyed witch.

 

“We’re not — meeting here,” Harry stammered. “We just — met here.”

 

“Indeed?” Severus said. “You have a habit of turning up in unexpected places, Potter, and you are very rarely there for no good reason… I suggest the pair of you return to Gryffindor Tower, where you belong.”

 

Longbottom and Potter set off without another word.

 

As they turned the corner, Severus was running one of his hands over the one-eyed witch’s head, examining it closely.

 

Finding the two Third Years who weren’t allowed in Hogsmeade near this statue made Severus even more suspicious.

 

Yet to his disappointment, he found nothing and stormed off in a swirl of robes to brood in his office.

 

XoooooX

 

Unaware of Severus’ suspicions of Harry or of Harry’s previous trip to Hogsmeade, Remus was grading papers and planning his next lessons.

 

He still had held onto a spark of hope that Severus’ care when he was laid low with a cold was a sign that he could win Sev back.

 

Yet the moment he was well, it was as if his being sick had never happened. Severus was just as distant as ever and Remus refused to give up.

 

All these lonely years without his mate made him more determined to win him back…

 

Remus would not give up even if Severus were the stubbornest Slytherin that ever lived.

 

XoooooX

 

Severus was still brooding when his office door was thrown open and his godson Draco flew in. his nose wrinkled with distaste, “What is the meaning of this?”

 

Draco was sweaty, shaking with terror and covered in mud, “Potter…his head…floating…in Hogsmeade.”

 

* Flashback *

 

On his way to meet Lily in Hogsmeade, Severus tripped over what looked like thin air and felt like a foot.

_“Snape, Snape an ape in a cape. The smartest ape in a cape but still an ape. Who would even love an ape? Snivellius are you going to cry now? Run to Slughorn ape. Fourteen and still a little crybaby, how embarrassing. Is it because your mommy doesn’t love you? Silly Snape, now matter how you dress you’re still an ape. Aren’t you trying to ape your betters? Kiss Potter’s shoe little ape.”_

_A shoe was floating in mid-air._

_Severus shivered, “Who are you? What do you want? My business is none of your business.”_

_Then Potter and Black’s heads appeared out of nowhere._

_“Your business is always ours.” His tormentors taunted._

_He looked for Remus but he couldn’t see him…_

_Remus must have walked over with Lily already._

_Severus was already late…_

_His dormmate Evan Rosier had rigged eggs to fall on him on his way out of the dormitory._

_The entire House had laughed, not one protested his treatment._

_Pranked within and without…_

_Severus glared at them, “Just leave me alone. You’re nothing but jealous imbeciles who won’t have a good end. Like Lily would ever look at a bullying toerag like you, she’d have better sense.”_

_“Because you want her so you’ll try to sabotage my chances.” Potter sneered._

_As if, Lily was more sister then possible lover, Severus was a bit disgusted at the idea. Not that Lily wasn’t worthy of him, he wasn’t worthy of someone like her and he only saw her as a sister and a friend. Talk about painting someone erroneously using yourself as a model. He snarled, “If I’m friends with Lily by your estimation because I want her the same way as you do what’s Remus’ excuse?”_

_Potter sputtered, “Remus wouldn’t make a play for Lily when he knows I like her, that’s against the friend code.”_

_Severus raised an eyebrow, “There is a friendship code? I’m sure written in it somewhere is it forbids falling for a friend. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have an appointment.”_

_“I won’t,”_

 

* Flashback ends *

 

“Uncle Sev!” Draco said stomping.

 

Severus scowled, “My apologies, I was remembering a similar incident. Tell me more.”

 

“Well,” Draco said sheepishly, “we ran into Weasel near the Shrieking Shack on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. I taunted him about the Hippogriff, the oaf and that shack he lives in. I said something about a rumour I’d heard about them all sleeping in one room and then someone or something threw mud in my hair!”

 

Severus steepled his fingers, “And then what happened?”

 

“Then mud was thrown into Vince and Greg’s faces. When Vince went to investigate, he was hit with a stick in the back. Because Weasel was visible and laughing Vince lunged for him but he tripped. Then Potter’s head appeared. Vince said it felt like he tripped over an invisible robe. After Potter’s head appeared, we turned ‘round and ran for the castle.” Draco reluctantly admitted.

 

Severus wrinkled his nose rising, “Go clean yourself up. Lyra would have a fit if she saw you in such a disgraceful state. Not to mention the lecture Lucius would give you. I’ll track down Potter, he’s not to be near Hogsmeade much less leave the castle. I told him to take himself to Gryffindor Tower.”

 

Perhaps, if he hurried he might meet Potter junior at the One-Eyed Witch statue…

 

He still was suspicious about it…

 

To his imminent pleasure, he spotted Potter clambering out from behind said statue when he neared it once more.

 

He approached Harry at a swift walk, his black robes swishing, and then stopped in front of him. “So,” Severus smirked, surely there was a look of suppressed triumph about him.

 

Potter tried to look innocent.

 

Yet Severus was all too aware of Potter’s sweaty face and his muddy hands, which he observed Potter quickly hid in his pockets.

 

“Come with me, Potter,” Severus ordered.

 

Potter followed him downstairs while clearly trying to wipe his hands clean on the inside of his robes without Severus noticing.

 

Only he heard the squelch of mud and frantic rubbing against cloth.

 

They walked down the stairs to the dungeons and then into Severus’ office.

 

Potter had been in here only once before to Severus’ knowledge, and he had been in very serious trouble then too due to his arriving late, damaging the Whomping Willow and use of a flying auto.

 

Severus had acquired a few more jars of specimens since that time, all standing on shelves behind his desk, glinting in the firelight and adding to the forbidding atmosphere.

 

 “Sit,” Severus snapped.

 

Potter sat obediently.

 

Severus however, remained standing.  “Mr. Malfoy has just been to see me with a strange story, Potter,” Severus sneered.

 

Potter wisely or unwisely didn’t say anything.

 

“He tells me that he was up by the Shrieking Shack when he ran into Weasley — apparently alone.”

 

Still, Potter didn’t said not a word.

 

“Mr. Malfoy states that he was standing talking to Weasley, when a large amount of mud hit him in the back of the head. How do you think that could have happened?”

 

Potter tried to look mildly surprised. “I don’t know, Professor.”

 

Not being a Slytherin, he did not possess a mask or something Muggles would call a poker face. Nor was he capable of dissembling, there was a look of vindicated triumph in Potter’s face rather then mild surprise.

 

Severus’ eyes were boring into Potter’s. It was very similar to staring down a Hippogriff.

 

Potter tried hard not to blink.

 

“Mr. Malfoy then saw an extraordinary apparition. Can you imagine what it might have been, Potter?”

 

“No,” Potter said now he was clearly trying to sound innocently curious.

 

“It was your head, Potter. Floating in midair.” 

 

There was a long silence. 

 

“Maybe he’d better go to Madam Pomfrey,” Potter said. “If he’s seeing things like —”

 

“What would your head have been doing in Hogsmeade, Potter?” Severus said softly. “Your head is not allowed in Hogsmeade. No part of your body has permission to be in Hogsmeade.”

 

“I know that,” Potter said, striving to keep his face free of guilt or fear. “It sounds like Malfoy’s having hallucin,”

 

“Malfoy is not having hallucinations,” Severus snarled, and he bent down, placing a hand on each arm of Harry’s chair, so that their faces were a foot apart. “If your head was in Hogsmeade, so was the rest of you.”

 

“I’ve been up in Gryffindor Tower,” Potter said. “Like you told —”

 

“Can anyone confirm that?” Severus snapped.

 

Potter didn’t say anything, which was quite telling. 

 

Severus’ thin mouth curled into a vindictive smile.  “So,” he said, straightening up again. “Everyone from the Minister of Magic downward has been trying to keep famous Harry Potter safe from Sirius Black. But famous Harry Potter is a law unto himself. Let the ordinary people worry about his safety! Famous Harry Potter goes where he wants to, with no thought for the consequences.” 

 

Potter stayed silent, it was clear that the boy believed that he, Snape was trying to provoke him into telling the truth. Potter wasn’t going to do that, and Severus had no proof — yet. 

 

“How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter,” Severus said suddenly, his eyes glinting. “He too was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent on the Quidditch field made him think he was a cut above the rest of us too. Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers… The resemblance between you is uncanny.”

 

“My dad didn’t strut,” Potter said sharply before he could stop himself. “And neither do I.”  

 

“Your father didn’t set much store by rules either,” Snape went on, pressing his advantage, his thin face full of malice. “Rules were for lesser mortals, not Quidditch Cup-winners. His head was so swollen —”

 

“SHUT UP!” Potter was suddenly on his feet.

 

The boy didn’t care that Severus’ face had gone rigid or that his black eyes were flashing dangerously.

 

“What did you say to me, Potter?” Severus growled.

 

“I told you to shut up about my dad!” Potter yelled. “I know the truth, all right? He saved your life! Dumbledore told me! You wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for my dad!”

 

Severus’ sallow-glamoured skin had gone the colour of sour milk. “And did the headmaster tell you the circumstances in which your father saved my life?” he whispered. “Or did he consider the details too unpleasant for precious Potter’s delicate ears?”

 

Potter bit his lip, he clearly didn’t know what had happened and didn’t want to admit it.

 

Obviously Snape seemed to have guessed the truth, as he often did.

 

“I would hate for you to run away with a false idea of your father, Potter,” he said, a terrible grin twisting his face. “Have you been imagining some act of glorious heroism? Then let me correct you — your saintly father and his friends played a highly amusing joke on me that would have resulted in my death if your father hadn’t got cold feet at the last moment. There was nothing brave about what he did. He was saving his own skin as much as mine. Had their joke succeeded, he would have been expelled from Hogwarts.” Snape’s uneven, yellowish teeth were bared. “Turn out your pockets, Potter!” he spat suddenly.

 

But Potter didn’t move.

 

“Turn out your pockets, or we go straight to the headmaster! Pull them out, Potter!”

 

Clearly cold with dread, Potter slowly pulled out the bag of Zonko’s tricks and the Marauder’s Map.

 

Snape picked up the Zonko’s bag.

 

 “Ron gave them to me,” Potter said quickly, “He brought them back from Hogsmeade last time —”

 

“Indeed? And you’ve been carrying them around ever since? How very touching… and what is this?” Severus had picked up the map by this time.

 

Potter was obviously trying to keep his face impassive.  “Spare bit of parchment,” he said with a feigned shrug of indifference.

 

Did the boy have any clue how transparent he was? Obviously he did not…

 

Severus turned it over, his eyes on Potter. “Surely you don’t need such a very old piece of parchment?” he said. “Why don’t I just — throw this away?” His hand moved toward the fire.

 

“No!” Potter said quickly.

 

“So!” Severus said smugly. “Is this another treasured gift from Mr. Weasley? Or is it — something else? A letter, perhaps, written in invisible ink? Or — instructions to get into Hogsmeade without passing the Dementors?”

 

Potter blinked.

 

Severus’ eyes gleamed.  “Let me see, let me see…” he muttered, taking out his Acacia wand and smoothing the map out on his desk. “Reveal your secret!” he said, touching the wand to the parchment.

 

To his annoyance, nothing happened.

 

Potter clenched his hands in a foolish bid to stop them from shaking.

 

“Show yourself!” Severus said, tapping the map sharply.

 

To his fury, it stayed blank. 

 

Potter was taking deep, calming breaths.

 

Taking a stab in the dark Severus said, “Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!” hitting the map with his wand.

 

On occasion, if he didn’t know the exact incantation Severus could wield his magic to accomplish his will if he was explicit in his wish.

 

Then as though an invisible hand were writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the map.

 

“Mooney presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people’s business.”

 

Severus froze. 

 

Potter stared, seemingly dumbstruck, at the message.

 

But the map didn’t stop there. More writing was appearing beneath the first.

 

“Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Mooney and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git.”

 

Yet there was more… 

 

“Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor.”

 

Potter closed his eyes in horror but still the parchment had had its last word.

 

“Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball.”

 

Potter shook as if waited for the blow to fall.

 

“So…” Severus said softly. “We’ll see about this…” He strode across to his fire, seized a fistful of glittering powder from a jar on the fireplace, and threw it into the flames. “Lupin!” Snape called into the fire. “I want a word!”

 

XoooooX

 

The last thing Remus expected was to have Severus firecall him and demand his presence…

 

Frowning and confused, Remus set down his quill and stoppered his ink before rising and stepping into the floo after tossing in just enough floo powder to travel to Severus’ hearth.

 

Whatever it was he was expected, it wasn’t to see Severus shaking with rage and suspicion.

 

Nor was it to see Harry looking like his best friend just died.

 

What on earth was going on here?

 

Why had Severus summoned him so imperiously? Whatever his mate’s reasons, Remus was open-minded when he stepped into the floo.

 

XoooooX

 

Severus was barely aware that Potter was utterly bewildered as he stared at the fire.

 

A large shape had appeared in it, revolving very fast.

 

Seconds later, Remus was clambering out of the fireplace, brushing ash off his shabby robes. “You called, Severus?" Remus said mildly but his eyes were alit with curiosity.

 

“I certainly did,” _S_ everus growled, his face no doubt contorted with fury as he strode back to his desk. “I have just asked Potter to empty his pockets. He was carrying this.” he pointed at the parchment, on which the words of Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were still shining.

 

The names Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs caused a closed expression to appear on Remus' face.

 

They were names he knew intimately…

 

The words from Moony were horrid…

 

_“Mooney presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people’s business.”_

 

Really? He would never say such a thing to Severus…not even with James, Peter and Sirius nearby.

 

“Well?” Severus said sharply interrupting his thoughts.

 

Remus continued to stare at the map as he did some very quick thinking.

 

“Well?” Severus repeated. “This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you imagine Potter got such a thing?”

 

Remus looked up and, by the merest half-glance in Harry’s direction, hoped that he had warned him not to interrupt. “Full of Dark Magic?” he repeated mildly. “Do you really think so, Severus? It looks to me as though it is merely a piece of parchment that insults anybody who reads it. Childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine Harry got it from a joke shop,”

 

“Indeed?” Severus’ jaw had gone rigid with anger. “You think a joke shop could supply him with such a thing? You don’t think it more likely that he got it directly from the manufacturers?”

 

Harry obviously didn’t understand what he was talking about.

 

Remus had the innate suspicion that Severus thought he was Moony. Merlin, was he in trouble then. “You mean, by Mr. Wormtail or one of these people?” he turned to Harry frowning. “Harry, do you know any of these men?”

 

“No,” Harry said quickly.

 

“You see, Severus?” Remus said turning back to his mate, “It looks like a Zonko product to me,” 

 

As if he were right on cue, Ron Weasley came bursting into the office. He was completely out of breath, and stopped just short of Severus’ desk, clutching the stitch in his chest and trying to speak. “I — gave — Harry — that — stuff,” he choked. “Bought — it… in Zonko’s… ages — ago…”

 

“Well!” Remus said, clapping his hands together and looking around cheerfully. “That seems to clear that up! Severus, I’ll take this back, shall I?” He folded the map and tucked it inside his robes. “Harry, Ron, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay — excuse us, Severus—”

 

Potter didn’t dare look at Sevetrus as they left his office.

 

XoooooX

 

Harry, Weasley, and Remus walked all the way back into the entrance hall before speaking.

 

Then Harry turned to Lupin. “Professor, I,”

 

“I don’t want to hear explanations,” Remus said shortly. He glanced around the empty entrance hall and lowered his voice. “I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago. Yes, I know it’s a map,” he said as Harry and Ron looked amazed. “I don’t want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however, astounded that you didn’t hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the castle lying around. And I can’t let you have it back, Harry.” 

 

Harry had expected that, and was too keen for explanations to protest. “Why did Snape think I’d got it from the manufacturers?”

 

“Because…” Remus hesitated, “because these mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of school. They’d think it extremely entertaining.” 

 

Which was a sad truth in regard to James and Sirius, in light of Sirius’ misdeeds and his sightings in Hogwarts he worried.

 

If it weren’t for Sirius’ prank that nearly killed Severus and got them all expelled, Remus wouldn’t have given any credence to the idea that Sirius could betray a friend’s confidence or be involved in the plotting of a murder.

 

“Do you know them?” Harry said, impressed. 

 

“We’ve met,” he said shortly, he was looking at Harry more seriously than ever before. 

 

“Don’t expect me to cover up for you again, Harry. I cannot make you take Sirius Black seriously. But I would have thought that what you have heard when the Dementors draw near you would have had more of an effect on you. Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Harry. A poor way to repay them — gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks.” He walked away, hopefully leaving Harry feeling worse by far than he had at any point in Severus’ office.

 

The map was burning a hole in his pocket, still bearing the taunting words.

 

Remus was going to examine it and figure out just why Moony’s words would be something he would never say…

 

From the manufacturers’ indeed! He knew Severus didn’t want him to get close to Harry and hadn’t pushed it letting their association drop after the Ravenclaw match.

 

Something was quite wrong with the Marauders’ Map and he was going to fix it.

 

Had Sirius altered it at some point?

 

Who would have given it to Harry?

 

Then it struck him like lighting…

 

The Weasley twins of course…

 

They were like James and Sirius but George had more of a conscience then Fred and was more academically inclined…

 

Perhaps, it was more of a case of Fred was more like James while George was more like him.

 

He would pull George in to lecture him about giving a certain object to Harry…

 

Fred would only deny it but George might be reachable…

 

He’d watched George with the younger Gryffindors; surely gifting the map was Fred’s idea…

 

He just didn’t see George fully agreeing to such a thing…

 

By this time Remus had reached his office and plopped into his desk chair.

 

Map first…

 

Maybe if he understood what happened to it, he might come to understand when Sirius changed…

 

Or had he always been the treacherous individual his cousin Bellatrix and younger brother Regulus claimed?

 

 


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Better Day's George makes an appearance, they are proceeding concurrently now. Remus and George bonding what?

Chapter 12

 

The first lesson he had with Fifth Year Gryffindors, he asked George to stay after.

 

Luckily for them both it was the last period of the day so it would matter.

 

George frowned at him, “Yes Professor?”

 

“My office please.” Remus said sharply.

 

The quieter Fifth Year Weasley twin followed in to the Defence Tower when Remus’ office and apartments were.

 

Once they were inside, Remus raised privacy wards, “Normally, I don’t involve myself with skirting the rules.” He pulled out the map and watched George pale. “Don’t bother denying anything, it’s an insult to us both. I’m not going to get either of you in trouble, no detentions or points will be taken.”

 

George seemed to relax after that.

 

Remus scowled, “However, I don’t understand how you could in good conscience give something like this to Harry when Sirius Black of all people is on the loose and by all accounts is still gunning for Harry.”

 

George glared, “Fred has almost never listened to me in his life, he makes choices and I usually get dragged along. Not that that is any of your business, Fred thought it was a crying shame that Harry couldn’t go to Hogsmeade for want of a signature from those loathsome Muggles he lives with. They’d never sign it, the rotten scum.” He shook with anger, “I wish I’d given that ox of a man a punch. The back end of the Anglia was never the same after we ripped those bars out. At the time he decided to give it Harry Black hadn’t been spotted anywhere near here. If I had to do it over, you’re right I wouldn’t have let Fred give it to him without a fight. We can’t take it back now.” He gestured at the desk.

 

“I not only know it’s a map, I know when it was taken.” Remus said drearily.

 

George gasped, “Lupin! R. Lupin…you’re one of the names that was written on the report that was with the map. S. Black, J. Potter and P. Pettigrew they were on it too.” He collapsed in a chair, “Is the map how Black’s getting in?”

 

Remus sighed, “I don’t know, I remember Sirius knew a lot of the secret passages because he and James found them together. Peter and I were usually just along for the ride.”

 

George shifted nervously, “Do you think we should tell? Fred didn’t think so, he thought it would cause Harry trouble.”

 

“I’m going to keep an eye on the ones I know Sirius used recently, I never really had much of a head for the passages unless it was an emergency like on Halloween.” Remus tapped the map, “I was suspicious that someone tampered with it and I was right, for now I’m going to keep an eye on it. The moment I see Black I will inform someone.”

 

“Who tampered with it?” George frowned, “and how? It takes a great deal of magic to create a map of an unplottable place.”

 

Remus shrugged, “That’s neither here nor there. I fixed it.”

 

“Please professor, I promise not to tell but which one were you?” George asked eagerly.

 

“Which one do you think?” Remus said off hand.

 

“For some reason I’m leaning toward Moony…” George said quietly.

 

Remus chuckled, “Interesting supposition, now be off with you now.” His face closed off, “Do not encourage Harry to be outside of the castle. What happened to your brother Ron might have happened to Harry only with more dire consequences…”

 

George nodded, “I think Fred is too self-absorbed to be doing anything like that but I will do my best…”

 

Remus frowned, “He does seemed to be preoccupied…”

 

George winced, “I had hoped that it had escaped the notice of most people…”

 

“I just happened to be rather observant, I was a former prefect.” Remus shrugged.

 

“Good bye sir. Thank you for the warning, I would rather avoid getting into trouble at present especially with OWL revisions fast approaching.” George said before he left.

 

George reacted just as he’d suspected, his interpretation of the youth’s character was not found wanting.

 

At least he had another pair of eyes on Harry; somehow he just didn’t trust Ron Weasley…

 

Perhaps, it was the callous treatment of Miss Granger that was responsible for it…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

Never, in anyone’s memory, had a match approached in such a highly charged atmosphere. By the time the holidays were over, tension between the two teams and their Houses was at the breaking point. A number of small scuffles broke out in the corridors, culminating in a nasty incident in which a Gryffindor fourth year and a Slytherin sixth year ended up in the hospital wing with leeks sprouting out of their ears. 

 

Remus had the bad luck to have stumbled upon them…

 

 

The Gryffindor in question was Cormac McLaggen and Slytherin Beater Peregrine Derrick. Not only did Remus have to escort them to Nurse Pomfrey he had to inform their Head of House, which was by no means a pleasant task.

 

The grounds were still and quiet as Remus walked with Filius, Charity, Aurora and Septima; three Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff. They’d agreed to cheer for Gryffindor on Principle. No breath of wind disturbed the treetops in the Forbidden Forest; the Whomping Willow was motionless and seductively innocent looking. It looked as though the conditions for the match would be perfect. 

 

What Remus wouldn’t give to turn back the clock and be up there with James and the lot of them…

 

Remus glanced back to see the front doors of the castle open in the distance and the rest of the school spilling onto the lawn.

 

It would be a hard fought match, the Gryffindor Team was good but they were two hundred points behind Slytherin…

 

By the time the Gryffindor Team walked out onto the field to a tidal wave of noise three quarters of the crowd was wearing scarlet rosettes, waving scarlet flags with the Gryffindor lion upon them, or brandishing banners with slogans like “GO GRYFFINDOR!” and “LIONS FOR THE CUP.”

 

Behind the Slytherin goal posts, however, two hundred people were wearing green; the silver serpent of Slytherin glittered on their flags, and Severus sat in the very front row, wearing green like everyone else, and a very grim smile.

 

Looking at Severus, Remus felt a little guilty…

 

“And here are the Gryffindors!” yelled Lee Jordan, who was acting as commentator as usual. “Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years —”

 

Lee’s comments were drowned by a tide of ‘boos’ from the Slytherin end.

 

“And here come the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He’s made some changes in the line up and seems to be going for size rather than skill,”

 

More boos from the Slytherin crowd.

 

Remus thought Lee Jordan had a point. Malfoy was easily the smallest person on the Slytherin team; the rest of them were enormous.

 

He’d of course heard the rumour that Flint had tossed Pucey off the team and placed Warrington on the team who was quite literally all brawn and no brain because Pucey refused to cheat.

 

Madam Hooch gestured for the captains to shake hands as per custom. “Captains, shake hands!”

 

Flint and Wood approached each other and grasped each other’s hand very tightly; it looked as though each was trying to break the other’s fingers.

 

“Mount your brooms!” said Madam Hooch. “Three… two… one…”

 

The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air.

 

“And it’s Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinner of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no — Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing UP the field — WHAM! -  Nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it’s caught by — Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Angelina — nice swerve around Montague — duck, Angelina, that’s a Bludger! – SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!” 

 

Remus joined the other Gryffindor supporters in yelling.

 

Remus watched as Angelina Johnson punched the air as she soared around the end of the field; the sea of scarlet below was screaming its delight 

 

Then Angelina was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her. 

 

“Sorry!” Flint said, “Sorry, didn’t see her!”

 

The crowd below booed.

 

A heartbeat later, Fred Weasley chucked his Beater’s club at the back of Flint’s head.

 

Then Flint’s nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed.

 

“That will do!” Madam Hooch shrieked, zooming between them. “Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!” 

 

Remus felt a cold shiver that was something Sirius would have done if James had been attacked like that.

 

“Come off it, Miss!” Fred growled.

 

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Alicia Spinnet flew forward to take the penalty.

 

“Come on, Alicia!” Lee yelled into the silence that had descended on the crowd. “YES! SHE’S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!”

 

Remus along with the rest of the crowd watched Flint, who was still bleeding freely, fly forward to take the Slytherin penalty.

 

Wood was hovering in front of the Gryffindor goal posts, his jaw clenched.

 

“’Course, Wood’s a superb Keeper!” Lee Jordan told the crowd as Flint waited for Madam Hooch’s whistle. “Superb! Very difficult to pass — very difficult indeed — YES! I DON’T BELIEVE IT! HE’S SAVED IT!” 

 

“Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession — no! Gryffindor back in possession and it’s Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she’s streaking up the field — THAT WAS DELIBERATE!”

 

Brecc Montague, a Slytherin Chaser who always did well in his class, swerved in front of Katie Belby- sorry Bell, and instead of seizing the Quaffle had grabbed her head.

 

That made Remus pause, Montague was Pucey’s best friend. What was going on? The illegal moves were getting more vicious…

 

Remus growled under his breath, Flint was going pretty far…

 

Katie cart wheeled in the air, managed to stay on her broom, but dropped the Quaffle.

 

Madam Hooch’s whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him.

 

Then predictably, a minute later, Katie had put another penalty past the Slytherin Seeker Miles Bletchley.

 

“THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING —” 

 

“Jordan, if you can’t commentate in an unbiased way —” 

 

“I’m telling it like it is, Professor!” Lee protested.

 

Clearly faking a look of sudden concentration, Remus watched as Harry pulled his Firebolt around and sped off toward the Slytherin end. It worked.

 

Malfoy went hurrying after him, clearly thinking Harry had seen the Snitch there… 

 

Then Remus growled as a Bludger came streaking past Harry’s right ear, hit by the gigantic Slytherin Beater, Derrick. Then second Bludger grazed Harry’s elbow. The other Beater, Bole, was closing in.

 

Remus spotted Beaters Bole and Derrick zooming toward Harry, clubs raised. He let out a sigh of relief as Harry turned the Firebolt upward at the last second so that Bole and Derrick collided with a sickening crunch.

 

“Ha haaa!” yelled Lee Jordan as the Slytherin Beaters lurched away from each other, clutching their heads. “Too bad, boys! You’ll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt! And it’s Gryffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the Quaffle — Flint alongside her — poke him in the eye, Angelina! — it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke — oh no — Flint in possession, Flint flying toward the Gryffindor goal posts, come on now, Wood, save —!”

 

But Flint had scored; there was an eruption of cheers from the Slytherin end, and Lee swore so badly that Professor McGonagall tried to tug the magical megaphone away from him. 

 

Remus chuckled, remembering the days he’d commentated for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff matches…

 

“Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won’t happen again! So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession —” 

 

It was turning into the dirtiest game Remus remembered. Enraged that Gryffindor had taken such an early lead, the Slytherins were rapidly resorting to any means to take the Quaffle. Bole hit Alicia with his club and tried to say he’d thought she was a Bludger. George Weasley seemed to have elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation. Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties, and Wood pulled off another spectacular save, making the score forty-ten to Gryffindor.

 

Remus caught the tail of a glamour, it was Fred actually who attacked Bole, he wasn’t surprised really. Fred was the more violent of the two right?

 

Malfoy was still keeping close to Harry as he soared over the match, he didn’t really seem to be looking to closely for it yet…

 

Katie scored. Fifty-ten. Fred and George Weasley were swooping around her, clubs raised, in case any of the Slytherins were thinking of revenge. Bole and Derrick took advantage of Fred and George’s absence to aim both Bludgers at Wood; they caught him in the stomach, one after the other, and he rolled over in the air, clutching his broom, completely winded.

 

Remus heard a gasp of horror, Percy Weasley half rose from his seat his face pale as he glanced up at Wood, his lips trembling with worry.

 

Were they a couple? He’d seen Severus look like that one of the times he got hurt in a match…

 

Madam Hooch was beside herself — “YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!” she shrieked at Bole and Derrick. “Gryffindor penalty!”

 

Angelina took the penalty and scored so they were sixty-ten.

 

Moments later, a Weasley who was really George as suspected took revenge when he pelted a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands; Alicia seized it and put it through the Slytherin goal making it seventy-ten.

 

The Gryffindor supporting crowd below was screaming itself hoarse because Gryffindor was sixty points in the lead, and if Harry caught the Snitch now, the Cup was theirs.

 

Remus was suspicious that Harry could almost feel hundreds of eyes including his own following him as he soared around the field, high above the rest of the game, with Malfoy speeding along behind him.

 

Remus watched breathless as Harry put on a huge burst of speed; he stretched out his hand.

 

Suddenly, the Firebolt was slowing down because Malfoy had thrown himself forward, grabbed hold of the Firebolt’s tail, and was hanging on.

 

Malfoy was panting with the effort of holding onto the Firebolt, but his eyes were sparkling maliciously. Clearly he had achieved his goal; presumably the Snitch had disappeared again.

 

“Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I’ve never seen such tactics.” Madam Hooch screeched, shooting up to where Malfoy was settling back onto his Nimbus Two Thousand and One. 

 

“YOU CHEATING SCUM!” Lee Jordan howled into the megaphone, dancing out of Professor McGonagall’s reach. “YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B —” 

 

Professor McGonagall didn’t even bother to tell him off. She was actually shaking her finger in Malfoy’s direction, her hat had fallen off, and she too was shouting furiously.

 

In Scottish Gaelic most likely, McLaggen and Wood’s ears had turned red.

 

Alicia took Gryffindor’s penalty, but she was so angry she missed by several feet. To Remus’ dismay, the Gryffindor team was losing concentration and the Slytherins, delighted by Malfoy’s foul on Harry, were being spurred on to greater heights.

 

He groaned, this was so fouled up…

 

“Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal — Montague scores —” Lee groaned. “Seventy-twenty to Gryffindor…”

 

Harry was now marking Malfoy so closely their knees kept hitting each other. Harry wasn’t going to let Malfoy anywhere near the Snitch…

 

“Get out of it, Potter!” Malfoy yelled in frustration as he tried to turn and found Harry blocking him.

 

Malfoy’s voice certainly carried, a glance at Severus and he was scowling at the two Seekers.

 

“Angelina Johnson gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Angelina, COME ON!”

 

Harry was looking around.

 

Every single Slytherin player apart from Malfoy was streaking up the pitch toward Angelina, including the Slytherin Keeper — they were all going to block her —

 

Harry wheeled the Firebolt around, bent so low he was laying flat along the handle, and kicked it forward. Like a bullet, he shot toward the Slytherins.

 

“AAAAAAARRRGH!” 

 

They scattered as the Firebolt zoomed toward them.

 

Harry had succeeded; Angelina’s way was clear.

 

 “SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads by eighty points to twenty!”

 

Harry skidded to a halt in midair, reversed, and zoomed back into the middle of the field.

 

Remus groaned as he realized that Malfoy was diving, with a look of triumph on his face.

 

A few feet above the grass below, was a tiny, golden glimmer…

 

Harry aimed the Firebolt downward, but Malfoy was miles ahead…

 

“Go! Go! Go!” Harry was gaining on Malfoy, he had flattened himself to the broom handle as Bole sent a Bludger at him.

 

Remus’ heart was in his throat…

 

Harry was in line with Malfoy’s ankles…

 

They were level…

 

Harry threw himself forward, took both hands off his broom. He knocked Malfoy’s arm out of the way and

 

“YES!” Remus yelled!

 

Harry pulled out of his dive, his hand in the air, and the stadium exploded with Remus.

 

Harry soared above the crowd, with the tiny winged golden ball was held tight in his fist.

 

Then Wood was speeding toward Harry looking as if he were half-blinded by tears.

 

Remus watched as Oliver seized Harry around the neck and sobbed unrestrainedly into his shoulder.

 

Fred and George hit them with a sort of tackle and began the group hug.

 

Gryffindor Chasers Angelina, Alicia, and Katie’s voices rang out, “We’ve won the Cup! We’ve won the Cup!”

 

Tangled together in a clumsy group hug, the Gryffindor team sank, yelling hoarsely, back to earth.

 

Wave upon wave of student Gryffindor supporters were pouring over the barriers onto the field.

 

Remus thought of how proud James would have been, that his son won their old House the Quidditch Cup…

 

Hands were raining down on Gryffindor’s Team’s backs.

 

Harry and the rest of the team; were hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd.

 

Remus could see Hagrid, who was plastered with crimson rosettes yelling, “Yeh beat ‘em, Harry, yeh beat ‘em! Wait till I tell Buckbeak!”

 

Head Boy Percy Weasley was, jumping up and down like a maniac, all dignity forgotten.

 

The Weasley Twins Alec and Ben Weasley were carrying Oliver on their shoulders.

 

Professor McGonagall was sobbing harder even than Wood, wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag.

 

Fighting their way toward Harry, were his friends Ron and Hermione. They simply beamed as Harry was borne toward the stands, where Dumbledore stood waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup.

 

As a sobbing Wood passed Harry the Cup, and he lifted it into the air, Remus was suspicious that James’ son would have produced the world’s best Patronus. 

 

He felt a growl of rage at Sirius, James should be here. Lily should be here…

 

They should be the ones to be witnessing this…

 

Remus watched as Harry handed the cup back to Wood and Wood blushed as he pushed it into the Head Boy’s hands.

 

Percy Weasley blushed as well, their joined hands raised the cup together once more and the crowd screamed anew.

 

Once the cup was taken away to have their House and points etched into it, Remus watched as Percy hovered over their captain who was trying not to be obvious as he touched his stomach.

 

Percy shouted for Pomfrey who cast a few spells at Wood.

 

Remus turned away from the celebrating; the absence of friends near and dear ate at him.

 

He’d been privileged to watch Harry’s triumph but he shouldn’t have been alone.

 

He didn’t notice a shaggy black dog at the edge of the Forbidden Forest with a cross-bred Kneazel.

 

Nor did he see Charity’s frown at the dog’s appearance…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

Marcus Flint had always been the type who bent or smash rules, honestly he reminded Severus of Sirius Black. His brothers were more bookish like Regulus but were more social…

 

His temper had been shorter then usual between Lupin’s presence and attentions, but it hadn’t been helped by the more apparent rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

 

The duel between Gryffindor Fourth Year Cormac McLaggen and Slytherin Beater Peregrine Derrick had infuriated him.

 

He didn’t like it when his House embarrassed them by getting caught.

 

He was even more angry when Derrick admitted to starting the fight and he really had to punish the brat.

 

That match was full of fouls, how the hell did Flint think he’d get away with any of it?

 

Oliver Wood was Flint’s cousin! To have his Beaters attack Gryffindor’s Keeper like that was monstrous! Even in one of his more vindictive moments, Potter had never ordered Black or Lupin to do that!

 

He stormed into the Slytherin locker room, “Flint! A moment?”

 

Flint’s arrogance evaporated at the sight of his face. The Seventh Year nodded, rising and following him out of the room.

 

Once the door was closed, Severus threw up a privacy ward around them.

 

“What was that I just witnessed?”

 

Flint flinched, “I was trying to win! If Derrick and Boyle had taken Potter out or one of the Chasers we’d have had a chance.”

 

“You couldn’t beat them on skill so you tried to break every rule in the book? Just how many fouls did you use? I saw the cobbing. Then there was what Draco did to Potter and the Bludger attack on Wood. Your own cousin!”

 

Flint scowled, “It wasn’t anything he wouldn’t have ordered the Weasleys to do if he’d thought of it first.”

 

Severus glared, “That’s not the point. You lost the cup because of your gamesman ship or lack of it. Pack it in, I want all the Quidditch equipment put away, you’ll do it yourself. Turn in your uniform and badge; be glad you’re graduating. You’ve lost your prefects' bath privileges. I will allow you to keep your apartments but one more show like that and I’ll take that too.”

 

Flint’s shoulders tensed, “Yes sir.”

 

Severus ended the ward and stormed off.

 

He was walking back onto the pitch when he spied the Muggle Studies professor Charity Burbage receiving a picnic basket from an elf. Then she walked towards the Forbidden Forest.

 

He had misgivings as he hurried after her calling out, “Charity!”

 

She stiffened and stopped, a look of guilt flashed through her eyes, “Oh hello Severus. I thought you’d be inside already.”

 

“Where are you heading out?” Severus frowned.

 

Charity blushed, “It’s such a nice day, I missed lunch and I thought I’d have a picnic.”

 

“Aren’t you frightened?” Severus prodded, “Have you forgotten that Black has slipped into the castle twice and escaped?”

 

Charity gave an odd laugh, “Sirius Black? I won’t go far. He likely wouldn’t come out now, really? If he saw you, he’d run. He knows as well as I do that you were Lily’s friend. You of all people would believe in his guilt and would be quite willing to turn him in dead rather than alive.”

 

She was acting out of character, Severus pushed a little, “Are you planning to meet someone? Lupin perhaps?”

 

She twittered at him, “Remus? Me? Remus is only coolly polite to me, we’re only colleagues nothing more.”

 

“Would you like to be more?” Severus sniffed.

 

“Jealous Severus? Really, if you feel that way you should never have let him go. No, I never liked Remus. I would have liked to be their friend you know but I was never as brave as you were. I was a Hufflepuff in school, shy and I wasn’t pretty. Not like Lily…” Charity said quietly.

 

‘She liked Potter then, just what was it about the bullying lout that girls fawned on him?‘ Severus wondered darkly.

 

“Well since you’re here now and you hardly eat anyway, why don’t you join me? Faith’s elves are always trying to feed me and they pack more then one person can eat.” Charity said off-hand.

 

Despite his suspicions about her girlish crush in school, Severus couldn’t in good conscience leave her out here with Black popping up and disappearing. He grumbled, “If you insist.”

 

Charity smiled woodenly, “I do.” She flicked her wand and the blanket from her arm spread itself on a slightly raised spot that was rather charming.

 

Severus had a strange feeling…

 

* Flashback *

 

Remus had invited them to a picnic after the last match of the year…

He’d promised to fetch a basket for them from the kitchens.

 

Lily had protested, reminding them that they still had revision for their OWLS…

 

Remus had reminded them of the fact that they needed a break every once in a while and that it was a picnic- food. They could sprawl out and study afterwards.

 

They’d won that year, James had gotten an award for the match and they’d slipped away from the predictable party. They’d never be able to study in the tower and if they were in the library the whole school would all be talking about the match.

 

So they’d agreed to join Remus for the picnic before they’d known they’d won.

 

Lily and Severus had watched the match together…

 

Severus had admired his boyfriend’s muscles playing as he swung his bat.

 

Remus didn’t play every match, because he was one of the alternates while Black played every match.

 

Potter had insisted, Remus tried bow out claiming Prefect duties and revision but to no avail. Hence the picnic to make up for it no doubt…

 

It was that match that started it…

 

Severus’ misgivings…

 

While he was watching Remus, he’d noticed Lily watching Potter.

 

“He’s quite good…” she admitted quietly, “if only he was a nice person…”

 

Now they were walking down to the pitch to meet Remus who had slipped away from their House to fetch the food.

 

Remus ran towards them grinning as he lugged a picnic basket, “Sorry! I had to take a bunch of passages to escape James, Sirius and Peter. I hope they don’t miss me but we had a date didn’t we?”

 

Severus shivered.

 

“Hey!” Lily teased, “Don’t make me feel like a third wheel here.”

 

Remus blushed, “I meant we had plans, I’m not going to send you away.”

 

She grabbed both their arms, “Like I can’t tell you two like each other, I’m your best friend remember? I can tell you’re meant to be together.”

 

Severus had scowled.

 

Remus grinned, “I keep telling him that…”

 

They walked to a slightly raised spot.

 

“This will do splendidly.” Lily pronounced, opening her purse and pulling out a crocheted blanket.

 

Severus stepped up to help her spread it

 

Then Remus set the basket down on the blanket and they all sat down.

 

Lily pulled out china and silver, as well as the food serving them.

 

Remus had taken a place beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

Severus leaned into him.

 

A giggle reached him.

 

He looked up and Lily was smiling.

 

“I hope I find someone who loves me as much as Remus loves you.” she said brightly.

 

Severus coughed, “Lily!” he remembered how she’d looked at Potter and how Potter had pursued her relentlessly for five years.

 

“I’ll be quiet.” Lily promised, “Eat! Neither of you eat properly.”

 

Remus and Severus ate until they could hardly move, Lily insisted that they never ate properly.

 

* Flashback ends *

 

“Severus? Severus? Are you alright? Should I call someone? Remus? Poppy?”

 

“I don’t want Lupin and Pomfrey is a useless excuse of a Medi-witch.” Severus snapped.

 

Charity’s bottom lip trembled, “I’m sorry. I just have been trying to get your attention for a few minutes.” She gestured weakly at a plate, “I was worried because you didn’t seem to hear me.”

 

Severus scowled, “I was lost in thought. That’s all.”

 

Charity looked around, “Oh…I hadn’t thought.”

 

“Thought what?” Severus asked sitting and putting the plate in his lap.

 

“You used to eat picnics with them here didn’t you? Your Fifth Year was the last time you did, I remember.”

 

“I thought you didn’t like Lupin?” Severus glared.

 

“I didn’t, I really wanted to be friends with all of you. So I watched you from that tree.” Charity gestured at a climbing tree about ten feet away. “I knew that you didn’t think much of Hufflepuffs and you rarely noticed anyone younger then you. James and Sirius used to pick on Regulus and George probably because Reggie was his brother.” Charity shrugged, “Sirius was never as bookish as Regulus, I think he was jealous when Regulus became a prefect. Regulus was a better Seeker then Sirius was a Beater and could have gone professional. Draco reminds me a lot of Regulus…”

 

“You seemed to know a lot about all of us.”

 

“I didn’t have any friends, so I watched people with good friends: people like you, Remus, Lily, James, Sirius and Peter; Arcturus and the Prewett twins, Regulus and George, Emelia and Kingsley. I think I learned how to be a friend by watching. It wasn’t until I was older, out of Hogwarts that I tried to make friends. I didn’t feel in Faith or Constance’s shadow…Irma was in Ravenclaw so we weren’t close either.” Charity said ruefully.

 

“Irma? The Librarian?” Severus frowned.

 

Charity nodded, “She was here first, she knew I’d taken up a Muggle Studies apprenticeship and had worked at the Ministry for a while. When Quirrell was hired as the Defence Professor and asked to have a year sabbatical, she mentioned me. I was hired immediately as his replacement.”

 

“I see. So you watched us a lot in school? So why were you so welcoming to Lupin then? Severus snorted.

 

“I think I tried to model myself after Lily, I felt so guilty about it after she died. Yet I wasn’t comfortable enough in my own skin, I think that’s why I was kind to Remus at the Opening Feast. Lily would have wanted him be welcomed here, you two were so special to her. She would watch the two of you together with a bemused look, you could just tell how much she cared about you. sort of like Faith looks at Connie and her Alex. She approves of them you see, always has. When Tiberius pursued her, she was a bit reticent. They seemed so happy until he took off an assignment. He rarely comes home, when he does its mostly to check on Hadrian and Gaheris. She broke tradition with Gary, she chose a Latin name alright but not an imperial name. I think it was her way of punishing him for taking the assignment and leaving her when she was pregnant. He’s a hit wizard, she should have considered it.” Charity shrugged, falling silent as she turned to her food…

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Severus asked between bites.

 

Charity swallowed, “Am I boring you? I have a tendancy to ramble if I’m nervous…I feel as if I have to assure you that I have no interest in Remus. I’m probably one of the few that ever knew about you two…”

 

“What is it with people thinking Lupin and I were ever a couple? First Albus and Lupin, and now you?” Severus spat.

 

Charity shivered, “I saw you two, the way you looked at one another. He adored you, he still does…”

 

“Just how does Lupin look at me?” Severus asked sharply.

 

“He always looked at you with an adoring possessive look and you’d look back indulgently…” then she quieted, “You were all in the hospital wing one time. I never heard what happened really but Lily and Remus were so quiet and lonely. Lily’s eyes were always wet with tears when she looked at you, Remus would look guilty and then look away. Anyone who didn’t know might have thought that they’d gotten together and you were jealous. That wasn’t so though…then James’ parents died. He broke down, Lily was there for him and so was Remus. That year, the three of them all lost their parents. James’ mother and Remus’ died in weeks of each other. Then Lily’s mother, and her father in a month’s time. James’ father barely made it past his birthday. Remus’ father was gone by summer. I remember they all were picked up by Sirius’ Uncle Alphard…”

 

Severus frowned, “I didn’t realise we all lost our parents that year…”

 

Charity gasped, “You too?”

 

Severus sniffed, “My Muggle father threatened my Witch mother with a gun when they were drunk. It wasn’t pretty, happened around my OWL Exams. I had to take the Muggle train back to Wales alone. I think they only buried Tobias on the edge of the church graveyard because they didn’t know if he was a suicide. My aunt wrote to me and said she’d take care of mother’s body. I lived in Spinner’s End until I was seventeen because I didn’t want to move until after graduation. Then my mother’s sister wrote me that she was getting married and I’d inherited everything. She offered to sell Spinner’s End and I accepted. We never met in person.” He shrugged.

 

Charity sniffed, “How dreadful…James and Lily’s parents were older so it wasn’t surprising that they went quickly. Sirius’ father and uncle didn’t survive the news of Regulus’ death. We never knew what happened to him…”

 

“He joined the Dark Lord…” Severus snorted.

 

Charity glared, “He wouldn’t!” then she sobered, “He would have only done it if he felt it was the only way to please that mother of his…”

 

“Given the type of tyrant Walpurga Black was, I don’t doubt it. I remember Bellatrix bragging about how proud she was of having her, the Lestranges and Lucius in the Dark Lord’s service.”

 

“Why did you join? I never understood that.” Charity pouted, “He would have hated that you were half Muggle, he hated people like Lily and Remus. All of those future Death Eaters: the Lestranges, Evan Rosier, Mulciber, Flint- all them bullied you through out school. Irma used to mention that it was appalling. They were worse after Lucius and Andromeda graduated weren’t they?”

 

“We’re not going to be friends,” Severus said sharply, “I’m not going to confide in you. I don’t care how much you think you know me. You thought that someone might think that I caught Lily and Remus together in a compromising position? I’ll tell you this: they were playing a nasty trick with Potter, Black and that cowardly louse Pettigrew. They thought it would great fun to make me think Lupin liked me. it was all a farce, Now Lupin thinks with Black escaped that it would be funny to start that up again. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me- as the saying goes. I don’t care what Lupin has to say, if we ever dated like you, Lupin and our esteemed Headmaster claim I wouldn’t let him anywhere near me. I don’t like or trust Lupin.”

 

“You used to love him…” Charity said sadly.

 

Severus set his plate down, crossing his arms. “He wants to believe that. I don’t remember it quite like that. It was probably closer to a seduction then a love affair.”

 

“You changed so much after you stopped being their friend. You became so cold and aloof, you couldn’t look at any of them without hatred. I never understood…” Charity whispered.

 

“And you won’t. I’m sick of this discussion.” Severus groused. “If you’re quite finished eating, I suggest we head back in. I won’t leave you here alone, with Black on the loose it’s not safe. If you were a student I would just order you back to the castle.”

 

Charity rose, eyes flashing, “I’m worried about you. You’re so ice cold aren’t you? The only time one ever sees anything besides that cold exterior you show is the pride you take in Draco Malfoy’s accomplishments or your ridiculous hatred of Harry Potter. That is until Remus came to teach here. Now you bristle at Sirius and Remus’ names, your hatred of Remus and Neville Longbottom is just as silly as yours for Harry Potter. Harry is nothing like James Potter; he’s more like Lily if you ever bothered to look. He’s kind, although his rescue of Ginny Weasley might have been more his father then his mother. If he didn’t have that parading buffoon Weasley he would be more like Lily, Granger is a bit like Remus. She isn’t one to rock the boat, but like Lily she prefers to keep her feet on the ground. She’d be venomously protective if anyone attacked Harry Potter, she’s so upset with how they’ve been ignoring her but she was willing to put it behind her because of the match today.”

 

“Do you spy on the students like you did on us?” Severus snarled.

 

Charity glared, “She took too many classes, like Thomas and Nott she struggles to prove her worth when she doesn’t need to. She’s not as comfortable in her skin as some people would think or expect; she still feels she has to prove herself. She’s buckling under pressure; she missed a Charms lesson and walked out of a class recently. Sybil told me about it, she needs someone to rely on right now. Her friends have left her alone and she’s needed an ear. One day she seemed so upset, I asked her to stay after class and offered her cup of tea and biscuits. She brightened at once, she’s a lonely girl. She reminded me a little of you after you stopped be friends with Lily and Remus. If someone had reached out to you, would you be like this? If one teacher talked to you? Your parents were never there for you, were they? Lily’s were, then you lost them when you weren’t friends with her anymore. I don’t want Hermione to end up lonely and mean, I want her to be happy and friendly. If you stopped being a jerk, you’d realise you’re wrong about many thing you stubborn Slytherin!”

 

‘She seems so different when she was mad, she couldn’t have picked a better role model then Lily…’ Severus thought darkly, she even lectured like her.

 

Charity wrapped the leftovers in a large serviette and called out, “Crookshanks? I know you’re out there kitty, come have a treat will you?”

 

Granger’s cat appeared on the edge of the Forest and slowly made its way over.

 

Charity knelt and held out the knotted serviette of food, “Bring it back when it’s empty alright?” she scratched behind its ears, “Be good okay? Don’t get hurt or lost, Hermione would be heartbroken.”

 

The half-Kneazel sniffed at her but licked Charity’s hand in greeting before taking the serviette in its mouth and disappearing back into the Forest.

 

“I’ll head back since you’re so keen on being insufferable Severus. You could be so agreeable if you wanted, I liked you better when you were in school. Now you’ve turned into the same person you used to hate, you treat others as if they are all beneath you and bully people. If James Potter grew up to be a good man, why did you grow up to be a reflection of his childish nature? If you think being cruel to people who are standing at Remus’ side as friends is acceptable, how is that different from what James used to do to you?” Charity sniffed as she rose flicking her wand so the basket repacked itself and the blanket folded returning to her arm.

 

Severus was struck dumb at her attack; it couldn’t be true was it?

 

He didn’t see the large black dog meet Granger’s cat and follow it deeper into the Forbidden Forest.

 

He trudged back into the castle lost in thought…

 

At least Charity was back safely in the castle with everyone, he didn’t have to worry about Black attacking out there.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

Honestly aside from being a teacher rather then a student, the exam panic that took over the school starting from the end of March until mid June wasn’t so different. All that differed was the faces of the students…

 

Remus was about to walk over to Hogsmeade to pick up a delivery at the Owl Post office when he met Charity at the door of the huge front doors.

 

She looked startled to see him, “Oh hi Remus,“:

 

Remus gave her a wane smile as he opened the door for her, “Hello Charity, how are your students progressing for their exams?”

 

“About as well as can be expected, it’s merely an elective nothing like a core class the likes of Defence.” Charity chuckled.

 

“You’ve been distracted as of late and Severus’ glances at you have been very cold.” Remus said as they walked along the drive towards the gate that marked the boundary of the School.

 

Charity shrugged, “He still doesn’t believe me that we’re friends and only friends. He thought I must have a crush on you. I prefer my boys a bit bad and you’re too good.”

 

Remus flinched, “Not really…”

 

“Whatever happened between you and Severus in school really isn’t important. What is important is that you have a now to share; you can gain his trust and prove that you love him. If I could see it and still can, I’m sure he knows. He just doesn’t want to, he’s a bit cowardly.” Charity said harshly.

 

Remus blinked, “Severus? Cowardly?”

 

“Why else is he here and pushing you away? I saw the gifts you gave each other, the looks he gives you and he still wants you no matter what.” Charity said sternly.

 

“How can he? He doesn’t remember…” Remus said quietly.

 

“Maybe his brain doesn’t but his body and heart do, that is what matters. You’re both so academically smart you forget to think with your hearts.” Charity chided.

 

Remus sighed, “Maybe…”

 

“Not maybe,” Charity snorted, “I’m serious here. You two have a better chance then I do, he’s right here. You can reach out to touch him, you can speak to him, you can give him so much.”

 

“He threw my birthday gift in my face,” Remus said sadly.

 

“He’s your mate isn’t he?” Charity frowned, “Surely you aren’t going to let him go, again.”

 

Remus flinched, “He told me to go, accused me of playing with his heart…playing dangerous and cruel pranks…”

 

“Neither of which you have or would do…” Charity snorted. “He just needs to stop acting like a jealous adolescent James Potter.”

 

Remus froze mid-step, “Tell me you didn’t tell him that…”

 

“Why? It’s true he treats Harry as horribly as he was treated, he can’t deny your right to have friends. If he has the capacity to feel jealousy then damn it he should man up and get back together with you. He deserves happiness as much as anyone. He’s just being childish and stubborn. What on earth did you do that made him distrust you so much?” Charity fumed.

 

Remus was floored, her lecturing reminded him so much of Lily. They were words their old friend would have used…

 

“Don’t bother asking, I took Lily as a role model when I was young and shy. She was such good friends with you both. I used to want to be just like her, I wanted to be friends with all of you. If she were here she’d want you two together.” Charity said tossing her blonde hair.

 

Lily? Charity’s role model? That explained so much…

 

Remus swallowed as he cast a silencing bubble around them so they couldn’t be overheard, “he found out because Sirius sent him into the place I spent full moons. If James hadn’t dragged him out of there I might have hurt him. He found out James, Sirius, Peter and Lily knew what I was…so he assumed that I told them when I didn’t. he felt so betrayed that he believed that it was all a joke…that it was funny to make him fall for me and then send him blind into my den.”

 

Charity wavered, so stunned she nearly toppled over, “Si…Sirius? He did that? What was he thinking? Severus could have been killed…”

 

Remus reached out grasping her arm to steady her, “Yes, even laughed that it would have been no great loss. The idea that I might have been killed for hurting Sev never factored into his mind. He still never understood that Sev was my mate and I only wanted him. He could be frighteningly immature. It was that incident that made me believe he did it…betrayed Lily and James. A part of me resented him for it but the rest blamed myself. If Severus knew what I was and had a choice, he would never have gone into my lair that night.”

 

“I really doubt that, he would have gone at least once. Just to see how painful it was for you. He might have been the one to discover Wolfsbane. Everyone deserves a chance to make a choice in love, one shouldn’t count their chances out until its too late.” Charity said absently.

 

“You didn’t love James did you?” Remus said quietly.

 

Charity shook her head, “No, its probably too late for me. You have a chance, so go for it. Don’t give up; wear him down. Make him believe again…”

 

Remus could hear Lily in her words, almost as if she were haunting Charity and speaking through her.

 

“I’ll try damn it…I’ll try…”

 

Then they went their separate ways for their errands…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next few chapters are for Lydia, since they deal with the canon second Shrieking shack episode. Other then adjusting the timing to fit a real full moon, these chapters as merely snupin perspectives of the end of PoA.

Chapter 16

 

The strangest thing about the whole exam season was that Sybil Trelawney stubbornly insisted that her Third Years exam be on June 23. It was the very last of all the exams, falling after the First Years even…

 

Remus had felt horrid all day; but it was a full moon so that was to be expected.

 

Since the almanac predicted a full moon at 12:33 tomorrow, thankfully Severus delivered his potion twice daily during a full moon.

 

First thing in the morning and just before Severus went down to dinner…

 

Since he usually spent all day when the moon was full or near full studying the map wasn’t difficult…

 

He felt a bit sorry for Hagrid, he was a good chap if a bit slow mentally and fiercely loyal to that old fool. Having a pet put down was dreadful; he shivered thinking about having someone from the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures Committee around.

 

If James hadn’t gotten Severus out of the Whomping Willow, no doubt it would have been his neck waiting for the axe…

 

He couldn’t shake his maudlin thoughts; the moon even with the potion depressed him.

 

Despite his best efforts, he really had tried Severus ignored him or threw it back in his face.

 

Remus ached for him; it took all of determination not to grab his mate and kiss him to remind him of everything he’d clearly forgotten.

 

However given Severus’ state of mind, he’d claim assault or fear for his life and his status as an unregistered werewolf would be exposed.

 

That was only thing that Lyall and his father Marrok even agreed on was not to register him, they worried that it would prevent his employment in the future. Having declared bankruptcy to get out of his parents’ debts right after graduation at the insistence of Lyall, Alphard and Solicitor Sancus Malfoy had enough of a bad affect on his ability to gain employment.

 

Hence the working for the Order and living with Sirius, James and Lily at Baskerville until Lily was bonded to James and they moved into the cottage.

 

Sirius and James dove into Auror Training right after Hogwarts, they were rushed through because the war. Likely, they weren’t as prepared as they should have been.

 

They were Aurors in two years, it was supposed to take four…

 

It was getting later; closer to the time Severus was to be bringing his potion.            

 

A name leaped out at him.

 

Peter Pettigrew….

 

Remus stood up so fast his chair toppled backwards.

 

A growl escaped his lips, if Pettigrew was going to haunt Hogwarts, he would have shown up on it before.

 

He was in Hagrid’s cottage and then he was on the move with Ron Weasley…

 

Then Black met Peter; Sirius Black who dragged them away in the direction of the Whomping Willow.

 

Ron’s whole split with Hermione was over a rat…

 

A rat that used to belong to Head Boy Percy.

 

It all fell into place as he ran out;  Peter had faked his death; he’d done it before hadn’t he?

 

Kneazels were great judges of characters, they weren’t necessarily violent but he’d be trying to get at the rat.

 

Crookshanks must have guessed that the rat was more then he seemed and tried to force him to shift to save himself. When that was too much Peter framed Crookshanks like he framed Sirius for his death.

 

Remus kept running; this was for James, Lily and Harry damn it!         

 

Sirius always said he’d rather die then betray James, he’d said something like that at their bonding. James wouldn’t have made Sirius godfather if he wasn’t completely sure of him…

 

Sure they’d suspected there was a spy in the Order, he never hit on Sirius as a suspect until he was arrested.

 

Peter, the Death Eater…

 

Peter the betrayer…

 

He growled again…

 

Framing Sirius! How low could he get?

 

Peter was only a part of James’ circle because they grew up together…

 

Peter was the eldest of them but the most immature.

 

The laziest, the least athletic and he was the worst student ever.

 

He’d never thought of Peter as a talebearer…

 

Why would Peter have turned on them? They helped him pass damn it!

 

Remus grabbed a stone and hurled it at the secret knot of the Whomping Willow.

 

His anger was so great; he forgot Severus was coming with his potion.

 

He forgot that Severus had believed him to be in contact with Sirius…

 

Ht didn’t realise that coming here without asking anyone to join him, as a witness would prove Severus’ baseless theory.

 

Being a werewolf, he would immediately be seen as treacherous and a follower of Fenrir Greyback, the supporter of Voldemort.

 

His lack of foresight was so great that he had forgotten the cardinal rule of using the map; never leave it open…

 

XoooooX

 

With the last of the exams over and summer in sight, Severus could almost breathe again…

 

He made his way up to Defence Tower where Remus’ office was.

 

He opened the door, planning to make his usual caustic remark.

 

Only to be greeted by silence…

 

Remus never left his rooms on a full moon, he stayed in here or in his apartments.

 

He looked around and was surprised to find Remus’ chair on the floor.

 

Normally the man was rather tidy…

 

Spread on the desk on a familiar sized parchment that caught Severus’ eye as he set the smoking goblet down.

 

The parchment covered the desktop…

 

Was this the parchment Remus examined and claimed to be Zonko’s product?

 

If so, why did it seem to be a map of Hogwarts and its grounds?

 

Surely, it was impossible to map an unplottable place.

 

It was level and only showed Hogwarts rather then Hogwarts in relation to another place perhaps that was how they got away with it.

 

He spotted Remus Lupin entering the Whomping Willow…

 

At the end of that path was as he knew the Shrieking Shack…

 

In the Shrieking Shack were Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

 

Severus went cold; Sirius had Harry…

 

He never saw the name Peter Pettigrew…

 

All he saw was that Remus was going to Black and that Black had Harry…

 

Like Remus before him, he left without telling a soul and he left in anger.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 

Remus knew from experience once he’d entered the Shrieking shack that his footstep would resound to the upper floors.

 

So someone shouting wasn’t completely unpredictable…

 

_“WE’RE UP HERE! WE’RE UP HERE — SIRIUS BLACK — QUICK!”_

 

It was Hermione’s voice…

 

Remus had some misgivings but his anger brushed them aside…

 

Remus’ footsteps were thundering up the stairs, shouting for all to here that he was coming…

 

The door of the room burst open in a shower of red sparks from charm that Remus cast as a distraction to keep Harry from doing anything regrettable.

 

Harry wheeled around as Remus came hurtling into the room.

 

Remus’ face was pale, his wand raised and ready. His eyes flickered over Ron who was lying on the floor, to Hermione cowering next to the door and finally to Harry standing there with his wand covering Sirius.

 

Finally Remus dared himself to look at Sirius who was crumpled and bleeding at Harry’s feet.

 

“Expelliarmus!” Remus shouted before Harry could do anything he could regret once he heard the truth that was almost too incredible to believe.

 

Harry’s wand flew out of his hand at once; so did the two Hermione was holding mostly due to Remus overpowering the spell.

 

Remus caught them all with nimble fingers as he moved into the room, his weary but still angry eyes staring at Sirius. His old friend had Crookshanks lying protectively across his chest.

 

Harry stood there in shock…

 

Better in shock then casting Merlin knew what in revenge… Remus thought grimly as he spoke, in a very tense voice. “Where is he, Sirius?”

 

Harry looked quickly at him as if he didn’t understand what Remus meant.

 

Of course the furious boy didn’t, no one would guess unless they knew what Remus did.

 

He did notice that Harry had turned to look at Sirius again.

 

Sirius’ face was expressionless as if he couldn’t fathom that Remus had figured it out. For a few seconds, Sirius didn’t move at all. Then, very slowly, he raised his empty hand and pointed straight at Ron.

 

Mystified, Harry glanced at Ron, who merely looked bewildered.

 

Remus stifled a snort, children…

 

“But then…” Remus muttered, staring at Sirius so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind via Legilimency which he never had a talent for, “… why hasn’t he shown himself before now? Unless,” Lupin’s eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Sirius, something none of the rest could see, “…unless he was the one… unless you switched… without telling me?” his voice almost held a air of petulance.

 

Very slowly, Sirius’ gaze never leaving Remus’ face, his old friend nodded.

 

That he hadn’t guessed, there were ways around a Fidelius Charm if you knew someone who knew the secret.

 

“Professor,” Harry interrupted loudly, “what’s going on,”

 

But Harry never finished the question, because what he saw Remus do made his voice die in his throat.

 

Remus lowered his wand, gazing at Sirius before he walked to Sirius’ side, seized his hand, pulled him to his feet so that Crookshanks fell to the floor, and embraced Black like a brother. He was one of the closest things he had had in this life to a brother, while Lily had been a sister.

 

“I DON’T BELIEVE IT!” Hermione screamed immediately.

 

Remus let go of Sirius and turned towards her.

 

She had raised herself off the floor and was pointing at Lupin, wild-eyed. “You… you…”

 

“Hermione,” he said sharply.

 

“…you and him!”

 

“Hermione, calm down,” Remus continued as if she hadn’t spoken at all.

 

“I didn’t tell anyone!” Hermione shrieked. “I’ve been covering up for you,”

 

“Hermione, listen to me, please,” Remus shouted losing his temper, “I can explain,”

 

Harry was shaking, but not with fear, but with fury from the smell of it.

 

“I trusted you,” Harry shouted at Remus, his voice wavering, out of control, “and all the time you’ve been his friend!”

 

Now which temper was that; James or Lily?

 

“You’re wrong,” Remus said sharply. “I haven’t been Sirius’s friend, but I am now. Let me explain…”

 

“NO!” Hermione screamed. “Harry, don’t trust him, he’s been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too… he’s a werewolf!”

 

There was a ringing silence.

 

Everyone’s eyes were now on Remus, who was remarkably calm, though rather pale thanks to the moon; that damnable moon…

 

“Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione,” Remus said wearily. “Only one out of three, I’m afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don’t want Harry dead.” A shiver passed through him. “But I won’t deny that I am a werewolf.”

 

Ron made a valiant effort to get up again but fell back with a whimper of pain.

 

Remus made toward him, concerned.

 

Ron gasped, “Get away from me, werewolf!”

 

Remus stopped dead, with an obvious effort; he turned to Hermione and asked, “How long have you known?”

 

“Ages,” Hermione whispered. “Since I did Professor Snape’s essay…”

 

“He’ll be delighted,” Remus said coolly. “He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant. Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the Boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?”

 

“Both,” Hermione said quietly.

 

Remus forced a laugh. “You’re the cleverest witch of your age I’ve ever met, Hermione.”

 

Lily had taken longer; as had James, Sirius and Peter…

 

“I’m not,” Hermione whispered, “If I’d been a bit cleverer, I’d have told everyone what you are!”

 

“But they already know,” Remus said with a shrug, “at least, the staff do.”

“Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf,” Ron gasped. “Is he mad?”

 

“Some of the staff thought so,” Remus said wearily, “He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I’m trustworthy…”

 

“AND HE WAS WRONG!” Harry yelled. “YOU’VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!”

That darn temper again…

 

Harry was pointing at Sirius, who suddenly crossed to the four-poster bed and sank onto it, his face hidden in one shaking hand.

 

Crookshanks leapt up beside him and stepped onto his lap, purring.

 

Ron edged away from both of them, dragging his leg.

“I have not been helping Sirius,” Remus stated stubbornly, “if you’ll give me a chance, I’ll explain. Look,”

 

He separated Harry, Ron and Hermione’s wands and threw each back to its owner.

 

Harry caught his, stunned.

 

“There,” Remus stick his Black Laurel wand back into his belt, “You’re armed, we’re not. Now will you listen?”

Harry clearly didn’t know what to think. Obviously he was wondering if it was it a trick? “If you haven’t been helping him,” he said, with a furious glance at Sirius, “how did you know he was here?”

 

“The map,” Remus sighed. “The Marauder’s Map. I was in my office examining it,”

“You know how to work it?” Harry asked suspiciously.

 

“Of course I know how to work it,” Remus waved his hand impatiently. “I helped write it. I’m Moony, that was my friends’ nickname for me at school.”

 

“You wrote,”

 

“The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron, and Hermione might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his Hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn’t I?” Remus started to pace up and down, looking at them. Little patches of dust rose at his feet. “You might have been wearing your father’s old cloak, Harry,”

“How d’you know about the cloak?” Harry snapped.

 

“The number of times I saw James disappearing under it…” Remus said, waving an impatient hand again. “The point is, even if you’re wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder’s Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid’s hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back toward the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else.”

 

“What?” Harry sputtered. “No, we weren’t!”

 

“I couldn’t believe my eyes,” Remus was still pacing, and ignored Harry’s interruption. “I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?”

“No one was with us!” Harry insisted.

“And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labeled Sirius Black… I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow,”

 

“One of us!” Ron said angrily.

 

“No, Ron,” Remus continued. “Two of you.” He stopped his pacing, his eyes moving over Ron. “Do you think I could have a look at the rat?” he said evenly.  

 

“What?” Ron said. “What’s Scabbers got to do with it?”

 

“Everything,” Remus said with conviction, “Could I see him, please?”

 

Ron hesitated, and then put a hand inside his robes. Scabbers emerged, thrashing desperately; Ron had to seize his long bald tail to stop him escaping.

 

Predictably, Crookshanks stood up on Sirius’ leg and made a soft hissing noise.

 

Remus moved closer to Ron, he was holding his breath as he gazed intently at the familiar shape of Peter. He would not be mistaken…

“What?” Ron said again, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared. “What’s my rat got to do with anything?”

“That’s not a rat,” Sirius croaked suddenly.

 

“What d’you mean? Of course he’s a rat,” Ron snorted.

 

“No, he’s not,” Remus said quietly, “he’s a wizard.”

 

“An Animagus,” Sirius mumbled, “by the name of Peter Pettigrew.”

“You’re both mental.” Ron sputtered.

 

“Ridiculous!” Hermione said faintly.

 

“Peter Pettigrew’s dead!” Harry snarled. “He killed him twelve years ago!” He pointed at Sirius.

 

Sirius’ face twitched convulsively. “I meant to,” he growled, his yellow teeth bared, “but little Peter got the better of me… not this time, though!”

 

Crookshanks was thrown to the floor as Sirius lunged at Wormtail.

 

Ron yelled with pain as Sirius’ weight fell on his broken leg.

 

“Sirius, NO!” Remus yelled, launching himself forwards and dragging Sirius away from Ron again with strength that surprised them both, “WAIT! You can’t do it just like that…they need to understand…we’ve got to explain…”

 

Angry though he was, Remus still could somewhat think clearly and killing Peter without explanation especially to Harry was wrong…

 

Especially given that he was currently Ron’s pet, familiar even…

 

“We can explain afterwards!” Sirius snarled, trying to throw him off. One hand was still clawing the air as it tried to reach Peter, who was squealing like a piglet, scratching Ron’s face and neck as he tried to escape.

 

“They’ve…got…a…right…to…know…everything!” Remus panted, still trying to restrain Sirius. “Ron’s kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don’t understand, and Harry…you owe Harry the truth, Sirius!”

 

Sirius abruptly stopped struggling, though his hollowed eyes were still fixed on Wormtail, who was clamped tightly under Ron’s bitten, scratched, and bleeding hands.

 

“All right, then,” Sirius said, not taking his eyes off the traitor. “Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for…”

 

“You’re nutters, both of you,” Ron said shakily, clearly looking at Harry and Hermione for support. “I’ve had enough of this. I’m off.”

The idiot tried to heave himself up on his good leg, but Remus raised his wand again, pointing it at Peter.

“You’re going to hear me out, Ron,” he said quietly. “Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen.”

 

“HE’S NOT PETER, HE’S SCABBERS!” Ron yelled, trying to force the rat back into his front pocket, but the cowardly traitor was fighting too hard. As a result Ron swayed and overbalanced.

 

Harry caught him just in time and pushed him back down to the bed.

 

Then, ignoring Sirius, Harry turned to Remus. “There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die,” he said. “A whole street full of them…”

 

“They didn’t see what they thought they saw!” Sirius said savagely, still watching Wormtail struggling in Ron’s hands.

 

“Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter,” Remus nodded “I believed it myself…until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder’s map never lies… Peter’s alive. Ron’s holding him, Harry.”

 

Harry looked down at Ron, and as their eyes met, they silently seemed to have agreed: that he and Sirius were both out of their minds.

 

Children, they never could think clearly.

 

Then Hermione spoke, in a trembling, would-be calm sort of voice, as though trying to will Remus to talk sensibly.   “But Professor Lupin… Scabbers can’t be Pettigrew… it just can’t be true, you know it can’t…”

 

“Why can’t it be true?” Remus said calmly, as though they were in class, and Hermione had simply spotted a problem in an experiment with Grindylows.

 

“Because… because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when I did my homework… the Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there’s a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things… and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have been only seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew’s name wasn’t on the list.”

 

Harry had barely had time to marvel inwardly at the effort Hermione put into her homework, when Remus began laughing.

 

That would have been something he and Lily would have both done…

 

“Right again, Hermione!” Remus chuckled. “But the Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts.”

 

“If you’re going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus,” Sirius muttered darkly, he was still watching Peter’s every desperate move. “I’ve waited twelve years, I’m not going to wait much longer.”

 

“All right… but you’ll need to help me, Sirius,” Remus said sternly, “I only know how it began…” Remus broke off.

 

There had been a loud creak behind him. The bedroom door had opened of its own accord. All five of them stared at it.

 

Remus strode toward it and looked out into the landing. “No one there…”

 

“This place is haunted!” Ron snorted.

 

“It’s not,” Remus said absently, still looking at the door in a puzzled way. Moony was trying to tell him something but he was distracted, “The Shrieking Shack was never haunted… the screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me.” He pushed his graying hair out of his eyes, thought for a moment then said, “That’s where all of this starts…with my becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn’t been bitter… and if I hadn’t been so foolhardy…” He looked sober and tired.

 

Ron started to interrupt, but Hermione, said, “Shh!” She was watching Remus very intently.

 

“I as a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape,” what did Moony mean by pushing the thought of Severus at him, “has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week, preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform… I’m able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again. Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully-fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren’t likely to want their children exposed to me. But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn’t come to school…” Remus sighed as he looked directly at Harry. “I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted because I came to Hogwarts. This house” Remus looked miserably around the room, “the tunnel that leads to it…they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous.”

 

Harry clearly couldn’t see where this story was going, but he was listening raptly all the same. The only sound apart from Remus’ voice was Peter’s frightened squeaking.

 

“My transformations in those days were…. were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor… Even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don’t dare approach it… But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black… Peter Pettigrew… and of course, your father, Harry…James Potter.”

 

Why wasn’t he mentioning Severus and Lily? They were closer to him then the marauders in some ways…

 

Because they weren’t part of the full moons…

 

“Now, my friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her… I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you, Hermione, worked out the truth… And they didn’t desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi.”

 

Severus and Lily might have eventually but Lily would have thought he was safer here during them…

 

But what about Severus?

 

“My dad too?” Harry was astounded.

 

“Yes, indeed,” Remus replied, “it took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong…one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will.”

 

“But how did that help you?” Hermione sounded puzzled.

 

“They couldn’t keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals,” Remus answered. “A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James’s Invisibility Cloak. They transformed… Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow’s attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them.”

 

“Hurry up, Remus,” Sirius snarled, still watching Peter with a vicious look on his face.

 

“I’m getting there, Sirius, I’m getting there… well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did… And that’s how we came to write the Marauder’s Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs.”

 

“What sort of animal,” Harry began.

 

Only Hermione cut him off. “That was still really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you’d given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?”

 

She sounded so much like Lily when she found out but hadn’t told.

 

“A thought that still haunts me,” Remus said heavily. “And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless…carried away with our own cleverness. I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore’s trust, of course… he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others’ safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month’s adventure. And I haven’t changed…”

 

Remus’ face had hardened, and there was self-disgust in his voice. “All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn’t do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I’d betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I’d led others along with me… and Dumbledore’s trust has meant everything to me.”

 

In the beginning that had been so, it was an easy white lie…

 

After he found out what Albus did to Severus, he wouldn’t confide in him and confiding to anyone about those days was impossible.

 

Remus continued never the less, “He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am.” Another safe reply, it was really the bankruptcy rather then his lycanthropy but they would have denied him if they knew, “And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it… so, in a way, Snape’s been right about me all along.”

 

‘Oh Severus, forgive me,’ he thought desperately.

 

“Snape?” Sirius said harshly, taking his eyes off Peter for the first time glancing at Remus. “What’s Snape got to do with it?”

 

“He’s here, Sirius,” Remus said with the weight of all his grief over Severus visible, “He’s teaching here as well.” He looked up at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

 

“Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons… you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me…”

Sirius made a derisive noise. “It served him right,” he sneered. “Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to… hoping he could get us expelled…”

Remus wanted to scream, that wasn’t true! They’d been friends, he’d spent the normal amount of time with them: him and Lily…

 

Sirius’ apparent hatred of Severus never made logical sense…

 

Then again when did logic apply to Sirius?

 

“Severus was very interested in where I went every month.” Remus told Harry, Ron, and Hermione honestly. “We were in the same year, you know, and we…er…didn’t like each other very much.”

 

They’d loved one another, Moony screamed at him.

 

“He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James’s talent on the Quidditch field…” Remus went on making up a few things, as he thought of them, bending and outright breaking the truth, “anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be…er…amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he’d be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it… if he’d got as far as this house, he’d have met a fully-grown werewolf…but your father, who’d heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life… Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was…”

 

“So that’s why Snape doesn’t like you,” Harry said slowly, “because he thought you were in on the joke?”

 

At that moment Remus realized he’d made the biggest mistake of his life, worse then not telling Severus about his lycanthropy.

 

It was Severus in the room, under James’ old invisibility cloak….

 

That was what Moony had been trying to tell him!

 

“That’s right,” a cold familiar voice sneered from the wall behind Remus.

 

Severus was pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointing directly at Remus.

 

Hermione screamed.

Sirius leapt to his feet.

 

“I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow,” Severus threw the cloak aside, careful to keep this wand pointing directly at Remus’ chest. “Very useful, Potter, I thank you…” Severus was slightly breathless, but his face was full of suppressed triumph. “You’re wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?” he said, his eyes glittering. “I’ve just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did… lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight.”

 

“Severus,” Remus began.

 

Severus spoke over him so his words were drowned out, “I’ve told the headmaster again and again that you’re helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here’s the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout,”

 

“Severus, you’re making a mistake,” Remus said with urgency. “You haven’t heard everything…I can explain…Sirius is not here to kill Harry…”

 

“Two more for Azkaban tonight,” Severus’ eyes now gleaming fanatically. “I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this… He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin… a tame werewolf…”

 

At that moment Remus knew not only would Severus not listen to reason anymore then Sirius would but that he’d lost him forever…

 

“You fool,” Remus whispered. “is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?”

 

BANG!

 

Thin, snakelike cords burst from the end of Snape’s wand and twisted themselves around Remus’ mouth, wrists, and ankles; he overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move.

 

With a roar of rage, Sirius started toward Severus, but Severus pointed his wand straight between Sirius’ eyes.

 

“Give me a reason,” Severus whispered. “Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will.”

 

Sirius stopped dead.

 

Were Remus able to see them, it would have been impossible for him to say which face showed more hatred.

 

Hermione took an uncertain step toward Snape and said, in a very breathless voice, “Professor Snape…it wouldn’t hurt to hear what they’ve got to say, w-would it?”

 

“Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school,” Snape spat. “You, Potter, and Weasley are out-of-bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, hold your tongue.”

“But if…if there was a mistake…”

 

“KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!” Severus shouted, “DON’T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!” A few sparks shot out of the end of his wand, which was still pointed in Sirius’ face.

Hermione fell silent.

 

“Vengeance is very sweet,” Severus breathed at Sirius. “How I hoped I would be the one to catch you…”

 

“The joke’s on you again, Severus,” Sirius snarled. “As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle” he jerked his head at Ron, “I’ll come quietly…”

 

“Up to the castle?” said Snape silkily. “I don’t think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the Dementors once we get out of the Willow. They’ll be very pleased to see you, Black… pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay… I,”

 

What little color there was in Siriu’s face left it. “You…you’ve got to hear me out,” he croaked. “The rat…look at the rat…”

 

Remus felt tears of sorrow and pity drip to the floor, couldn’t they tell that Severus was beyond reason.

 

“Come on, all of you,” Severus said as he clicked his fingers and the ends of the cords that bound Remus flew to his hands. “I’ll drag the werewolf. Perhaps the Dementors will have a kiss for him too,”

 

To Remus’ shock when all looked bleak, Harry crossed the room in three strides and blocked the door.

 

“Get out of the way, Potter, you’re in enough trouble already,” Severus snarled, “If I hadn’t been here to save your skin,”

 

“Professor Lupin could have killed me about a hundred times this year,” Harry said stubbornly. “I’ve been alone with him loads of times, having defense lessons against the Dementors. If he was helping Black, why didn’t he just finish me off then?”

“Don’t ask me to fathom the way a werewolf’s mind works,” Severus hissed “get out of the way, Potter.”

 

“YOU’RE PATHETIC!” Harry yelled. “JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON’T EVEN LISTEN,”

 

“SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!” Severus shrieked, “Like father, like son, Potter! I have just saved your neck; you should be thanking me on bended knee! You would have been well served if he’d killed you! You’d have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black…now get out of the way, or I will make you. GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!”

Harry seemed to have made up his mind in a split second, like James.

 

Before Snape could take even one step toward him, Harry had raised his wand. “Expelliarmus!” he yelled.

 

To Remus’ surprise, his wasn’t the only voice that shouted.

 

There was a blast that made the door rattle on its hinges.

 

Severus was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall, then slid down it to the floor, a trickle of blood oozing from under his hair.

 

Remus wanted to run to him to make sure he wasn’t terribly injured, this was all his fault! Moony fought to be freed…

 

Harry looked around to find Ron and Hermione had tried to disarm Sever at exactly the same moment.

 

Severus’ wand soared in a high arc and landed on the bed next to Crookshanks.  

 

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Sirius said looking at Harry. “You should have left him to me…”

 

Harry avoided Sirius’ eyes, as if he wasn’t sure, even now, that he’d done the right thing.

 

“We attacked a teacher… We attacked a teacher…” Hermione whimpered, staring at the motionless form of Severus with frightened eyes. “Oh, we’re going to be in so much trouble…”

 

Remus was struggling against his bonds, torn between going to his mate and avenging James and Lily.

 

He had lost Severus forever; at least he could avenge Lily…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

Sirius bent down quickly and untied him.

 

Remus straightened up, rubbing his arms where the ropes had cut into them. It was no more then he deserved to be truthful. “Thank you, Harry,” he said.

 

“I’m still not saying I believe you,” Harry told him.

 

“Then its time we offered you some proof,” Remus said having made the hardest choice of his life, “You, boy…give me Peter, please. Now.”

 

Ron clutched Peter closer to his chest. “Come off it,” he said weakly. “Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers? I mean…” He looked up at Harry and Hermione for support, “Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat…there are millions of rats…how’s he supposed to know which one he is after if he was locked up in Azkaban?”

 

“You know, Sirius, that’s a fair question,” Remus turned painfully to Sirius frowning slightly. “How did you find out where he was?”

 

Sirius put one of his hands inside his robes and took out a crumpled piece of paper, which he smoothed flat and held out to show the others.

 

It was the photograph of Ron and his family that had appeared in the Daily Prophet the previous summer, and there, on Ron’s shoulder, was Scabbers.

“How did you get this?” Remus asked Sirius, thunderstruck.

 

“Fudge,” Sirius snorted, “when he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page on this boy’s shoulder… I knew him at once… how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts… to where Harry was…”

“My God,” Remus said softly, staring from Scabbers to the picture in the paper and back again. “His front paw…”

 

“What about it?” Ron said defiantly.

 

“He’s got a toe missing,” Sirius stated the obvious.

 

“Of course,” Remus breathed. “So simple… so brilliant… he cut it off himself?”

 

“Just before he transformed,” Sirius spat. “When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I’d betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself…and sped down into the sewer with the other rats…”

 

“Didn’t you ever hear, Ron?” Remus said absently, “The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger.”

 

“Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something! He’s been in my family for ages, right…”

 

“Twelve years, in fact,” Remus frowned, “Didn’t you ever wonder why he was living so long?”

 

“We…we’ve been taking good care of him!” Ron sputtered.

 

The thought had clearly not dawned on the obtuse boy.

 

“Not looking too good at the moment, though, is he?” Remus said sardonically. “I’d guess he’s been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again…”

 

“He’s been scared of that mad cat!” said Ron, nodding toward Crookshanks, who was still purring on the bed.

 

“This cat isn’t mad,” Sirius spoke up hoarsely as he reached out a bony hand and stroked Crookshanks’ fluffy head. “He’s the most intelligent of his kind I’ve ever met. He recognized Peter for what he was right away. And when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me… Finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he’s been helping me…”

 

“What do you mean?” breathed Hermione.

“He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn’t… so he stole the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for me… As I understand it, he took them from a boy’s bedside table… But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it.” Sirius croaked. “This cat…Crookshanks, did you call him? …told me Peter had left blood on the sheets… I supposed he bit himself… Well, faking his own death had worked once.”

 

These words seemed jolted Harry to speak, “And why did he fake his death?” he said furiously. “Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!”

 

“No,” Remus began, “Harry,”

 

“And now you’ve come to finish him off!” Harry said with a hint of hysteria in his voice.

 

Then predictably, Sirius said the very last thing he should.

 

“Yes, I have,” Sirius gave an evil look at Peter.

 

“Then I should’ve let Snape take you!” Harry shouted.

“Harry,” said Lupin hurriedly, “don’t you see? All this time we’ve thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down…but it was the other way around, don’t you see? Peter betrayed your mother and father…Sirius tracked Peter down.”

“THAT’S NOT TRUE!” Harry yelled. “HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNED UP. HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!”

 

Harry’s pointing at Sirius caused him to shake his head slowly; the sunken eyes were suddenly over bright with tears.

 

Sirius never cried!

 

“Harry… I as good as killed them,” Sirius croaked. “I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me… I’m to blame; I know it… The night they died, I’d arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he’d gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn’t feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents’ house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies… I realized what Peter must’ve done… what I’d done…” His voice broke and he turned away.

 

“Enough of this,” Remus’ voice had a steely note in his voice, “There’s one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, give me that rat.”

 

“What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?” Ron asked tensely.

 

“Force him to show himself,” Remus growled low in his throat. “If he really is a rat, it won’t hurt him.”

 

Ron hesitated and then finally he held out Peter.

 

Remus snatched him quickly before Ron could change his mind.

 

Peter began to squeak incessantly, twisting and turning, his tiny black eyes bulging in his head with fear the way they had when one of Bellatrix’s henchmen caught him away from them.

 

“Ready, Sirius?” Remus asked.

 

Sirius had already retrieved Severus’ wand from the bed, he approached Remus and Peter, and his wet eyes suddenly seemed to be burning with righteous anger and a thirst for revenge “Together?” he replied quietly.

 

“I think so”, Remus was holding Wormtail tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. “On the count of three. One…two…THREE!”

 

A flash of blue-white light erupted from not both wands but really just Remus’…

 

For a moment, Peter was frozen in midair, his small gray form twisting madly.

 

Predictably, Ron yelled.

 

The Peter’s rat animagus form fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then…

 

A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands.

 

How very Peter, how could be even be capable of betrayal being such a coward but he obviously was…

 

Crookshanks was spitting and snarling on the bed; the hair on his back was standing up.

 

Peter was still a very short man, hardly taller than Hermione and she towered over Harry by a good few inches. His thin, colorless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top- he’s begun balding in school. Peter had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. He couldn’t really have looked worse then if he’d been the one in Azkaban in Remus’ derisive opinion.

 

His skin looked grubby, almost like his animagus form’s fur. Now that he was thinking about something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes. He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow as his eyes dart to the door and back again.

 

“Well, hello, Peter,” Remus greeted him pleasantly, though he had a quite un desirable urge to eat him. “Long time, no see.”

 

“S…Sirius… R…Remus…” Peter’s voice squeaked as his eyes darted toward the door. “My friends… my old friends…”

 

Sirius’ wand arm rose with Severus’ wand, but Remus seized him around the wrist, gave him a warning look that had had the canine animagus stumbling back. Then he turned back to Peter, his voice light and casual thought he was growling inside. “We’ve been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed…”

 

“Remus,” Peter gasped, but there were beads of sweat breaking out over his pasty face, “you don’t believe him, do you…? He tried to kill me, Remus…”

 

“So we’ve heard,” Remus said coldly. “I’d like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you’ll be so…”

 

“He’s come to try and kill me again!” Peter squeaked suddenly, pointing at Sirius.

 

Remus saw that he used his middle finger, because his index was missing. Curious choice cutting off an index finger…

 

“He killed Lily and James and now he’s going to kill me too… You’ve got to help me, Remus…” Peter begged.

 

Sirius’ face looked more skull-like than ever as he stared at Peter.

 

“No one’s going to try and kill you until we’ve sorted a few things out,” Remus said shortly.

 

“Sorted things out?” Peter squealed looking wildly about him once more, clearly taking in the boarded windows and the only door. “I knew he’d come after me! I knew he’d be back for me! I’ve been waiting for this for twelve years!”

 

“You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?” Remus’ brow furrowed. “When nobody has ever done it before?”

 

“He’s got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!” Peter shouted shrilly. “How else did he get out of there? I suppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks!”

 

Sirius started to laugh.

 

The same mirthless laugh, Sirius had given when saying that if Severus had died here all those years ago after he’d tricked him, that it wouldn’t have been a loss, filled the whole room.

 

“Voldemort, teach me tricks?” Sirius spat.

 

Peter flinched as though Sirius had brandished a whip at him.

 

“What, scared to hear your old master’s name?” Sirius sneered, “I don’t blame you, Peter. His lot aren’t very happy with you, are they?”

 

“Don’t know what you mean, Sirius…” Peter muttered, as his breathing came faster and his face was shining with sweat now.

 

“You haven’t been hiding from me for twelve years,” Sirius said viciously, “You’ve been hiding from Voldemort’s old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter… They all think you’re dead, or you’d have to answer to them… I’ve heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters’ on your information… and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort’s supporters ended up in Azkaban; did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they’ve seen the error of their ways. If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter…”

 

“Don’t know… what you’re talking about…” Peter was shriller than ever as he wiped his face on his sleeve and looked up at Remus beseechingly. “You don’t believe this…this madness, Remus,”

 

“I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat,” Remus frowned..

 

“Innocent but scared!” Peter squealed. “If Voldemort’s supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban…the spy, Sirius Black!”

 

Sirius’ face contorted. “How dare you,” he growled like his Padfoot form could, “I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter…I’ll never understand why I didn’t see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who’d look after you, didn’t you? It used to be us… me and Remus… and James…”

 

Peter wiped his face again; he was panting, “Me, a spy… must be out of your mind…never… don’t know how you can say such a…”

 

“Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it,” Sirius hissed so venomously that Peter stumbled, “I thought it was the perfect plan… a bluff… Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they’d use a weak, talentless thing like you… It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters.”

 

Peter was muttering distractedly.

 

Yet Remus’ sharp ears heard _far-fetched_ and _lunacy…_

Yet the ashen colour of Peter’s face, his shifty eyes and the way that he smelt of fear and lies clawed at him.

 

“Professor Lupin?” Hermione asked timidly. “Can...can I say something?”

 

“Certainly, Hermione,” Remus replied with forced courtesy.

 

“Well…Scabbers…I mean, this…this man…he’s been sleeping in Harry’s dormitory for three years. If he’s working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?”

 

“There!” Peter shrilled, pointing at Ron with his maimed hand. “Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of Harry’s head! Why should I?”

 

“I’ll tell you why,” Sirius spat, “because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort’s been in hiding for twelve years; they say he’s half dead. You weren’t about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore’s nose, for a wreck of a wizard who’d lost all of his power, were you? You’d want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn’t you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren’t you, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him…”

 

Peter opened his mouth and closed it several times. He seemed to have lost the ability to talk.

 

“Er…Mr. Black…Sirius?” Hermione stammered.

 

Sirius jumped at being addressed like this and stared at Hermione.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, how…how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn’t use Dark Magic?”

 

“Thank you!” Peter gasped, nodding frantically. “Exactly! Precisely what I,”

 

Moony almost was unleashed, Peter much have seen him and clammed up.

 

Sirius was frowning slightly at Hermione, but not as though he were annoyed with her. He seemed to be pondering his answer. “I don’t know how I did it,” he said slowly. “I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn’t a happy thought, so the Dementors couldn’t suck it out of me… but it kept me sane and knowing who I am… helped me keep my powers… so when it all became… too much… I could transform in my cell… become a dog. Dementors can’t see, you know…” He swallowed. “They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions… They could tell that my feelings were less — less human, less complex when I was a dog… but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn’t trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand… But then I saw Peter in that picture… I realized he was at Hogwarts with Harry… perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again…”

 

Peter was shaking his head, mouthing noiselessly, but staring all the while at Sirius like he couldn’t look away.

 

“… ready to strike at the moment he could be sure of allies… and to deliver the last Potter to them. If he gave them Harry, who’d dare say he’d betrayed Lord Voldemort? He’d be welcomed back with honours… So you see, I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive…”

 

“It was as if someone had lit a fire in my head, and the Dementors couldn’t destroy it… It wasn’t a happy feeling… it was an obsession… but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog… It’s so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused… I was thin; very thin… thin enough to slip through the bars… I swam as a dog back to the mainland… I journeyed and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I’ve been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch, of course. You fly as well as your father did, Harry…” He looked at Harry, who did not look away. “Believe me,” Sirius croaked, “believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them.”

 

“No!” Peter had fallen to his knees as though Harry’s nod had been his own death sentence. He shuffled forward on his knees, grovelling, his hands clasped in front of him as though praying. “Sirius…it’s me… it’s Peter… your friend… you wouldn’t,”

 

Sirius kicked him and Peter flinched.

 

“There’s enough filth on my robes without you touching them,” Sirius spat.

“Remus!” Peter squeaked, turning to him instead, writhing imploringly in front of him. “You don’t believe this…wouldn’t Sirius have told you they’d changed the plan?”

 

“Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter,” Remus frowned, “I assume that’s why you didn’t tell me, Sirius?” he said casually over Peter’s head.

 

Given his former association with Severus and that Severus belonged to Voldemort’s side, it was a logical assumption though false. Especially, given his work amoung the packs during the war…

 

“Forgive me, Remus,” Sirius sighed.

 

“Not at all, Padfoot, old friend,” Remus was now rolling up his sleeves. “And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?”

 

Though it wasn’t until James and Lily were dead…

 

It was horrible that their reasoning all came back to Severus…

 

“Of course,” there was the slight glimmer of Sirius’ roguish grin on his gaunt face he began rolling up his sleeves. “Shall we kill him together?”

 

“Yes, I think so,” Remus grimly, knowing though Sirius did not that the killing curse wouldn’t come from Severus’ wand for Sirius. He would be the one to avenge Lily, James and Harry.

 

As a werewolf he would be killed without mercy even if it was justified…

 

With Peter’s body they would have to investigate, a life without Severus was no life at all. Death would be welcome comparatively…

 

“You wouldn’t… you won’t…” Peter gasped as he scrambled around to Ron. “Ron… haven’t I been a good friend… a good pet? You won’t let them kill me, Ron, will you… you’re on my side, aren’t you?”

 

Ron stared at Peter with revulsion. “I let you sleep in my bed!”

 

“Kind boy… kind master…” Peter who clearly didn’t know when to give up, still crawled toward Ron “You won’t let them do it… I was your rat… I was a good pet…”

 

“If you made a better rat than a human, it’s not much to boast about, Peter,” Sirius sneered.

 

Ron, going still paler with some emotion, wrenched his broken leg out of Peter’s reach.

 

Peter turned on his knees, staggered forward, and seized the hem of Hermione’s robes. “Sweet girl… clever girl… you…you won’t let them… help me…”

 

Hermione pulled her robes out of Pettigrew’s clutching hands and backed away against the wall, looking horrified.

 

Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably, and turned his head slowly toward Harry. “Harry… Harry… you look just like your father… just like him…”

 

“HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?” Sirius roared, “HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?”

 

“Harry,” Peter whispered, shuffling toward Harry with his maimed hand outstretched. “Harry, James wouldn’t have wanted me killed… James would have understood, Harry… he would have shown me mercy…”

 

In response to his debasing pleas for mercy and his daring to speak James’ name to Harry; Remus and Sirius moved forward and seized Peter’s shoulders, together they threw him backward onto the floor.

 

Peter predictably sat there, twitching with terror, staring at them

 

“You sold Lily and James to Voldemort,” Sirius was shaking but his was fury-laced, “Do you deny it?”

 

Peter began to sob like he was an oversized, balding baby as he cowered on the floor. “Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord… you have no idea… he has weapons you can’t imagine… I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me,”

 

“DON’T LIE!” Sirius bellowed. “YOU’D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!”

 

“He…he was taking over everywhere!” Peter gasped, “Wh…what was there to be gained by refusing him?”

 

“What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?” Sirius was shaking even more as he spat in Peter’s face, “Only innocent lives, Peter!”

 

“You don’t understand!” Peter whined. “He would have killed me, Sirius!”

 

“THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!” Sirius roared, “DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!”

 

Remus and Sirius stood shoulder-to-shoulder, wands raised.

 

“You should have realized,” Remus said quietly, “if Voldemort didn’t kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter.”

 

Hermione covered her face with her hands and turned to the wall.

 

“NO!” Harry yelled as he ran forward, placing himself in front of Peter, facing their wands; Severus’ and Remus, how poetic that Lily’s childhood friends would be the ones who avenged James, Harry and Lily against James’ friend who was the traitor. “You can’t kill him, you can’t.”

 

Remus staggered, he no longer cared anymore; he was going to die for this anyway. At least he could die knowing he avenged Lily…

 

Sirius was confused but angry, as he snarled, “Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents, this cringing bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family.”

 

“I know,” Harry panted. “We’ll take him up to the castle. We’ll hand him over to the Dementors… He can go to Azkaban… but don’t kill him.”

 

“Harry!” Peter gasped and he flung his arms around Harry’s knees. “You…thank you…it’s more than I deserve…thank you…”

 

“Get off me,” Harry spat, throwing Peter off him in disgust. “I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing it because…I don’t reckon my dad would’ve wanted them to become killers…just for you.”

 

Remus knew he was right, but he had no reason to keep living especially if Severus was dead or injured. He had no right to touch him now, not with the lies he told Harry…

 

There was sound except Peter’s wheezing…

 

And that made it all the worse for Remus…

 

He looked at Sirius, who gave him a barely noticeable nod, and then together they lowered their wands.

 

Sirius agreed, he would…Black blood or not, vindictive shit or not he’d never been a killer had he?

 

Which meant he couldn’t have done it, he’d always been softer…

 

He couldn’t avenge Lily; he was a coward…

 

Remus had sacrificed his mate because his cowardice again…

 

“You’re the only person who has the right to decide, Harry,” Sirius’ voice broke through his guilt and despair, “But think… think what he did…”

 

“He can go to Azkaban,” Harry repeated. “If anyone deserves that place, he does…”

 

Peter was still wheezing behind him.

 

“Very well,” Remus said drearily, “Stand aside, Harry.”

 

Harry hesitated.

 

“I’m going to tie him up,” Remus replied reluctantly, because Severus’ wand was useless to Sirius, “That’s all, I swear.”

 

Harry stepped out of the way.

 

Thin cords shot from Remus’ wand this time, and Peter was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged.

 

“But if you transform, Peter,” Sirius growled, pointing Severus’ wand at Pettigrew, “we will kill you. You agree, Harry?”

 

Harry looked down at the pitiful figure on the floor and nodded so that Pettigrew could see him.

 

“Right,” Remus was suddenly businesslike. “Ron, I can’t mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I think it’s best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing.”

 

Remus hurried over to Ron where he bent down to tap Ron’s leg with his wand and muttered, “Ferula.”

 

Bandages spun up Ron’s leg, strapping it tightly to a splint.

 

Remus helped Ron to his feet.

 

Ron put his weight gingerly on the leg and didn’t wince. “That’s better,” he said reluctantly. “Thanks.”

 

“What about Professor Snape?” Hermione said in a small voice, looking down at Snape’s prone figure.

 

Trying not to betray his guilt and grief, Remus scurried over to his mate’s sprawled body. Casting the few diagnostic charms he knew, only to let out a silent sigh of relief as he bent over Severus to check his pulse.

 

“There’s nothing seriously wrong with him,” Remus reported with fake cheer, “You were just a little…overenthusiastic. Still out cold. Er…perhaps it will be best if we don’t revive him until we’re safety back in the castle. We can take him like this…” He muttered, “Mobilicorpus.”

 

While he could have carried him, he didn’t deserve to touch him, not now, not ever…

 

As though invisible strings were tied to Snape’s wrists, neck, and knees, he was pulled into a standing position, head still lolling unpleasantly, mocking Remus silently. He hung a few inches above the ground, his limp feet dangling.

 

Remus picked up the Invisibility Cloak and tucked it safely into his pocket.

 

“And two of us should be chained to this,” Sirius prodded Peter with his foot, “just to make sure.”

 

“I’ll do it,” Remus said without thinking, if he couldn’t kill him he could be chained physically as much he was emotionally.

 

“And me,” Ron limped forward with a savage look on his face.

 

Sirius tried to conjure heavy manacles from thin air but Remus did it for him, not wanting him to realize that Severus’ wand still didn’t work for him.

 

Knowing he couldn’t have killed James’ betrayer and the traitor would shatter him, Remus knew that…

 

Soon Peter was upright again, left arm chained to Remus’ right, right arm to Ron’s left. Ron’s face was icy; it was if he’d taken Scabbers’s true identity as a personal insult.

 

Crookshanks leapt lightly off the bed and led the way out of the room, his bottlebrush tail held jauntily high.

 

Walking through the tunnel was Remus’ last conscious memory that night…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 

The hit on the head, that was what did it…

 

Severus was tugged back through all his memories…

 

_From his first meeting with Lily…_

_To his first look at Remus…_

_The shy sandy-haired boy who seemed out of place with people like arrogant, rich louses like James Potter and Sirius Black…_

_He hadn’t met Peter until later, and he hadn’t liked him at all…_

_All of his flashbacks happened in chronological sequence…_

 

XoooooX

 

_Their first kiss…_

_Their hands had met reaching for the scale while preparing ingredients and then they’d looked up at one another. Severus had blushed and there was a hunger in Remus’ eyes._

_Then his friend leaned over and kissed him._

_Severus’ heart had beat so rapidly that it hammered in his chest._

_He hadn’t fought Remus’ kiss or pushed him away. Rather he’d moaned and given in at first before he met Remus’ kiss hungrily once he’d gotten over the shock._

 

XoooooX

 

_First date…_

_On his way to meet Remus in Hogsmeade, Severus tripped over what looked like thin air and felt like a foot._

 

 _“Snape, Snape an ape in a cape. The smartest ape in a cape but still an ape. Who would even love an ape? Snivellius are you going to cry now? Run to Slughorn ape. Fourteen and still a little cry baby, how embarrassing. Is it_ _because your mommy doesn’t love you? Silly Snape, now matter how you dress you’re still an ape. Aren’t you trying to ape your betters? Kiss Potter’s shoe little ape.”_

_A shoe was floating in mid-air._

_Severus shivered, “Who are you? What do you want? My business is none of your business.”_

_Then Potter and Black’s heads appeared out of nowhere._

_“Your business is always ours.” His tormentors taunted._

_He looked for Remus but he couldn’t see him…_

_Remus must have walked over with Lily already._

_Severus was already late…_

_His dormmate Evan Rosier had rigged eggs to fall on him on his way out of the dormitory._

_The entire House had laughed, not one protested his treatment._

_Pranked within and without…_

_Severus glared at them, “Just leave me alone. You’re nothing but jealous imbeciles who won’t have a good end. Like Lily would ever look at a bullying toerag like you, she’d have better sense.”_

_“Because you want her so you’ll try to sabotage my chances.” Potter sneered._

_As if, Lily was more sister then possible lover, Severus was a bit disgusted at the idea. Not that Lily wasn’t worthy of him, he wasn’t worthy of someone like her and he only saw her as a sister and a friend. Talk about painting someone erroneously using yourself as a model. He snarled, “If I’m friends with Lily by your estimation because I want her the same way as you do what’s Remus’ excuse?”_

_Potter sputtered, “Remus wouldn’t make a play for Lily when he knows I like her, that’s against the friend code.”_

_Severus raised an eyebrow, “There is a friendship code? I’m sure written in it somewhere is it forbids falling for a friend. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have an appointment.”_

_“I won’t,”_

 

_But Severus slink off ignoring them._

 

XoooooX

_First time…_

 

_Pushed against a wall in a secret passage…_

_Wild kissing…_

_Erratic frotting…_

_Clothes torn…_

_Falling onto a conjured mattress…_

_Then looking up…_

_Remus…_

 

XoooooX

 

_The times after that…_

_“Sev…”_

_Severus clung to Remus, feeling his lover pistoning in and out of his arse. It wasn’t their first time but he was always so tight that it almost hurt. Remus was thick…it had scared him the first time they considered penetrative sex. Remus was gentle and through with his preparations but they were always rough._

_“Harder damn it Remus! You won’t break me!” he snapped._

_“I might not…and I might. Don’t tempt me Sev…I don’t want to know what you’d unleash. I don’t want to hurt you. I want to love you…” Remus snarled._

_Severus didn’t understand why was Remus so concerned about staying in control?_

_He came with a choked cry as Remus drilled his prostate with his thrusts…_

 

XoooooX

 

_Then that time that Lily looked at them and knew..._

 

_That shy, proud, yet jealous look she gave them…_

 

_Remus had invited them to a picnic after the last Quidditch match of the year..._

 

_He’d promised to fetch a basket for them from the kitchens._

_Lily had protested, reminding them that they still had revision for their OWLS…_

_Remus had reminded them of the fact that they needed a break every once in while and that it was a picnic- food. They could sprawl out and study afterwards._

_They’d won that year, James had gotten an award for the match and they’d slipped away from the predictable party. They’d never be able to study in the tower and if they were in the library they’d all be talking about the match._

_So they’d agreed to join Remus for the picnic before they’d known they’d won._

_Lily and Severus had watched the match together…_

_Severus had admired his boyfriend’s muscles playing as he swung his bat._

_Remus didn’t play every match, because he was one of the alternates while Black played every match._

_Potter had insisted, Remus tried bow out claiming Prefect duties and revision but to no avail. Hence the picnic to make up for it no doubt…_

_It was that match that started it…_

_Severus’ misgivings…_

_While he was watching Remus, he’d noticed Lily watching Potter._

_“He’s quite good…” she’d admitted quietly, “if only he was a nice person…”_

_Now they were walking down to the pitch to meet Remus who had slipped away from their House to fetch the food._

_Remus ran towards them grinning as he lugged a picnic basket, “Sorry! I had to take a bunch of passages to escape James, Sirius and Peter. I hope they don’t miss me but we had a date, didn’t we?”_

_Severus shivered._

_“Hey!” Lily teased, “Don’t make me feel like a third wheel here.”_

_Remus blushed, “I meant we had plans, I’m not going to send you away.”_

_She grabbed both their arms, “Like I can’t tell you two like each other, I’m your best friend remember? I can tell you’re meant to be together.”_

_Severus scowled._

_Remus grinned, “I keep telling him that…”_

_They walked to a slightly raised spot._

_“This will do splendidly.” Lily pronounced, opening her purse and pulling out a crocheted blanket._

_Severus stepped up to help her spread it_

_Then Remus set the basket down on the blanket and they all sat down._

_Lily pulled out china and silver, as well as the food serving them._

_Remus had taken a place beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist._

_Severus leaned into him._

_A giggle reached him._

_He looked up and Lily was smiling._

_“I hope I find someone who loves me as much as Remus loves you.” she said brightly._

_Severus coughed, “Lily!” he remembered how she’d looked at Potter and how Potter had pursued her relentlessly for five years._

_“I’ll be quiet” Lily promised, “Eat! Neither of you eat properly.”_

_Remus and Severus ate until they could hardly move; Lily always insisted that they never ate properly._

XoooooX

 

_The way Lily always gave him a place other then Spinner’s End to come home to…_

 

XoooooX

 

_Then that horrible night…_

_Following Black’s taunting, he’d shadowed Remus and Pomfrey…_

_He was running…_

_He could hear growls behind him._

_They were getting louder…_

_Then a stag leapt over his head._

_He heard a howl of rage…_

_He was torn between running and turning back._

_Why? Why would he be tempted to return?_

_Simple, because inside that werewolf somewhere was his lover. How could Remus have kept this from him? One scratch, one bite and his life might as well be over. His lover was a werewolf…_

_The sense of betrayal was crushing; he collapsed in the passage his body shaking._

_Who was the stag? Why had they come? Severus didn’t care. His life was over right? If Remus ripped him to pieces, who would care? His parents were dead, a murder-suicide the police and the Aurors decided. Lily might care, they had been friends since they were six and met in the park before they were to go to school together._

_Though she tried to hide it, Lily was drawn to James. She loved him; Lily only denied it because of how James treated him. To be honest, it was usually Sirius who bullied him._

_His thoughts were interrupted…_

_“Damn you Severus! Why in Godric’s name did you listen to Sirius of all people? Don’t you know he practically hates you? That bastard! He never thinks anything through. Did he bit you? Tell me! Did Remus bite you?”_

_Severus threw himself at James, hitting him in the chest. “You knew? You all knew? All this time? Was this all a joke at my expense? Was Lily in on it too?”_

_James gaped at him, “What are you talking about? Yeah we knew about Remus.”_

_All the fight went out of Severus at that admission._

_“Damn it this is coming out all wrong! Remus didn’t tell us either. We figured it out. I mean seriously, he’s always grouchy near the full moon and he slips out of the tower before moonrise about then. Sirius had no right to say anything. It should have been Remus! Lily’s been telling him to say something for months.”_

_Severus wrapped his arms around himself, “Even Lily? Lily? How could she not tell me…?”_

_“Because it had to come from Remus! It’s Remus’ secret to tell. I didn’t even know about the two of you, Lily had to tell me mostly because I walked in on an argument between them. I believe Remus would never knowingly hurt you…but Moony? I don’t know I couldn’t take the chance. If Moony hurt you, Remus would never forgive himself. I had to keep you safe, I may not like you Snape but you’re important to Lily and Remus. Well as long as Sirius or I is around he’s under control. I’ve never know Moony to fight me like that.” James shrugged, He held out a hand, “Come on. Let’s get back to the castle. We don’t want to be out here all night.”_

_Severus was in shock by now and he couldn’t move, which left James to move him not to the Slytherin dungeons unfortunately but the hospital wing…_

 

_That next morning…_

_Remus’ panicked voice…_

_"Sev... wake up. Please be alright. I'm sorry. Wake up, I need to know you're alright..."_

 

_Severus had woke with a start and shoved Remus away. “You bastard! Don’t touch me. Don’t you dare touch me like you’ve got a right to. You’re a coward! You let everyone else learn your secret but me? What so you can laugh at me? Poor dumb Snape doesn’t have a clue. You even got Lily in on it. You turned her against me, you and the rest of your rotten friends. I hate you!”_

_Each word seemed to hit Remus like a punch and he sagged, “I should have told you. I planned to. Then every time I came close, I got scared or distracted. That’s not an excuse but it is the truth.”_

_Severus snorted, “A cowardly Gryffindor, would wonders never cease? You wouldn’t know truth if it bit you in the arse. We’re over. You’re nothing to me. Don’t talk to me. Don’t touch me. Tell James that I didn’t ask for his help. I don’t acknowledge his so-called life debt so he can shove it. I hope he and Lily are happy together because they deserve one another.”_

_Remus frowned, “That’s going too far and you know it. Lily loves you.”_

_“Not if she kept what you are from me so I was the only idiot in the room.”_

_“You’re not,”_

_Severus snapped, “Get out and don’t come back. Tell that two-faced girl not to come near me again. I want nothing to do with any of you. Stay away from me.”_

_“I don’t want anyone else Severus. I’ll wait for you as long as it takes.” Remus said quietly._

_“GET OUT!” Severus hurled a pillow at him._

_“I think my patient is overwrought. You should leave Mr. Lupin.” Nurse Pomfrey chided._

_Remus rose and left._

_Severus curled up in a ball and silently began to sob. It felt his heart had been torn to pieces_ …

 

XoooooX

 

_Then after weeks of crying himself to sleep, Severus woke four days in a row with horrendous nausea._

_He could hardly move as he practically crawl-staggered to the Hospital wing under the notice-me-not charm._

_Then he tumbled through the door, a puddle of bile beneath him…_

_Pomfrey found him eventually and examined him._

_He woke to find Albus Dumbledore sitting beside his bed in the hospital wing, frowning._

_“My dear boy, you seem to be in a great deal of trouble.”_

_Severus groaned, “What do you mean? Have they poisoned me to keep me quiet? Am I dying?”_

_Albus shook his head, “No, I’m afraid you’re pregnant.”_

_Those words hit him like a Bludger…_

_Remus’ child…_

_No…_

_It had all been a terrible prank, a game…_

_“Should I call for him?” The Headmaster frowned._

_Severus tried to shake his head only to be slammed with nausea._

_Albus helped him up and gave him a basin._

_“No,” he croaked, “don’t want him.”_

_“It’s his child, he has a right to know.” Dumbledore began._

_“He seduced me, he never loved me at all, it might as well have been rape.” Severus’ voice broke._

_“What are you going to do? You can’t think you can finish your year do you? Will your parents,”_

_Severus groaned, “They’ll never help. They’ll fight over whose fault it is and then my father will beat me for this…for being a freak…bent…whatever he chooses to call it,”_

_“You know you only have one choice…” Dumbledore said softly._

_“Even if he was only playing with me, I couldn’t live with the guilt of deciding to kill my child.” Severus whispered._

_“I can make you forget…make you forget it all. The entire friendship, the romance…the baby…all of it.”_

_Severus closed his eyes, “Do it, if you don’t...I’ll poison myself…”_

_A memory spell was cast and he drifted into darkness._

 

XoooooX

_Waking up the infirmary, with a raspy voice. “Pomfrey?”_

_She scurried into the room pulling on her cap, “Yes Mr. Snape?”_

_“What happened? Why am I here?”_

_She frowned, “You stumbled here in a fever. You have the worse flu I’d ever seen…”_

_Severus groaned, ”Can I go now?”_

_“Your fever seems to have broken…”_

_Severus sat up slowly and drained the nearby tepid glass of water. He then put his feet on the floor finding his slippers. “I’m going back to my dormitory.”_

 

XoooooX

 

_The deaths of all their parents: James’, Lily’s, Remus’ and his…_

 

_They had Alphard Black, the bondmate of Madam Bones…_

_Emelia’s father…_

_He had an aunt he never met…_

_Evelyn Prince who disappeared soon after his graduation…_

 

XoooooX

 

_Then he watched all of the funerals: his parents' and Lily’s parents feeling nothing except for some guilt at Lily’s mother Rose’s funeral…_

 

XoooooX

 

_Fast forward to the Daily Prophet’s report of Lily’s bonding…_

_The utter sense of betrayal…_

_Remus’ sad guilty face that shifted to a sad happiness for Lily and James. Sirius’ smugness at their friends’ bonding._

_Lily’s beaming up at James’ face only to change to sad while looking at Remus._

_Peter’s shifty eyes…_

 

XoooooX

 

The last place one wanted to wake was to the howl of a werewolf…

 

Severus returned to consciousness, his memory intact to see the man he loved, still loved transform in front of him.

 

Black dropped his wand, shifting into a large black dog not unlike Finnigan and Thomas’…

 

Weasley was screaming, he’d been chained to someone slightly familiar.

 

Severus watched helpless as Remus broke free of the manacles.

 

Before Remus turned to attack either of his probable victims, Black lunged for him.

 

“No Remus!”

 

Black chased Remus into the Forest.

 

The man who had been chained to Weasley and Remus, touched Remus’ wand and disappeared.

 

Weasley unsteady on his bandaged leg fell. There was a bang; a burst of light and Weasley lay motionless on the ground.

 

Another bang.

 

Crookshanks flew into the air and back to the earth in a heap.

 

“Expelliarmus.” Harry yelled, pointing his own wand at air.

 

Remus’ wand flew high into the air and out of sight.

 

“Stay where you are!” Harry shouted, running forward.

 

Only to chase after nothing…

 

“Sirius, he’s gone, Pettigrew transformed!” Harry yelled.

 

Black was bleeding; there were gashes across his muzzle and back, but at Harry’s words he scrambled up again, and in an instant, the sound of his paws faded to silence as he pounded away across the grounds.

 

Harry and Granger dashed over to Ron.

 

“What did he do to him?” Granger whispered.

 

Weasley’s eyes were only half-closed, his mouth hung open; he was definitely alive.

 

Severus could hear him breathing, but he didn’t seem to recognize them.

 

“I don’t know…”

 

Harry looked desperately around, with Remus and Black were both gone clearly the boy realised that they were alone and defenseless.

 

Severus was still hanging, not quite unconscious, in midair trying to summon his wand.

 

“We’d better get them up to the castle and tell someone,” said Harry, pushing his hair out of his eyes, trying to think straight. “Come,”

 

But then, from beyond the range of their vision, they heard a yelping, a whining: a dog in pain…

 

“Sirius,” Harry muttered, staring into the darkness.

 

Then Harry set off at a run, with Granger right behind him.

 

The yelping seemed to be coming from the ground near the edge of the lake. They pelted toward it, and Harry, running flat out, as if he felt the cold without realizing what it must mean.

 

The yelping stopped abruptly.

 

Leaving Severus alone with Weasley.

 

Just as they disappeared, he finally summoned his wand and dispelled the spell Remus cast.

 

He conjured a levitating stretcher for the boy; he was not leaving him behind with Remus loose as a werewolf.

 

He took the rope in his mouth with his wand and shifted himself, running faster on four then he ever had on two.

 

What was it with Harry and always running into danger instead of away from it? Damn Gryffindors!

 

He arrived to find Harry, Granger and Black surrounded by Dementors, at least a hundred of them, gliding in a black mass around the lake toward them.

 

Severus felt the familiar, icy cold penetrating his insides, fog starting to obscure his vision; more were appearing out of the darkness on every side; they were encircling the three…

 

Then something was driving the Dementors back…

 

It was circling around Harry, Black and Granger…

 

They were leaving… the Dementors were fleeing.

 

It was a stag, James and Harry’s patronus.

 

The air was warm again…

 

Just as Harry fainted, Severus called for his most powerful patronus using the memory of the first time they made love and Remus said he loved him. He believed now that Remus had meant it then…

 

He was rewarded not with a glowing shield or a wolf but by the reflection of himself…

 

A fox…a silvery fox…

 

Together the fox and the stag protected Harry.

 

Harry was unconscious and Granger had fainted.

 

The escaped man had done something to Weasley but Severus was no healer.

 

Severus conjured iron manacles for Black, before conjuring levitating stretchers for his students Harry and Granger attaching ropes to them. Black was given his own stretcher but he cast a notice-me-not on the traitor.

 

He then told his patronus to tell Albus to meet him in the infirmary; he had three injured students and Black.

 

As much as he wanted Black dead, Black’s attempt to distract Remus may have bought them enough time to get back to the castle…

 

Severus’ head was aching still, as he shifted back into his own animagus form. He never bothered to register either…

 

He took the ropes in his mouth and ran.

 

He was a lot faster in this form…

 

He’d learned after abandoning Remus and Lily…

 

Once he reached the castle he shifted back, taking the ropes from his mouth and hurrying into Hogwarts.

 

As he made his way to the Hospital wing, he made up a story he could live with.

 

Remus wasn’t involved with the betrayal of James and Lily.

 

He’d been imperioed by Black; he had been his eyes in the castle but hadn’t helped him inside it. It was Black’s memory of secret passages that did that.

 

Remus’ memory of them and his conscience was what Black’s Imperio restrained.

 

He’d attacked Remus, using Remus’ own wand for the Imperio.

 

Severus had figured it out and had chased after Remus, only to be attacked by his own students that Black had managed to convince he was the enemy.

 

Remus had been chained to Ron and Black had been escorting them somewhere at wand point.

 

Severus had woke up to the sound of Remus transforming…

 

Black must have had an attack of conscience because he distracted Remus…

 

Only Dementors had attacked them all…

 

Severus had to wandlessly summon his wand, cancelled the spell he was under and summoned a patronus in time to save their souls.

 

Then he’d captured Black and escaped with the children.

 

Dementors weren’t the only danger out there tonight.

 

Yes…

 

It would keep Remus out of trouble.

 

That would be the story he told Albus.

 

Let Albus come up with a suitable excuse for Remus’ Lycanthropy…

 

He had reached the infirmary, as much as he disliked Poppy, her ineptitude would be a boon.

 

She could treat shock and deal with a broken leg no doubt.

 

“Severus? Oh dear what happened?” Poppy said when he opened the door.

 

“Sirius Black happened. Kidnapped Weasley knowing that Potter and Granger would come. Imperioed Lupin. He’s been helping him like I said. Lupin turned, full moon you know. Black distracted them for some reason. I just got away.” Severus said sharply. “Weasley has a broken leg. I think Lupin splint it. Granger and Potter are in shock. Potter was hysterical; I had to cast a sleep spell to protect us. Granger fainted. You can treat them I have to speak with Albus immediately.”

 

He would get them out of this mess, have Black arrested, keep Remus out of trouble if he could and talk Fudge into erasing his record and maybe an Order of Merlin, Third Class…

 

Not that the Order of Merlin was strictly necessary….

 

He had the rope to Black’s stretcher and dragged it into Poppy’s office. Locking the door he flooed Albus’ office.

 

Clearly the odious Headmaster has expecting his call.

 

Unfortunately, for Albus at least Fudge was there..

 

“Captured Black have you?” Fudge asked nervously.

 

Severus nodded giving him an ingratiating smile. “Yes. He’s right here. He had imperioed a fellow professor and confounded a handful of students.”

 

Albus shook his head behind Cornelius’ back.

 

Severus ignored him, “I’ll lock him up in Filius’ office. It will be up to you to deal with him after that. Is it true that you declared he’d receive the Kiss?”

 

Ignoring the faint twinge of misgiving he had.

 

“We owe you a debt of thanks.” Fudge said wiping his forehead.

 

“It was all duty, I am a professor here and he’d assaulted three of my students and a fellow teacher.” Severus said as if he didn’t care.

 

“We’ve got to do something for you…I have it. I’ll expunge your record and we’ll give an Order of Merlin, Third Class. With that be enough?”

 

Severus like the good Slytherin he was, didn’t admit that was what he wanted; he merely inclined his head, “If you insist.”

 

“We’ll let you move Sirius Black via the floo to avoid unnecessary panic. Albus and I will rejoin you in the infirmary.” Fudge said just before closing the connection.

 

XoooooX

 

After locking Black up, Severus made his way back to the infirmary on foot where he met Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic.

 

Black had woken up and tried to tell him a harebrained tale about Peter Pettigrew being alive.

 

He seemed like a kid trying to blame someone else for his own wrongdoing, so Severus didn’t pay any mind.

 

Black tried to kill him, using his own lover as a weapon that long ago night. Then he had children attack him, Black had bee a bully but too cowardly to attack him himself. In the old days he’d prodded Potter to do it for him

 

“Confounded the poor children?” Cornelius asked.

 

Severus snorted, “Into assaulting me for him. I don’t hold it against them, not I think much of these three who are in and out of trouble. They probably went after Black and got in over their heads; Potter for revenge and the other two for a lark.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

Harry’s voice raised in a shout falling by the muffled thud of feet had been heard in the corridor outside.

 

Immediately, Cornelius Fudge and Severus had entered the ward.

 

“Harry, Harry, what’s this?” Fudge looked agitated. “You should be in bed… has he had any chocolate?” he asked Madam Pomfrey anxiously.

 

“Minister, listen!” Harry said. “Sirius Black’s innocent! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death! We saw him tonight! You can’t let the Dementors do that thing to Sirius, he’s…”

 

Cornelius shook his head with a small smile on his face. “Harry, Harry, you’re very confused, you’ve been through a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we’ve got everything under control…”

 

“YOU HAVEN’T!” Harry yelled. “YOU’VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!”

 

“Minister, listen, please,” Hermione said; she had hurried to Harry’s side and was gazing imploringly into Fudge’s face. “I saw him too. It was Ron’s rat, he’s an Animagus, Pettigrew, I mean, and….”

 

“You see, Minister?” Severus sighed, “Confunded, both of them… Black’s done a very good job on them…”

 

“WE’RE NOT CONFUNDED!” Harry roared.

 

“Minister! Professor!” Poppy was angry. “I must insist that you leave. Potter is my patient, and he should not be distressed!”

 

“I’m not distressed, I’m trying to tell them what happened!” Harry was furiously. “If they’d just listen,”

 

Strangely, his vehement protests reminded him of Lily standing up for him and telling James Potter he was a good person.

 

Poppy suddenly stuffed a large chunk of chocolate into Harry’s mouth.

 

Due to her ineptitude, Harry choked, and she seized the opportunity to force him back onto the bed. “Now, please, Minister, these children need care. Please leave.”

 

A real healer like Smythe or Andromeda would never have taken his word for about them being confounded.

 

The door opened to admit Albus.

 

Harry swallowed his mouthful of chocolate with great difficulty and got up again. “Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black,”

 

“For heaven’s sake!” Poppy was hysterical. “Is this a hospital wing or not? Headmaster, I must insist,”

 

“My apologies, Poppy, but I need a word with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger,” Albus said calmly. “I have just been talking to Sirius Black,”

 

“I suppose he’s told you the same fairy tale he’s planted in Potter’s mind?” spat Snape. “Something about a rat, and Pettigrew being alive,”

 

“That, indeed, is Black’s story,” Albus was surveying Severus closely through his half-moon spectacles.

 

It was not a manner he was particularly happy with; he was doing things the best way possible; keeping his students and Remus out of trouble, while avenging Lily.

 

“And does my evidence count for nothing?” Severus snarled. “Peter Pettigrew was not in the Shrieking Shack, nor did I see any sign of him on the grounds.”

 

Forgetting for the moment that man who had disappeared after Remus transformed.

 

“That was because you were knocked out, Professor!” Hermione said earnestly. “You didn’t arrive in time to hear.”

 

“Miss Granger, HOLD YOUR TONGUE!” Severus was sick of this whole situation, he wanted Black out of the castle for good and he wanted to have a shot of scotch before he went to bed.

 

Tomorrow he would decide how to deal with Remus.

 

“Now, Snape,” Minister Fudge was startled, “the young lady is disturbed in her mind, we must make allowances,”

 

“I would like to speak to Harry and Hermione alone,” Albus said abruptly. “Cornelius, Severus, Poppy…please leave us.”

 

“Headmaster!” Poppy sputtered. “They need treatment, they need rest,”

 

“This cannot wait,” Albus insisted. “I must insist.”

 

Poppy pursed her lips stomping into her office and slamming the door behind her.

 

Cornelius consulted the large gold pocket watch dangling from his waistcoat. “The Dementors should have arrived by now,” he said. “I’ll go and meet them. Dumbledore, I’ll see you upstairs.”

 

The Minister crossed to the door and held it open for Severus, but Severus hadn’t moved.

 

“You surely don’t believe a word of Black’s story?” Severus whispered, his eyes glued to Albus’ face.

 

“I wish to speak to Harry and Hermione alone,” Albus repeated as though his words as usual meant nothing.

 

Severus moved closer to Albus. “Sirius Black showed he was capable of murder at the age of sixteen, you haven’t forgotten that, Headmaster? You haven’t forgotten that he once tried to kill me?”

 

“My memory is as good as it ever was, Severus,” Albus said quietly.

 

Severus turned on his heel and marched through the door Fudge was still holding who closed behind them.

 

Fuming he followed Cornelius retracing his own steps to Filius’ office…

 

Only to find it empty.

 

The windows, the only weak point had been broken in with magic.

 

The Dementors were agitated.

 

There were hippogriff feathers on the floor.

 

Hadn’t Hagrid’s precious Buckbeak, the one who almost sliced Draco’s arm off disappeared earlier?

 

His day…well night was going from bad to worse and he let out a roar of fury that the wind carried.

 

“POTTER!”

 

Potter did this; it had his marks…

 

Buckbeak may have been insulted but Slytherin’s Cauldron he had violently attacked Draco!

 

Now Sirius Black, the man who tried to kill him and destroyed what was left of his trust had escaped and he just knew Potter helped him.

 

Sirius told him that cock and bull story about Pettigrew and Remus went along with it somehow- probably because he really was imperioed.

 

So Harry believed him, of course he’d help him escape and give him Buckbeak.

 

The only one clever enough to plan this was Albus, damn him!

 

If he’d taken Black seriously as a threat that first time, then Lily would be alive!

 

He turned on his heel and ran back the way he came, his robes fluttering behind him like great black wings.

 

Of course Cornelius chased after him.

 

“He must have Disapparated, Severus. We should have left somebody in the room with him. When this gets out,” as usual All Cornelius cared about was his own skin!

 

“HE DIDN’T DISAPPARATE!” Severus roared, “YOU CAN’T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS…HAS…SOMETHING…TO…DO…WITH…POTTER!”

 

“Severus, be reasonable…Harry has been locked up,” Albus said looking like the cat who got the cream.

 

Severus’ wand was out and he cast the unlock charm, only he overpowered the spell and the infirmary door burst open.

 

Severus, Fudge and Albus came striding into the ward.

 

Albus was the only one that appeared calm or rather appeared as though he was quite enjoying himself.

 

Cornelius appeared angry.

 

Severus had finally snapped; between the returning of his memory, the assault from his students and Remus’ latest betrayal, “OUT WITH IT, POTTER!” he bellowed. “WHAT DID YOU DO?”

 

“Professor Snape!” Poppy shrieked. “Control yourself!”

 

“See here, Snape, be reasonable,” Fudge’s voice had a frown in it. “This door’s been locked, we just saw,”

 

“THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!” Severus howled, pointing at Harry and Granger.

 

“Calm down, man!” Fudge barked. “You’re talking nonsense!”

 

“YOU DON’T KNOW POTTER!” Severus continued. “HE DID IT, I KNOW HE DID IT,”

 

It was like every other time a Potter and Black hurt him, they were going to get away with it again!

 

“That will do, Severus,” Albus said quietly. “Think about what you are saying. This door has been locked since I left the ward ten minutes ago. Madam Pomfrey, have these students left their beds?”

 

“Of course not!” Poppy bristled, “I would have heard them!”

 

She was a incompetent fool, he knew she was half-deaf and useless for anything but minor issues.

 

“Well, there you have it, Severus,” said Dumbledore calmly. “Unless you are suggesting that Harry and Hermione are able to be in two places at once, I’m afraid I don’t see any point in troubling them further.”

 

Severus stood there seething: glancing from Fudge, who looked shocked at his behavior back to Albus, whose eyes were twinkling behind his glasses.

 

Severus whirled about, robes swishing behind him, and stormed out of the ward.

 

That’s it! He had his memory back; Albus couldn’t hold that over his head.

 

He was going to turn in his letter of resignation in the morning. He was not going to stay in this castle another minute. Severus was grateful all students were in their common rooms as he made his way down to the dungeons and into his office.

 

He snapped his fingers.

 

Immediately Lolly, his head elf appeared.

 

“What Master be wanting?” his elf asked.

 

“Pack everything. Move the labs to mine at Merrivale, the contents of my office to the one there and then the bedroom to mine. I’ll take the important things through the floo with me. I’ve had enough of this place.” Severus poured himself his scotch as he raised his wards.

 

Only house elves could enter now and he’d close the floo to anywhere but Merrivale.

 

He threw the journals and the photographs in a box, having retrieved his own from his old trunk.

 

Then he charmed it floo-safe and dove into it shouting, “Merrivale Manor, Library.”

 

Severus dropped the box on the floor and threw himself on the couch.

 

The scotch was just what his brain needed and he fell asleep.

 

Normally, he had a high alcohol tolerance…

 

But he was so mentally exhausted that he practically collapsed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 

Severus woke hard…

 

Having dreams all night about Remus…

 

He created a portkey that brought him close to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

 

“Accio Remus Lupin’s wand.”

 

A black wand flew out of the underbrush.

 

Undamaged, Remus was lucky….

 

“Oh Severus…”

 

Severus spun and stumbled back, “Hello Remus.”

 

“I suppose that last night was traumatic for you? I’m sorry that Harry and Hermione assaulted you. I should have been completely honest with Harry, I glossed over too much.” Remus said staying in the bushes on the edge of the forest.

 

Severus swallowed; he could see just enough to tell that Remus was naked. He couldn’t take that….

 

He conjured clothes and threw them to Remus, before turning around. “Get dressed. Then we’ll talk.”

 

Remus turned around by the sound of it and began to dress, then he cleared his throat, “You can…turn around…now…”

 

Severus chanced a peak and saw that Remus was dressed and had exited the bushes but kept a respectable distance.

 

He crossed his arms but held onto Remus’ wand, “You’ll be grateful to know that I kept Harry and his friends out of trouble. I also implied that you were probably imperioed and not responsible for your actions. So Fudge won’t be punishing you.”

 

“Sirius? What about Sirius?” Remus whispered.

 

“I can’t prove it but Potter somehow helped him escape and he took that mad Hippogriff with him.” Severus spat. “Now you will not disagree with my version of events. I don’t care if Black had an attack of conscience or what had him distracting you from the rest of us but if you do exactly what I say no one ever has to know your little secret.”

 

Remus sagged, “What do you want Severus?”

 

“You’ll resign effective immediately, citing ill health. Given that you’ve been sick all year it will be accepted. If you buck me I’ll go straight to Lucius, he’s always wanted to get Albus fired. Hiring a werewolf that forgot his potion and nearly attacked a professor and three students while under the control of a murderous killer would be all he would need. Even Augusta would want his head…”

 

“If that’s what you want…” Remus’ voice was soft, he never protested.

 

“You won’t try to contact me again, we’re over. The conversation in the Shrieking Shack was the last straw. I’ve already submitted my own resignation. I expect yours to be given to Albus immediately. However, do not tell him or allow him to believe that we are in anyway together.”

 

Remus nodded, “For what its worth, I am sorry. My selective truth telling to Harry was my greatest mistake. This is my penance for not being able to avenge Lily, Sirius never realised that your wand never worked for him. I would have done it, I knew I had lost you forever and killing Peter would have been worth ending up before the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. Now I have nothing left: Sirius will never be a free man, Peter is gone who knows where and you hate me.”

 

Remus believed Pettigrew lived? Still? He still believed Black was innocent? Remus was so upset about losing him that he was willing to commit murder and be executed for it? For a dead man?

 

Remus looked down at him sadly, “For what its worth, I sincerely loved you. I would have given anything to stay with you, to build a family with you. it’s too little too late now. Take care of yourself Severus. I promise to go pack. I’ll follow your directives.”

 

Remus started to walk off.

 

Severus’ voice trembled as he called out, “Wait!”

 

Remus turned, frowning, “Yes?”

 

“Your...wand…” Severus held it out in a shaking hand.

 

Remus plucked it from his fingers, “thank you…for everything.” Then he walked shoulders slumped towards the castle….

 

Severus watched him go before returning home.

 

He had no sooner landed then he collapsed and cried.

 

It was silent yes but no less violent then that time in the time he woke up in the hospital wing and ordered Remus to go away.

 

He didn’t deserve Remus…not after he’d murdered their child.

 

Remus couldn’t forgive him for that anymore then he would forgive himself.

 

When he’d calmed down, he stumbled over to his desk in the library and wrote out his Resignation Letter.

 

‘ _June 24, 1994_

 

_Dear Albus,_

_Finally I can resign with a clear conscience of sorts. I have my memories back all of them, even the one where you helped me have an illegal abortion. I’ve made enough peace with Remus that we’ve agreed to go our separate ways._

_After that display in front of the Minister and that those children, I’ve had quite enough teaching._

_I didn’t sign on for dealing with werewolves, deranged murderers or rule-breakers like Potter._

_I’ve always hated teaching; I have no patience for lazy or ignorant students._

_I’ve always preferred to brew rather then teach and frankly your schedule is appalling, how you expect us to teach three classes over two periods concurrently I don’t understand._

_I have no interest in returning to teach, I hope you find someone more malleable to succeed me. Maybe you can have Slughorn return, the insufferable, untalented lout._

_Good-bye and good riddance Albus,_

_Severus Snape,_

_47 th Lord Prince_

_Merrivale Manor, Dartmouth’_

 

Satisfied Severus summoned an elf and sent it with strict orders to deliver it straight to Albus and to no stay for a reply.

 

XoooooX

 

Remus was rather downhearted…

 

He showered first and brushed his teeth eager to get the taste of animal blood out of his mouth.

 

He collapsed in his desk for a moment and then swallowed and grabbed a handful of powder stepping into the floo and calling out, “Headmaster’s office.”

 

Albus was reading a piece of parchment and frowning, he glanced up, “Good morning Remus. I’ve just gotten terrible news.”

 

“Severus’ resignation or Sirius’ recapture.”

 

“The former, I’m afraid. The poor boy is quite upset and levelling implied threats. He took Sirius’ escape worse then I expected.” Albus said shaking his head, “What can I do you for?”

 

“While I am grateful for all the help you have tried to give me over the years,” Remus swallowed, “I’m afraid that I can’t chance such a thing happening again. Being caught on a full moon without the potion, you see. Merlin, I could have attacked Harry…or Severus again.” His voice cracked.

 

“Two resignations? In one morning?” Albus’ eyes twinkled, “Are you sure you two aren’t running away together?”

 

Remus snorted, “Hardly, we’ve over. He’s gone away and I’ll figure out where I’ll go after I pack.”

 

“He was offered a Order of Merlin, Third Class for his capture of Sirius and his record expunged. I think Sirius’ escape and the loss of them unhinged him. Coupled with the return of all his memories. He’ll be alright after a bit when he calms down. I wish he’d let me take the charm off it would have been safer, a slow return rather than a flood.” Albus said cheerily.

 

Remus snorted, “The way he was talking he was dead serious about never coming back.”

 

“If you’re serious about resigning,” Albus said sadly.

 

“I am.” Remus said coldly.

 

“I pity, you are rather good. I’ve heard nothing but compliments about your teaching. If you ever change your mind, the position is always open.” Albus promised.

 

“A sentiment that matters little.” Remus said returning to the hearth to floo away, “I wonder just what Severus learned getting his memories back that tore the heart right out of him.”

 

“I can’t imagine.” Albus shrugged.

 

Remus smelt a lie, “Goodbye Albus. Don’t bother to write. I’d like to let our association falter.” Then he flooed away to pack.

 

XoooooX

 

Remus was expecting Harry so his office door was open.

 

He had already packed most of his things, the Grindylow’s empty tank stood next to his battered old suitcase, which was open and nearly full. He’d sent the Grindylow to the Black Lake when he’d found him.

 

Remus was bending over something on his desk and looked up only when Harry knocked on the door. “I saw you coming,” Remus smiled. He pointed to the Marauder’s Map which he’d been watching hoping to see Severus.

 

“I just saw Hagrid,” Harry said, “and he said you’d resigned. It’s not true, is it?”

 

“I’m afraid it is,” Remus started opening his desk drawers and taking out the contents.

 

“Why?” Harry said. “The Ministry of Magic don’t think you were helping Sirius, do they?”

 

Remus crossed to the door and closed it behind Harry. “No. Professor Dumbledore managed to convince Fudge that I was trying to save your lives.” He sighed. “That was the final straw for Severus. I think the loss of the Order of Merlin hit him hard. So he…er…accidentally let slip that I am a werewolf this morning at breakfast.”

 

He didn’t want him to think Severus had threatened him…

“You’re not leaving just because of that!” Harry said.

 

Remus smiled wryly. “This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving from parents… They will not want a werewolf teaching their children, Harry. And after last night, I see their point. I could have bitten any of you…that must never happen again.”

 

Well the owls would arrive if he didn’t quit, because Severus would go straight to Lucius and the Board of Governors.

 

“You’re the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we’ve ever had!” said Harry. “Don’t go!”

 

Remus shook his head; not speaking went back to emptying his drawers.

 

Trying to distract Harry from trying to think of a good argument to make him stay, Remus spoke up, “From what the headmaster told me this morning, you saved a lot of lives last night, Harry. If I’m proud of anything I’ve done this year, it’s how much you’ve learned… Tell me about your Patronus.”

 

“How d’you know about that?” said Harry, distracted.

 

“What else could have driven the Dementors back?” Remus smiled almost paternally.

 

Harry told him what had happened.

 

When he’d finished, Remus was smiling again.

 

“Yes, your father was always a stag when he transformed,” he said. “You guessed right… that’s why we called him Prongs.”

Remus threw his last few books into his case, closed the desk drawers, and turned to look at Harry. “Here I brought this from the Shrieking Shack last night,” he said, handing Harry back the Invisibility Cloak, he’d summoned it on his walk back to castle after leaving Severus. “And…” He hesitated, and then held out the Marauder’s Map too. “I am no longer your teacher, so I don’t feel guilty about giving you back this as well. It’s no use to me, and I daresay you, Ron, and Hermione will find uses for it.”

 

Harry took the map and grinned. “You told me Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs would’ve wanted to lure me out of school… you said they’d have thought it was funny.”

 

“And so we would have,” Remus was now reaching down to close his case. “I have no hesitation in saying that James would have been highly disappointed if his son had never found any of the secret passages out of the castle.”

 

Though Lily would be appalled by his breaking rules…

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

Harry hastily stuffed the Marauder’s Map and the Invisibility Cloak into his pocket.

 

A wise choice, Remus thought stiffly.

 

It was Albus but he didn’t look surprised to see Harry there. “Your carriage is at the gates, Remus,” he said.

 

“Thank You, Headmaster.” Remus picked up his old suitcase and the empty Grindylow tank. “Well…good-bye, Harry,” he said, smiling. “It has been a real pleasure teaching you. I feel sure we’ll meet again sometime. Headmaster, there is no need to see me to the gates, I can manage…”

 

Remus was afraid that Harry had the impression that he wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

 

“Good-bye, then, Remus,” Albus said soberly.

 

Remus shifted the Grindylow tank slightly so that he and Albus could shake hands because to not do so would raise questions. Then, with a final nod to Harry and a swift smile aimed only at Harry, Remus left the office for the last time.

 

He made his way to the Courtyard and took the carriage he hadn’t wanted to Hogsmeade where he went to the Three Broomsticks and had a Butterbeer while he made up his mind whether to return to the pack or moving in with Lyall.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know Hagrid said that Sev told the Slytherins that Remus was a werewolf. As you can tell Sev didn't but someone did. I wonder who?
> 
> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 

Charity was absolutely furious!

 

Remus had quit, Sirius had escaped before she could talk to him and learn if her believe in his innocent was misplaced and now Sev had quit?

 

Rumour had it that Sev told Slytherin about Remus’ condition…

 

Somehow she had a hard time believing that, especially since he clearly went to a lot of trouble to keep Harry, Ron, Hermione and Remus out of trouble.

 

She cornered Hermione after breakfast, “We need to talk.”

 

Hermione wrung her hands, “Yes professor…”

 

Once they were in her office, Charity crossed her arms, “What is this I hear about you being with Sirius Black last night?”

 

Hermione changed, “He’s innocent. No one will believe us. It was Peter, he’s a rat animagus and he was hiding as Ron’s missing rat. Peter was the Death Eater and the Secret Keeper. Sirius’ only mistake was trusting Peter…”

 

Charity let out a choked sob, “I knew it…I knew in my heart Sirius wouldn’t do it. it didn’t matter if Remus believed it but I knew he couldn’t have betrayed James.”

 

Hermione gasped, “You knew them?”

 

Charity blushed, “I was the last person he dated before he was arrested. I tried to talk to Crouch but he called me a silly, besotted girl. I didn’t know why he was here but I wanted to be sure he ate so I slipped food to him by Crookshanks.”

 

Hermione frowned, “How did you know they were friends?”

 

Charity swallowed, “I’m very observant. I noticed Crookshanks slipping into the forest, often in the company of a familiar dog. I figured out Sirius was here and I wanted to know he at least had some meals. Crookshanks is very obedient; he always brought my serviettes back. Where will Sirius go now? Why did he need to escape?”

 

“Peter escaped when Remus transformed.” Hermione admitted in a shaky voice.

 

Charity shagged, “Coward….”

 

“Snape got us into the castle safely but refused to believe us.” Hermione swallowed, “I wonder if that was his revenge for us disarming him…”

 

“Severus is very stubborn. He saw an opportunity to push Remus away for good and he took it. Foolish boy! I wish I could shake him! To make it worse he told Slytherin about Remus so he can never teach again. Coward!”

 

Hermione stared at her as if she’d seen a ghost.

 

“Let me tell you a story, the story of two groups of friends. One group of comprised of a boy named Severus and girl named Lily, they grew up in the same village as friends and wonder of wonders they came to Hogwarts together. At Hogwarts, they made a friend named Remus. Unfortunately, Remus was also friends with boys named James, Peter and Sirius. Remus spent six years torn between his two sets of friends. James and Sirius liked to bully Severus, they thought that would get Lily’s attention not realising that the bond between Severus and Lily was more sibling then lover. A romantic bond sprang up between Severus and Remus, yet a secret lay between them. A secret that his other friends discovered, Lily and later James implored Remus to tell but Remus was afraid.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Sirius apparently decided that sending Severus into the Whomping willow on a full moon was a good idea.”

 

Hermione gasped, “Merlin that’s horrible. They were friends!”

 

“Yes, yet Sirius did something unforgivable; something that scared Remus and Severus for life. So much so that Severus did something to his memories. He is afraid to trust Remus and Remus doesn’t think he is worthy of Severus anyway. Now they have both run away, for Lily’s sake I’m going to chase them down and try once more to shake sense into them.”

 

“What part did you play in that story? You didn’t mention your name…” Hermione frowned.

 

Charity smiled ruefully, “I was the stranger who spied on them and jealously wanted to be one of their circle. I wanted to date a Marauder like Severus was and Lily would…I did but it was too late. I was so shy in school, but I hero-worshipped Lily and wanted to be like her. I know she would have noticed you suffering and would have offered you tea and biscuits as well as an ear. If you ever decide that Muggle studies is too much, I’m still here if you need someone.”

 

Hermione smiled back, “Sirius is innocent, someday Peter will be found and he’ll be free. Who better to help him recover then the woman who believed in him?”

 

“You’re probably right. For now I have to track down two stubborn brats who are giving up.” Charity snorted.

 

“I promise I’ll come talk to you sometimes. Have a good summer.”

 

“Give Crookshanks a treat for me, he’s highly intelligent.” Charity called out.

 

Then the door shut and Charity was left alone to fume.

 

Then she remembered, her father was a Prince. She had just as much right to enter Merrivale as Severus.

 

She’d set him straight and then she’d track down Remus…

 

She’d ask Faith to see if his grandfather was still alive, if Lyall was then he could get a message to him surely.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear something up, Charity's grandfather who was born Regulus Black is the canon Regulus who was born around the turn of the Twentieth Century [1906?] not Sirius' brother who was born circa 1961. This Regulus is Orion Black's [Padfoot's father's] Uncle. I can understand that all the Reguluses, Arcturuses, Siriuses, Cygnuses and Lyconis can be confusing...

Chapter 22

 

Charity flooed to Purcell Castle to talk to Faith but she wasn’t home so she left a note asking her to find out how to contact Lyall Lupin.

 

Then she flooed directly to Merrivale where she was met by an elf...

 

“Missy Charity? Lolly not be expecting Master Aury’s daughter.”

 

Charity felt a slight twinge of guilt for what she told Hermione, while she hoped that the girl would tell Harry who had a right to know she was afraid that Hermione would believe it was in confidence and keep it to herself.

 

She had a terrible feeling that Severus had to return to school in September, he wouldn’t want to of course but he had to.

 

Remus should have been able to return if he liked but thanks to Sev’s mouth he couldn’t.

 

“Missy Charity?” the elf Lolly frowned, “you be alright?”

 

Charity gave her a wane smile, “Where is your master? I must speak with him at once.”

 

“Master is being in his library. He refused breakfast and lunch. Lolly be worried. He no eat right most times but this be not like him. Master be so upset this year, Lolly not sure how to help…” the elf said wringing her hands.

 

“I’ll do what I can…” Charity said quietly, “Which way to the library?”

 

“Lolly show.”

 

Charity followed the elf through the manor, ignoring the portraits of Princes calling out to her or the architecture.

 

Maybe she was a nosy, bossy woman…

 

What right did she have to butt her way into Severus and Remus’ lives? She wanted to help them; they had a chance still. No matter what they thought, their love was free not like hers.

 

Charity wanted them to be together, to see them happy again. Clearly they couldn’t resolve their relationship on their own, knowing that Lily would have done anything to help them because they were her friends, Charity desperately wanted to do it for her.

 

Lily was such a kind, loving person; Remus and Severus were so lucky to have known her. Charity wished that she had had the courage to befriend her back when they both worked for the Ministry…

 

Lolly stopped and pointed at a door, “Here, Lolly’s Master is being in here.” She wrung her hands, “Lolly hopes she be doing the right thing…”

 

Charity reached over to give the elf’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze, “I hope for his sake we both are.”

 

Then she opened the door…

 

Sitting there with a half full tumbler of cognac and an open bottle was Severus, his face was in his hands and his shoulders were shaking.

 

“Crying? Tears of self-pity or vindication?” Charity said sharply but in a quiet voice, “After all the trouble you went to to keep Remus out of trouble with the Ministry, I don’t understand why you went and outed him to your House.”

 

Severus spun around his eyes red from crying, “What are you doing here? How did you get in? I locked it to blood ages ago.”

 

“Well I suppose you didn’t realise that my father was a Prince? Aurelius Polaris Prince, born to Regulus Black and Julius Christos Prince? I’ve got just as much right to walk these halls as you do, though due to my gender I can’t own them. Now,” Charity said sitting primly in a comfortable armchair, “You turned tail and ran? Until this year I never would have believed you were a coward; cold, lonely and stubborn oh yes but not a coward. You not only clearly told Remus to leave you alone but you burned your bridges with him by telling people what he was.” Charity snorted, “I never would have fingered you for that.”

 

Severus blinked at her, “What are you talking about? I didn’t tell anyone he was a werewolf, I didn’t even tell Fudge. Didn’t have to tell Potter and his friends because they saw him transform. I may have heavily implied that if Remus didn’t resign, I might tell Lucius. If I haven’t told on him before, why on Salazar’s Cauldron would I do it now? He didn’t love me enough to tell Potter the truth, the whole truth. I was never jealous of Potter senior’s Quidditch skills, I liked to watch Remus play but that’s it. I preferred to watch games with Remus and Lily. He deserves better, he’s young enough to find someone unscarred who can give him love and children. I’m not that person; we were only fooling ourselves. I’m too damaged to be much good to anyone, I couldn’t even keep my friends. In tough times I cast them off instead of banding together. I joined the Dark Lord instead of fighting him because I was nursing my anger. I’ve forgotten so much…I have to figure out who I really am now…”

 

“Who will look out for Slytherin if you’re not there? Do you want someone like Slughorn to come back? That’s who Dumbledore will get, he’s not as good as you are, is he? He doesn’t keep an eye on the outcasts; he only looks at those he can use later because he helped them along the way. He begrudgingly admitted you into his circle but he didn’t want you because you were born with far more talent then he had.” Charity scoffed.

 

“What do you want Charity?” Severus snorted.

 

“I want you to pull your head out of your arse and _think_! You can’t just hide from life Severus; you have talent, if it weren’t for you how would Remus have passed? You’re the finest brewer in all of Britain aren’t you? You could teach if you wanted.”

 

Severus put his face in his hands again, “That’s what Remus said…”

 

“If you still care for him, why is he gone? Why didn’t you want to spend the summer getting reacquainted if your memories are back?”

 

“It’s over, if all you’re here for is to tell me to grow up and get back together with Remus, save your breath and go.” Severus said woodenly.

 

“Actually I was here to make sure you don’t do anything foolish; like skip meals, drink on an empty stomach or worse.” Charity said stubbornly.

 

“You’re taking this emulating Lily too far.” Severus said harshly.

 

“Maybe, that’s your opinion. I may not be right all the time, I might not have all the answers but damn it Severus isn’t it time to stop wallowing?” Charity said exasperated.

 

“No one asked you to get involved!” Severus sputtered.

 

“No,” Charity said quietly, “we want you to be happy. Don’t you think I’ve seen how you look at Aurora and Septima? You want that, I know you do, what terrible sin have you committed that you don’t deserve love? Everyone does Severus, not all are blessed to find it. Some of us lose it before we had a chance, I would give anything to be with the one I love…”

 

“James Potter, ha you hadn’t a chance in hell.” Severus said spitefully.

 

Charity snorted, “James? Not a chance, it wasn’t Remus and I would have to be blind and deaf to like Peter.”

 

“Black? You liked that egocentric, vindictive, treacherous little shit?”

 

“If you’re referring to his sending you down after Remus sure, if you’re talking about his supposed betrayal of James and Lily I’ll have to disagree with you. What Sirius’ problem was with you I don’t know, he never told me. Probably because I didn’t ask.” Charity shrugged.

 

“If you want me to confide in you, you’re wasting your time.”

 

“You don’t trust me, you don’t trust anyone.” Charity sniffed, “expecting you to trust me would be stupid. If someone doesn’t poke their nose in, you’ll end up starving to death or dying of alcohol poisoning. I really do respect you Severus, you’re a genius in your field and I’m lucky enough to be related though not closely. Albus won’t do it and Remus ran too, you don’t have anyone to confide in so you can’t talk and get feed back. You’ll never agree to see Mind Healer even though after what you’ve been through all year you could use one.”

 

“I maybe a lot of things but I’m not crazy.” Severus growled.

 

“That’s not why I mentioned it.” Charity snapped, “what did you do agree to let someone take your memories only to have them come back and drown you? You’ll need help processing that. If you won’t talk with Remus and can’t talk to an healer how are you going to recover from this?”

 

“I don’t think I can.” Severus rose, “please leave. Don’t bother coming back. I wish to be left alone.”

 

“Don’t do anything to hurt yourself.” Charity whispered.

 

“Sending Remus away this time was enough. I don’t have plans to kill myself even if I could brew a poison in my sleep.”

 

“No draught of living death either, Remus couldn’t brew the antidote and that would be practically suicide.” Charity warned.

 

“I don’t plan to leave Merrivale, but I will take some time off and then maybe return to the lab or something.”

 

“Think this through, you can’t hide here forever.” Charity fretted.

 

“Where else would I go? The sight of Hogwarts sickens me. Knowing Albus is there infuriates me. This is my home now, no matter how big or small it’s my home and this is where I plan to stay.”

 

“I’ll leave but I’ll be back, if only to check that you are alright…” Charity said quietly as she left the room.

 

She wanted to help, what had he done that he thought living there alone without love was the proper penance?

 

Maybe she shouldn’t have told him he was acting like James even if it were true. She could listen to students and try to give them some support and advice but she had a terrible time talking to other adults. She tried to avoid Faith because she usually tried mothering her…

 

Charity was lost, as she flooed back to Hogwarts she whispered, ‘Help me Lily, I don’t know what to do. Remus and Severus are broken; Sirius is running from the Dementor’s Kiss and Peter has left Sirius to be taken for his crimes again. What would you do? How would you help them? You should be here; this should be your quest.’

 

She knelt on the rug in front of her hearth and cried: for Lily and James, orphaned Harry, her dear maligned and misguided Sirius, Remus and Severus as well as her students…

 

She tried so hard to help them and couldn’t even help herself, that made her as pathetic as Irma always called her.

 

She loved her sister but understood her better then anyone else, Irma really did live for her books. She didn’t want a witch or a wizard; she was very asexual. Not that that was bad, she was a third daughter in a female-entailed line. Irma made her way through life her way, though like Sev she could be nicer to students.

 

Then maybe they wouldn’t call her Madam Pince rather then Prince…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 

If there was one person Draco Malfoy had always trusted it was his godfather.

 

Uncle Sev like his mother had always been there for him.

 

So to find out that Uncle Sev had been in dungeon common spreading some wild story about Lupin being a werewolf didn’t make one Knut of sense.

 

He also had a habit of dropping by the House to check on them every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. He might not make it to breakfast or lunch but he always made it to dinner.

 

You always could count on Uncle Sev…

 

Until this year…

 

Uncle Sev had gone ballistic over Longbottom’s boggart, had taken to picking on him even worse then usual it was on par with how Uncle Sev treated Potter really.

 

It was Sunday and no Uncle Sev.

 

Worried Draco ordered his House to go to the dungeons without him and headed for Uncle Sev’s office.

 

He knocked and heard nothing.

 

Draco opened the door, to find it empty…

 

Draco wandered around, but there wasn’t any sign that his godfather was here or ever had been.

 

Draco let out a long, unMalfoy like scream.

 

Immediately his house elf dippy appeared wringing her hands, “Master Draco? What be problem? Does little master need Missy Lyra or,”

 

“Shut up and take me to Uncle Sev.” Draco snapped.

 

Dippy frowned, “Dippy not supposed,”

 

“Are you or are you not my servant? Take me or I’ll give you clothes.” Draco stomped.

 

Dippy trembled, “Yes Master.” Taking his arm and then they were gone.

 

They reappeared in Uncle Sev’s library.

 

His godfather looked ill, he was wearing old clothes and was lying on a settee.

 

Tipped on the table was a tumbler and a mostly empty bottle of liquor.

 

“You little shit!” Draco yelled.

 

His godfather moaned, holding his head.

 

“You walked out on us without a word, disappeared without a trace and when I finally track you down you’re filthy, hung over and asleep?” Draco shouted.

 

“Quiet. Who told you I was here? Charity?” Severus grumbled.

 

“Charity who?” Draco snorted.

 

“Clearly not.” Uncle Sev mumbled.

 

“What happened that was so dreadful that you ran away like a coward without bothering to say goodbye?” Draco snapped crossing his arms.

 

“I don’t have to explain,”

 

“Yes you do,” Draco said coolly, “You’re the Head of Slytherin and I’m the Prince same as father. In this moment we’re equals, I’m also your godson and I deserve an explanation for why you freaking abandoned me.”

 

“It has nothing to do with you. It’s not your business.” Severus scowled, reaching for the bottle.

 

Copying Potter and the diary, Draco called out, “Expelliarmus.”

 

The bottle flung itself away from Sev tumbling and spilling liquor everywhere before clattering to the parquet floor.

 

“What do you want?” Sev said tiredly.

 

“For you to start talking.” Draco said crossly.

 

“I have nothing to say.” Sev said turning away.

 

“You always have before!” Draco stomped, “You always had to have the last word. Sleeping and drinking isn’t like you! you’re supposed to be in the lab! You always spend the last few days of summer planning my potions lessons! You never forget anything,”

 

“I do…I did…I let someone tamper with my memories.” Uncle Severus snapped.

 

“That’s not the point, you’ve never abandoned me before.” Draco’s bottom lip quivered, “You’ve been weird all year…you even forgot my birthday. Tell me what you did. Tell me you didn’t quit and leave us.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

Draco’s legs buckled, and he landed on the floor, “WHY!”

 

“Because I don’t want to teach, I never did. I let the Dark Lord send me there first and then Albus bullied me to stay. Now that I know what happened when I was in school…Albus has nothing to hold over my head anymore.” His godfather grumbled.

 

“What about us? I thought you cared about us? You look out for us, you try to give us someone to look up to. How can you just leave without saying goodbye?”

 

“Some things in life aren’t fair.” Severus said woodenly.

 

“I thought I could depends on you! You were there for me, you taught me to love learning, you showed me how magic brewing was, you were my first teacher, you were there for me when Theo disappeared from our lives, and you,”

 

“You can’t use me as a crutch.”

 

Draco gaped at him, “WHAT!”

 

“You’ve got to grow up sometimes. You hide behind the adults in your life. You echo Lucius but you don’t even know what you believe. Lyra spoilt you, I taught you and Lucius bullies you to be the perfect little pureblood sycophant. What are you Draco? What do you want out of life? What do you want to do after Hogwarts? Don’t tell me what Lucius wants, I want your hopes, your dreams…”

 

“I’m only a Third Year.” Draco pouted…

 

“You’ve taken your exams, you’re Fourth Year. Next year you’ll be meeting with your Head of House to discuss your future,”

 

Draco stomped, “That’s supposed to be you!”

 

“I quit!”

 

“You can’t quit on us! We still need you!”

 

“I hate teaching.”

 

Draco pouted, “I thought you only hated lazy students and Gryffindors like Potter.”

 

“I don’t know who I am or what I want anymore.”

 

“Those must have been awful memories if you want to forget.”

 

“They were painful because they were wonderful…” Severus said quietly.

 

“How can that be?” Draco fumed.

 

“You’ll understand when you fall in love, or when you lose someone.” Severus shrugged.

 

“I won’t lose you, you can’t quit! We need you.”

 

“I’m a terrible teacher Draco, no amount of storytelling will change that.” Severus said sadly refering to Draco's comment the previous year about applying for Dumbledore's job.

 

“Then change! If you know what you’re doing wrong fix it! Don’t run away like a coward!” Draco stumbled back, “This is about Lupin. He quit…you quit…why the hell don’t you chase after him! He spent the entire year chasing you. What did you do send him away and then come home to brood?”

 

Severus shook, “That’s,”

 

“Exactly what happened wasn’t it? Whatever happened to you must have been awful if you refuse to take him back for whatever reason it was that you broke up.”

 

“That’s not why I quit. I quit because I hate teaching, I’m terrible at it and Albus bullied me.”

 

“Then why are you here and he’s not?”

 

“Because he deserves better?”

 

“Better then a drunken coward? Better then someone who abandons his students without saying goodbye? Who tells a bunch of Slytherins that our Defence teacher was a werewolf of all things?”

 

“Why are you two accusing me of doing that? If I were going to tell anyone about Remus I would have done it when I was sixteen not when I’m thirty-four! I didn’t tell anyone! I lied to the Minister for fuck’s sake! I tried to protect Remus and those idiot children! What did I get for it? Nothing… “

 

“So you going to hide here and drink yourself to death?” Draco sputtered.

 

“So what if I am?”

 

Draco’s eyes filled with tears, “Then go ahead, you know the sad thing? Sometimes I wished you were my father, I thought I could tell you anything, that you’d listen and encourage me. You’re worse then my father, at least I know that I’m only important because he wants me to carry on the family line but he doesn’t love me. I loved you! I wanted you to be proud of me so I worked hard. I put my best effort into your subject because I wanted to please you. Was it all a lie? Did I ever matter to you? I hate you! Go ahead, drink yourself to death! See if I care! COWARD!”

 

XoooooX

 

Draco was sobbing as he ordered Dippy to take him back where he had been.

 

Severus remembered his own pain knowing that his useless parents preferred drinking, fucking and fighting to him.

 

When he drifted into their world he was usually screamed at and smacked around or worse but that was rare.

 

The Evans and Hogwarts became his escapes…

 

He’d been glad when they died, because it meant he was free of them and that place.

 

He came here after graduation…

 

Now the place seemed so empty…

 

Draco…

 

In his selfishness he’d forgotten about Draco…

 

He’d forgotten he had a duty to at least see his students to the end of the School Year, why? Because he wasn’t the Defence professor:

 

Severus Snape, Lord Prince was Potions Master of Hogwarts and Head of Slytherin…

 

Draco was right…

 

Damn it grated to admit it…

 

Severus wanted to know who impersonated him and told Slytherin that Remus was a werewolf…

 

Charity and Draco believed he’d done it…

 

Given his previous behaviour, Severus snorted; he didn’t fault them.

 

He wasn’t really sure if he wanted to teach…

 

Draco, Remus and Charity were right he could be a better teacher if he tried.

 

He did remember how he’d helped Remus who was almost as terrible as Longbottom pass his O.W.L.s.

 

Could he start over? Maybe not but he could slowly become a better teacher…

 

He really didn’t want to drink himself to death…

 

As guilty as he felt for asking for that abortion, Severus didn’t want to drink poison either.

 

What the crotchety old Potions Master wanted was redemption and forgiveness.

 

But in his heart, he didn’t believe he deserved either.

 

He’d thrown away his heart twice, cast off his best friends, treated Lily’s son like shit and broken Draco.

 

Some track record…

 

Just wait until Lyra heard, she’d go ballistic…

 

She didn’t like the idea of anything hurting her precious children.

 

Severus wrapped his arms around himself; he wanted it all back…

 

He wanted Remus, their child, Lily, Draco…

 

Yet two of them were lost forever to him…

 

Maybe this time…it should be him doing the chasing…

 

But after what he’d said, should he bother?

 

The memories haunted his every waking moment threatening to crush him.

 

Could he try to win Remus back? Would it be fair if he didn’t tell him about the baby? He’d been young, angry and betrayed…

 

How could Remus possibly forgive him if he couldn’t even forgive himself?

 

Lost in thought Severus went to his apartments, showered, changed and packed a bag to return to Hogwarts.

 

One step at a time…

 

He’d finish the year and then re-evaluate his life.

 

Was it bad it took Draco to wake him up?

 

Draco was the very epitome of the child he wanted…

 

He might look like Lucius but Draco took after him in talent and sadly temperament it seemed…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> Draco really doesn't hate Sev and he doesn't wish him dead, he's hurt and angry. Like all children let down by adults they trusted he lashed out. Draco's reflection will eventually come up in Goodnight Moon...


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 

Okay so Remus hadn’t gone home to Lyall’s.

 

He’d crashed with the pack…

 

He was crushed.

 

Sev had told him to go away forever…

 

They were both leaving Hogwarts for good it seemed.

 

A pair of feet was approaching,

 

From the scent Remus knew it was Carys.

 

“You really shouldn’t be here.” Carys glared.

 

Remus frowned, “Why?”

 

“You’re supposed to be at Hogwarts with Addy. You’re a teacher.”

 

Out of the mouths of babes…

 

“I’m not anymore.” Remus said quietly.

 

“What happened at Hogwarts Uncle Remus? You told dad and papa you were going back to set things right. That you were going to win back your mate…you were going to remeet your friend’s son and you were going to teach.”

 

“I did all that and in the end it wasn’t enough.” Remus sighed.

 

“Love is everything.” Carys said stubbornly, “My parents taught me that. It doesn’t matter if you’re broke, if you have barely a knut to your name as long as you have love you’re rich. Why don’t you think that it’s enough? What did you didn’t do? What did you forget?”

 

“That truth is just as important as love…that without both, love crumbles.”

 

“Love, real love doesn’t crumble Uncle Remus.” Carys pouted. “Dad said love is riding a storm. You’re supposed to surf the waves, ride the crests, sail through moonlit waters with ice in the riggings…you love each other as you go. You’re supposed to love each other as if today is the only day you have.”

 

Remus’ eyes filled with tears, “How did you get so smart?”

 

Carys grinned, “I’m the daughter of a Ravenclaw who was part of the Slug Club and my teacher is a former Gryffindor Prefect. Of course I’m smart! Besides, you don’t grow up the daughter of Damocles and not have some of his intelligence rub off. I mean he did create the Wolfsbane potion.”

 

“He made it for Corey.”

 

“Because he loved him so much he hated to see him suffer.” Carys said with a smile.

 

That would have been something Severus might have done if he’d told him like he was supposed to.

 

Why did Damocles and Corey work?

 

Damocles turned his back on his family for Corey; sacrificing his inheritance to bond to someone he loved.

 

They had three kids: Adelaide whom they called Addy, who was a Slytherin; Carys who was aavenclaw-to-be and little Theseus.

 

Theseus was only two but Carys adored him, the only thing that saddened her about Hogwarts was that she’d have to leave her little brother.

 

“What are you going to do Uncle Sev?”

 

“Take you to Diagon and buy you any book you want.” Remus said with a grin.

 

Carys glared at him, “That’s not what I was talking about!”

 

Remus stood up, ruffling her auburn hair, “I know. Here I was sitting here feeling sorry for myself and you came to wake me up. You’re one smart girl and I’m sorry I won’t be teaching you next year.”

 

“Why not?” Carys pouted.

 

“Because I forgot my potion…”

 

Carys gasped, “Uncle Remus! You never forget it…”

 

“I did, just once…I could have hurt people I care about. I didn’t but that was because an old friend got me away before I did. Because I forgot my potion that friend suffered…my mate rescued our students but the damage was already done. I just couldn’t handle the idea,”

 

“Bullshit.” Carys snorted. “You live here.”

 

Remus frowned, “Language.”

 

“Shut up. You live here. You’ve been here before Addy was born. You helped papa with the potion. This was your home before my parents bought it for the pack. You came here where there are defenceless kids. Theseus and I aren’t the only kids here Uncle Remus. Don’t give me any crap about being a werewolf and being a danger to kids. You’re the gentlest uncle we’ve got, Theseus likes you just as much as our parents.” Carys retorted.

 

“What are you saying?” Remus was confused.

 

“Something else happened. It has nothing to do with forgetting the potion.” Carys waved it off. “You’re punishing yourself. It’s silly; he’s alive isn’t he? The students are alive. Your friend probably forgave you because being mad at you is impossible. You’re too wonderful to be upset with.”

 

Once again, Remus was floored by Carys. “Make it two books.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you maybe only eleven but you’re a whole lot smart then I am.” Remus said shaking his head, “Come on let’s floo.”

 

Carys glared, “You’re not just trying to placate me are you?”

 

Remus shook his head. “No I’m not.”

 

“Okay. You can buy me books.” Carys said in a weary tone that made it sound like she was doing him a favour by agreeing.

 

Maybe third time really was the charm…

 

The question was, how to figure out exactly how to win back Severus…

 

He knew Severus the teenager; but he didn’t really know Severus as an adult.

 

Sev had his memories back but what had he remembered that took the life out of him?

 

That haunted Remus all the way to Diagon and back…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> A/N: Charity hasn't found Remus yet but someone else did. We'll have to see if this really did knock him out of the 'poor me I don't deserve to be happy' mindset. 
> 
> No I didn't come up with the comment about storms and love- though I wish I did. It's actually from a great book called True Blue by Luanne Rice. It's about love, second chances and redemption actually, and those words were from a wedding.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 

Severus was brewing when the door to his potions lab at Merrivale was opened.

 

“Uncle Sev, guess what?”

 

“What? Severus muttered slightly perturbed by Draco’s exuberance.

 

While Draco had given him the kick he needed, forgiving his godson for telling him to go die was painful and as a result he was gruffer to him them usual.

 

“Father got tickets to the World Cup!” Draco crowed.

 

Severus rolled his eyes, “How marvellous.” he said sarcastically.

 

“You’ll come with us won’t you?” Draco begged.

 

“Why should I?” Severus asked distracted.

 

“Because I want you to…” Draco whinged.

 

“I can think of more worthwhile things to do with my time.” Severus snorted.

 

Draco sounded petulant. “I thought you liked Quidditch.”

 

“I do. That isn’t the point.” Severus growled.

 

“Then what is?” Draco scowled.

 

“While I am appreciative of your father’s patronage and assistance in mingling with the pureblood circles that your family moves in, I prefer solitude to solicitude. I am not the consummate politician that Lucius is. I prefer to stay out of politics despite being titled and holding a seat both on the Board of Governors and the Wizengamot. It’s shark-infested watered and I find I don’t care for it. Now surely if Lucius wanted me to attend,”

 

An elf appeared, Lolly actually who was his head elf.

 

“Master Lord Malfoy is being in the library floo.”

 

Draco looked exultant which merely served to annoy Severus.

 

The Head of Slytherin ignored one of his most brilliant students as he cast a stasis charm on his potion before he strode off with Draco as he headed for his library.

 

Since his reluctant return to Hogwarts following Draco’s diatribe, his godson had been very subdued mostly. Quiet and moody would aptly sum up his godson’s disposition.

 

Draco appeared to be wary of upsetting him and repented his display of temper. It seemed that Draco had not tattled to his mother Lyra and from his few visits with the Malfoy family since the end of school year; Severus had not noted any coolness between them. Undoubtedly, Lyra had noticed a change in both of their demeanour but nothing had been said…

 

Severus opened the door to the library to find that Lucius had entered the library from the floo while waiting for him and that was another annoyance,

 

“While I am sure that you have your reasons for disturbing me, I was otherwise occupied.”

 

Before Lucius replied to his taciturn words of ‘welcoming’, the former Head Boy glared,. “Draconis Lucius Abraxas Malfoy! What are you doing here?”

 

Draco shifted nervously, “I wanted to talk to Uncle Sev….”

 

Ignoring Draco’s explanation, Lucius forged on, “I was recently asked to join the Minister in the Top Box for the World Cup. I was coming to ask if you would like to purchase one of my former seats.”

 

“Draco was trying to prevail upon me to attend and thought I maybe interested but I had no ticket and thought that the World Cup would be sold out at this late date.” Severus snorted.

 

“I have four tickets; Madam Greengrass’ daughter Maia wanted Ayla to sit with them during the World Cup. Aurora purchased the ticket before asking if I would permit Ayla to sit with them. Given that the Minister had only offered three I recently gave my consent. Now that my former Uncle decided he wanted to attend but only has two children as I understand. Which means that he merely requires three while I have four, thus leaving me with a surplus ticket.” Lucius said in annoyance.

 

Severus scowled, “You know how I detest Oran Nott! How can you stand there and even suggest that I sit near him?”

 

Lucius sneered, “You think I have any affection or respect for him? Father believed to the day he died that Old Not killed his sister. If he weren’t a Death Eater, Rayne wouldn’t have befriended his second wife. It was her idea to welcome that woman to our ranks, as if someone like that was worthy of mingling with us. I still can hardly believe that Draco, Nott’s heir and George Goyle’s adopted son were inseparable as children. Now Theodoros seems to believe that he is above him."

 

“He disappeared after his mother died,” Draco scowled, “Letting us believe that he was dead. Theo hid himself on the train so that we had no idea he was alive until his name was called during the Sorting. When I tried to talk to him in the dungeons he cast me off, calling me no friend of his. Nearly came to a duel.”

 

Severus scowled, “First Years have no place duelling.”

 

Draco paled, “I didn’t say we duelled. I merely commented that we had words.”

 

“Will you take the seat Severus?” Lucius snapped.

 

“Provided that you see to it that I don’t have to sit near Oran, I would consider attending but I refuse to pay for camping. They will insist on the Muggle way and I have forgotten how.” Severus grumbled.

 

“As well you should, you can’t help your blood however you can live in such away that it is forgotten. Were you to join blood to a pureblood of proper rank like Irma Prince or Charity Burbage, you would find your mother’s misalliance forgiven.” Lucius said stiffly.

 

“I’ve told you before Lucius that I am not and never will be interested in witches no matter how pure their blood or rich their family is. Perhaps, one day I will find a tolerable wizard but until that day comes I shall remain single.” Severus snapped.

 

“As you wish.” Lucius said, glaring at Draco, “Come Draco.”

 

Draco seemed glum at first, and then perked up, “I know father, we can see if mother is willing to let Uncle Sev stay with us at the Cup.”

 

“Guests and their accommodations are usually her domain, you may discuss it with her. I shall discuss the tickets again with Oran when next our paths cross.” Lucius said ushering Draco in the floo.

 

Leaving Severus with uneasy peace, while he wasn’t in anyway as prescient as Lily and rarely gave any credence to the theories of predestiiny or fate couldn’t escape the cold dread of the feeling that many of those Death Eaters who avoided Azkaban would all be present at the World Cup…

 

Severus had never really been involved in the so-called crimes of the ranks in which he was a member. He had always been a brewer first, eschewing poisons or illegal potions due to his signature being known. He did brew harder to obtain but not illegal potions that one could easily obtain via a prescription and those as well as healing potions became his stock-in trade with the Death Eaters more so than Abraxas Malfoy who was Head Proctor of the Potioneer Exams. His Prince blood and natural affinity to Legilimency and Occlumency also made him indispensable so that spying on Dumbledore was his first real mission following his certification as a Potions Master, First Class.

 

If it weren’t for Draco and students like him, possibly following in the Death Eater’s footsteps.

 

If the Dark Lord didn’t return, then one of them might rise to fill his absence and retake their world in a similar way only Severus found he didn’t much care for the idea.

 

Encouraging Slytherins to follow the Puceys and Greengrasses in neutrality rather then blatant presentation as Dark would be wise if they could see that.

 

As long as the Children of the Death Eaters remained sycophants there wasn’t much hope…

 

Severus wanted the Dark Lord dead so that Lily would be avenged but his appearance via Quirrell, the diary and more recently just as an escaped former follower’s master; Deverus realised that no matter what anyone said he had no desire to return to either of his former Masters.

 

Neither kept their word and saved Lily’s life, he owned them shit. He wouldn’t even give them leprechaun gold and play double agent and spy for both. He was done, so done with all that political nonsense…

 

XoooooX

 

While a part of Remus _hated_ being a werewolf, the community that Corey and Damocles had built here at his childhood home was comforting.

 

They were open-minded, not all of them were ‘registered’ like himself but Damocles had taken them here after finding them. Not all of those bitten became like himself.

 

Some were like Corey and Damocles, a werewolf and a human mate but then there were couples like David and Niles who had been sixteen and students at Hogwarts when they were attacked. Their parents had thrown them away but because of Damocles had found a home here.

 

They were both werewolves so children were impossible for them, their only hope was adoption and since they were werewolves that was impossible.

 

They had the same aching loneliness that he felt on their faces when they looked Addy, Carys and Theseus.

 

It wasn’t talked about but Zacharias Smith had two mothers who desperately wanted a son and Damocles who was brother to one of them had agreed after talking to Corey had agreed.

 

They’d used a fertility potion and Alisa Smith’s bonded Orpah formerly of the House of Abbot had given birth to half-sibling twins Zacharias and Salma ‘Sally’ Smith. They never had to his knowledge treated Zacharias any different from Sally or their elder sister Deborah who was a Prefect and Sixth Year Hufflepuff in September.

 

Severus…

 

Even after this time and after the events of the school year, Remus still hadn’t forgotten him. His arms ached to hold him, to kiss him and to use their bodies to remind them both how much they very much wanted one another but Severus had sent him away.

 

Remus had been playing with the pack’s children as wolf with twenty pack members it was sad that there were only six children and half belonged to their alpha but he had wandered off.

 

“Remus? Where are you my boy? I can smell ya.”

 

Remus’ heart leapt, Lyall!

 

Unlike his contemporaries he’d never called Lyall grandfather…

 

His father had turned his back on his family after marrying his Muggle mother.

 

Not that Lyall or even his beloved George would think any less of him.

 

Remus didn’t run out to meet him either, like every other time he let Lyall come to him.

 

Lyall had first reached out after his parents died and then after the war when he was lost due to the deaths of James and Lily, the supposed death of Peter and Sirius’ so-called betrayal.

 

“There you are. I had hoped…never mind that.” Lyall laughed, “I’ve just had a huge coup. Some of us oldsters at the Department were playing cards and I won. You’ll never guess what I won.”

 

Remus yawned, with his wolf unintentionally baring his teeth, “What?”

 

“Tickets! I remember how much you liked Quidditch, Charlus took you to see the Potter team a handful of times didn’t he?”

 

“Yeah, the Falmouth Falcons.” Remus said quietly, “Sirius thought the Broadmoor brothers were the coolest. I thought they were insane…”

 

“Well I have two tickets and I thought since we’re overdue for a get-together I’d take you. They aren’t the greatest seats but I wanted to make up for lost time you know? I worked so much when you were young and I lost track of your father. It was Charlus who was there for you growing up,”

 

“I never knew he was my uncle until later, he was always James’ dad.” Remus said sadly.

 

“That’s was Marrok’s fault, he was a difficult child. Charlus and Matilda were so much older, people laughed at us for having Marrok. Not that George or I ever regretted it; I should have been there more rather then working. Charlus respected his request to not mingle with us. Charlus was all Potter and so was Matilda was too, Marrok was a Lupin through and through. I think as odd as it is to say that you’re a mix. George would have been so proud of you…” Lyall said quietly.

 

His constant companion Ceres yipped and licked his hand.

 

“There Ceres, I’m quite alright. You worry too much.” Lyall chuckled before turning to Remus, “Fancy a run?”

 

Remus watched fascinated as Lyall flowed into the form of a wolf, it wasn’t unlike his own:

 

A brownish wolf with some grey that hinted at Lyall’s age…

 

Ceres was a North Country Beagle another race rescued from obscurity and certain extinction by a Wizarding family in Upper Flagley, Yorkshire.

 

Not Lyall’s first companion; that was Caleb who had been a Cumberland Sheepdog…

 

Ceres had been named for the great love of Lyall’s life, George Potter. George meant earth worker, while Ceres was a Latin name that was the name of the grain goddess who supposedly taught the first farmer.

 

There were legends amoung the Wizarding communities that traced themselves to Greece that ‘Ceres’ had been a member of the Fae, perhaps a Dryad or a Veela who tumbled with a Muggle and then taught him agriculture. Whatever the truth was, it was something like that that touched Remus.

 

Naming a female dog in remembrance of George Potter, it wasn’t overt like Georgette, Georgia, or Georgina but something that was more like in meaning.

 

“You wouldn’t be so lonely you know if you let me get you a companion.” Lyall said from his shoulder.

 

“Lyall…” Remus growled slightly at the comment, it was an old argument. “I’m not like you. I don’t have the connection you to with canines. I don’t even understand it.”

 

“You would if you just let me tell you about our family’s history.” Lyall chided.

 

“Father didn’t want me to know for a reason.” Remus sighed, “I never learned what it was and I’d like to at least leave it alone.”

 

“What if you don’t have a choice?” Lyall fumed, “Say you have a kid,”

 

“Without Severus, I won’t. He sent me away and I have to try again.” Remus said shortly.

 

“That’s not the point! You know from watching Addy, Carys and Theseus that your lycanthropy isn’t catching but you really need to listen! I won’t be here forever. I’d like to see into our next generation. I met Harry briefly before they went into hiding, my great-grandson. I buried my beloved, our three children and a grandchild. I don’t even like Matilda’s family but she loved that jerk, I tried to keep tabs on them but when I started suspecting that they joined the Dark Lord I was heartbroken. I wanted you to rebuild a relationship with Harry, I know I haven’t done right by either of you but I want to make amends somehow. I’m old yet but damn it some things need to be talked over before I’m gone. Someday, you’ve got to listen to me. You’re more then a lycan, more then a werewolf; you’re a Lupin! It’s a name that is just as respected in some circles as the Puceys.” Lyall groused.

 

“I know Puceys, honourable blokes, the current heir is Adrian. Got himself thrown off the House team because he wouldn’t cheat.” Remus said dismissively.

 

“When you’re stubborn you remind me a bit of Marrok,” Lyall said sadly. “I must be getting old…”

 

“If it makes you feel any better I will go with you.”

 

“The tickets came with a campsite, just had to change the name it was reserved it. What do you say about camping for a few days?”

 

“How many?” Remus asked distracted.

 

“Two I think.” Lyall shrugged.

 

“I’ll go.”

 

Then the two Lupins and Ceres went for a run before Lyall left.

 

Remus’ feelings for Lyall were complex; he really wished he’d understood what his father’s issues with his grandfather were. Sure he liked Lyall as a person andLyall was a lot easily to get on with then his father.

 

Lyall rarely mentioned his lycanthropy, he just accepted it, and Lyall had known it the moment they met strangely enough. Lyall never treated him like a monster either…

 

Lyall was rather good about it, treating him with the same kind acceptance he’d once received from Charlus Potter.

 

Like Harry, Remus had grown up thinking he had no relatives. Remus wished he’d had the guts to tell Harry the truth while he’d been his professor. He knew that Irma and Charity had never treated Adrian or Gary any differently.

 

Remus sometimes hated himself for his cowardice, Harry was part of his pack the same as Addy, Carys and Theseus but he was more then that. He was blood, by the time he’d learned that Harry was gone spirited away into the Muggle World by the meddlesome Albus Dumbledore.

 

Remus had no job, no permanent residence and he’d been so grief-stricken that learning that he was James and Harry’s cousin had felt like one more nail in the coffin, another stab through the heart, another earthquake.

 

He had wanted to use Dark Magic to call up his father’s spirit to ask him why…

 

Then because he still had Lyall, Remus learned to cope with the perceived betrayal and lies.

 

Every time Lyall wanted to tell him about the Lupin Legacy Remus shut down, Remus didn’t want to hear it.

 

Maybe if he managed someday to reforge a relationship with Severus out of the embers of their adolescent romance he would be ready.

 

Until then Remus wanted to focus on making a future, reaching out to Harry eventually and Severus most definitely.

 

Lyall was here, while his parents, his Uncle Charlus and Aunt Dorena, James and Lily were gone.

 

Without Severus, Remus felt half-gone as it was…

 

He had to find a way to win back Sev’s affection and to increase his own courage, he was getting too old for the sot of cowardice he showed in the Shrieking Shack. Harry had deserved the whole truth and not shades of it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable?  
> Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 

Remus slept over at Lyall’s the night before they were to arrive at the camp ground. They’d camped out quite a few times when they were Creature tracking.

 

He was oddly looking forward to spending time with his grandfather.

 

Remus woke early.

 

Lyall liked putting up the tent in the dark so he could use magic putting it up.

 

There was a banging knock on the door.

 

“Remus? You up?”

 

Remus grinned, “Yeah.”

 

“You going to want coffee?”

 

“Sure. Be right out.”

 

Remus dressed and grabbed his knapsack.

 

He made his way to the breakfast parlour in Lyall’s house.

 

His father had inherited the Lupin estate and he’d been forced to liquidate it pay what he could of his father’s debts before declaring bankruptcy.

 

Lyall had kept his Bonded’s residence Potter Hall in Godric’s Hollow.

 

His uncle Charlus had resided at Launde Abbey instead preferring to let Lyall keep the original family residence that he’d shared with his other grandfather George Potter.

 

It was still odd knowing his relationship to the Potters…

 

Would explain his sense of kinship to James even if he didn’t realise his blood relationship until after the death of James and Lily.

 

When he arrived in the breakfast parlour he found Lyall waiting wearing dungarees and a blue button up shirt with a light jacket.

 

Lyall saluted him with his coffee cup, “Dilly delivered coffee and toast. Want anything else?”

 

Remus shook his head, pouring a cup of coffee for himself and taking a slice of toast. “This is plenty. You can always have something else later.”

 

Lyall nodded, “Very well. As soon as you’re ready I have the Apparation coordinates.”

 

Remus grinned, “This is almost like old times isn’t it?”

 

Lyall laughed, “I suppose it is rather like that. I’ve been wondering, do you miss watching the Falmouth Falcons play? I suppose I should start attending games. The box is just going to waste…would you be interested in joining me?”

 

Remus grinned, “Sure. I love Quidditch. I never was quite dedicated enough to want to play professionally but I did enjoy watching it.”

 

“Good. Since you’re taking a leave of absence from teaching we can enjoy a few matches. I’ve contemplating retirement.” Lyall announced.

 

Remus frowned, “Really? I thought you enjoyed it…”

 

“I do but I am one hundred and nine. I’ve buried my children and my grandson James. I may have been a terrible father and an absent grandfather but I would like to do my best by your children. Provided you do make up with your mate.” Lyall said quietly.

 

Remus flinched at the word ‘mate’.

 

“Its not a bad word.” Lyall chided, “George was mine.”

 

“He was your bonded.” Remus said sharply.

 

“He was that too but he was my mate _first_.” Lyall said gruffly. “If you would let me explain to you about our heritage then you would understand.” He paled as comprehension of some terrible thing crossed his mind, “That’s why Marrok hated me…I was never there and I didn’t tell him, didn’t warn him of the possibility. He didn’t understand anything because I was always away. I suppose that it was only right that the son with the Lupin name was a true Lupin. I know that Charlus was a Potter to the core…”

 

“What are you talking about?” Remus scowled.

 

“If you would let me tell you then I would be happy to explain, a pity that your inheritance from your father was mostly a grudge. Even though that is understandable given the circumstances. No wonder I’m still alive, I don’t want to face George quite yet and listen to him lecture me on how poorly I’ve been a father and grandfather.” Lyall mumbled.

 

“You said when I’m ready and I’m ready now, we’d go.” Remus said rising after his second piece of toast.

 

They slug their knapsacks over their shoulders and silently exited the breakfast parlour heading for the front door.

 

Once they crossed the anti-Apparation wards limit, Lyall held out the Apparation coordinates to him.

 

“You want me to side-along you or do you want to head out yourself? I prepaid via Sancus. He took over his father Apollus’ practice about fifteen years ago or thereabouts.” Lyall shrugged.

 

“I’ll Apparate myself.” Remus grumbled.

 

And they both Apparated from Potter Hall to the forest they were told was safe to Apparate to.

 

As they walked out of the forest with the dim lumos light shed from their wands Remus wondered.

 

What was it that Lyall hadn’t told his father that caused their falling out? Was it related to the Lupin legacy that Lyall kept trying to tell him about? Or was it really that his grandfather had become a workaholic following the death of his bonded when his father was nineteen? Unlike James, both George and Lyall had lived to see all three of their children graduate but had Lyall been there to see them?

 

George died at 65, Charlus at 58, his father at 49 and James at 21.

 

Yet here they were Lyall at 109 and himself at 34…

 

He was thirteen years older then James had died, fifteen years younger then his father…

 

Yet Remus was still unbonded and childless the last of the Lupins…

 

Not that there was much to inherit really…

 

They were in the camp ground closest to the stadium on the edge of it really on the far side and nowhere near the main through way.

 

They located their camp side despite the dim light, it was labelled: Loopin.

 

Apparently the Muggle who ran the place couldn’t spell very well…

 

Lyall pulled the tent from his knapsack and placed it in the centre of their camp-site. Tapping it, “Erectus.”

 

Immediately, the tent unfolded itself, rising towards the sky with the tent poles slithering into the narrow space allotted for them.

 

Once the tent was erected Remus and Lyall went around casting sticking charms on the tent stakes so they couldn’t move.

 

Then they slipped into the tent.

 

A lazy flick of Lyall’s wand and the zipper darted around the opening closing only the screen rather then the real door.

 

“You think we should add the rain sheet?” Remus asked, trying to choose a not incendiary conversation.

 

“It’s not supposed to rain.” Lyall shrugged.

 

Remus glanced around.

 

The interior was more like a cabin then a true ‘tent’ but it was sparsely furnished but what it did have was comfortable for the most part.

 

“Want to snatch a few more winks?” Lyall asked.

 

“Sure.” Remus shrugged.

 

“Dilly’s going to bring Ceres in a bit. I don’t like Apparating her. Portkeys are regulated here. The waiting list was too long.” Lyall said gruffly.

 

“Understood.”

 

“Still wish you’d let me give you a companion.” Lyall grumbled.

 

Remus didn’t say anything; the topic was old and dealt with in his opinion.

 

Lyall humphed and set off for his room leaving Remus behind.

 

XoooooX

 

When Remus woke later, sun was streaming through the tent’s windows.

 

Straightening his clothes, Remus left his room.

 

Lyall was sitting before the tent’s window just staring with Ceres lying at his feet.

 

“A literal sea of humanity.” Lyall observed.

 

There were still empty sites from what Remus could see.

 

He wondered painfully if Harry were there somewhere, if he were going to be.

 

Severus…

 

Having quit Hogwarts he was probably spending the summer brooding in his lab.

 

While he wanted to try again, Remus still thought he didn’t deserve Severus after the way he talked in the Shrieking Shack.

 

Then again who had in the history of the world deserved their lover?

 

He just wished he knew what it was that tore the heart out of his lover, Remus wasn’t narcissistic enough to believe it was sending him away that did it.

 

“Thinking Remus?”

 

“Just about how might be here? If we’ll see Harry or Severus…”

 

“I would like to meet your mate, you’re a good man Remus. I do want to see you two together with children.” Lyall said quietly.

 

“I would let you visit us if that were to happen.” Remus said casually.

 

“It is easy to say now…” Lyall observed.

 

“There are no grandparents on either of our sides, you are welcome to give them some semblance of it.” Remus shrugged.

 

“I would be honoured.”

 

They slipped into silence.

 

XoooooX

 

Lucius’ cousin Sancus had already prepaid for their camp-site the previous night.

 

Lucius was busy with Ministry matters leaving himself and Lyra to take care of transporting the children to the location where the Quidditch World Cup was taking place.

 

The four of them left the Manor heading to the edge of the anti-Apparition wards but not outside the length of the defensive and offensive wards.

 

Severus wrapped an arm around his godson, Lyra copied him with Ayla and the two of them Apparated the children to the forest.

 

Severus spotted three of his former students: Bill, Charlie and Percy Weasley. Two of which had been Head Boys in their time and two had been Quidditch captains.

 

They let go of the children and made their way through the forest and then the sprawled tents in search of the large tent that the Malfoys owned.

 

When they found it Severus snorted.

 

It was the more ostentatious thing he’d ever seen…

 

An extravagant confection of striped silk like a miniature palace; with several live albino peacocks tethered at the entrance.

 

“How does that fit with not drawing attention to ourselves?” Severus sneered.

 

“Oh you know Lucius,” Lyra sighed, “he always wants to show off.”

 

For a man who hated Muggles to flout anti-Muggle security this way was rather irritating. The very idea of staying there annoyed him.

 

Yet they entered the tent, to find it was furnished in quite the same manner as the Manor.

 

Apparently Malfoys didn’t understand the concept of camping…

 

They separated with Severus going to claim his own room.

 

“I believe we’ll play a few rounds of exploding snap, before we go looking for Aurora and Faith.” Lyra announced.

 

“Where would Blaise be?” Severus heard Draco ask.

 

“I believe your father said that he was attending with the Goyles.” Lyra replied.

 

“I want to see Maia. She’s been here days! She can tell me everything.” Ayla was quite excited…

 

Severus wished he had that sort of enthusiasm…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

  
  
Severus’ suspicions that Lucius was up to something unsavoury was proven correct when Lucius made an announcement at breakfast.  
  
“I will be having a meeting at lunch here.” Lucius said sternly. “It might a good time to call on Faith Rayne.”  
  
Lyra’s flinch was almost unnoticeable but seven years in Slytherin with her, Severus noticed.  
  
“Yes Lucius, I think that would quite wise. Will the other children be going?”  
  
“I believe with the exception of Caius’ eldest Marcus who will of course be joining us.”  
  
“Lucius, I don’t agree with his presence. The boy has enough trouble, what with having to repeat his Seventh Year.” Severus scowled.  
  
“It was his father’s choice. I refused to allow underaged children. He insisted.”  
  
“You’re still the Prince of Slytherin, you could have refused.” Severus snorted.  
  
“I did not, you will attend Severus.” Lucius’ tone was firm and knife-like.  
  
Severus nodded in reluctant agreement.  
  
The subject was closed and they turned their attention to their breakfast.  
  
The look in Draco’s eye was suspicious and cold.  
  
His childhood adulation of his father had cooled since Hogwarts and their verbal altercation, Draco didn’t put much effort into pleasing his father.  
  
Though there were aspects of his godson’s temper and personality Severus could do without, the maturity of growing beyond his father’s expectations and thinking for himself was what he wanted regardless of Lucius’ wishes.  
  
Severus was suspicious that Lyra wanted the best for her children and as much as she loved Lucius, more the pity, she wanted the same and if Lucius’ expectations put her children in danger then he had no doubt that Lyra would rebel.  
  
Despite her quietness, there was a Slytherin there, one who kept their own counsel and was still in touch with her elder sister.  
  
If her children were in danger Lyra would leave and take them to Andromeda, her sister would never let anyone harm her niece and nephew' Lyra's children.  
  
While Severus hoped it never came to that, he did not want Draco to follow in Lucius’ footsteps and become anything like him.

  
XoooooX

  
  
There were other tents and persons arriving but Remus didn’t feel like exploring really so he lazily went to lie outside their tent to people watch.  
  
Lyall was taking a nap, he didn’t have quite the stamina he used to at his age and who knew how long the match would last?

  
XoooooX

  
Lyra had left before the arrival of the other former Death Eaters.  
  
Thank Merlin! The less of them Draco was associating with the better…  
  
It was an annoyance that his godson spent time with their offspring.  
  
They were meeting in the tent’s dining room.  
  
There was Edmund Parkinson, Geoffrey Goyle, Cameron Crabbe, his fathers Darren Crabbe and Amos Wilkins, his brother Alix Wilkins, his brother-in-law Martius Warrington, Appius Meliflua, Oran Nott, Patricius Carrow, his children Alecto and Amycus, Ariston Yaxley, his bonded Alahhaois O’Mordha, their son Ryan and grandson Fergus,  as well as Lucius’ brother-in-law through Bellatrix, Malcolm Bulstrode.  
  
Seventeen free Death Eaters, Salazar help Britain…    
  
“It’s rare that we can get together like this.” Lucius smirked.  
  
Many of them like Malcolm and Oran hadn’t been fingered, Lucius had gotten off with claims of the Imperious, others had used their connections to Light families like the Woods, Longbottoms, Browns and O’Shaneseys to stay out of the Trials.  
  
No one here thankfully knew that Severus had been a double agent…  
  
They thought that his lack of brewing poisons and keeping his nose clean by staying at Hogwarts spying on Albus as were his orders had kept him free.  
  
Severus had never felt the need to inform them differently.  
  
Karkaroff the spineless worm had according to Albus tried to finger him but Albus claimed to have argued on his behalf.  
  
But he wasn’t sure how much he actually believed the man…  
  
“No matter who wins,” Lucius smirked, “though I do hope that it is Ireland, I was thinking we might have a bit of fun at the local Muggles’ expense.”  
  
Oran rubbed his hands together gleefully; “It’s been far too long since I’ve gotten to play with Muggles.”  
  
Patricius sneered, “What? A week?”  
  
Oran glared at him, “I find that is none of your business.”  
  
Severus crossed his arms scowling, “I’ve done my level best to stay out of trouble. I’d think that after barely getting off in the Death Eater trials and with two children Lucius that you’d be more concerned with avoiding trouble then starting it.”  
  
“Are you going to participate?” Oran drawled.  
  
“Of course not, my views are the same as they’ve always been.” Severus said truthfully. “I already inadvertently made a nuisance of myself in front of the Minister with my failed attempt to arrest Sirius Black due to his escape. I refuse to participate in this departure from sense. I won’t turn traitor and warn anyone about what you plan to do. I think this proposed action is ill advised but Lucius is my elder as well as equal. If you choose to go along with this then by all means; but it could very well end badly especially if anyone dies. Tempers still are hot; a majority see us as monsters. We are all painted with the likes of the Lestranges, a perhaps unfair generalisation but it is what it is. I would recommend that you consider the far-reaching consequences of this before undertaking it. They will all look for the parties responsible, many like Arcturus Weasley who has been vocal about his suspicious about your true loyalties will harp that you are up to the same old tricks.”  
  
Lucius scowled at him, clearly irritated by his arguments, “That individual is a low ranked person who is cut off by his own parents. He lacks proper wizard feeling and is disgustingly obsessed with Muggles.”  
  
“Proper wizard feeling? He’s bonded to a pureblood witch,” Severus sniffed, “both are of old families with ties to the Blacks the same as you. He sired seven children. The one with the most amoung you are Alix Wilkins and Cauis Flint correct? The rest have one? Maybe two? I think the one who has ‘proper wizard feeling is the one who provides the most offspring regardless of their political opinions.”  
  
“Says the coward with no children.” Alecto sneered.  
  
“Have I a consort Alecto? No I do not. Had I a consort I can assure you that I would be producing children to continue my line. I have no desire to allow the House of Prince to die with me or to allow it to pass to another. I may prefer it to go to Draco but it will of course pass to the closest in blood. I was the son of the elder daughter of Marcellius Prince; and I have done my utmost to bring my House back into a place of honour despite my mother’s sinking it in the mire of scandal. Of course you all know that, you knew it before I did likely so I will say no more.”  
  
“If you refuse join us then I will ask that you look out for Rayne and the children.” Lucius grumbled.  
  
“I will do so gladly.” Severus nodded, “After all, Draco is my godson while Lyra and I were yearmates.”  
  
“Are any of you also wary of my proposal?” Lucius scowled.  
  
To Severus’ annoyance, the others shook their heads.  
  
‘Well damn them all then,’ he thought vindictively. ‘I hope they don’t live to regret this.'

  
XoooooX

  
A sense of excitement rose like a palpable cloud over the campsite as the afternoon wore on. By dusk, the still summer air itself seemed to be quivering with anticipation, and as darkness spread like a curtain over the thousands of waiting wizards, the last vestiges of pretense disappeared: the Ministry seemed to have bowed to the inevitable and stopped fighting the signs of blatant magic now breaking out everywhere.  
  
Salesmen were Apparating every few feet, carrying trays and pushing carts full of extraordinary merchandise. There were luminous rosettes - green for Ireland, red for Bulgaria - which were squealing the names of the players, pointed green hats bedecked with dancing shamrocks, Bulgarian scarves adorned with lions that really roared, flags from both countries that played their national anthems as they were waved; there were tiny models of Firebolts that really flew, and collectible figures of famous players, which strolled across the palm of your hand, preening themselves.    
  
Lucius was brooding due to his refusal while Lyra was purchasing trinkets for the children; a mini Firebolt, a Krum figure and a set of Omnioculars for Draco. Irish rosettes for all three of them, the dancing Shamrock hats for far too garish.  
  
Salazar forbid that they wear anything red with a lion on it.  
  
Despite how annoying the repetitive nature of the rosettes were, Severus reluctantly purchased one because it would be unseemly to fail to at least give the appearance of supporting the Irish team.  
  
A deep, booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the woods, and at once, green and red lanterns blazed into life in the trees, lighting a path to the pitch.  
  
Immediately they joined the exodus of Wizarding kind to the stadium.  
  
Severus could hear the sounds of thousands of people moving around them, shouts and laughter, snatches of singing. The atmosphere of feverish excitement was highly infectious. They walked through the wood for twenty minutes, talking and joking loudly, until at last they emerged on the other side and found themselves in the shadow of a gigantic stadium.  
  
Though he could see only a fraction of the immense gold walls surrounding the field, he could tell that two Hogwarts would fit comfortably inside it.  
  
Aurora Greengrass who was the twin sister of Demeter Lovegood, the bonded of Titus formerly of the House of Pucey, aunt of Adrian and Gaheris Pucey, mother of Daphne, Maia and Arethusa- Aria; aunt of Cormac McLaggen, Aunt of Luna Lovegood and the matriarch of the Lovegood-Greengrass family.  
  
The matriarch of the Pucey-Burbage family was Faith who the mother of Adrian and Gaheris, and the mate of Tiberius.  
  
Both of whom had come to retrieve Ayla.  
  
Maia and Ayla joined hands.  
  
Immediately the three mothers nodded and then Faith and Aurora led Ayla and Maia away.  
  
Lucius directed him to join their group of compatriots while he, Lyra and Draco headed to the top box where they were to be sitting with the Minister and other dignitaries.  
  
The stairs into the stadium were carpeted in rich purple. They clambered upward with the rest of the crowd, which slowly filtered away through doors into the stands to their left and right, until Malcolm Bulstrode led them from the carpeted stairs to a compartment on their left.  
  
 ‘Who put him in charge?’ Severus thought darkly.  
  
Then he even more reluctantly joined his students Blaise, the Goyles, the Flints, Pansy, Theo Nott and the young boy who looked a like a younger copy of Nott filing into the box with their parents.  
  
While attending with his students wasn’t that horrid, it was their fathers that he disliked immensely.  
  
The one thing Albus had never gotten out of him were names of Death Eaters or who was involved in what action. He had kept himself as separate from those details as he could, brewing easily acquired, non-regulated potions that never harmed anyone. He never really had much knowledge of Albus’ movements to pass on; there was only so much a potions master could learn even as observant as he was.  
  
As obsessed as Albus had been with the war effort, he still had a school to run and at the time as the second senior most professor Filius had been Deputy Headmaster.  
  
Severus banished the unproductive thoughts.  
  
Rather then converse with other Death Eaters on pureblood subjects, Severus reluctantly detached Malcolm from the others asking after certain titles on potions or curses in the hopes that Malcolm had in his shop or could undertake to obtain for him.  
  
It was a safe topic, one that would prove he wasn’t unduly distraught by the decisions at lunch.

  
XoooooX

  
There was the sound of a gong and immediately a string of lanterns lit lighting the way to the stadium no doubt.  
  
Lyall emerged from the ‘tent’ grinning with Ceres at his heels. “You ready?”  
  
Remus smirked, “Absolutely.” He tossed a Bulgarian rosette and an Irish flag that sang to his grandfather keeping a matching set for himself. “Souvenirs.”  
  
“Why Bulgarian rosettes?” Lyall frowned in confusion.  
  
“Because their team colours and mascot remind me of Gryffindor. What can I say, I’ll always be a lion at heart.”  
  
They joined the throng following them through the forest.  
  
“Lyall.” The ticket witch smiled.  
  
“My grandson Remus.” Lyall said accepting the tickets.  
  
She batted her eyes at him. “It’s wonderful to meet you.”  
  
Remus coughed, “My apologies but my heart is already taken.  
  
She sighed, “The good ones usually are.”  
  
“So who are we sitting with Lyall?”  
  
“Department of Magical creatures folks. We all got tickets together. I just won mine off that scum Walden Macnair. He only went into the Department so he could get permission to slaughter things, that’s why he’s an executioner.”   
  
They clambered up the purple velvet carpeted stairs, Ceres keeping up rather surprisingly almost leaping from stair to stair.  
  
They turned right and entered in a box.  
  
To Remus’ surprise he recognized quite a few of them: Damocles Martin his friend, the creator of the Wolfsbane potion and Carys’ bearer; his mate Corey and daughters Carys and Addy; Amos Diggory and his family, Dirk Creswell, Cuthbert Mockridge, there were others but Remus didn’t recognize all of them.  
  
Lyall introduced him to a few of them.  
  
Then Carys saw him and called out, “Uncle Remus!” then she wiggled away from her parents and sister launching herself at him. “I thought you weren’t coming! Papa said we mustn’t tell you because it’d make you sad ‘cause you couldn’t come.”  
  
Remus tossed her up in the air making her giggle as he caught her, “My grandfather invited me so I came.”  
  
“You can sit with us!” Carys said still giggling.  
  
“Can’t.” Remus sighed.  
  
She pouted, “Why?”  
  
“Because the seats have numbers see?” Remus pointed. “We’ve got assigned seats.”  
  
“Oh.” Carys sighed, “I see. But I can come sit with you right?”  
  
Remus shrugged, “That would be up to your fathers.”  
  
Carys grinned, “They’ll agree of course.”  
  
Remus snorted, the children of the pack were precious of course and were spoilt by all of them especially those who were mated to other werewolves rather then a human or other magical creature.  
  
Lyall gestured for him.  
  
Remus let Carys down and joined him and Ceres, they were sitting with Mockridge and Creswell.  
  
Now they only had to wait.

  
XoooooX

  
Ludo Bagman spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands.  
   
“Ladies and gentlemen… welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!”

  
XoooooX

  
At the sound of Bagman’s voice, Remus and Lyall turned their attention to the pitch and the screen at its south end.

  
XoooooX

  
The welcome by Bagman ended the conversation with Malcolm.  
  
The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message, which was Greg’s favourite: Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans. A Risk With Every Mouthful! It now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.  
  
A glance at the cheering children in front of them made Severus realise that Isolde Crabbe and Laurel Parkinson were absent.  
  
It was possible that Isolde was with Aria Greengrass; despite a difference in ideology Slytherins did tend to congregate with one another; hence the friendship with Maia Greengrass and Ayla Malfoy despite Aurora being staunchly against the Death Eaters’ activities. Evan Rosier, Narcissa’s Prefect partner from their Hogwarts’ days and his father were Death Eaters, in fact Aurora had inherited Eltanin Rosier’s position as the Head of the Department of Magical Children. Eltanin was also Narcissa’s grandfather…  
  
Laurel was quite different from his sister, granted Pansy’s personality bordered on abrasive but she was rather protective of Draco. Understandable when she was one of the oldest in their year, she tended to mother Draco after a fashion and she could be rather violent when she was displeased. She was intelligent, a possible candidate for prefect next year but she wasn’t quite as bookish as Laurel. Publicly she’d coddled Draco after the Hippogriff attack, but once she’d regained her composure and Lucius finished lecturing Draco she’d taken her pound of flesh.  
  
Edmund was furious when he heard that Laurel was sorted into a House other than Slytherin but at least his son had the nerve to end up in Ravenclaw. He blamed their mother Azalea who was born to the House of Brown, though it was just as likely to be Gaheris’ fault. Gaheris broke Pucey tradition and was sorted into Gryffindor; despite the year difference they were practically inseparable. Thus it made sense that Laurel would be sitting with the Puceys rather then in his box.  
  
Their mother Azalea had broken Parkinson tradition by registering them with nature names first rather then a regal name. Life with Edmund couldn’t have been pleasant and it seemed that due to his absence at their births that was her way of rebelling. So rather then Matilda Pansy or Charles Laurel they were Pansy Matilda and Laurel Charles Parkinson. The birth of Laurel had claimed his mother or perhaps, after giving her detestable bonded his son she gave up her life thus leaving a four-year- old Pansy as the Lady of the Manor.  
  
Faith Burbage-Pucey had done a similar thing by choosing a Latinate name for Gaheris that was not reflective of an emperor. However she did give him a virtue name after Burbage custom: Maverick. Really? Of all the ridiculous names…at least Adrian’s was more suitable: Hadrian Justice.  
  
“And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce… the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!” Bagman yelled over the crowd.  
  
The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.  
  
To Severus’ disgust the Bulgaria National team had brought Veela…  
  
Lucius had a habit of using a form of allure to gain other’s confidence and his Patron was always irritated that it never worked on him…  
  
Damian Crabbe, Edmund Parkinson, Geoffrey Goyle, Caius Flint and Oran Nott visibly drooled over the Veela. The Flint brothers, Giselle and Millie straighten up as the Veela came onto the field.  
  
Blaise sneezed, “Damn Veela! What do they think they’re doing drenching the field with their allure? Don’t they have any sense?”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Theo asked him.  
  
Blaise snorted, “If you don’t know, I shan’t bother to tell you.”  
  
Lucius, Draco and Blaise Severus knew were Veela…  
  
Then the Veela began to dance, the allure pheromones made his eyes water but other then that Severus wasn’t affected; unlike Millie Bulstrode, Oran Nott, Geoffrey Goyle, Edmund Parkinson, the Flint wizards and the Crabbe wizards…  
  
Curiously that neither Nott brother or Greg were…  
  
‘Millie was going to be in so much trouble…’ Severus snorted.  
  
“Millie! Millie sit down right this minute!” Came Giselle’s exasperated voice.  
  
Millie blinked at her blankly and then flushed, “Sorry.” Her eyes turned and she studiously kept her eyes off the pitch.  
  
Pansy shoved the nearest Flint over roughly when they stood up and started acting foolishly. That was quite in her personality; thankfully she hadn’t observed her father’s behaviour.  
  
Greg grabbed Vince’s arm in what had to be a painful manner and shoved him roughly in his seat.  
  
Which caused Honorine Goyle and Graine Crabbe who were sister-in-laws, as well as Morwenna Flint to point their wands at the wizards he was sitting amidst and treat them to a shock to get them to stop acting like dunderheads.  
  
Then thankfully the music stopped and so did the dancing.  
  
“About time.” Blaise snorted, ignoring the glares from Vince and the Flints.  
  
They joined the angry yells that were filling the stadium. The crowd didn’t want the Veela to go.  
  
Severus on the other hand was quite pleased for them to go…  
  
At least Malcolm Bulstrode had been immuned to the nonsense, then again bonded to the likes of Rabastan Lestrange what did one expect?

  
XoooooX

  
Veela…  
  
And female ones at that, really?  
  
The Veela affected Dirk Creswell, Amos Diggory and a few others but Ceres nipped Dirk when he stepped on her paws.  
  
Sárnait Diggory dragged Amos and her son down by their ears proceeding to lecture them in Irish Gaelic for their behaviour.  
  
Remus was almost bored and annoyed when the crowd yelled for the Veela to come back and dance.  
  
“And now,” Ludo Bagman roared, “kindly put your wands in the air… for the Irish National Team Mascots!”  
   
Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light.  
  
The crowd oooohed and aaaaahed, now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it.

  
XoooooX

  
The shamrock soared over them, and heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off their heads and seats. Squinting up at the shamrock, Severus could see that it was actually comprised of thousands of tiny little bearded men with red vests, each carrying a minute lamp of gold or green.  
  
Vince and Greg tried to catch the galleons falling from the sky, so did Marcus but Jacobius smacked him.  
  
When the youngest Nott started to rise, Severus heard Blaise sneer, “Don’t bother it’s leprechaun gold. I’ll bet you a real galleon it will vanish by morning.”  
  
Young Nott glanced at Blaise and Theo nodded, “He’s probably right. I doubt that the Goblins would let them rain real galleons.”  
  
Quite astute those boys, a credit to their House…  
  
Then again Blaise had been his student since he was seven…

  
XoooooX

  
“And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you: Dimitrov!”   
  
A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.   
  
Since like good little Slytherins they were all wearing green in support of Ireland, Severus sat back and joined his box mates in polite applause for each Bulgarian but he wasn’t really a Quidditch fiend…  
  
He wasn’t quite as enthused about watching, though he liked Quidditch. He found it wasn’t the same without Remus or Lily…  
  
The youngest Nott was bouncing in his seat, the closer they came to Krum, Theo leaned over to whisper, “Stay in your seat until Ireland takes the field.”  
  
His brother sagged as if he were pouting.  
  
“Father will be very angry if you cheer for Krum and that would be dreadful.” Theo warned.  
  
Severus caught their conversation because he was right behind them…  
  
Young Nott scowled but nodded.  
  
“Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand - Krum!”  
  
Obedient, Theo’s brother stayed in his seat.  
  
Viktor Krum was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey. It was hard to believe he was only eighteen.  
  
“And now, please greet - the Irish National Quidditch Team!” Bagman yelled. “Presenting - Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand - Lynch!”  
   
Seven green blurs swept onto the field.  
  
“And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!”  
  
A small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a moustache and wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was protruding from under the moustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other.   
  
“Theeeeeeeey’re OFF!” Bagman screamed. “And it’s Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!”  
  
It was Quidditch as Severus had never seen it played before; then again Hogwarts teams were merely amateur at best. Unlike Remus who had attended Falmouth Falcons with Black, Pettigrew and Potter, Severus had politely refused invitations to watch the Appleby Arrows from the Malfoys.  
  
The speed of the players was incredible - the Chasers were throwing the Quaffle to one another so fast that Bagman only had time to say their names.  
  
Young Nott yelled, “Merlin it’s better then Hogwarts! Are you watching this Theo?”  
  
Theo poked him, “Quiet!”  
  
Severus was surprised; the youngest Nott had attended Hogwarts Quidditch matches? Theo was quite intriguing, however did the boy manage that? What was the relationship with the Nott brothers and Oran? They seemed to gravitate more to Blaise rather than Vince and Greg. Young Nott seemed to have a brotherly aura in the way he was kind to Georgette…  
  
What had happened to Theo in the years between his seventh birthday and Hogwarts? He was a very different boy, not the one Lady Nott had requested to join lessons with Blaise and Draco at all.  
  
Theo seemed to assume after a glance that no one seemed to have heard his brother.  
  
That was a mistake but no one else seemed to notice besides Blaise whose shoulders were shaking in what could only be mirth…  
  
“TROY SCORES!” Bagman roared,  
  
The stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers; Marcus Flint, Millie, Vince, Greg, Vince and Ned’s voices amoung them. In fact much of their box cheered…  
  
“Ten zero to Ireland!” Bagman shouted over the crowd.

  
XoooooX

  
Remus knew just enough about Quidditch to realise that the Irish Chasers were top-notch, after all he’d watched Falcons matches during his Hogwarts years. They had to be on the same team: either the Ballycastle Bats or the Kenmare Kestrels. They worked as a seamless team, their movements so well coordinated that they appeared to be reading one another’s minds as they positioned themselves.  
  
As good as James was even he hadn’t managed that synchronicy with Robert King and Malcolm McGonagall who were twins and nephews of Professor Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Within ten minutes, Ireland had scored two more times, bringing their lead to thirty-zero and causing a thunderous tide of roars and applause from the Green-clad supporters.  
  
The match became still faster, but more brutal. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish Chasers, and were starting to prevent them from using some of their best moves; twice they were forced to scatter, and then, finally, Ivanova managed to break through their ranks; dodge the Keeper, Ryan; and score Bulgaria’s first goal.  
  
Just as the Veela started to dance in celebration, Sárnait Diggory cast a spell at her bonded and son.  
  
They scowled at her.  
  
Remus was highly suspicious that it was a temporarily deafness causing charm or hex…  
  
Mockridge had Dirk by the collar this time.

  
XoooooX

  
The Veela had stopped dancing, and Bulgaria was again in possession of the Quaffle.  
  
“Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova - oh I say!” Bagman roared.  
One hundred thousand wizards gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch plummeted through the centre of the Chasers, so fast that it looked as though they had just jumped from airplanes without parachutes.  
  
“They’re going to crash!” Giselle screamed.  
  
Blaise snorted, “Krum’s feinting, there is no snitch.”  
  
That was an astute observation…  
  
“Krum won’t crash! He’s brilliant!” young Nott piped up.  
  
Giselle and the younger Nott boy were both right, for at the very last second, Viktor Krum pulled out of the dive and spiralled off. The Irish Seeker Lynch, hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard throughout the stadium.  
  
Severus flinched at the sound.  
  
A huge groan rose from the Irish seats.  
  
Marcus Flint shook his fist at Krum.   
  
That made Severus sneer at his back, that was something that Marcus would have ordered Draco to do were Draco skilled enough to attempt it. Potter might not fall for such subterfuge but Chang and Diggory probably would.  
  
“It’s time-out,” Bagman yelled, “as trained medi-wizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!”   
  
“He’ll be okay, he only got ploughed!” Millie told Giselle, who was looking horror-struck.  
  
“That’s what Krum was after, of course…” Blaise said snidely. “He’s using the time it’ll take to revive Lynch to look for the Snitch without interference. Smart, wonder what Draco thinks, too bad for him Potter’s too smart to fall for that. Potter should pull it on that tailer Chang. It would serve her right…I wonder if Draco could pull off a move like that? I know Potter could…”  
  
Krum was now circling high above Lynch, who was being revived by medi-wizards with cups of potion.  
  
Severus had suspicions what potions the medi-wizards and healers on the field were using. However at this great distance he couldn’t really distinguish the shape or colour of the vials much less the colour of the potions.  
  
Lynch got to his feet at last, to loud cheers from the green-clad supporters, mounted his Firebolt, and kicked back off into the air.  
  
His revival seemed to give Ireland new heart.  
  
When Mostafa blew his whistle again, the Chasers moved into action with a skill unrivalled by anything Theo had ever seen.  
  
“Unless Krum catches the Snitch soon, Bulgarian hasn’t a shot it hell.” Ned observed frowning.  
  
Blaise smirked, “Ten to one he does catch the snitch but given Ireland’s Chasers, they’ll probably still lose.”  
  
“That ever happen?” Theo asked. “Catching a snitch and still losing?”  
  
“Probably, you’d have to ask Draco but he’s up there.” Blaise shrugged waving in the direction of the top box.  
  
Severus wondered just what Remus was doing….  
  
After fifteen more fast and furious minutes, Ireland had pulled ahead by ten more goals. They were now leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten, and the game was starting to get dirtier.  
  
As Mullet shot toward the goal posts yet again, clutching the Quaffle tightly under her arm, the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, flew out to meet her. Whatever happened was over so quickly Severus didn’t catch it, but a scream of rage from the Irish crowd, and Mostafa’s long, shrill whistle blast, told him it had been a foul.  
  
Blaise snorted, “Cobbing! Who do the Bulgarians think they are? Slytherins?”  
  
Severus noticed the half Italian boy was sending an unkind glare at Marcus’ back.  
  
He didn’t quite remember what cobbing was, where was Remus the Quidditch encyclopaedia when he needed him?  
  
“And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing; excessive use of elbows!” Bagman informed the roaring spectators. “And - yes, it’s a penalty to Ireland!”  
  
The leprechauns, who had risen angrily into the air like a swarm of glittering hornets when Mullet had been fouled, now darted together to form the words “HA, HA, HA!”  
  
The Veela on the other side of the field leapt to their feet, tossed their hair angrily, and started to dance again.   
  
Blaise groaned, “Not again!”  
  
Vince put his fingers in his ears as did the Flints and Millie but their eyes were glued to the Veela anyway.  
  
Georgette who hadn’t bothered, was soon tugging on young Nott’s arm.  
  
Both Nott boys turned to look in the direction of her pointing finger.  
   
“Look at the referee!” Georgette giggled as she pointed to the pitch.  
  
Severus glanced down at the pitch; Hassan Mostafa had landed right in front of the dancing Veela, and was acting very oddly indeed. He was flexing his muscles and smoothing his moustache excitedly.  
  
“Now, we can’t have that!” Ludo Bagman sounded highly amused. “Somebody slap the referee!”  
  
A medi-wizard came tearing across the field; his fingers stuffed into his own ears, and kicked Mostafa hard in the shins.  
  
Mostafa seemed to come to himself; he looked exceptionally embarrassed and had started shouting at the Veela, who had stopped dancing and were looking mutinous.  
  
“And unless I’m much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots!” Bagman said. “Now there’s something we haven’t seen before… Oh this could turn nasty…”  
  
It did:  
  
Severus snorted as the Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov landed on either side of Mostafa and began arguing furiously with him, motioning toward the leprechauns.  
  
The Irish mascots by now had gleefully formed the words “HEE, HEE, HEE.”  
  
Mostafa was not impressed by the Bulgarians’ arguments, however; he was jabbing his finger into the air, clearly telling them to get flying again, and when they refused, he gave two short blasts on his whistle.  
  
“Two penalties for Ireland!” Bagman shouted.  
  
The Bulgarian crowd howled with anger.  
  
“And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms… yes… there they go… and Troy takes the Quaffle.” Bagman called out.  
  
Play now reached a level of ferocity beyond anything they had yet seen.  
  
The Beaters on both sides were acting without mercy: Volkov and Vulchanov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or human as they swung them violently through the air.  
  
Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom.

  
XoooooX

  
Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom.  
  
“Foul!” roared the Irish supporters as one, all standing up in a great wave of green, which of course included the Quidditch-obsessed Diggorys and Remus…  
   
“Foul!” Ludo Bagman echoed in his magically magnified voice. “Dimitrov skins Moran - deliberately flying to collide there…and it’s got to be another penalty…yes, there’s the whistle!”  
   
The leprechauns had risen into the air again, and this time, they formed a giant hand, which was making a very rude sign indeed at the Veela across the field.  
  
Remus groaned, that could not bode well…  
  
At this, the Veela lost control. Instead of dancing, they launched themselves across the field and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at the leprechauns.  
  
Remus’ keen eyesight had him flinching, the Veela’s faces were elongating into sharp, cruel beaked bird heads, and long, scaly wings were bursting from their shoulders.  
  
“That son is why you should never go for looks alone.” Sàrnait yelled over the tumult of the crowd around them.  
  
Cedric flinched.  
  
Ministry wizards were flooding onto the field to separate the Veela and the leprechauns, but with little success; meanwhile, the pitched battle below was nothing to the one taking place above.

  
XoooooX

  
The leprechauns rose into the air forming a giant hand, which was making a very rude sign indeed at the Veela across the field.  
  
Blaise groaned, “Oh Hell! This can’t end well…”  
  
Severus realised quickly that Blaise was horribly right: the Veela had lost control. Instead of dancing, they launched themselves across the field and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at the leprechauns.  
  
In front of Severus, Theo had leaned over whispering, “How do you know so much about Veela?”  
  
Blaise snorted, “My mother is a Veela.”  
  
Theo seemed to have realised that made Blaise at least half; perhaps, this knowledge would surely cause him to rethink his treatment of Blaise….  
  
The Veela one the field’s faces were elongating into sharp, cruel beaked bird heads, and long, scaly wings were bursting from their shoulders.  
  
“Levski - Dimitrov - Moran - Troy - Mullet - Ivanova - Moran again - Moran - MORAN SCORES!”  
  
But the cheers of the Irish supporters were barely heard over the shrieks of the transformed Veela, the blasts now issuing from the Ministry members’ wands, and the furious roars of the Bulgarians.

  
XoooooX

  
Lyall snorted, “This is what happens when they let us attend a Quidditch match. Those fools have no idea how to properly settle a Veela down. You can’t attack them as if they are a ‘Beast‘. They are according to the Veela Accords granted the status of ‘Beings’.”  
  
Mockridge sneered, “Fudge will be a dragon dung load of trouble. I wouldn’t be surprised if the Queen was present somewhere. An attack on her subjects could turn nasty.”  
  
Sitting with members of the Department for Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures, Remus wondered exactly what sort of politics they really dealt with aside from the stories his father used to tell him to frighten him into behaving.  
  
The game recommenced immediately; now Levski had the Quaffle, now Dimitrov.  
  
The Irish Beater Quigley swung heavily at a passing Bludger, and hit it as hard as possible toward Krum, who did not duck quickly enough. It hit him full in the face.  
  
There was a deafening groan from the crowd; Krum’s nose looked broken, it was spewing blood everywhere, but Hassan Mostafa didn’t blow his whistle.

  
XoooooX  


There was a deafening groan from the crowd; Krum’s nose looked broken, it was spewing blood everywhere, but Hassan Mostafa didn’t blow his whistle.  
  
To Severus amusement, Mostafa had become distracted, it seemed that one of the Veela had thrown a handful of fire and set his broom tail alight.  
  
“A pity, that face was rather distinguished.” Blaise muttered, “Stupid Veela.”  
  
“Time-out! Ah, come on, he can’t play like that, look at him,” Bagman complained.  
  
“Look at Lynch!” the younger Nott yelled.  
  
The Irish Seeker had suddenly gone into a dive.  
  
‘Was this the real thing…’ Severus wondered.  
  
“He’s seen the Snitch!” Blaise shouted. “He’s seen it! Look at him go!”  
  
Half the crowd seemed to have realized what was happening; the Irish supporters rose in another great wave of green, screaming their Seeker on…  
  
But Krum was on his tail.  
  
Having suffered a few broken noses in his lifetime, Severus in had no idea how the bloke could see considering that there were flecks of blood flying through the air behind him. Yet he was drawing level with Lynch now as the pair of them hurtled toward the ground a second time.   
  
“They’re going to crash!” Giselle shrieked.  
  
“They’re not!” Theo’s brother roared.  
  
“Lynch will!” Blaise yelled.  
  
To Severus’ surprise they were all right after a fashion; for the second time, Lynch hit the ground with tremendous force.  
  
Blaise let a cry of dismay as Lynch was immediately stampeded by a horde of angry Veela. He shook his fist, “Temperamental wretches! Stupid females!”  
  
As well as some nasty words in Italian and French…  
  
Blaise had a habit of mixing his languages when he was angry.

  
XoooooX

  
“The Snitch, where’s the Snitch?” Remus bellowed.  
  
“He’s got it! Krum’s got it! It’s all over!” Cedric shouted back.  
  
Krum, his red robes shining with blood from his nose, was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand.  
  
The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 across the crowd, who didn’t seem to have realized what had happened.  
  
Then, slowly, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.   
  
“IRELAND WINS!” Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. “KRUM GETS THE SNITCH! BUT IRELAND WINS! Good lord, I don’t think any of us were expecting that!”  
  
 “Why did he catch the Snitch?” Addy asked while jumping up and down, applauding with her hands over her head. “He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!”  
   
“He knew they were never going to catch up!” Cedric shouted back over all the noise while applauding loudly. “The Irish Chasers were too good… He wanted to end it on his terms. I would have done it.”  
  
“He was very brave, wasn’t he?” Carys frowned, “He looks terrible…”

  
XoooooX

  
“The Snitch, where’s the Snitch?” Marcus yelled searching the pitch wildly.  
  
“He’s got it! Krum’s got it! It’s all over!” Blaise jumped up onto his seat to see better.  
  
Just as Blaise shouted, Severus observed Krum was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, his red robes shining with blood from his nose but there was a glint of gold in his hand.  
  
Nott junior started screaming; “We won! We WON!”  
  
The scoreboard started flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND. 170  
  
Slowly it began to dawn not only on their box but the entire stadium.  
  
Across the crowd, who didn’t seem to have realized what had happened. Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet were revving up, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.   
  
“IRELAND WINS!” Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. “KRUM GETS THE SNITCH! BUT IRELAND WINS! Good lord, I don’t think any of us were expecting that!”  
  
“What did he catch the Snitch for?” Vince asked stupidly.  
  
“Yeah he ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, stupid git!” Greg scowled.  
  
“He knew they were never going to catch up!” Blaise retorted sagely.  
  
“Blaise is right, the Irish Chasers were too good. Obviously, Krum wanted to end it on his terms.” Theo’s brother shouted.  
  
They all watched as Krum landed as a swarm of medi-wizards blasted a path through the battling leprechauns and Veela to get to him.  
  
Severus could just barely make out Krum; he was surrounded by medi-wizards and seemed to be refusing to let them heal him.  
  
Krum’s team members were around him, shaking their heads and looking dejected.  
  
The Irish players were dancing gleefully in a shower of gold falling from their Leprechauns.  
  
Flags were waving all over the stadium, the Irish national anthem blared from all sides; the Veela were shrinking back into their usual, beautiful selves now, though looking dispirited and forlorn.  
   
“Serves them right, the hussies.” Blaise snorted. “If they didn’t show off so much their own team might have had a better chance. Go back to Bulgaria!” he yelled at the Veela.  
  
Severus couldn’t help but snicker at Blaise’s antics; he was quite different away from Draco…  
  
He wondered who had a bigger influence on whom in the friendship between Draco and Blaise.

  
XoooooX

  
“And as the Irish team performs a lap of honour, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!”  
  
The Top Box was magically illuminated so that everyone in the stands could see the inside. Squinting toward the entrance, he saw two panting wizards carrying a vast golden cup into the box, which they handed to Cornelius Fudge  
  
Severus barely caught sight of Harry with the Weasleys as the camera panned to Cornelius  
  
Theo stiffened when George and Fred Weasley were hugging and screaming their heads off.  
  
‘What was the story there,’ Severus wondered.  
  
“Let’s have a really loud hand for the gallant losers - Bulgaria!” Bagman shouted.   
  
Up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Bulgarian players.  
  
The crowd below was applauding appreciatively;  
  
One by one, the Bulgarians filed between the rows of seats in the box, and Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with their own Minister and then with Fudge. Krum, who was last in line, looked a real mess.  
  
Krum had two black eyes that shone darkly on his bloody face, a flash of gold proved that he was still holding the Snitch.  
  
But when Krum’s name was announced, the whole stadium gave him a resounding, ear-splitting roar.   
  
The younger Nott forgot Theo’s admonition because he was jumping madly and shouting.  
  
Then came the Irish team; Moran and Connolly were supporting Aidan Lynch; the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused.  
  
Both Severus and Theo snorted.  
  
It was Severus’ opinion that Lynch looked like he had been hit with a memory charm. His Seeking days might be over.  
  
But Lynch grinned happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup into the air.  
  
The crowd below thundered its approval- including their box. The Hogwarts students plus Nott junior, Georgette and Marcus were quite vocal in their cheering.

  
XoooooX

  
At last, when the Irish team had left the box to perform another lap of honour on their brooms.  
  
This time Aidan Lynch was on the back of Connolly’s, clutching hard around his waist and still grinning in a bemused sort of way  
  
Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered a probable ‘quietus’. Only to be cornered by Remus’ former students…  
  
The one he thought was Fred had his hands out, while ‘George’ seemed to be retrieving a piece of paper that might be a receipt.  
  
Had Arthur been foolish enough to let them gamble with the likes of Ludo Bagman?  
  
“Bagman’s gambling again…” Dirk scowled. “I wouldn’t want to be him.”  
  
Remus frowned, “Why?”  
  
“Because he owes the goblins a lot of money. If he can’t pay they’ll take him in for embezzling and I doubt he’ll ever get out.” Dirk shrugged. “If you borrow from goblins and can’t pay it within the agreed upon time limit, it’s automatically deemed embezzling.”  
  
Remus whistled, “He’s still gambling? He used to make jokes about a knut or a sickle about the chances of certain weather. I had hoped he’d grow out of it.”  
  
They were soon caught up in the crowds now flooding out of the stadium and back to their campsites.  
  
Raucous singing was borne toward them on the night air as they retraced their steps along the lantern-lit path,  
  
Leprechauns kept shooting over their heads, cackling and waving their lanterns.  
  
When Remus, Lyall and Ceres finally reached their tent, neither felt like sleeping yet and given the level of noise around them they wouldn’t be able to if they wished to.  
  
“Firewhiskey to celebrate our victory?” Lyall smirked.  
  
Remus grinned, “Why not?”  
  
So they headed into the tent’s equivalent of a drawing room and Lyall poured them generous tumblers of whiskey to toast the Irish and the indomitable spirit of the Bulgarian Seeker.

  
XoooooX

  
Reluctantly, Severus retrieved Ayla from the Greengrasses and returned to the Malfoy tent.  
  
He had no real desire to be anywhere near any of the other former Death Eaters tonight.  
  
Lyra ordered hot chocolate for the children in the breakfast parlour and then gestured for him to join her in a corner.  
  
“He is resolved then?” Lyra whispered.  
  
“I regret to inform you that I could not dissuade him.” Severus said gruffly.  
  
“He realises that he puts us all in danger does he not?” Lyra sniffed.  
  
Severus sighed, “I reminded him of that. The others agreed to join him. I however did not.”  
  
“Thank Salazar, someone with sense!” Lyra snorted.  
  
“My conscience is uneasy. He requested that I ensure your safety.” Severus frowned.  
  
“Yet you wish to protect those that Lucius wishes to treat despicably?” Lyra said quietly.  
  
“That would be my dilemma.” Severus said stiffly.  
  
“I will look out for my children.” Lyra glared. “While you cannot go to the Ministry with news of their action, I would like for you to do what you can to help those poor people. I have tried my best to prevent Lucius from glorifying the Death Eaters and their actions. I believe that Draco has a greater grasp of the truth then Lucius would wish but were the Dark Lord to return I would not stand by and let Lucius ensure that Draco follows in his and Abraxus’ footsteps. I want more for my son then servitude.”  
  
“Blacks are served, they do not serve.” Severus snorted. “That was Andromeda’s declaration. She was quite irritated when Bella and Regulus both swore allegiance to the Dark Lord.”  
  
“Bella became a Lestrange,” Lyra sniffed, “Andromeda and I may have changed our surnames but we are still Blacks at heart. I know not what Regulus’ reasons were, perhaps, he was still trying to gain his mother’s approval. As if Aunt Walpurga would ever do such a thing.”  
  
“When they move where will you go?” Severus frowned.  
  
“Why to the woods where the others will go. Just because we have some prior knowledge does not mean we can act in a manner outside of others present. Had I let Ayla stay the night with Maia, I might have Apparated Draco home. That would have been an acceptable reaction. Given the situation I would not be expected to be capable of creating a portkey or double side-along Apparation. Andromeda can Apparate two persons, I cannot. So the situation dictates that we escape to the woods.” Lyra sighed, “I only wish he’d not thought this up.”  
  
“I will see you to the woods,” Severus began.  
  
“No your place is to look after them. Sancus mentioned that Mr. Roberts, the man who manages this place has children. Please don’t let them hurt them Severus. They can’t help having no magic and it’s not right to abuse children.” Lyra whispered.  
  
Severus squeezed her hand, “I will do what I can.”  
  
“Mother, Ayla is asleep.” Draco announced yawning.  
  
“Well it’s off to bed then.” Lyra smiled.  
  
“I’m not tired.” Draco protested.  
  
“Yes you are.” Lyra said picking Ayla up. “You’re both going to sleep…at least you must try…” her voice trembled as they left the breakfast parlour.  
  
Severus could not think of sleep when he knew what would come…  
  
He paced and later requested a coffee with Irish whiskey, a tribute to the Irish victory and a drink to steady his nerves.  
  
Soon Lucius and the others would slip out dressed in black cloaks and masked to abduct the Roberts family and there was nothing Severus could do to stop them…  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

  
  
Severus heard Lucius leave…  
  
It was forty-five minutes later that the screams started.  
  
Immediately Severus went to fetch Draco.  
  
His godson blinked sleepily at him, “Uncle Sev?”  
  
“Come on get your jacket hurry!”  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
“Don’t ask questions!” he barked.  
  
Draco flinched, diving out of bed, slipping on his shoes and jacket.  
  
“Wand!”  
  
“But,” Draco stammered.  
  
“As a member of the Board of Governors and Head of Slytherin I grant you permission if needed to use your wand for protection only.” Severus snapped.  
  
Draco put on his belt over his sleeping trousers that held his wand sheath.  
  
Then Severus forcibly led Draco out to the corridor where they met Lyra and Ayla.  
  
“So it’s begun.” Lyra said softly.  
  
“Yes. Run now.”  
  
“You will do as I requested?” Lyra asked.  
  
Severus bowed, “Everyone knows that the Queen’s word outweighs that of a mere Prince.”  
  
“Go. The children will be safe with me. As blathering as an Ollivander can be about wandlore, Louis’ description of my character was quite accurate. I do keep my own counsel and Salazar help those who put my children in danger.”  
  
“Stay with your mother Draco, do not mention I have left you to anyone and only use your wand for defensive purposes.” Severus admonished.  
  
Then they left the tent together.  
  
Lyra had Ayla in her arms and Draco’s hand in hers, as they joined the panicked crowd running for the forest.  
  
In the shadow of the Malfoys’ ostentatious tent, Severus wove a glamour to change his appearance as well as casting a spell to hide his magical signature.  
  
Once he was safe from recognition, Severus ran against the crowd heading for Lucius and his former compatriots.  
  
‘Lily watch me, I’m going to do the right thing for once.’ He thought as he slowly weaved his way through the fleeing mass of Wizarding folk.

  
XoooooX

  
Remus woke with a start.  
  
He was instantly aware of screams.  
  
“Remus!” Lyall yelled.  
  
Remus dove out of bed, “Yes?”  
  
“Riot!” his grandfather barked.  
  
“Shit! What’s the cause?”   
  
“Looked like Death Eaters. They seemed to have some Muggle captives.”  
  
“Please Godric, don’t let Severus be amoung them.”  
  
“I maybe over a hundred but I’m going to help the Ministry. You coming?”  
  
“Yes. Let me, oh hang it all.” Remus didn’t bother dressing as he grabbed his wand casting a switching charm and burst out the door.  
  
The two Lupins and Ceres ran out of the tent.  
  
“No way we’ll get through that crowd like this. Feel like a run boy?” Lyall smirked.  
  
“Thought you’d never ask.” Remus grinned.  
  
It felt a bit like the Order days diving into action…  
  
Was this how James and Sirius felt when they were Aurors? Well, Aurors- in-training anyway.  
  
They both shifted, weaving through the panicked crowd as wolves with Ceres at their heels.  
  
Once they reached the Ministry’s ranks, they shifted into human form clutching their wands they dove into the crowd trying to shove their way to the front line only to be separated.

  
XoooooX

  
The one person Severus hadn’t expected to see helping the Ministry was his Remus…  
  
Merlin he looked so hot and intense dueling the Death Eaters by the piercing looks Remus was giving his opponents Severus knew he thought he was there.  
  
Severus slipped out of the ranks to stand at his side, he then cast a spell that he’d never used when he was with the Death Eaters but only with the Order not that they knew it was him. He cast a spell that Remus ought to recognize, and yelled, “I’m right here.”  
  
Remus turned him, “Thank Merlin.”  
  
“Told ‘em it was stupid. Counterproductive. Refused to do anything. Told him I’d make sure that Draco was safe. Lyra ran to the woods but she ordered me to look after those children. I am glad that you’re safe.” Severus said just above the sound of the spells clashing.  
  
Then screaming came from the forest.  
  
Severus’ breath froze in his lungs, ‘Draco!’  
  
To their surprise, before they could turn around the Death Eaters had stiffened and Apparated away.  
  
Severus turned to look behind him. To his horror, rising above the trees was a sickeningly familiar symbol. “No!”   
  
That hadn’t been the plan! They weren’t killing anyone just tormenting Muggles and anonymously destroying tent belonging to Muggleborns and ‘bloodtraitors’. .  
  
“What did they do?” Remus said in horror.  
  
Severus would have let the Muggles down but he had a terrible feeling Harry was in trouble. He’d always known when that was happening…  
  
Before he realized what was happening, he’d grabbed Remus and Apparated them both to the woods directly beneath the floating Dark Mark.  
  
They arrived with several other persons.  
  
They both had their wands out and cast a spread of stunners out of reflex.  
  
At the corner of Remus’ eye, a boy knocked two others to ground just as the spells were fired.  
  
Remus lowered his wand, Harry! He ran forward, “Harry!”  
  
The boy looked up, “Professor?”  
  
Remus helped him up and then Hermione, “You’re safe! When I saw the Mark and heard the screams I thought the worst. I can’t lose you too.”  
  
“You’re Lyall’s grandson, I’m Amos Diggory. We work together.”  
  
“Remus Lupin and I remember.” Remus said still checking Harry and Hermione for injuries, leaving Ron for last. He had a dislike of the boy that might not be fair because Peter had been masquerading as his pet rat.   
  
“Boy! I demand to know what you think you’re doing casting the Dark Mark!” Lord Bartimus Crouch, Head of the Department of International Relations snarled.  
  
Remus and Severus both stepped in front of him.  
  
“Harry cast the Dark Mark? Where in Merlin’s name would he learn it? This is Harry Potter Crouch! His parents were found dead underneath one, think about it. He’s not likely to know the incantation, much less use that symbol.” Severus spat taking Harry’s side for once in his life.  
  
“He didn’t even know what it was.” Hermione piped up. “I only recognized it from Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. They had a picture. We tried to run from it.”  
  
“We heard it, the spell. It sounded like a man’s voice, deep…and he sounded reverent when he cast it.” Harry said shivering.  
  
Crouch turned pale in the moonlight. ”A likely story,” he sneered, “Where was this voice?”  
  
“Over there,” Hermione pointed, “in that stand of trees. We were in that side of the clearing when we heard them cast, once I saw what it was we started to run. Then you all Apparated in and we sort of hit the deck.”  
  
“I shoved you down you mean.” Harry blushed.  
  
“You both seem alright.” Remus pronounced as the others; probably Ministry workers strode across the small clearing to search to woods.  
  
Two men appeared beside them and turned in a circle.  
  
One was Ludo Bagman and the other was Arthur Weasley  
  
“What’s going on? Who died?” Ludo frowned.  
  
“These three seem alright. They were the closest people to the caster.” Severus snorted.   
  
“It was awful Mr. Weasley.” Hermione whispered, shaking.  
  
“Remus.” Arthur shook his hand. “I had to help get those poor people down. I came as quickly as I could. My younger children as well as Harry and Hermione were here. Where are the others?”  
  
“We lost them in the forest. The crowd separated us. I think that George got separated from Fred but Fred was carrying Ginny so she should be safe.” Ron scowled.   
  
“I’ve found someone!” Amos yelled.  
  
He came back carrying something.  
  
As they drew nearer, they realized it was an elf.  
  
Remus scowled.  
  
“That cast a Dark Mark? That’s ridiculous.” Severus snorted, “No Death Eater would teach a lower creature much less a servant that spell. You’ve got to be kidding me. There is no way that elf cast it.”  
  
“Yes yes…” Ludo said rubbing his hands together nervously. “They’d need a wand first thing.”  
  
“Had one.” Diggory said dumping the elf on the clearing’s floor, he pulled out a wand.  
  
Remus’ sharp eyes recognized that, “That’s Harry’s wand.”  
  
Severus scowled, “Always into trouble…”  
  
Remus glared at him, “How would a house elf get your wand Harry?”  
  
“I didn’t have it when we got into the forest. I thought I left it in the tent on accident. I don’t know how she might have gotten it. I mean we heard her struggling at some point and talking hysterically about people high in the air.” Harry said with a confused look.  
  
“People high high in the air. Winky is getting out of the way.” Hermione said, “That’s what she said and she sounded terrified.”  
  
“Can’t find nobody else. What’s that?” Crouch snapped.  
  
“Your elf.” Arthur frowned.  
  
“The one you had saving a seat for you all match. Where were you Barty?” Ludo blinked.  
  
“Taking care of Ministry business.” Crouch glared.  
  
“We’ll need to question the elf.”  
  
“You don’t mean to imply that my elf cast that spell do you?” Crouch said hotly.  
  
“The children said it was a man’s voice and that Winky has a high squeaky voice.” Arthur said quietly.  
  
“I want to ask her if she heard or saw anything because I found her near where the spell was cast. She was also found with Harry Potter’s wand, as you know it’s a criminal offence for a non-human to use a wand.” Amos snapped.  
  
Remus flinched.  
  
Severus squeezed his forearm reassuringly.   
  
That relaxed him; they were working together to protect Harry…  
  
“Go ahead and question her, when you’re quite finished I’ll be asking a few of my own.” Crouch snarled.  
  
Amos pointed his wand at the house elf, “Eneverate.”  
  
The little elf’s eyes fluttered open, then she sat up and looked at them all but when she saw Crouch she trembled and began wringing her hands.  
  
“Name. Master.” Amos barked.  
  
“My name is being Winky sir. I is being Master Crouch’s elf. Who is you?”  
  
“Amos Diggory, I work for the Department of Magical Creatures.” Amos snapped.  
  
“Oh…oh…” the elf began to tremble more.  
  
“You were found with a wand. Can you explain that? It is absolute prohibited for elves to have wands. Did you steal it?”  
  
Winky shook her head so violently she nearly fell over, “I is just finding it. I wasn’t sure whose it being but I thought their master would be wanting it. I is not know how to use a wand!”  
  
Crouch shoved Amos out of the way, “Why did you leave the tent? I gave you orders! Stay in the tent! You disobeyed! Now we find you with a wand and beneath a Dark Mark. You’ve shamed me! In the interests of Justice I shall have to punish you harshly. This means clothes.” He spat.  
  
Winky collapsed at his feet, shrieking, “No master! No clothes. Please Master…”  
  
“Get off me!” Crouch threw his tie at her, “You’re fired, free and I never want to see you again.” He turned to the others; “Clearly the culprit used Potter’s wand and disApparated so his wand would be clean. If you’ll excuse me I’m sure my time could be better spent elsewhere.” Then he walked back into the trees and Apparated away.  
  
The night was wrenched with a sob, “Master!”  
  
Arthur stepped up and knelt in front of the elf, “There now, it’ll be alright. I want you to go to Wellesley Hall. Tell Lady Weasley you were Aunt Charis’ elf and that in a fit of temper her nephew turned you off. Mother will look after you.”  
  
The others looked at him scandalised.   
  
“You can’t seriously send an elf like that to your mother…” Ludo gaped.  
  
Arthur shrugged, “I know that mother isn’t exceptionally fond of her nephew. She believed him to have been overly harsh on his son. I think she’d give Winky a chance because she served her sister. I can’t guarantee that Mother would give her more then a chance but an elf willing to sit in the top box when they were terrified of heights is an exceptional elf. I’m sure there were reasons why she was running from the death eaters, perfectly acceptable ones but Crouch didn’t care to listen. It takes nerve to deal with a fear; she knew she wasn’t touch a wand but she wanted to return it. Give her the wand Amos.”  
  
Winky looked at him in horror. “Winky not to be touching wands.”  
  
“That’s Harry’s wand. Go give it back to him okay?” Arthur said gently.  
  
Reluctantly Amos held it out and Winky took it.  
  
The elf shook the entire way but held it up to Harry, “Winky sorry it be getting lost. Winky want Master Harry Potter sir to have his wand. Whoever be taking it be very wrong. They is being bad to use his wand to make bad mark and scare people. Winky be going now.” The elf bowed, “Thank you Master Arcturus, you is being Missy Charis’ favourite nephew. She be proud of you.”  
  
With a pop she was gone.  
  
“That elf knew more then she was saying.” Amos scowled.  
  
“Yes, she did. The million Galleon question is why Crouch didn’t question her properly asking her way she left his tent, where the wand came from before she picked it up and who had it. I reckon she knew them…but they frightened her to not tell.” Arthur mused. “If we’re quite done here I’ll be escorting the children back to make sure they’re safe.”  
  
“I’ll leave Harry in your care. I know he’s safe with you.” Remus said quietly. “Take care of yourself Harry. I owe you a birthday present. I’ll send you a wand sheath so it can’t be taken again.”  
  
“You can’t professor.” Harry protested.  
  
“I’ll find one like James’ or Lily’s.” Remus said thoughtfully as if he hadn’t heard. “Probably Lily’s. I think she’d like that; you’re the most like her you know. It would be almost like her looking after you in a funny way.”  
  
Severus led him away, and the moment they were alone, Severus removed the glamour and the charm that altered his magical signature. “We’ve found Harry. We’ve got to find Draco!”  
  
“You were worried about him too! You told Crouch off and defended him.” Remus chided.  
  
Severus growled, “Whatever.”  
  
“You’ve got to let go of this silly enmity you have with Harry.” Remus fumed.  
  
Severus was pulling Remus into a kiss before he could stop himself.  
  
Remus was still beneath his kiss and then he seemed to ‘wake up’. His arms wrapping around Severus’ chest and he was kissing him deeply, hungrily.  
  
Then Severus broke the kiss, feeling remorseful. “I’m sorry…I guess I was overwhelmed by all of it.”  
  
“All of what?” Remus said but he didn’t let go.  
  
“Fighting at your side?” Severus swallowed, “On the right side? Maybe a little of telling that imbecile Crouch off?”  
  
“If we both decided to try again, we could have that all the time partnering together.”  
  
“I don’t know…I wish I could.”  
  
“If I want to and you do too, we both still want each other and you kept me out of trouble with the Ministry…”  
  
“It was the least I could do.” Severus grumbled.  
  
“Why?” Remus frowned.  
  
“Because…”  
  
“I made terrible mistakes, I held back the truth before from you and from Harry, I actually lied to him. Something I have to make up for…to both of you…”  
  
Severus looked away, “I understand why you were afraid to tell me. I was hurt you didn’t trust me and when I found out everyone but me knew I was hurt and overreacted, sending you away and tearing both our hearts out.”  
  
“If you can forgive me for what I did, what is so horrible that you look like your heart was torn out. What did you remember?”  
  
Severus flinched, “Please…don’t ask me…”  
  
“Was it something I did?” Remus frowned. “The night in the Shrieking shack? Before James pulled you to safety?”  
  
“NO!” Severus snapped, “Stop badgering me!” he shoved Remus away.  
  
Remus sheathed his wand and put his hands up empty in a sign of submission. “I didn’t mean to badger, I was trying to understand.”  
  
“UNCLE SEV? Is that you?” a trembling voice called out.  
  
Severus turned around scanning the woods, “Draco?”  
  
“I sprained my ankle and I lost mother.” Draco called back.  
  
Remus reached out and kissed him once more, “Not now but we need to talk. Go to your godson. I’m staying with Lyall at Potter Hall in Godric’s Hollow for a few days you can owl me there.”  
  
Severus stumbled back dazed.   
  
Then Remus bowed and Apparated away.   
  
Severus swallowed, repairing his mask before following in the direction of Draco’s voice.  
  
He found his godson, leaning again a tree with a pained grimace.  
  
“Let’s not tell your parents that you were here by yourself. We’ll just say you tripped and I took care of you.”  
  
“Mother knows that you went to help.” Draco said painfully.  
  
“Your father doesn’t and we’re not telling him. He told me if I wasn’t going to join them I was to look after you three. You got hurt and he’ll be angry.” Sev cast a spell to wrap Draco’s ankle, “Do want me to carry you?”  
  
Draco shot him a look, “I’m fourteen, not ten!” then he scowled, “Sorry.”  
  
“You’re right though, you’re not a child and I shouldn’t treat you like one. So if you want to bear it and walk back we can. I’m sure if we head back to the tent we’ll find your mother.” Severus said hauling him up.  
  
“What about father?” Draco whispered.”  
  
“Safe near as I can tell. They all disApparated when that went up.” Severus gestured at the Dark Mark still hovering menacingly in the sky glowing a sickening shade of green.  
  
“He ran from that?” Draco snorted.  
  
Reluctantly Severus raised his sleeve, “Because of this…”  
  
Draco flinched, as he glanced from the two skulls with snakes. “Wonder why…”  
  
“I don’t know and I don’t care. It will take us quite a while to get back. We’ll have to go slow and your tent is in the centre of the camp.” Severus grumbled.  
  
Draco held on tightly to his waist while Severus kept a supportive arm on Draco’s shoulders.   
  
Slowly they began to move, inching their way through the mostly silent forest.    
  
“Did you see anyone else in the forest?” Draco swallowed.  
  
“If you are asking after Potter, yes I did. It was his bad luck that he was found near that damn thing. We believe that someone used Potter’s wand to cast it, it was stolen some when last night. It wasn’t in the plan to kill anyone…” Severus’ voice was a near whisper at this point; “I panicked seeing it…the last time I saw it was the night Lily died…finding her son under it unharmed and alive…”  
  
Draco snorted, “You don’t hate him half as much as you pretend.”  
  
Severus scowled.  
  
“It’s true. Your hatred is too forced.” Draco muttered.  
  
“I did not ask for your opinion.” Severus grumbled.  
  
“I know.” Draco said brightly.  
  
“You have an unseemly obsession with that boy.” Severus chided.  
  
Draco smirked, “And you smell like Professor Lupin.”  
  
Severus stopped so suddenly that Draco was off balance, “I what?”  
  
“I knew it! You two were a couple! You got all upset when he left after exams and you disappeared. Did you two have a fight? You were always angry with him but he was so nice to you. Just now you came back smelling like Professor Remus, you’ve got that embarrassed look in your eyes…” Draco teased.  
  
“My personal life is none of your business.” Severus grumbled.  
  
“Yes it is Uncle Sev. I want you to have Princlings I want you to be a papa.”  
  
“We will never speak of this again.” Severus said in a dangerous tone.  
  
Immediately, Draco fell silent…  
  
They were almost to the tent when he whispered, “I just want you to be happy…” then he wrenched away, hobbling towards his pacing distraught mother and his shaken sister.  
  
Leaving Severus looking on, if he hadn’t thrown Remus out of the infirmary when they were in school would they have kids? Oh Merlin, he wished he’d gone to Remus as soon as he’d learned about the pregnancy instead of begging for an abortion and for the Headmaster to tamper with his memories so he forgot being in a relationship with Remus.  
  
Then he was swept into a hug.  
  
Lyra’s scent of vanilla and jasmine was almost calming.  
  
“You found him! I was so worried when we were separated; it was all I could do to hold onto Ayla. Thank you Severus.”  
  
“He’s hurt, but I tended to it. You’ll be happy to know they didn’t kill anyone and they escaped.” Severus said in her ear.  
  
Lyra flinched, “How marvellous and the Muggles?”  
  
“No doubt being Obliviated to forget the whole night. I am sure they’ll be put to bed and all evidence of their ordeal disappeared.” Severus shrugged. “Last I heard they were down and being tended to.”  
  
“If I find out Lucius was the one who treated the children or the woman so shamefully….” Lyra said quietly as they entered the undamaged tent.   
  
She would do nothing; she had never and never would fight or argue with Lucius.   
  
They both looked after the children, tending to Ayla’s scratches and taking care of Draco’s ankle.  
  
Once the children were settled, Severus gave them a small amount of dreamless sleep before leaving them.  
  
His heart ached, what sort of life would he have had with Remus?  
  
The thought haunted him on his way back to bed.

  
XoooooX

  
Remus whistled the Falcons’ fight song all the way to the tent he shared with Lyall.  
  
He found an exhausted Lyall there.  
  
“I lost ya, where did ya go?”  
  
“Severus and I investigated the Dark Mark after the Death Eaters escaped. No deaths. The villain who cast it stole Harry’s wand and used it.” Remus yawned. “We looked after Harry together and kept Crouch from doing anything stupid. The idiot actually thought that Harry of all people would cast the Dark Mark. Severus set him straight but he wasn’t recognised, my mate is too smart for that. He kissed me when it was all over and we went looking for Draco.”  
  
“Did you find him? Draco I mean.”  
  
“Yes, he said he twisted his ankle. I told Sev where I was staying and said we needed to talk. I hope he floos or owls.” Remus yawned again.  
  
“Bed, we’ll be wanted to leave tomorrow quickly. I doubt anyone will be looking too carefully about us using magic to get out quicker tomorrow.”  
  
They headed back to their rooms to catch a few more hours of sleep.

  
XoooooX

  
_They were at Merrivale…_   
  
_Severus had come out of the lab to eat lunch on the lawn._   
  
_“Papa!” a girlish voice called out._   
  
_Severus crouched holding out his arms, “Accalia.”_   
  
_A honey haired and eyed girl hugged him tightly._   
  
_“Hey papa!”_   
  
_Two boys who looked very much alike except for the teal hair on one of them grinned at him._   
  
_“Where is your dad?” Severus asked._   
  
_“Dad’s putting out a picnic blanket!” the youngest grinned._   
  
_“Well, what are you waiting for? Show me.” Severus felt so happy with his kids there._   
  
_All that he was missing was Remus._   
  
_Then the colour faded from the dream…_   
  
_“This is what you would have if you took a chance: a family, the one thing you always wanted.”_   
  
_Standing there was Lily…_   
  
_Severus blinked at her, “Is it really you?”_   
  
_“Of course it is.” Lily tossed her hair impatiently._   
  
_“Why haven’t you come before?”_   
  
_“You wouldn’t let me in.” Lily sniffed._   
  
_“Oh…”_   
  
_“Look after Harry. He’s coming back and he still wants my son. Protect him…you’re the brother of my heart, I trust you to do the right thing. Before you have children of your own children will come to you who desperately need love. Perhaps, not all was as it seemed.”_   
  
_“Do you hate me?” Severus called out in a wavering voice, afraid of the response._   
  
_“Hate? I could never hate you. I could however be very disappointed.” Lily chided, “You will have a second chance to make up for everything you blame yourself for, a chance to right the wrongs of others. Don’t waste it. Draco will be in for the hardest year of his life, he will needed you and you must give him a steady father figure to look up to. Changes are coming for those boys Harry, Theo and Draco; there is one I can’t see so well. His fate too hangs in the balance. He is of age with them…”_   
  
_“Blaise?” Severus frowned._   
  
_“Beware of the redhead one. He will continue to hurt others because he hates himself.”_   
  
_Then Lily faded out and Severus slipped from dreams to restive sleep._

  
XoooooX

  
_Remus looked up at the summer sky, it was the perfect day for a picnic…_   
  
_Though it wasn’t a romantic one, this was a family picnic._   
  
_The children had gone to find Severus while he got everything ready._   
  
_The older ones were adopted but he couldn’t remember their names._   
  
_A honey blonde with black eyes appeared, “Hi dad!”_   
  
_Remus hugged her, “Gracie! I didn’t expect you home.”_   
  
_“Theo and George were busy and so I put their kids down for a nap. Rambunctious but loveable brats the four of them.”_   
  
_“How is Ned?”_   
  
_“Blissfully happy with his own potions Master. Pregnant and making his mate dance to keep him happy.”_   
  
_“And you?”_   
  
_Gracie blushed, “Gary’s still just as emphatic in his attentions as ever.”_   
  
_“Gracie!”_   
  
_Then the Sixth Year Ravenclaw prefect was still blushing when her exuberant adopted siblings tackled her._   
  
_Severus was walking behind the children being dragged towards their sister._   
  
_Once they let go over his mate’s hands, Remus took a hand pulling him close and kissing him._   
  
_Severus shivered as he kissed him back._   
  
_“Look who came to visit.” Remus said grinning._   
  
_“Gracie.” Severus said with a smile as he hugged her. “Your brothers are alright?”_   
  
_“You know them; Ned’s pregnant and Theo’s lost in some potion’s experiment with George.” Gracie shrugged._   
  
_“Is Gary bothering you?”_   
  
_“Gary is a wonderful boy. You know that and Heraclio likes him.”_   
  
_“Where is your shadow?” Remus frowned._   
  
_“I left him to keep an eye on those boys. The girls are usually well behaved but those two…tricksy they are.” Gracie laughed. “Where’s yours?”_   
  
_“She was around and herding children. Maybe she’s exploring with Ceres.” Remus shrugged, “They can’t get past the wards. Will you join us?”_   
  
_“What and pass up a chance to play big sister? Never!”_   
  
_The Lupin-Prince Family sat on the blanket handing drinks and food to one another._   
  
_The elder boys were missing but that was all right, because it was the nature of children to grow up and wing their way alone in the world…_   
  
_This was their family and Remus loved them all…_   
  
_“Finally!” came a painfully familiar voice._   
  
_Remus looked around to see his dream greyed, he searched for the voice._   
  
_Standing there not looking any older then the last time he saw her was Lily…_   
  
_“You two have been the most guilt ridden pair I’ve ever known! You finally open up and it happens to be at the same time.” Lily huffed._   
  
_“He’s okay, Harry.” Remus said quickly._   
  
_“Of course he is. You looked after him all last year and you went looking for him after the Dark Mark went up. I can see.” Lily said dismissively. “Sev wants that future. He’s just scared. Nothing is as it seems with Albus, he’s grown old. The wand, beware of the wand. There are children who are coming, who need parents Remus. Relatives of Severus’, good kids who’ve had a hard life. Help Severus open his heart to them. He’s coming for Harry; my son will need powerful protectors this year. Protect him Remus. He will be lost and alone, he’ll need your support and advice. Assure him that I love him no matter what, there is nothing he could do or say that would make me not love him.”_   
  
_“This will happen?” Remus gestured at Severus and their family._   
  
_“If you rebuild your relationship this year, yes.” Lily assured him._   
  
_“I want this…” Remus said fiercely._   
  
_“I’ve tried to help, this is my last and only chance to help you.” Lily said quietly. “Take care of them…I love them both so much. I’ve got to go now.”_   
  
_Then she faded out as Remus drifted into a deeper sleep…_   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 

_“If we both decided to try again, we could have that all the time partnering together.”_

_“If I want to and you do too, we both still want each other”_

_“Not now but we need to talk. Go to your godson. I’m staying with Lyall at Potter Hall in Godric’s Hollow for a few days you can owl me there.”_

 

_“I knew it! You two were a couple! You got all upset when he left after exams and you disappeared. Did you two have a fight? You were always angry with him but he was so nice to you. Just now you came back smelling like Professor Remus, you’ve got that embarrassed look in your eyes…”_

_“Yes it is uncle Sev. I want you to have Princlings. I want you to be a papa.”_

 

Princling…

 

Both Remus and Draco’s words reverberated in his mind almost to the point of giving him a headache…

 

The girl from his dream, Accalia…

 

Severus hugged himself, he wanted more then anything for her to be real…

 

The two boys…

 

He didn’t know their names but they looked almost similar enough to be twins but where in the world could the teal hair come from? There couldn’t be Metamorphmagus in their bloodline could there?

 

What did Lily meant that not all was as it seemed?

 

Who were the children who had suffered that needed him and Remus? What wrongs of others would he have to right? What had she meant about a life held in the balance? Was the redhead to look out for Ron?

 

Why would Draco need him more this year? He’d only vaguely realised he was going to be returning to Hogwarts just before World Cup.

 

Why did he have to return? He _hated_ teaching…

 

Remus…

 

Severus shivered as he remembered their kiss in the woods before Draco called out.

 

Remus’ kisses, he was still weak to them. Would he give in if they kissed? It’d been almost sixteen years since they were intimate.

 

He was still having trouble handling the influx of memories that flooded him after he hit his head in the shrieking shack.

 

Perhaps, it would have been smart to see Ted Tonks but he wasn’t keen on letting anyone else in his head. He felt like it’d been raped, to lose so much of his memories and to have it effect his personality as badly as Remus and Charity had indicated…

 

He was afraid of being close to Remus…

 

Salazar’s cauldron, he still wanted him so much. He wanted Remus’ arms around him but how could he tell Remus what he’d done? How could he expect Remus to forgive him when he couldn’t forgive himself?

 

He wanted the family from his dream, how could he be teased like that?

 

Damn it, it hurt…

 

He wanted Merrivale to be a home not a residence…

 

It wouldn’t be any fairer to start up their relationship with secrets; secrets were what caused them to break up before. That and his temper…

 

Who could he talk to? He wasn’t ready to talk to Remus…

 

Charity….

 

She’d come, the nosy Hufflepuff who thought that she had to emulate Lily to be worth anything

 

XoooooX

 

Charity was at the family store with Connie letting her elder sister select her projects for the next year.

 

Constance had always been more stubborn then Faith in some ways, hence why Connie had ‘ _In Stitches_ ’ and Faith had the family seats? Or was it that Faith was the elder by eight minutes?

 

Trying to convince Connie of anything was practically impossible, only Irma was more stubborn. Flitwick, Prince or Burbage-Pucey it didn’t matter; Faith was still their Matriarch even if Mother was still alive…

 

“Hello there. What mistress sent you?” Constance asked.

 

“Lolly no have mistress. Lolly sent to fetch Master Aurelius’ girl Missy Charry.”

 

“Who would be interested in seeing my baby sister?” Constance asked smirking.

 

Charity flinched.

 

“Master be telling Lolly that he’s ready to talk if she’s ready to listen.”

 

“You’ve been having a relationship with the hermit Lord Prince, our cousin and didn’t see fit to tell me?” Constance snapped.

 

Charity glared, “I am not. We just colleagues, besides I haven’t got the right bits for him and I’m in love with someone else Helga help me.”

 

“Then what’s this about?” Constance scowled.

 

“I’m a grown women Connie! I don’t have to report to you. Besides you’re not really a Burbage anymore, you’re a Flitwick. Just send your selections to Hogwarts” Charity turned to Severus’ elf, “You can take me to Merrivale.”

 

As the elf popped away with her, Charity realised that was the first time she’d ever told Connie off in her life…

 

XoooooX

 

Severus was leaning back on his settee, his eyes closed and his hands clenching and unclenching into fists.

 

A pop told him that a house elf had arrived.

 

“If you’re not Lolly with Charity go away.”

 

“I is being Lolly. I is bringing Missy Charry like Master be ordering. Master be wanting tea?” Lolly said sharply.

 

“Tea would be lovely Lolly, thank you.” Charity replied.

 

“Smug witch!” Severus grumbled.

 

“Normally I would complain about such high-handedness but since I was able to tell one of my older sisters off I’m perfectly willing to forgive you. Now why did you want to talk?”

 

“I’ve seen Remus…” Severus sighed not even bothering to open his eyes.

 

“That’s wonderful!” Charity exclaimed.

 

“It only made me even more distraught. He still wants me back…after everything, he still wants me.” Severus sat up groaning as he opened his eyes.

 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Charity frowned.

 

“He thinks we need to talk…we were both with the Ministry during the riot. We ended up kissing…”

 

Charity giggled.  


“The spark is still there. He asked me if we still wanted one another, why couldn’t we try again.” His voice cracked.

 

“Well, why can’t you?” Charity blinked.

 

“Because…he doesn’t know what I did…” Severus whispered.

 

“What could be so horrible that you’re afraid to talk to him?”

 

“When Granger and Harry disarmed me, they flung me into a wall and knocked me out. The head trauma was enough to break the memory modification. I woke up to a splitting headache, under the puppet hex and Remus transformed again. I had to rescue them from Dementors but Remus was gone. I was so raw emotionally having to relive all those missing memories…including the reason why I had Albus modify my memories. I got sick within a month of ordering Remus to leave me alone….”

 

“Helga help us…he didn’t get you pregnant did he?” Charity gasped.

 

Severus’ shoulders trembled, “Yes…I was too angry and hurt to deal with it. I couldn’t have his baby and I didn’t want to tell him. I didn’t know until later that a bearer cannot end a pregnancy without the sire’s consent unless it’s rape. Remus never raped me and I still asked…”

 

“They didn’t grant it did they?” Charity whispered.

 

Severus stiffened, “Yes…I woke up and I was told I’d had the flu but I was alright to go. I can’t bear it…all I ever wanted was a family and people to love me. I threw it all away; Remus and our baby.”

 

“Severus, they were legally bound to inform Remus! Even if you asked, they couldn’t grant it. They should have given you a safe sedative, let you sleep on it and then talked you into speaking to Remus. Sure you had to have been young but it should have been a mutual decision. It isn’t so much that you asked for that but that they broke the law and stole not only your memories but your baby as well.” Charity said wrapping her arms around him.

 

“I want Remus…I want our baby…I want it all back…” Severus whispered, his mask shattered.

 

“I don’t think Remus would blame you…not if you let me tell him.” Charity whispered. “It’s like when Faith was giving birth to Gaheris; she spent her entire labour yelling about how she hated Tiberius and if she ever saw him that she’d kill him for putting his duty to the Wizarding world over his family. She swore that he’d never touch her again, promising to take away his sons. But do you know what?”

 

Severus mutely shook his head.

 

“She’s still waiting for him to come back even after thirteen years. Faith would have been within her rights to sever their bond because of desertion but she never has. Never once has she said bad things about Tiberius to their sons, she always tells them that he loves them and that only duty would keep him away. I have a feeling that he’ll be home soon for good and that she’ll take him back.”

 

“This is supposed to convince me of what?” Severus asked with a broken voice.

 

“You were alone, you believed that he betrayed you didn’t you? You were told the most devastating news and you couldn’t bear it. You were sick with grief and pregnancy. You just wanted it all to go away but you never really wanted the baby dead. If you did, you wouldn’t be consumed by guilt. The guilty parties are those who facilitated an illegal abortion and took advantage of a distraught teen instead of helping them. I’m younger then you Severus, but I’m an adult now and I’m willing to help.”

 

“I want Remus…” Severus whispered.

 

“Where is he?” Charity asked gently.  


“Potter Hall…with Lyall Lupin…”

 

Charity grinned, “I’ll get him. Do I have your permission to tell him? I’ll make him see it’s not your fault…”

 

“How could he believe that when it feels like it was?”

 

“Charity means love but it also implies generosity of spirit as well as forgiveness. Let me do this for you, as your cousin all I want is your happiness. I’ll bring Remus back to you if it kills me.” Charity said stubbornly, giving him one last hug. “Can I tell him?”

 

“If you think it will help…I could never find the words.” He sneered half-heartedly, “Truth is not a commodity that Slytherins tend to trade in…”

 

“Sometimes, the truth is the most dangerous of all. Lucky for you both I’m a Hufflepuff.” Charity said quietly just before flooing away.

 

XoooooX

 

Remus was in the library reading when the door opened.

 

“I can announce myself thank you.” a familiar voice chided.

 

Remus blinked, “Charity? What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m here on Severus’ behalf.” Charity visibly swallowed, “Where is your grandfather?”

 

“Oh, he’s around somewhere.” Remus shrugged.

 

“Send for him. I have disturbing news and you’ll need him.” Charity said sitting primly in a chair opposite Remus’.

 

Remus sighed, glancing at the elf in the corridor. “Get Lyall.”

 

The elf nodded and disappeared with a pop.

 

“Would this have to do why Severus still hasn’t contacted me?”

 

Charity sighed, “I believe so.”

 

“Is there a reason why you won’t tell me without Lyall?”

 

“It is potentially very upsetting. As the patriarch of what is left of the Lupin line he has the right to be present to hear what I have to say. Legally, it’s his choice of how to handle it but your input would be considered I’m sure.” Charity said evasively.

 

They sat in uncomfortable silence until Lyall arrived.

 

Remus’ grandfather was frowning when he arrived.

 

“I take it this is serious?” Lyall asked.

 

“It is a matter of honour, a crime was committed against the House of Prince and Lupin. As one born for the House of Burbage sired by a Prince, I have come on behalf on my cousin. He has been grievously wronged and is suffering from misplaced guilt.” Charity began slowly.

 

Lyall blinked, “A crime against the Houses of Prince and Lupin? This is serious in the extreme…what sort of crime?”

 

“Two to be specific, various forms of assault and the more serious would be line theft.” Charity whispered.

 

The famed sensitive ears of the Lupins were proved true when Lyall growled.

 

“Line theft?”

 

“Sometime after Remus and Severus broke up he fell ill and a pregnancy was discovered. Instead of informing the heads of their Families and allowing them to solve it, there were persons at Hogwarts who violated law and custom not only aborting a child but also assaulted Severus’ memories removing all memory of his relationship with Remus but also the memory of the child.”

 

“Why does Severus believe he’s at fault?” Remus asked through clenched teeth.

 

“Like a mother in labour who curses the sire due to her pain, he was emotionally raw and the news was too much. He begged for it to just go away his pain and his child. Instead of waiting for him to calm down and allow the then Head of the Prince family Lady Evelyn to talk to him, he was Obliviated to forget your relationship and an abortion was given to eliminate the child.” Charity said quietly.

 

Remus roared, “DUMBLEDORE! That’s what Filius meant when he thought that Albus overstepped himself.”

 

“REMUS SIT DOWN NOW!” Lyall barked.

 

Immediately, her former colleague dropped chastised to his chair.

 

“Now, Albus did this?” Lyall growled.

 

“Other then myself, Severus and Pomfrey who have a small amount of knowledge into this I suspect he would have. I doubt as a medi-witch she’d have the ability to cast a spell like that. I believe that Andromeda is one of the few healers certified and she is extremely vigilant in ensuring that the rights of all parties concerned are upheld. All more serious incidents are turned over to real healers, the board was highly indignant that a healer hadn’t been called over the petrifaction.” Charity swallowed, “The question is, what will you do with this information? Severus has been haunted by this since he got his memories back,”

 

“This is why he left Hogwarts? Why he doesn’t want me?” Remus growled.

 

“He’s going back, his things came back and he finished the year. He didn’t have them removed again, I checked the morning after the riot when I took my own there to settle in. Severus wants you back but he’s terrified you’ll blame him as much as he blames himself. In his own way, Severus is a very fragile person. His life with his parents had to have been horrible if Lily was so protective and was always trying to keep him near her. They were more sibling then anything else, they were so alike at times it was almost like twins. They didn’t look alike not like Faith and Connie; it’s more of a sense of similar interests. If you had Potter blood that would be interesting…you were both attracted to persons who were Princes. If Severus was a Prince, it’s possible that Lily was…” Charity shrugged.

 

“Severus is going to teach?” Remus whispered.

 

“If he doesn’t look out for Slytherins who will? They are marginalized and treated poorly by others because of the War. Prejudices still reign Remus, not many would allow a Hufflepuff to assist them and they wouldn’t dream of confiding in one. There is one I am concerned about, I’ll reach out to her but she maybe helped more by Severus then myself.” Charity sighed.

 

“Were he the same boy who helped me with my Potions O.W.L. he would be an excellent teacher.” Remus mumbled.

 

“Severus the man is trying to find out who he is, teaching is the only career he’s ever had and Potions is all the skill he really applied himself to. Filius is always complaining that Severus is wasting himself in a potions lab; apparently Severus was the only one to ever beat him in a duel and that when he was still a student.” Charity said thoughtfully.

 

“The question should be Remus, what exactly we intend to do regarding this insult to our House.” Lyall growled.

 

“You better not blame Severus.” Charity said sharply.

 

“Oh I don’t.” Lyall grinned maliciously, “You see I went to school with Albus Dumbledore and Elphinstone Urquhart who was Head Hit Wizard before your father Aurelius. If I had to choose between Urquhart and Dumbledore to watch my back, I’d choose Urquhart even if he were a Slytherin. I always knew where I stood with Urquhart, with Albus Dumbledore it was hard to know. I was in the same House as Albus. Given what his father had done I didn’t trust him,” his face twisted into a grimace, “the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Both killed children and I’ll see that he pays. You leave vengeance up to me Remus.”

 

Remus opened his mouth intending to protest.

 

“You have a mate to comfort. I don’t have to think hard to imagine how you feel. I had a mate too, if George got pregnant in school and someone stole our child I’d want to tear them limb from limb. We’re more alike then you know Remus, just because I don’t find myself under the effects of a moon doesn’t mean I am not rather wolfish myself. Lupin means ‘of the wolf’ you know. We’re Akans, us Lupins and we’re highly protective and possessive of our mates and children. I lost sight of that after I lost George, I lost my anchor and lost everything along the way. Your mate is alive and he’s in pain, leave vengeance to someone else and go to your mate. Show him that you inherited the better part of our heritage, put him first.” Lyall ordered.

 

“Where is he?” Remus said as he struggled to control his anger.

 

“At Merrivale. Please don’t be angry with him…” Charity begged, “I promised…”

 

“Oh I’m not angry with him.” Remus said tersely, “I’m angry for him. If I didn’t want to shred Albus after what he did to his memories, knowing the reason he was taunting my mate makes me even more furious. Lyall is right, Severus has suffered long enough.”

 

As he ran to the floo in the receiving room of the Hall Lily’s words from his dream after the Riot haunted him.

 

_“Sev wants that future. He’s just scared. Nothing is as it seems with Albus, he’s grown old. The wand, beware of the wand. There are children who are coming, who need parents Remus. Relatives of Severus’, good kids who’ve had a hard life. Help Severus open his heart to them. He’s coming for Harry; my son will need powerful protectors this year. Protect him Remus. He will be lost and alone, he’ll need your support and advice. Assure him that I love him no matter what, there is nothing he could do or say that would make me not love him.”_

 

Who could those kids be? What relatives could be related to Severus that needed parents?

 

He is coming for Harry? Was Voldemort coming back?

 

The wand? What wand?

 

The dream…those children could they be real? Were they really their future?

 

Remus ached for his mate; his arms longed to hold him tight…

 

‘I’m coming Sev…you’re not alone anymore.’

 

XoooooX

 

Severus was alone…

 

His arms ached for the baby he’d never held, his heart felt torn in two with the loss of both Remus and their child.

 

Despite Charity’s promise, he knew Remus was a werewolf…

 

They were prone to fits of anger; it was in their makeup.

 

Remus would hate him for asking to have their child killed…

 

Teaching children knowing his child should be living and breathing, one of their number, should be amble punishment.

 

So would having to relearn how to manage a classroom…

 

Tormenting students in ones like Potter and Longbottom had lost its malicious appeal.

 

He was struck by Charity’s wish to help students and wished he could do the same but most were frightened of him…

 

The floo flared.

 

Severus stiffened.

 

A painfully familiar form arose from the flames.

 

Severus found himself retracting into a foetal position, waiting for the blows and accusing hateful words.

 

“Oh Severus…” the tone was gentle, “I’m not going to hurt you. I might be a bit brutal in bed but I would never strike you. Have I ever exhibited violent tendencies?”

 

“But I,” Severus whispered.

 

“Were assaulted. You were alone, you were frightened and you didn’t think you could depend on me. Albus should have flooed your aunt.” Remus said quietly. “She would have done the right thing, she would have looked out for you and tried to protect you.”

 

“What good would it have done?” Severus sighed.

 

“I would have done anything for you. I would have signed a betrothal contract, a bonding contract, anything to protect you. If we weren’t ready to be parents, I would have agreed to let you decide what you wanted. I might as painful as it would be allowed you to end the pregnancy or to give the baby away for adoption.” Remus’ voice was soft, wracked with pain.

 

Severus reacted to that pain, he unfolded himself and out of instinct he opened his arms.

 

Almost sixteen years after the loss of their child, the baby’s parents clung to one another united by common grief and mourned.

 

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…” Severus whispered over and over.

 

“It’s not your fault. It’s mine. I should have been more careful. I never meant to get you pregnant in school. I was supposed to protect you.” Remus said fiercely.

 

“We’re together now…” Severus mumbled.

 

“You’re not going to send me away again are you?”

 

“Do you still want me knowing I asked for it?” Severus swallowed.

 

“They had no right to grant it and they knew it. They violated you, they betrayed us both.” Remus said fiercely. “Lyall’s looking into how we can avenge the baby, trust me someone will pay for this. The very idea of you going back to that place…to where he is it upsets me…”

 

“Someone told me that the Slytherins need me. I can’t abandon them, who else will care?” Severus muttered.

 

“Who said that?” Remus frowned.

 

“Draco?” Severus coughed.

 

“IF Draco thinks they need you, then I have no objections. Just stay away from Dumbledore. He’s lucky I didn’t rip his throat out before…” Remus growled.

 

“I’ll be alright.”

 

“Stay close to Filius and Charity then, I know they can be trusted. I don’t trust Minerva and I don’t know Pomona well enough…” Remus grumbled.

 

“So you still want me?” Severus asked in an impossibly small voice that he’d deny to anyone else that he possessed.

 

“Sev I never stopped. I’ve always wanted you.” Remus said fiercely.

 

They just clung to each other.

 

XoooooX

 

They’d forgot the floo was still open….

 

Charity watched their tearful reunion with pride.

 

“I did it Lily, I put them back together for you.” she whispered, her own heart sinking, “If only I still had a chance at happiness myself.”  


A musical voice whispered in her ear.

 

“Tiberius is the key…”

 

Charity looked around, seeing nothing but she could smell lilies. Was this a gift? To thank her for what little she’d done? What did her brother in law have to do with anything? Trust spirits to be rather vague but she’d ponder the words…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
  
Since he’d come to Merrivale, Remus was quite unwilling to be parted from Severus and his mate seemed more then willing to keep him close.  
  
Even when Severus was brewing Remus stayed close, if he wasn’t preparing ingredients to Severus’ precise requests, Remus was sprawled in a comfortable chair that Lolly had brought down.  
  
So it wasn’t all that startling to wake up in Severus’ bed at Merrivale when the morning of September first dawn.  
  
Remus was on his side, when Severus curled up in his arms. Remus kissed his soft hair, quite a blessing that Severus neglected to put that fire-retardant potion in his hair.   
  
“Is it morning already?” Severus’ voice held a pout.  
  
Remus chuckled, “It would seem so.”  
  
“I know I have to but I don’t want to go back.” Severus grumbled  
  
Remus lifted his chin and kissed him chastely, “If you want you don’t have to go back alone. I might not be teaching but if we’re courting or dating I would rather not be separated.”  
  
“I don’t want you to leave either.” Severus mumbled.  
  
“If that’s your way of asking me to move in with you into your Hogwarts’ apartment then the answer is of course yes. I don’t think I could let you go if I wanted to…”  
  
They hadn’t had sex yet, honestly Remus knew as much as he’d like to they weren’t there yet. They had to talk things out still, they had reopen all the old wounds, air every ‘secret’, talk about the aspects of their childhoods that they’d skipped over, discuss hopes for the futures. Since much of the Lupin estate had been liquidated to cover Marrok’s debts, all that was left to the Lupins were Remus and Lyall’s personal fortunes.   
  
Despite her abrupt disappearance following his graduation from Hogwarts, Severus’ aunt Evelyn had left a rather secure inheritance as well as tending to his mother’s burial.  
  
Between his income as a potions master and what he made as a Head of Slytherin, Severus was well off. Aside from living at Merrivale after covering his apprenticeship Severus hardly touched family money preferring to live on his personal income.  
  
Remus had a small amount saved, not really enough to live on indefinitely but he was going to be honest with where he stood financially.  
  
He would not keep anything from Severus again unless it was no more serious then say a surprise gift.  
  
Thinking of gifts reminded him that he ought to consider what sort of gifts he could afford that would worthy of Severus.  
  
Lily’s journal well that was one thing, it was more of sentimental value then monetary. Not that Severus really was all that worldly in his outlook…  
  
Nor did Remus have much to his name since the liquidation of the Lupin estate to cover his parents’ debts.  
  
“What are you thinking Remus?” Severus asked with a lazy yawn as he slipped from the bed..  
  
Remus chuckled to himself, the one good thing about having his memories back was that the mask he had acquired was less pronounced when they were alone. “Just that now that we’re back together I’d like to think about the future and that family we always secretly wanted together. However, I’m not quite the heir I thought I might be when we were in school seeing as father kept the true state of our finances from me until his untimely death. I haven’t much to offer I’m afraid, a small vault with a few thousand galleons that I’ve saved over the years much of which I have left from teaching Defence last year.”  
  
“Money? Pah, you could be a pauper and I’d still have you.” Severus grumbled. “If you can forgive me my part of the loss of our child I can surely forgive you for being poor. I am Lord Prince, which came with vaults and titles as well as property so that’s no trouble at all really. The Lupin line is respectable in it’s own way, if the Princes can survive mother’s fall from respectability I’m sure that the Lupins can recover from poverty.”   
  
“Lyall’s mentioned his personal fortune will someday be mine however, I don’t really know the extent of it because I never asked.” Remus shrugged.  
  
“You want to shower first?” Severus coughed nervously.  
  
Severus’ shyness was endearing, he was older yes but his mannerisms reminded Remus poignantly of his lover in school.  
  
“You go on ahead. Do you mind if I ask an elf to retrieve my things from Lukos House and Potter Hall?”  
  
Severus blushed, “No…are you sure you want to come?”  
  
“I understand you feel a duty but for you to be under the same roof as the man who has already done such terrible things to you makes me quite uneasy. I would prefer you to be somewhere I could look out for you and be assured that you’re safe.”  
  
Severus shivered, “I’ll be safe, I’ve strengthened my Occlumency shields so I should be fairly safe from his probes.”   
  
“Will that protect you from memory charms?” Remus frowned.  
  
“I am hopeful but if I stick to Charity or Filius’ side I should be safe.” Severus coughed nervously.  
  
“I certainly hope so…” Remus muttered darkly.  
  
They both bathed separately and dressed before heading down to breakfast.

  
XoooooX

  
While Severus was meeting with the other professors regarding a transfer student, Remus was directing the house elves how to arrange his meagre possessions to fit amidst Severus’ when the floo chimed.  
  
Satisfied that he wouldn’t need to stand over Lolly, Remus made his way downstairs to the parlour of Severus’ apartments and then into his mate’s office.  
  
Pacing in before the hearth was Lyall.  
  
“I stopped by Merrivale and was informed that you had accompanied your mate to Hogwarts.” Lyall grumbled.  
  
“We did not wish to be parted and given that his attacker is the Headmaster, I wanted to be here for my own assurance.” Remus shrugged as he sat in one of the chairs opposite Severus’ at his mate’s desk and gestured for Lyall to be seated in its companion.  
  
“Good for you. I’ve spoken with Madam Bones, Madam Greengrass and Madam Smith as well as Lady Longbottom about forcibly retiring the likes of Pomfrey. As well as asking Smythe to interview all prospective replacements. We can’t really discuss it properly without the entire Board and they aren’t meeting until the third Thursday of September. Madam Bones and Solicitor Malfoy are drawing up a complaint for us against the Headmaster but he would need to be examined perhaps by Andromeda to prove our case.” Lyall said slumping into the offered chair.  
  
“I am unsure how Severus would feel about an exam…” Remus frowned.  
  
“It is in his best interest. If he is too busy to attend the Board Meeting if you are his betrothed or courting him, you may represent him at the meeting with Board of Governors and perhaps even speak for him in the Wizengamot for he has a seat there though he’s never sat for it. I fancy that no Prince has since his Aunt Evelyn, though the father of Madam Burbage could but he has not. If he’d had a son and Severus had never been born it is possible that Aurelius would have been the sire of future inheritor.” Lyall said sharply.  
  
“If there is a son perhaps, he can take the title. I know politics don’t really interest Severus.” Remus shrugged.  
  
Lyall withdrew a casket from his robes; “While the Lupin family has no title as the Potters do we are an old family with our share of artefacts and heirlooms. Luckily, I never passed them onto your father so they remained mine to bestow. I see a bit of myself and my beloved in you and your mate thus it is only right that these should be your inheritance.”  
  
Remus laid the casket on the desk and opened it.   
  
Inside were three ring boxes, newly made and covered with black sueded Jarvey skin along with a bracelet case Remus picked one of the ring boxes and opened it to find platinum ring with a black stone that had a white gold wolf affixed to it.   
  
“Aw the courtship ring, presented to one’s mate…the last to bear it proudly was your grandfather George.” Lyall’s voice was a pained whisper.  
  
Remus longed to place it on Severus’ finger knowing that the black stone, platinum and white gold would not offend his mate.  
  
He reached into the casket and withdrew another box; inside was a platinum ring set that held jewels that would not be of his choosing… for it was not the aquamarine and garnet that reflected them…  
  
For Severus, Garnet ‘The Stone of Commitment’ inspires love and devotion. Believed to align serenity with passion, Garnet has been thought to bring hope in difficult and help one to let go of obsolete ideas. It inspires love and devotion, thus is said to bring success in matters of the heart as well as in business.  
  
For himself, Aquamarine the ‘Stone of Courage’ or perhaps, Jasper the ‘Stone of Nurturing’ either would be the right sort of blessing on their mating…  
  
A bejewelled wolf’s tail curled round to form the bonding ring while a stone was set beside a wolf’s face beneath the centre stone was another set in a star while two more were set in ‘paws’. Despite his misgivings about wolves in general the rings called to him…  
  
Reluctantly, the two ring boxes were replaced in the casket and the third was taken out…  
  
This one was also platinum or perhaps, white gold but it was not silver…  
  
Two wolf heads that adorned it were nuzzling one another framed by a paw print on either side of the etched heads.  
  
The last item in the casket was the bracelet case; Remus took it out with shaking hands.   
  
It held a bracelet of white gold that had two wolves howling at a moon between them, it looked like a cuff but Remus was sure that it was charmed to lock upon it’s placement on the write of one’s intended Bondmate.   
  
The bracelet would not do for Severus but Remus liked it anyway…  
  
“I would like if they could be passed on as they were intended. I can’t wait to meet your mate properly.” Lyall announced.  
  
Remus set the casket aside and rose to shake Lyall’s hand, “Thank you. This is very much appreciated…”  
  
“Well I best be going, I have people to see and revenge plotting to accomplish.”  
  
“Are you sure you were a Gryffindor?” Remus teased.  
  
“Never underestimate the scheming nature of an Akan Remus.” Lyall smirked as he stepped back into the hearth to floo away…

  
XoooooX  
  


Remus was reading the book that Severus had given him at solstice when the door from the corridor opened.  
  
The casket from Lyall rested on the desk before him.  
  
Remus glanced up to see his mate accompanied by Emelia Bones, another former member of the Order of the Phoenix as well as slim boyish figure. He grinned at Severus, “Your meeting is over I take it and you’ve procured another snake?”  
  
Severus flushed, “Sasashima-san, this is my good friend Remus Lupin. Remus, this is Cris Sasashima. He is related to Emelia by marriage and his guardians had asked her to help with his transfer. He was the subject of my meeting and yes he was sorted into Slytherin.”  
  
The boy, Cris glanced from one to the other, and then acquired a knowing look. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.” Then he gave Remus an unfamiliar sort of bow.  
  
The look in his eye, made Remus suspicious that the boy believed that he was Severus’ lover…  
  
“Well as pleasant as meeting your again Remus is, I must get Cris to Diagon Alley. His ordered robes will need to be made to reflect his membership in Slytherin House.” Emelia said as she checked her watch.  
  
Severus waved a hand and the hearth filled with green flames.  
  
Emelia Bones poured floo powder into Cris’ hand before stepping into the floo, “Diagon Alley!”  
  
Cris bowed to them before he copied her and echoed her cry, “Diagon Alley.”  
  
“An interesting child, what can you tell me about him? Was he the subject of all of those letters from Albus that you ignored?”  
  
“He was thrown out of Salem.” Severus said as he dropped into Lyall’s former seat.  
  
Remus blinked, “What? I thought that Salem was a Witches Academy.”  
  
“It is, however Cris has had the misfortune to be born female. He plans to prove his desire to take a potion to permanently change his gender. Emelia argued for him to be given private accommodations because it would be impossible to have him living in either dormitory. He has high marks and spent four years trying to force Salem to ask him to leave. After four years of his constant verbal communication only in Japanese, his refusal to wear the assigned uniform and dislike of western brewing methods they finally did just that. Apparently, Salem refuses to ever expel a student so because his parents chose to send him there rather then Mahoutokoro he plotted a plan of disobedience to gain his freedom. His aunt is the bonded of the North American Ministry’s ambassador and agreed to try to get Hogwarts to allow him to transfer. Cris seems like a good kid but he had no history of friends, I pity him that.”  
  
“What year is he in?” Remus asked.  
  
“Fifth, why?” Severus frowned.  
  
“Urquhart doesn’t have friends either, isn’t he the newest Slytherin boys prefect?”  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
“Well, tell Urquhart to look after Cris. Perhaps, the two of them will end up friends. Presumably, they’ll be in the same classes so he can make sure that Cris gets from class to class.”  Remus advised.  
  
“I’ll talk to Urquhart on the way to the dungeon common room where I’ll address the house.” Then Severus frowned, “Cris said the strangest thing about Albus…”  
  
“Oh?” Remus asked with a very Severus arched eyebrow.  
  
“He implied he was possessed and took care to stay far from him. Claimed he was ill and that he wouldn’t trust any child in his care to attend a school overseen by such a person. Albus told him he would know if he were ill.” Severus sighed, “he’s an odd kid but I think he was being truthful.”   
  
“Possessed? Is it even possible?” Remus scowled.  
  
Severus shrugged, “I don’t know. I don’t like it and I still mean to stay as far from the Headmaster as possible.”  
  
“Good because I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Remus said fervourently.  
  
Severus reached over to take his hand, “Neither do I, I want us to have a chance at a long and happy life together…”  
  
So they spent the last night of August together, each harbouring private worries about the school year that would begin tomorrow…  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

  
  
Breaking old habits was hard…  
  
If Draco hadn’t reminded them that Slytherin House needed him, Severus wouldn’t have come back here.  
  
Sitting at the table as the man who killed his baby…  
  
‘Their baby,’ Severus amended, it infuriated him but he gave no sign of it.  
  
With Filius on his left and Charity on his right, Severus felt their strength and support…  
  
Running away wasn’t an option anymore…  
  
Real people depended on him; not merely Albus’ faceless future of Wizarding Society, his Slytherins needed him.  
  
He was far more involved in his Slytherins’ lived then Slughorn had been…  
  
Severus always had in the past had his office door open to his snakes and he treated all of them equally because he didn’t single out a chosen few like Slughorn had. He did however had a habit of pushing his snakes as hard as he could to better themselves because he always expected their very best.  
  
The Sorting began as usual when the doors of the antechamber off the Great Hall opened and silence fell.   
  
Minerva McGonagall lead a long line of first years up to the front of the dais. If Draco and his fellow snakes were wet, it was nothing to how the First Years looked.   
  
To Severus’ horror, they appeared to have swum across the lake rather than sailed. All of them were shivering with a combination of cold and nerves as they filed along the staff table and came to a halt in a line facing the rest of the school.   
  
All of them except the smallest of the lot, a familiar boy with mousy hair, who resembled Colin Creevey was wrapped in what Severus recognised as Hagrid’s coat. The coat was so big for him that it looked as though he were draped in a furry black duvet that looked the size of his bed at Merrivale. Creevey the younger’s small face protruded from over the collar, looking almost painfully excited.   
  
When he had lined up with a dark featured boy and a darker version of Theo Nott, Severus watched frowning at her looked for his brother, gave a double thumbs-up, and mouthed, ‘I fell in the lake!’ He looked positively delighted about it.   
  
Minerva then placed a three-legged stool on the ground before the First Years and, on top of it, the Sorting hat.   
  
The first years stared at it.   
  
Then again so did everyone else…   
  
For a moment, there was silence. Then a long tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat broke into song:   
  
A thousand years or more ago,   
When I was newly sewn,   
There lived four wizards of renown,   
Whose names are still well known:   
  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,   
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,   
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,   
Shrewd Slytherin, from fin.   
  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,   
They hatched a daring plan   
To educate young sorcerers   
Thus Hogwarts School began.   
  
Now each of these four founders   
Formed their own house, for each   
Did value different virtues   
In the ones they had to teach.   
  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were   
Prized far beyond the rest;   
  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest   
Would always be the best;   
  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were   
Most worthy of admission;   
  
And power-hungry Slytherin   
Loved those of great ambition.   
  
While still alive they did divide   
Their favourites from the throng,   
Yet how to pick the worthy ones   
When they were dead and gone?   
  
‘Twas Gryffindor who found the way,   
He whipped me off his head   
The founders put some brains in me   
So I could choose instead!   
  
Now slip me snug about your ears,   
I’ve never yet been wrong,   
I’ll have a look inside your mind   
And tell where you belong!   
  
The Great Hall rang with applause as the Sorting Hat finished.   
  
Professor McGonagall was now unrolling a large scroll of parchment. “When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool,” she told the first years. “When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table.    
  
“Ackerley, Stewart!”   
  
 A boy walked forward, visibly trembling from head to foot, picked up the Sorting Hat, put it on, and sat down on the stool.   
  
“RAVENCLAW!” shouted the hat.   
  
Stewart Ackerley took off the hat and hurried into a seat at the Ravenclaw table, where everyone was applauding him.   
  
“Baddock, Malcolm!”   
  
“SLYTHERIN!”   
  
The table full of his snakes on the opposite side of the hall from the Sorting erupted with cheers; unsocial Theo Nott, Aodhan Urquhart and transfer student Cris Sasashima joined in with polite clapping.  
  
“Birch, Trevor!”  
  
“RAVENCLAW!”  
  
“Bole, Sebastian!”  
  
“SLYTHERIN!”   
    
“Bones, Elijah!”  
  
“RAVENCLAW!”  
  
“Branstone, Eleanor!”   
  
“HUFFLEPUFF!”   
  
“Brown, Sorrel!”  
  
“HUFFLEPUFF!”   
  
“Cauldwell, Owen!”   
  
“HUFFLEPUFF!”   
  
“Corner, Leah!”  
  
“GRYFFINDOR!”  
  
“Corner, Rena!”  
  
“GRYFFINDOR!”  
  
“Carrow, Dione!”  
  
“SLYTHERIN!”   
  
“Crabbe, Isolde!”  
  
“SLYTHERIN!”   
  
“Creevey, Dennis!”   
  
Tiny Dennis Creevey staggered forward, tripping over Hagrid’s coat, just as Hagrid himself entered the Hall through a door behind the teachers’ table.   
  
They all watched as Dennis Creevey putting on the Sorting Hat. The rip at the brim opened wide…   
  
“GRYFFINDOR!” the hat shouted.   
  
The Gryffindors including the replacement Sixth Year boys’ Prefect absentminded prodigy George Weasley clapped as Dennis Creevey, beaming widely, took off the hat, placed it back on the stool, and hurried over to join his brother.   
  
“Colin, I fell in!” he said so shrilly that Severus could hear him at the Head Table, while throwing himself into an empty seat. “It was brilliant! And something in the water grabbed me and pushed me back in the boat!”   
  
“Cool!” Colin exclaimed, just as excitedly. “It was probably the giant squid, Dennis!”   
  
“Wow!” Dennis said, as though nobody in their wildest dreams could hope for more out of life than being thrown into a storm-tossed, fathoms-deep lake, and pushed out of it again by a giant sea monster.   
  
“Dennis! Dennis! See that boy down there? The one with the black hair and glasses? See him? Know who he is, Dennis?”   
  
Harry was studiously ignoring them, to Severus’ annoyance, Potter kept glancing from the Sorting to Slytherin, his eyes drawn to a certain blonde Seeker…  
  
The seeker that just happened to be his godson who had an unhealthy obsession with said Gryffindor…  
  
Then finally came the youngest Greengrass sister…  
  
“Greengrass, Arethusa!”  
  
“SLYTHERIN!”   
  
“Johnson, Alona!”  
  
“RAVENCLAW!”  
  
“Krum, Mikhail”  
  
“GRYFFINDOR!”  
  
The Sorting continued; boys and girls with varying degrees of fright on their faces moving one by one to the three-legged stool, the line dwindling slowly as Professor McGonagall passed the L’s.   
  
“Madley, Laura!”   
  
“HUFFLEPUFF!”  
  
“Martin, Carys!”  
  
“RAVENCLAW!”  
  
Remus would be pleased, Severus remembered his lover mentioning having tutored both Adelaide who was one of his snakes and a girl name Carys who was due to start this year. apparently, their sire was the one who created the Wolfsbane potion…  
  
“McDonald, Natalie!”  
  
“GRYFFINDOR!” the hat shouted.  
  
Then came the name that made Severus blink and sit up straighter.  
  
“Nott, Dareios.”  
  
Some of the Slytherins who hadn’t sat with them in the box at the Word Cup gave Theo strange looks.  
  
The boy strode forward defiant, “My name is NED!”  
  
Minerva sniffed, “Dareios or Ned, either way.”  
  
Ned was stiff backed and he picked up the hat.  
  
It barely touched his head at all before yelling;   
  
“GRYFFINDOR!”  
  
Ned set the hat down and saluted it smartly before jogging over to join the previously Sorted Krum and Creevey.  
  
Severus noted that Theo caught Ned’s eye and nodded  
  
Predictably, whispers began about a Nott in Gryffindor   
  
Severus’ ears were quite keen and he heard Theo snort, “If it’s alright for a Pucey and we’re just as old as they are, why should it matter what House he’s in? The Hat is always right isn’t it?”  
  
They all shut up after that; really the Nott brothers were quite different then Severus would have suspected given their sire.  
  
Pucey nodded at him for his ‘open-mindedness’ no doubt…  
  
“Pritchard, Graham!”   
  
“SLYTHERIN!”   
  
“Quirrell, Orla!”   
  
“RAVENCLAW!”  
   
Finally the last name was called: “Whitby, Kevin!”   
  
“HUFFLEPUFF!”  
  
The Sorting had ended.  
  
So Minerva immediately pocketed the list and Filch took away both the hat and the stool.    
  
Professor Dumbledore rose, he was smiling around at the students, his arms opened wide in welcome. “I have only two words to say to you,” he told them, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. “Tuck in.”   
  
That was undoubtedly the shortest speech the old man had ever made…  
  
What had Sasashima meant by the Headmaster being possessed?  
  
Immediately the gold serving plates, bowls and platters filled so the professors filled their plates from the dish in front of them and passed it down to the person beside them.  
  
The rain was still drumming heavily against the high, dark glass. Another clap of thunder shook the windows, and the stormy ceiling flashed, illuminating the golden plates as the remains of the first course vanished and were replaced, instantly, with puddings.   
  
When the puddings too had been demolished, and the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.   
  
“So!” Dumbledore said, smiling around at them all. “Now that we are all fed and watered I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch’s office, if anybody would like to check it.”   
  
The corners of Dumbledore’s mouth twitched then he continued, “As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.”    
  
House captain and Prefect Adrian Pucey along with his team stared at in horror too appalled to speak.  
  
Dumbledore went on oblivious, “This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers’ time and energy…but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts,  
  
But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.   
  
A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black travelling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swivelled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair, and then began to walk up toward the teachers’ table. A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore.    
  
Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling.  
  
The lightning had thrown the man’s face into sharp relief, and it was a strangest face Theo had ever seen aside from a face wearing one of those damnable Death Eater masks. It looked as though someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces were supposed to look like had carved it out of weathered wood, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing.   
  
But it was the man’s eyes that made him startling; one of them was small, dark, and beady while the other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man’s head, so that all they could see was whiteness.   
  
The stranger reached Dumbledore and he stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words Harry couldn’t hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side.   
   
The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.   
  
“May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?” said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. “Professor Moody.”   
  
It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students chapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly.   
  
Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody’s bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.  
  
Moody seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached again into his traveling cloak, pulled out a hip flask, and took a long draught from it. As he lifted his arm to drink, his cloak was pulled a few inches from the ground, and Harry saw, below the table, several inches of carved wooden leg, ending in a clawed foot.   
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. “As I was saying,” he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, “we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.”   
  
“You’re JOKING!” Fred said loudly.   
  
The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody’s arrival suddenly broke.   
  
Nearly everyone laughed.   
  
Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively. “I am not joking, Mr. Weasley,” he said, “though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar.”    
  
Minerva cleared her throat loudly.    
  
“Er…but maybe this is not the time… no…” Dumbledore said, “…Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued.”    
  
“Death toll?” Giselle whispered, looking alarmed.   
  
The Greengrass sisters looked alarmed, so did Ayla and Tracey Davis  
  
But their anxiety did not seem to be shared by the majority of students in the Hall; many of them were whispering excitedly to one another.   
  
“There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament,” Dumbledore continued, “none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and ten thousand Galleons personal prize money.”  
  
At every House table, Severus saw people either gazing raptly at Dumbledore, or else whispering fervently to their neighbours.   
  
Then Dumbledore spoke again, “Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts,” he said, “the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age, that is to say, seventeen years or older, will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This,” Dumbledore raised his voice slightly.  
  
Several people had made noises of outrage at these words; Fred Weasley was looking suddenly looking furious while his twin George seemed merely to mirror it.  
  
 “is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion.” His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred and others’ mutinous faces. “I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.”   
  
“The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving soon and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!” Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody.   
  
The only real surprising bit of the evening besides Moody of all people showing up as the new Defence Professor was that of a traditionally Slytherin family being sorted elsewhere…  
  
Severus was already rising following his House out, Giselle and Urquhart leading the newest members of their House down the dungeons.  
  
He did notice Theo slipped away but he didn’t see where the boy disappeared too.  
  
When Cris tried to slip off to his apartments, Urquhart shook his head.  
  
Apparently some connection had grown between them before he had a chance to ask…  
  
Giselle informed the students of the new password ‘Ophiuchus’ before leading the eleven newest Snakes into the dungeon common room.  
  
Filius had chosen the first passwords of the year and the first names of former Heads of Hogwarts were the choice. Ophiuchus Nigellus Black had been   
  
The common room was a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. This dungeon extended partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room has lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one. The password to the common room changed every fortnight, and it was posted on the notice board prior to the change. The walls were decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins.  
  
This year’s passwords would be chosen between - Head Girl Desdemona Melflua  
Seventh Year boys prefect Jacobius Flint, Marcus’ younger brother and replacement Seventh girls prefect Lysippe Flitwick.  
  
‘How did Filius feel about his great granddaughters being in Slytherin?’ Severus wondered as he took his place before the assembled house. “For those of you who were here last year, I apologize for my disappearance. I will say that the rumour about my informing you about something scandalous about Professor Lupin is quite untrue. At the time you were told that story, I was actually in Devon. I will not be leaving my post as Head of Slytherin in the near future and my door will remain open as usual but I suggest you knock first.”  
  
The girls like Giselle Goyle, the Greengrass sisters, Ayla Malfoy and Tracey Davis giggled.  
  
“Most of you who were paying attention noticed the First Years as they were sorted into our number. However, there is another new face in our midst.”  
  
Cris Sasashima scowled.  
  
“He is a recent transfer from an American school of magic, due to some issues Sasashima-san will not be staying in the Fifth Year boys dormitory. Rather private accommodations have been arranged. Prefect Goyle and Prefect Urquhart I will expect you to look after him and see that he makes it to classes on time. There is of course the matter of the March.”  
  
The ten First Year Slytherins and Cris blinked at him.  
  
“Draco if you would demonstrate?”  
  
Draco nodded taking his place just near the door to the corridor, with Blaise Zabini a step behind at his right while Vince and Greg stood behind Draco.  
  
Then came Head Girl Desdemona, the two Seventh Year prefects followed by the rest of the Seventh Years.  
  
Adrian Pucey and Gemma Farley led Sixth Years, while Giselle Goyle and Aodhan Urquhart led the Fifth Years.   
  
Before the Fourth Years could take their place, Urquhart called out, “Hey Sasashima, your place is behind me.”  
  
Severus observed as Cris nervously stepped between Urquhart and Hironori Kudo, the son of the Ambassador from Japan.  
  
The two seemed to exchange formal bows.  
  
“This is the march and all Slytherins are expected to take their place in proper time. First Years are to follow last and Draco did you wish to assign the portal keepers at this time?” Severus drawled.  
  
Draco smirked. “I believe that Petrus ‘Peter’ Fenwick and Graham Pritchard will serve admirably.”  
  
“You all know my policy, I expect you to look out for the new students. I am sure that Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Carrow, Misses Daphne and Maia Greengrass will keep any eye out for Miss Crabbe, Miss Carrow and Miss Arethusa. Since your schedules will coincide, Urquhart can I trust that you’ll ensure that Sasashima san learns his way around the castle?”  
  
Aodhan Urquhart nodded, “It’s no trouble really. I might enjoy having a shadow.”  
  
Cris snorted but said nothing.  
  
There was some odd nervousness in ambassador’s son as he looked at Cris, and the look Cris gave him as they withdrew from march formation made the boy shiver.  
  
Sasashima wasn’t laying claim to a boy before he physically was one, was he? Severus had no opinion on the matter but if it help Cris find his feet in Slytherin that was all for the good right?  
  
He cleared his throat, “My night visits will be the same as before as will the curfews. All First through Fourth Years much be in the common room by nine and Fifth to Seventh Years by ten. Sasashima san I expect you to be in your rooms by ten. How late you stay up studying is your own affair but I will not countenance curfew violations. I do no condone tardiness, I hope I never hear or see such behaviour from you. Since tomorrow is a school day I suggest you get so sleep. Only Sasashima san and the First Years are excused from summer homework, I expect you all to see that yours is turned in tomorrow regardless of whether you have the class. Good night and welcome to Slytherin.”  
  
With that he left the common room and soon after he heard footsteps behind him, Sasashima…  
  
“Professor? What time would suit for tea?” Cris asked coming closer.  
  
“Four o’clock Saturday?”  
  
Cris grinned, “Alright. Good night sir.”  
  
The transfer student bowed before entering his private apartments for the night.  
  
  


%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 

The one class Severus was not looking forward to teaching was Fourth Year potions…

Not only because Harry was in that class but so was Neville Longbottom, he felt just an tiny part of him feeling guilty for all his snide remarks the last three years.

Not that of course Severus would ever apologize for it, though he really had gone too far after the Boggart incident.

So Severus had decided to lay off Longbottom as best he could, and if Neville didn’t seem improved well there was always the idea of a tutor. No, unlike his time with Remus he was not going to volunteer because he’d already made a mess of things there.

Although Draco and Theo were his best students, the former because he was the boy’s current mentor and his tutor growing up, while the later was so antisocial that the boy would probably laugh at the idea.

He could ask George Weasley but with his experimental potions and prefect duties, he doubted the boy had the time for it.

He needed someone older, mature and whose conscience would prevent them from ever saying no…

In that case what about Pucey? 

Sure the boy was a prefect but he was tied for top marks in his year with Montague but he was less physically intimidating then Montague. Plus with Quidditch cancelled, Pucey had the free time and he was a Pucey. Didn’t they have that honour code? After all his father Tiberius had been a bit ahead of him and like Lucius, Sancus, Aurora and Andromeda, he hadn’t had time for Muggleborn baiting. He also tended to chide the others for mistreating other students.

Tiberius like Emelia Bones had gone into Hit Wizard training, last he heard the wizard was involved with tracking down criminals. Tiberius hadn’t been involved in the Sirius Black case but he had been involved with the Lestrange-Longbottom one.

Rumour had it that he’d been assigned a particular tracking assignment from Emelia herself but the name of the criminal had not been voiced.

Having spent the last few years, twelve-thirteen actually mostly out of Britain it was a testament to Faith Burbage and probably to Lyra as well that he turned out so well.

Gaheris grew up very close to Laurel Parkinson, Pansy’s younger brother while Adrian became inseparable from Brecc Montague.

It was rather surprising that Montague had yet to arrive at school to begin the term…

Then again Lord Chadwick Montague had written him that Lady Mairsile Montague had taken ill while on vacation in Germany. Being their only child, Brecc had asked to stay on in Germany until she was well enough to come home.

The most recent owl had said that she was getting steadily better and that hopefully, Brecc would arrive in time for the Pucey heir’s birthday. Well Adrian would be glad of that.

The House of Montague like the Puceys, the Greengrasses and the Davises had remained neutral officially having joined neither of the factions during the Days of Dark Lord’s reign of tyranny.

If it weren’t for Theo Nott and Draco in this class, he’d wash his hands of it.

Actually, if he had an apprentice Severus would make them take it.

Unfortunately, despite his accomplishments he was such an ogre that he not only never took on apprentices, no one ever asked anymore.

Really, maybe there was some truth to Slytherins being cowards…

After all, he had been running from Remus all last year and then after getting his memories back he ran away from his life because to be honest his teaching career was his life…

Severus groaned.

The door to his apartment creaked open.

“Sev? Is everything alright?”

“Just wondering how I’m going to handle my Fourth Year Gryffindor-Slytherin Potions class.” Severus said wearily

“Because you insisted on spending three years tormenting Harry and Neville?” Remus sighed. “You could be an excellent teacher if you wanted to be. If you just treated all your students the way you treat your snakes you’d be fine.” Remus said as he leaned against the doorframe. “You got me to pass my OWL and you know what a disaster I was.”

“You just don’t pay attention because you’re absentminded and you were using a terrible knife.” Severus mumbled.

“I was allergic to silver, I didn’t have much of a choice.” Remus shrugged. “Besides, you never seemed bothered about cutting for the both of us. You actually seemed to enjoy it…”

Severus blushed, “If it kept you from blowing up your potion and ruining mine of course I helped. We did after all share a table in those days.”

“We shared a lot more then just a table in potions.” Remus smirked.

Severus shivered, “True…but we’re not the same people we were then. I wasn’t as big of an arse in those days.”

“That probably would depend on whom you asked.” Remus sighed.

“And we know that James Potter and Sirius Black hated me.” 

“James was an idiot, even he acknowledged that. He and Lily both bullied Sirius about what he did. They kept telling him that he screwed up and had to make it up to me. The twit never believed we could have been a couple or that you had a heart at all. That usually meant Lily threw something at him. She never got over the fact that you weren’t at her bonding; with her parents gone she said she wanted you to give her away. When we told her that wasn’t really part of most bonding ceremonies she said that she wanted you as a witness then. Said that sounded better then a bridesman or a gentleman of honour.”

Severus burst out laughing, “The roles are called bridesmaids, maid of honour, and matron of honour.”

“Well bent or not Sev you’re still a wizard so her genderswapping the terms made sense don’t you think?” Remus chuckled.

“Well, if we were bonded, she’s not going to be there…”

“We will be,” Remus said firmly. “The only question is who we could ask to stand for us with Lily gone. She may have been my friend too but you would have had her in that situation which would have left me with James.”

“I would not have wanted my tormentor at our bonding.” Severus scowled.

“Well since they passed to the Veil ahead of us, that’s not an issue anyway. Peter’s a traitor and presumed dead, I wouldn’t want him there. Sirius is on the run and you two still hate one another so he’s out. That leaves pretty much just Charity and maybe Filius for you. I’d probably have to ask Damocles and Corey…” Remus shrugged.

“At least you’re not foolhardy enough to insist on the mutt.” Severus muttered darkly.

“You were both acting like idiots in June, not that my creative withholding of the entire truth from Harry was much better.” Remus retorted.

“The three of us acted like fools that day, Black and I both let our tempers get away from us. This does not mean that I have forgive him for the past.” Severus grumbled.

“Understood. But if his innocence was proven, would you consider agreeing to a truce?” Remus asked warily. 

“Perhaps,” Severus said dryly, “as long as the mutt was in agreement.”

“That means a lot Sev.” Remus beamed.

“Only because you asked.” Severus muttered darkly, “That doesn’t mean I have to like him.”

“I know that, a truce is the most I could expect from the both of you given the animosity between you both. You have one thing in common really…”

“And what would that be?” Severus asked dangerously.

“Make that two things.” Remus said brightly, “One you’re both my friends and two, you both hate to admit when you’re wrong.”

Severus scowled, checking his timepiece he sighed. “Duty calls.”

Remus pulled him to his feet and kissed him, “Don’t be too hard on them.”

Blushing fiercely Severus pushed Remus away and walked back into his classroom to teach the science of Potionmaking to a bunch of ungrateful brats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

  
Other then Draco, no Slytherin had really been inside his apartments. His office yet but not his apartment…  
  
 “I’ll leave you to your potion discussion.” Remus said with a grin.  
  
 Severus swallowed, “What?”  
  
“I’m going to visit Damocles and Corey to see how Theseus is.”  
   
Severus scowled, “Why?”  
  
“No need to be jealous. I happen to be spoken for and they are extremely content with one another. Besides they have three children together, Adelaide who is in Slytherin and Carys who is in Ravenclaw while Theseus is just a babe.” Remus said wistfully.  
  
“I know,” Severus grumbled, “If I hadn’t been so thick, we might have children too by now.”  
   
“You know I don’t blame you at all for the loss, it belongs solely on the heads of those who ought to have known better and looked after you.” Remus scowled.  
  
 “You’re leaving me to my House duties and going to play with a baby, how is that not supposed upset me?”  
  
“Think of it as practice for our own Sev,” Remus said quietly.   
  
“Hmph.” Severus sniffed.  
  
“Were I desperate to have a family Sev, I would have taken up with someone else. I only want you and you better get that through your head. I’m not going to leave you again.” Remus said firmly. “You’re going to have to learn to trust at least me.”  
  
“I know.” Severus grumbled, “I’m just out of sorts.”  
   
“You know you can always cancel on Sasashima. I’m sure he wouldn’t care.”  
  
 “He needs a teacher he can rely on and he’s one of my snakes.” Severus glared.  
  
“Well then, you’re just the professor for the job then.” Remus said brightly, leaning in to give his mate a kiss. “I’ll see you later then.”  
   
Then Remus darted into the floo, “Lukos House, Forest of Dean.”  
  
Severus was then alone and staring at an empty room.  
  
A firm rap on his office door disturbed his maudlin thoughts.  
   
“Come in.” Severus called out with more enthusiasm then he felt.  
  
Cris opened the door and walked it, closing it gently behind him because he hated the sound of slamming doors.  
  
“Sasashima-san.” Severus said politely.  
  
“Professor.”  
  
“I am only familiar with British tea customs unfortunately.” Severus said warily.  
  
“I’m dismal at the tea ceremony anyway.” Cris said dismissively. “If you have hot water I can prepare my own tea.”  
  
“As you wish,” his Head of House said with a shrug.  
  
Using a wind spirit to fetch his thing of tea, Cris choose a comfortable chair opposite the professor’s chair behind the desk.  
  
“So why do you believe that your early training’s methods are superior to those taught at your previous school?” Severus asked.     
  
Cris shrugged, “Because they are stronger and take root faster. We use teas, incense and a few infusions but your potions are weaker due to the dilution of the primary ingredient. Why take a calming draught when lavender incense will soothe one? You heal only the body, while we heal body, mind and soul. Take the Headmaster, if he were deemed mad what would you do?”  
  
“Retire him and likely send him to the Janus Thickey ward in St. Mungos’.” Severus snorted.  
  
“That’s where we would differ; first we would see if his madness was mental or spiritual. The signs point to the later, then we determine how entwined the spirits are and then with a collection of incense, chants, specially prepared food, teas and spells we can lessen their hold perhaps enough to save his life or at least his soul.” Cris shrugged.  
  
“Interesting…” Severus mused, “perhaps, we have much to teach each other. I requested copies of your potions essays from your previous instructor and I find you have a very inquisitive mind. Were you in my Sixth Year class I would likely partner you up with George Weasley. Not that Pucey or Montague would be poor choices but those two work best together even if Montague has yet to arrive. Urquhart is also quite the talented brewer but he doesn’t see things your way, perhaps there is much you can teach each other…”  
  
“Perhaps, but I still think that our way is better.” Cris said dryly “Aodhan is interesting, I might find him to be a good friend. I was grateful for the way he took me under his wing.”  
  
“It maybe but both evolved to meet a specific need. You can’t change centuries of practice with one voice.” Snape warned.  
  
Cris shrugged, “Probably but I am still right.”  
  
“I think you can still learn quite a lot from me even if you don’t believe that our method is worthwhile.”  
  
“I probably could,”  
  
“From what I know of Urquhart, he has a sad home life. His father bonded quite late but I do not know who his mother is and the boy has never told me no matter how I phrase the inquiry. His sire died when he was quite young, perhaps before he was even born you could say.  It might be remiss of me to mention such things but I think he perceives that both parents abandoned him. Giselle attempted to reach out in friendship a few times their First Year only to have him rebuff them. You are the first person I’ve ever seen him reach out to. There must be something about you that caught his interest,” Severus mused changing the subject slightly.  
  
“I do enjoy his company, both he and Kudo have been very welcoming. Since we all share the same classes they are very helpful in helping me acclimate to Hogwarts. We’ve formed a sort of study group and in time I might actually consider them friends but it is too soon to decide that. After all, I’ve not had friends before despite the kindness of my Bones cousins.”  
  
“What is your relationship with the Stewarts?”  
  
“My Aunt Teresa’s children?” Cris snorted,  
  
“The same.”  
  
“Emily thinks that I need to stop playing around and be a proper witch, whatever that is. As for Edward, I believe he thinks that I need a wizard to show me my place.” Cris shrugged.  
  
“That reminds me a bit of someone who I attended Hogwarts with, an arrogant Gryffindor. Watch out for that one…” Severus warned.  
  
“Oh I already took his measure sir, Edward is a coward. He couldn’t attack me on his own; he would require other persons to try to attack me. I have my suspicions about whom he would reach out to. Whatever he chooses to do in respect to that, would no doubt reflect poorly on his ambassador father, my aunt and Madam Bones. Though I doubt such concerns would sway him if he is adamant about teaching me my place. He has little idea of what I can do. After all, he believes to his folly that I am here on sufferance and that I learned nothing at my last school. Nor does he know I have been trained in magic since I was two…” Cris smirked. “If and when he launches his attack, I will be ready.”  
  
“It seems you have this all well in hand then, you are finding Hogwarts to be a more welcoming place then your previous educational institution?”  
  
Cris nodded, “Very much so, perhaps, I will find I like it here more then I might have were I to be sent to Mahou.”  
  
“I would be pleased if it were true.”  
  
The two of them proceeded to debate more potions theory until a bell called them to dinner.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 

The first weeks of September passed with barely any incidents worth mentioning until Severus had sternly told Neville Longbottom if he failed today’s lesson he would have to have a potions tutor.

Of course the boy did, it was even more shocking that both Longbottom and Adrian seemed all right with the idea of Adrian Pucey being Longbottom’s tutor. Then the next odd thing to occur was when Longbottom had begged him to pick up a ring with both the Pucey and the Slytherin crests on it as well as giving him, Longbottom’s former tormenter, a note granting him access to his trust vault so that he could get the money for the purchase.

Severus met up with Remus in his office after classes; the slightly younger wizard had agreed to go shopping with him for Adrian on behalf of Draco and Blaise. Given that Longbottom was a fellow Gryffindor, Severus was sure that Remus wouldn’t mind the slight alteration of their plans.

They flooed directly from his office to Diagon Alley, their first stop was Gringotts where they were allowed to remove certain sums as dictated by notes of permission from Draco, Blaise and Longbottom’s vaults.

Despite the close relationship between the Greengrass sisters and Adrian, he had not been asked to retrieve a gift. Nor had Adrian’s younger brother Gaheris, so Severus presumed that the four of them had their gifts well in hand.

Though why Draco and Blaise had not purchased their gifts over the summer, Severus did not understand.

While he was grateful Adrian had acquiesced at once to his demand that the prefect tutor Longbottom, Severus was vaguely curious as to just what the relationship between the two wizards was. Especially when Longbottom was shockingly confident enough to ask him, the person who was his boggart not so long ago that he pick up such an expensive gift much less give him permission to withdraw money from his personal vault.

He’d been in Draco’s life since he was born and Blaise's since he came to Britain, but he’d terrorised Longbottom into fearing him.

Remus slung an arm around Severus’ shoulders after they returned to the surface from visiting the three vaults.

They went from Gringotts to Flourish and Blotts where they picked up Quidditch strategy books such as The Beater’s Bible and Beating the Bludgers - A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch.

Since Adrian was technically Slytherin’s captain even if there was no season this year, Blaise had requested something random and when Adrian had questioned he’d mentioned something Quidditch perhaps books. So the strategy books made perfect sense, after all Adrian could stand to be more conniving…

Draco had asked him to take his gift to a jewellery shop that his father frequented to have it checked over. So they stopped at the Flint-Rosier Watch repair and Jewellery for both Draco and Longbottom’s sake of course…

After all, Longbottom’s requested gift was a ring with the Pucey and Slytherin crests.

Yes, the shop was owned and operated by a suitably talented member or members of both the Flint and Rosier family. With both the elder Ector Rosier who had been Madam Greengrass’ predecessor as Head of the Department of Magical Children and his younger son Evan who had been in Slytherin and shared Severus’ dormitory gone, killed by Moody’s wand to be exact; that left the shop in the hands of Lyra’s cousin Appius Meliflua who was sired by Lyra’s uncle Ector Rosier, his bonded Columba of the House of Warrington, Marcus’ bearer Morwenna of the House of Wood as well as his sire Cauis, and Evan’s bonded Miranda of the House of Burke.

All of the old families had copies of their crests stored at the shops of high-class jewellers but a shop owned by one of their own was more often trusted as well as easier for Dark families to convince them to use Dark Charms or other Dark magic on it. Rosiers and Flints were long known for their work, having a reputation nearly as well-known and trusted at Ollivander's for wands.

Thus Neville’s gift was easily acquired, however it did leave the selection of the ring itself to Severus and Remus.

Knowing James Potter, Sirius Black and Lucius’ tastes as well as what gifts for the Heir of an Ancient and Noble pureblood House might be worthy of as well as expect.

It was surprisingly nerve-wracking to be looking at rings together.

Remus already had all the rings he could ever need but it was giving him some idea as to Severus’ personal taste.

Finally, they agreed and a suitable ring was chosen…

It was platinum so that it would not interact with potions, it was blank-faced but was suitable to have both the Pucey coat of arms and the Slytherin coat of arms charm-etched into the metal.

The order was given, though the ring was blank faced and possessed a permanent sizing charm; they were informed that even with the alterations, both the watch and the ring would take at least an hour.

Such news was expected so they had already made dinner plans, so they left the shop and went to take their supper at a nearby restaurant.

Remus had been granted some of his grandfather’s personal fortune that would be his eventually, in honour of his reunion with his mate in case he needed to treat his mate to things like a meal out or gifts beyond those which Lyall had given him that were his inheritance.

The restaurant Remus had chosen was Antonio’s, a well-known Italian restaurant that many notable names frequented.

Severus had eaten there with the Malfoy family, usually at Lyra or Draco’s request.

While Lucius did grant him more attentions then he deserved given his blood status, Severus was far closer to Lyra then to her bonded. Especially since both Lyra and Severus were from the same year and House.

Unlike Bellatrix, Lyra like Andromeda had made him feel a part of their House and had done her best to make him feel welcome. Despite being a Black and an eventual Queen of Slytherin, Lyra did not made him feel unworthy of being a snake due to his friendship with Remus or Lily.

In truth, it was Lyra’s idea for him to teach her charges Draco and Blaise, given both Theo’s intelligence and closeness to her boys, Lyra had with his consent offered to allow Theo to join them for private pre-Hogwarts’ tutoring.

While she had taken the girls that frequented her nursery Giselle, Millie and Pansy due to their closeness in age and sharp intellect they were taught together. When Pansy wasn’t exercising her nominal authority in the nursery, she was reading. Millie hadn’t often been present but if Giselle wasn’t there, she was reading a book.

While Lyra could have set rules on what was and wasn’t acceptable to read, she hadn’t. Wanting to foster a love of reading, she let them read whatever took their fancy hence why Theo and Draco read so many Potions tomes that they were well versed in the theory despite their age. Millie after all grew up in Alexandria’s Inferno, a Dark Bookstore and Reading room. Her bearer was one of the proprietor’s but she spent much of her time in the reading room so that she was not underfoot.

Of course none of this had anything to do with shopping for Adrian’s birthday presents or dinner with Remus…

XoooooX

Remus was a bit nervous; aside from their sexual encounters at Hogwarts, they had rarely been alone. It was usually Sev, Lily and himself…

They would eschew **The Three Broomsticks** in favour of **Brews and Stews** to avoid crowds. They were frequent customers of the apothecary and the bookstore but avoided **Madam Puddlefoot** ’s as a group. Later, Lily visited the later in the company of James on dates, Remus knew but not without a niggling of guilt.

Until Sev broke off their relationship, Remus usually only mixed with The Marauders in the dormitory or during Quidditch practice and matches. Preferring Sev and Lily’s company to that of Sirius and James.

If he hadn’t been James’ cousin, would James have bothered to befriend him? Sirius was only his friend because James was or so he believed. James and Sirius had grown up with Peter so he was their whingy lazy shadow and just as much a target for bullying as Sev was. Severus had much to his annoyance, Lily and himself to look out for him on The Marauder front.

They had a private table in a shadowed corner, after they were escorted there and left to wait until their waiter appeared.

Severus blushed and asked softly, “Knut for your thoughts?”

Remus swallowed, “I was just wondering if James would have befriended me if I wasn’t his cousin. I don’t really know. Hogwarts was a very emotional time for me. I was struggling to accept my condition as well as us being mates. I was also at time torn between our group and The Marauders. You and Lily fed my intellectual side but they were special in their own way. Preferably when they weren’t bullying you of course. Though more so after Hogwarts but they never rivalled my relationships with you and Lily.”

Severus mumbled, “Glad to hear that.”

Remus sighed, “I mean it. I would have never chosen Sirius over you. You and Lily were my first real friends even if James tried befriending me first. Sirius may have instigated his bullying ways but they turned my stomach and I did my best to make him leave you alone just as Lily did. She felt abysmally guilty about her love for James given how he treated you and she tried not to show it. But I think he knew which was why he did try to help her reach out to you, she was hurt when you ignored her invitation to her Bonding and even more when you never replied to her requests to be a godfather to her children.”

“I didn’t have any memory of us and any memory you were in was lost at the time so how close Lily and I were before was muddled. When it came to her having a child with Potter it enraged me, I suppose I blamed him even unknowingly for turning the two of you against me.” Severus admitted quietly.

“It hurt, your dumping me when I was so panicked about my almost or possibly injuring you. I was inconsolable for months and Lily was too, James tried everything to help us but it was painful for all of us. It wasn’t until he lost his mother that Lily was roused from her own grief. It was the loss of his parents and hers happening in the same six month period that finally helped them get together. They helped one another; Sirius and I couldn’t really understand their closeness to their parents though we envied them. By Seventh Year we’d all lost our parents, Sirius had been disowned and we were all orphans…” Remus shrugged.

“I was too. Not that it really mattered.” Severus mumbled.

“It did, because as horrid as they were, their existence meant that you weren’t alone.” Remus said as he reached to take Severus’ hand. “Life with them was predictable, wasn’t it? You didn’t have Lily or me anymore so you had no one to lean on when you mourned the loss of the idea of having parents. Things might have been so different if I’d just told you when Lily insisted.” Remus sighed, “We might have been together all this time and have been raising a family. Maybe we’d still have Lily in our lives and Harry wouldn’t be an orphan. Life is full of ‘what ifs’ but I want nothing more then to be sitting here with you.” He brought Sev’s hand to his lips and kissed it.

A throat cleared and interrupted them.

Severus tried unsuccessfully to pull his hand from Remus’ grasp.

Remus scowled at him before giving the waiter a smile, “Can we have ice water and a bottle of your favourite wine?”

Severus scowled as it seemed to him that Remus was flirting with another wizard right in front of him.

Once the waiter left, Remus brought Severus’ hand back to his lips, “You’re my mate remember? If I had wanted anyone else, I wouldn’t still have been single since we broke up back at Hogwarts.”

Slightly reassured, Severus struggled to relax, he was a thirty-four year old wizard, therefore, he shouldn’t be so nervous or jealous…

Remus sighed, “Do you still not trust me Sev?”

Severus shook his head shyly.

Remus smiled, “I’m glad.”

The waiter then returned with a pitcher of water and a bottle of wine.

Remus nodded at them but didn’t look away from Severus.

The waiter poured their drinks and then brought them menus.

“Order anything you want.” Remus beamed as he kissed Severus’ palm.

Severus shivered, he just wasn’t used to this sort of attention but he liked it.

“What would you like for dinner?” Remus asked, without letting go of Severus’ hand.

Severus who had eaten here many times before replied, “Pesto with tortellini.”

Remus frowned, “Are you sure? You can have anything you want…”

Severus scowled, “I like pesto.”

Remus sighed, “Then pesto you shall have.”

Severus felt a bit guilty about being a snappy git, “Sorry.”

Remus shook his head, “I want us to enjoy ourselves but to also get to know one another again. We’re not the same people we were when we were students.”

“I know.” Severus snorted, “I wasn’t the potions professor who terrorised their students in those days.”

Remus shook his head; “I don’t think you’re that person anymore. You used to love helping me with potions. I always thought you would be a much better professor then Slughorn. You’re more skilled for one and while you’ve been awful to Harry and Neville, I am sure you never sabotaged their potions.”

Severus scowled, “Horace was always jealous of my natural gift. He’s still a Third Class Potions Master, while I passed my First Class exams on my first attempt.”

“A pity that the man who owns the chain of Slug and Jigger apothecaries was so ill skilled.” Remus said shaking his head.

“If we do have children together, I certainly wouldn’t want someone that underskilled teaching them.” Severus sneered.

Remus chuckled, trying not to show his personal enjoyment of the mental image of Severus round with child. “I am sure that you would surely choose a suitable replacement. Someone with the skill of Theo Nott or your Draco.”

Severus snorted, “As if Lucius would agree to Draco doing anything besides politics.”

Remus shook his head, “That is something about the old families that I don’t like. I would like it if our children could choose their own path in life. Unless it was something they needed to be talked out of, which I doubt would happen.”

Severus shrugged, “As long as they don’t decide to swear loyalty to a Dark Lord or become a prostitute, then we should be alright.”

Remus grinned, “We should be safe from that.”

Their waiter returned and Remus informed them that he would have the steak fettuccini and Severus, the pesto with tortellini.

Severus shyly beamed, not upset in the slightest that Remus had ordered for him. He liked the way Remus took over sometimes…

Remus also ordered them appetisers to go along with their fresh bread and garlic butter.

Their dinner was pleasant, with Remus telling Severus stories about his apprenticeship and Severus responding in kind.

Sadly it was all too soon time for them to return to Flint-Rosier Watch repair and Jewellery…

They returned to pick up and pay for the items as well as extra for it to be wrapped properly, a job that apparently belonged to Miranda Rosier.

Appius repaired the watches; Morwenna and Columba worked on the jewellery while Cauis apparently handled the books leaving the Averys: Eva, Richelle and Baltasar, Eva’s bonded and likewise Baltasar’s sire had also ended up in Azkaban to run the shop counters. While Stephanos Eva’s younger child who was behind him and in Regulus’ year with George Goyle had died during the war.

They returned then to Hogwarts to bathe and turn into bed…

With Severus shyly pulling Remus along to share the same bed…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35  
  
  
It took Remus begging and Charity harping before Severus finally agreed to relationship counselling.  
  
It wasn’t the talking things out and getting advice how to handle it, it was the idea of telling his deepest fears and secrets to some stranger.  
  
It was a shame that they really couldn’t just pick up where they left off. It would be simpler but anything simple wouldn’t be worth having.  
  
Severus was a bit distraught that they hadn’t gone beyond chaste kisses and cuddling.  
  
Severus was more needy then he wanted to admit, so while he wouldn’t ask for more intimacy, he did enjoy sharing a bed with Remus so he could fall asleep and wake up in his boyfriend’s arms.  
  
How could he have ever forgotten Remus’ lover?  
  
He who had prided himself on his memory, had been mind-raped illegally.  
  
All because he had freaked out about Remus being a werewolf and how all of Remus’ other friends knew and he hadn’t. So he had overreacted and ordered Remus to stay away, telling him they were over. Breaking both their hearts in the process…  
  
“Uh Sev? Are you ready?”  
  
Severus scowled at Remus, “Of course not!”  
  
“It’s Ted Tonks, he’s like a perfect Hufflepuff and he can’t be a coward or you know Andromeda would have killed him or something.” Remus sighed.  
  
“We’re still meeting in Charity’s office and we’re arriving by floo?” Severus grumbled.  
  
Remus nodded, “Yes.”  
  
Severus was still very shy about this so he had insisted that they floo from his office to Charity’s. He’d agreed to let her oversee the sessions, even though she hadn’t asked to, if she agreed to an unbreakable vow. Which his cousin had easily agreed to, if he allowed her to pick a suitable mind healer that he would trust to run the sessions and deal with the advising portion of this.  
  
Remus smiled at him and kissed his hand, “I’m proud of you. I know how difficult this must be and I really hope this makes us stronger.”  
  
Severus’ mouth went dry and to cover up how uncomfortable the praise made him, he just scowled, “Let’s get this over with.”  
  
They flooed one after another, with Severus going first so he couldn’t take the coward’s way out and just not go.  
  
Remus wasn’t exaggerating, he was proud of Severus. His mate was a proud and intensely private person opening up to few if any people. For Severus to open up not only to himself but also to Charity and Ted took a lot of courage.  
  
Slytherins weren’t exactly know for that…  
  
For their intelligence, their keen wit, sharp tongues, conceit, pride, ambition and planning but not courage.  
  
“Today is October 1st, 1994. Patients Remus Lupin and Severus Snape are present along with Observer Charity Burbage. Mind Healer Edwin Chaim Tonks presiding under the effects of the neutrality charm.” Ted Tonks informed the truth orb to begin recording the session. “What is the subject today?”  
  
“I think Severus and I should discuss what broke us up back when we were in school…” Remus said quietly. “I think we both still have difficulty with that topic…”  
  
Severus glared at him, “If we must…”  
  
Ted beamed at them, “A wise beginning!”  
  
“I’ll ugh…go first?” Remus swallowed.  
  
Ted nodded, “By all means.”  
  
Remus shifted nervously, “I came down with a very…uncomfortable condition when I was five and it shamed my father who almost treated me as if I were an embarrassment. I had a Muggle mother, which irritated my grandfather after a fashion, apparently my father and grandfather were on rocky terms when they went to capture the Shrieking Horror of Strathtully. When they found it, it was terrorizing a Muggle woman named Sarah Howell. Instead of focusing on the Boggart and capturing it, the girl distracted my father to the point where he had taken her home. Leaving my grandfather to deal with it himself, the dereliction of duty and then the secret wooing and marriage of my father to my mother was the last straw. My father instead of memory charming my mother into forgetting her encounter with the Boggart courted her and brought her into magical world. My father started working full-time for the Control of Magical Creature department and my mother kept her job in the insurance office that she had when they were bonded. She took time off to have me off course but soon after returned to work. Father had me watched by a squib while they were at work knowing that my magical outbursts wouldn’t cause comment. Father had the family temper and made the mistake of not only arresting a dangerous wizard by insulting him after the monster got himself off by playing at being a crazy Muggle hobo. Out of some twisted revenge that wizard attacked me while father was at the hospital with mother, so father had a double shock; Mother was diagnosed with cancer and I was viciously attacked on the same day…after that father couldn’t look at me and I learned to despise myself.”  
  
“How horrible for you, yet you still had the courage to attend Hogwarts.” Ted observed.  
  
“I came to get out of that dreary house in the Forest of Dean that I ended up selling to cover part of my father’s debts after both of them died. Father from overwork and mother from cancer…I was worried that I was as unfriendable as I was unlovable yet I ended up hovering between two groups of friends and was terrified of losing either if they knew. Then miraculously James Potter and Sirius Black discovered my furry little problem, instead of mocking me for it they and our useless companion Pettigrew,” Remus growled, “taught themselves a dangerous skill that allowed them to come and play with me out on the grounds of Hogwarts late at night. Imagine my horror when I learned that they knew, Lily being a genius figured it out too then between her and James I was bullied almost daily to tell Severus. Yet I was afraid too…then he learned in the more horrible of circumstances and in his anger he dumped me…I was heartbroken and angry with myself believing that all the blame was mine…” Remus said looking away.  
  
Severus wondered if Lyall Lupin had learned of Remus’ condition or if it had any affect on how the man treated him. Unless like James, Sirius or Lily it didn’t change anything for him…  
  
“How did this ‘secret’ affect you Severus…” Ted asked quietly.  
  
“I thought that it was a joke, that Remus had seduced me and won my heart as some elaborate Maruader prank. That Lily had been stolen by James Potter and had turned her back on me, giving Remus tips to help him trick me.” Severus grumbled.  
  
“Why would you think that?” Ted frowned.  
  
“Because everyone: Pettigrew, Potter, Black and Lily all knew and I didn’t. I thought that Black had tricked me into the Shrieking Shack hoping that I would be hurt or killed but that Potter felt guilty and saved me. I was terrified and fainted, waking up to find a panicked Remus. I lashed out alright? I was wrong but that’s what I did. I wasn’t myself and later when Lily tried to get Black to back off because I was still angry, I said I didn’t need a traitor to defend me. Two days later I was discovered to be pregnant because I felt very ill and barely dragged myself to the infirmary. Had I been thinking coherently I would have asked Lyra to call Andromeda, I knew that Pomfrey was useless and yet I put my life in her hands. So there I was pregnant, Muggle-raised with neither family or friends to turn to, convinced that I had been cruelly used so I asked for an abortion which certain persons were foolish enough to grant me.” Severus spat. “I asked to have my memories wiped because I wanted to forget my pain and humiliation. Instead of finally learning to apologise properly.”  
  
Unfortunately, the alarm for an hour went off.  
  
“Homework!” Ted announced with false brightness, “Next session I want Remus to write how you would constructively handle a conflict and Severus needs to write how to ask for forgiveness.”  
  
Severus scowled deeper yet Remus smiled weakly.  
  
“I think you at least got things out in the open which is a very good beginning.” Ted praised.  
  
They bid the two former Hufflepuffs farewell before Severus and Remus flooed back to Severus’ office where they separated.  
  
Severus to do his ‘homework’ in his office at his desk while Remus silently chose to return to the apartment to write it in the parlour/library that comprised their front room.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 

 

The Wednesday following Halloween, Severus was at his desk during a timeturner caused free period when his floo activated.

 

Out stepped Emelia Bones and Aurora Greengrass, both former prefects who had been ahead of him in school. Emelia had replaced Andromeda Black as Head Girl when Andromeda eloped and Aurora had been in Bellatrix’s year.

 

Severus frowned, “Can I help you?”

 

Aurora snapped, “You could catch up on my potions order from the Department!”

 

Severus flinched, having spent much of the summer depressed and not focusing on his work, he was extremely behind with his orders. “My apologies, there have been familial issues that have caused me to fall behind. I am trying to catch up without overusing the brewing time shift charm or a timeturner. Now how can I help you?”

 

“Were you aware that Malcolm Bulstrode and Edward Parkinson were involved in the riot this summer following the World Cup?” Emelia frowned.

 

Severus may have been a spy but he wasn’t a tale-bearing weasel, he told on known Death Eaters when questioned like Bellatrix who were too dangerous to be out of Azkaban. He didn’t snitch on his own former schoolmates, especially one’s like Lucius who was his godson’s sire or unmarked ones like Malcolm. “Since we were all masked much of the time and they were far older then I, I can’t be sure that they were Death Eaters…”

 

Aurora sniffed, “A diplomatic answer one might say, I think you are just being Slytherin about this. Now, were you involved with the Riot?”

 

Severus sighed, “Yes, but I did not torment those Muggles, I was under a magical signature obscuring charm and I was helping the Ministry. I have witnesses!”

 

“I’m not here regarding your activities.” Emelia said placating.

 

“We’re here because Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson delivered their Sires to Emelia at the Ministry the next day. They were still wearing Death Eater masks…” Aurora sniffed.

 

“Thank you, Aurora.” Emelia sighed, “Yes, they were subdued by their daughters and delivered to me. They did participate in the Riot and when confronted by their daughters duels ensued, which both witches won.”

 

“Malcolm is Millie’s bearer, not her sire. She is your goddaughter Aurora, you should know this.” Severus chided.

 

“I do know that and I’m trying not to make a big deal of it, with a bonded such as Malcolm had, I’m surprised he wasn’t Marked or imprisoned.” Aurora snorted.

 

Emelia frowned, “Who is Lady Millicent’s sire?”

 

“That witch has the misfortune to be the theoretical heiress not only to Alexandria’s Inferno the bookshop in Knockturn, but she’s also the only child sired by a Lestrange.”

 

Emelia frowned, “And she turned on her own bearer?”

 

Severus shrugged, “She was raised in the Malfoy nurseries by Lyra, and Lyra wouldn’t allow any Death Eater tripe spoken there. Slytherins who were associated, no matter how minima,l with the Death Eaters knew of her parentage and we helped hush it up. It’s an unspoken secret and no one really cares, Millie has always been a Bulstrode, not a Lestrange.”

 

“What about Pansy Parkinson?” Emelia asked.

 

“Born to Azalea Parkinson nee Flint and Edmund Parkinson. Azalea was Lyra’s best friend growing up and she’s Lyra’s goddaughter while her brother is Lucius’ with Azalea’s elder brother Cauis Flint.” Severus snorted.

 

“Both Pansy and Millicent asked to file legal emancipation. They both seemed to have come into a creature inheritance early, which is probably why they won a duel with experienced Dark Wizards.” Aurora grumbled.

 

Severus sneered, “Unless you knew that if Millie wasn’t in the Malfoy Nursery, then she was left inside the reading room at Alexandria’s expected to self-entertain because Malcolm hadn’t the slightest idea what to do with a child. That little witch has been reading just about as long as Miss Granger. Though instead of reading mere dictionaries or teaching herself Latin, Millie grew up reading any book of magic she could get a hold of. Millie is extremely bright, coming in fifth for marks. She’s just not as much of an overachiever as Granger, Draco, Thomas or Theo.”

 

“What about Pansy?” Emelia frowned.

 

“She’s tied for seventh place with your niece and Miss Dunbar of Gryffindor.” Severus snorted. “In fact marks wise, Millie is most likely to be prefect next year. Yet, her best friend Giselle Goyle is second for marks behind Urquhart but tied with Kudo, which is why they are both prefects this year even if Urquhart isn’t the social butterfly that Giselle is.”

 

“Being a Goyle, I’m surprised that Giselle is quite that intelligent.” Aurora said scathingly.

 

“Everyone is of the opinion that unlike Greg, Giselle takes after her Beauxbatons mother Horatia, no one in Britain was interested in bonding to him but Sancus met her younger sister Celine on holiday and they were bonded. I believe that it was the Goyle estate that brought about that match and his pure blood.” Severus shrugged. “Besides, Giselle’s grand bearer is Adam Johnson it seems that Alan, George and Graine took after him in intelligence while Geoffrey and Greg were short-changed.”

 

“Are they mature enough to be granted emancipation?” Emelia was thoughtful.

 

“Yes and I think that they should be given complete control over their estates, even if male children are needed. Pansy is lucky that she has a brother so that he can bring male heirs to the family no matter his choice in bonded. Whether or not Millie ever officially claims the Lestrange estate is up to her but Alexandria’s is her home. Losing it would be as devastating to her as your seizing Malfoy Manor from Draco.” Severus warned.

 

“Pansy did ask me to consider allowing her to try courting my niece Susan.” Emelia frowned.

 

“Pansy courting a Hufflepuff? Who does she think she is Andromeda?” Severus sputtered.

 

“Andromeda had her reasons for breaking her contract, I know that she never saw Lucius as more then a friend despite their parents and Lady Black’s wishes to the contrary.” Aurora retorted.

 

Severus grumbled, “If she’s emancipated and you’re not against the match, then there is no reason why it wouldn’t be plausible.”

 

“Are there any close relatives who might insist on custody of Lady Pansy?” Aurora asked.

 

“With Malcolm in custody and Lyra the type to want her charges’ happiness, I very much doubt it. I know that while Blaise might live in a Goyle Property due to his adoption by George Goyle, Lyra was given custody but Lucius manages his inheritance from George.” Severus shrugged, “He might try to insist that Pansy be in his custody or her brother since Laurel is his godson.”

 

“That is troublesome…” Emelia frowned, “I’m not sure I would want either in the custody of the Malfoys.”

 

“Lyra is very much a mother bear and protective of her charges. She would allow no harm to come to them.” Severus retorted.

 

“Would she stand up to Lucius, I wonder?” Aurora mused.

 

Severus sniffed, “If she felt that it was in her charges’ best interest, yes.” He knew that Draco was far too attached to Harry Potter for Lucius to deal with, especially with a possibly returning Dark Lord.

 

“If I legally placed Laurel in Lyra’s custody only, would Pansy protest?”

 

Severus shook his head, “With Azalea gone, Lyra is the only mother they’ve ever had and they all but live at Malfoy Manor. She would support their choices even against Lucius though it would break her heart. Lyra’s charges come before herself.”

 

“I hope for your sake and the children’s, that you are correct.” Aurora grumbled, “Then with both of your agreement, both Pansy and Millie will be legally emancipated while custody of Laurel Parkinson will be granted to Lady Malfoy.”

 

Emelia nodded, “I’m still unsure as to how much I want to encourage a union between my niece and Miss Parkinson.”

 

“Pansy’s a bit bossy yes, but she’s very protective. Her personality is very much a mixture of Andromeda and Lyra.” Severus admitted warily. “She’s like a mother dragon with her fledglings but also she doesn’t feel comfortable among most witches preferring wizards for company. I had suspicions that she was more dominant in nature but I didn’t really expect her to be a true dominant.”

 

“From the way they both reacted to each other, I would hazard a guess that they are both dominants.” Emelia offered.

 

Severus snorted, “Given the way they treat others, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

 

Aurora and Emelia rose.

 

“Thank you Severus, you’ve been quite informative. I will file the appropriate paperwork on Miss Parkinson and Miss Bulstrode’s behalf with the Ministry and owl the copies to give to the goblins. A meeting with their family solicitor would also be a wise choice.” Aurora sniffed.

 

“I’m not sure how the others in your House will treat them when they learn about their turning in their fathers.” Emelia frowned.

 

Severus waved his hand dismissively, “Theodorus Nott would probably praise them reluctantly for it. He has no respect for Death Eater sycophants, hence why he spends no time with the likes of Draco, Greg or Vince. Though I think he’s a dunderhead for including Blaise in that list.”

 

“Thank you Severus, you really should attend a Wizengamot or Board meeting sometime.” Emelia said darting into the floo.

 

Aurora left immediately after.

 

Severus scowled at the now cold hearth, “Really? I have more classes to teach then I should; between my classes and potion orders, I have to rely on my timeturner to get anything done. Exactly when am I to find the time?”

 

He was worried, while Lady Morwenna Flint wasn’t quite aware of her husband Cauis’ Death Eater association or how closely her brother-in-law Edward Parkinson was involved, Cauis would not take Edward being turned over the Department of Magical Law Enforcement by his own niece lightly. Cauis and his father Brutus Flint used their relationships to the Brown, Clearwater and Wood families to stay out of the limelight. Unlike Marcus, they were rather intelligent and had spoken out against the Death Eaters publicly. They weren’t high enough in the ranks to be Marked, Brutus like Abraxus had used their money while letting their sons serve the cause physically.

 

As for Malcolm Bulstrode: with his parents Alexandre Burke and Marcus Bulstrode dead as well as his brother Michael Burke that left the Burke-Bulstrode family comprised of nothing but witches. Lyra’s friend Miranda Burke bonded to Evan Rosier in his year; who was one of Bella’s little henchman and Evan died at the end of Moody’s wand resisting arrest. Her bonding to Evan produced only a daughter named Druella who was three when her bonded went into hiding with his father Ector and both were killed. Her sister Margaret Sage Burke who was called 'Madge' had joined the Neutral Ravenclaw Farley family in hopes that the connection would bring the Farleys into the Dark Lord’s camp. The closest that came to fruition was the eldest child Gemma being Sorted into Slytherin and she was currently a Sixth Year prefect. The other three offspring Isabelle, Lynette and Sullivan were Ravenclaws.

 

Honestly, if he had suspected that any Death Eater spawn would turn on a parent it would have been Theo not Pansy and Millie. For not being friends at all, those two were similar in personality. While Pansy clung to Blaise, Greg, Vince and Draco, Millie was practically attached to Giselle. Only a dunderhead wouldn’t know that Millie and Giselle were emotionally if not sexually involved. Honestly, he wished them better luck then Regulus and Azalea.

 

 

 

 

 


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

 

 

The Triwizard spirit had infected even the staff…

 

To Severus’ annoyance, Filius had started a betting pool on which Sixth or Seventh Year would be chosen by the Goblet of Fire as their Champion…

 

Pomona bet on her team captain, prefect and Head Boy candidate for next year Cedric Diggory.

 

Privately, Severus thought he was merely a cowardly fool…

 

One match as a reserve Seeker and then he was arbitrarily appointed team captain the following year? The more responsible choice would have been Anthony Rickett who had been on the Hufflepuff team for years; he’d been one of Abigail Tonks’ Beaters…

 

Abbs Tonks was no prefect but she had been House Captain and her pitch rivals were Gryffindor Captains Bill and Charlie Weasley…

 

Minerva of course bet on her Team Captain and Sixth Year prefect Angelina Johnson. She had the highest marks in her year for a witch but was in his opinion, an uninspired choice.

 

Severus himself had reluctantly put money on Adrian Pucey who was also a prefect and their team captain. Warrington was a fool who passed his Potions OWL by the skin of his teeth, given his poor practical marks in class, it was a wonder that he even managed an Outstanding. As for Montague, who had recently returned to Hogwarts had tied with Adrian for top marks the last few years but Severus was of the opinion that Adrian best exemplified the virtues of Hogwarts proper. Rather then the others, who merely were examples of their own House Founder’s preferred qualities.

 

Filius, of course, put money on his granddaughter Lysippe even though she was a Slytherin.

 

Likewise, Septima and Aurora bet on their daughter Talitha's lover Gemma Farley so all in all there were more Slytherin names being bet on.

 

Sisters Charity Burbage and Irma Prince had placed modest bets on their nephew Adrian, rather than their niece Lysippe so he was the clear favourite.

 

Behind him was Cedric Diggory because Albus, the fool actually believed he had a chance.

 

Today was Samhain or All Hallows Eve, also known to Muggles as Halloween. To Severus, it was the Anniversary of Lily’s Murder. To the others, it was the night that the three Champions would be revealed.

 

Privately, Severus wondered whom if any of their choices would be chosen to represent their school.

 

While he had fought for Harry following the Riot, when his wand was found to be used to cast the Dark Mark into the sky by an unknown person in support of Lucius’ foolhardy band of morons who chose to slink out of the shadows that night to enact that idiotic riot. It was merely because as irritating as Potter junior could be, he knew that no one would have taught him that spell. Lucius ought to have known better or he should have at least listened and heeded his counsel on the matter of the proposed riot.

 

Just because he’d told that narrow-minded old fool Crouch Sr. that there was no possible way that Harry Potter of all people would know the spell to cast the Dark Mark into sky. Where would Potter junior have learned it? It wasn’t written down anywhere. In fact to his knowledge as limited as it was; only the Inner Circle knew it since they were the captains and generals of the attacks planned to terrorise their opposition.

 

With the noted exception of Bellatrix’s mad little protégée Bartimus Crouch junior also known as ‘Barty’. The imbecile worshiped Bella in a similar fashion to her worship of the Dark Lord.

 

While Severus would like to believe that the Murderer of Lily was gone and dead, he had little belief in that. Call him a pragmatist but until he saw a body and his loathed Dark Mark was faded into complete obscurity, he would believe otherwise. Especially after it reacted to Quirrell during Draco’s first year…

 

Severus went about his duties that day with an air that was sometimes, distracted and sometimes, cold and harsh…

 

The last few Halloweens weren’t much better then the one that Lily was murdered on…

 

In 1991, a troll invaded the castle and Severus ended up bit by Hagrid’s mad Cerberus. While Potter junior is discovered recklessly taking on a full-grown mountain troll...

 

In 1992, the Chamber was open and Filch went nuts after discovering his irritating cat Mrs. Norris petrified…

 

In retrospect, his reaction was not much better…

 

Then last year, Potter Senior’s treacherous best friend, Sirius Black invaded Hogwarts.

 

Severus honestly wouldn’t be surprised if something happened tonight that involved Potter. Surely Potter as reckless as he was, he wouldn’t try or find a way to enter the Tournament…

 

XooooooX

 

Remus couldn’t resist much longer. Sharing a bed with his mate and ignoring their morning erections even when they were cuddling was too painful.

 

Haunted by memories of Severus’ tight arse was far too arousing…

 

Remus just wasn’t waiting anymore; he had to have Severus, he had to claim him. This time not as a boyfriend or a mere lover… it had to be as his mate and his future bonded. He hungered to make Severus his once more.

 

Remus was going to do this properly…

 

As nervous as he had been, Remus knew that Severus had enjoyed going out to dinner and he had planned to take him out somewhere really nice to ask for his hand properly. Then he remembered that they would have wanted Lily there…

 

The closest they would get to that would be if he reclaimed Samhain and asked Severus when Lily was as close to them as she could be since passing through the Veil.

 

Thankfully, since Severus had gotten his memories back, he was less of an ogre and had far fewer reasons to give detentions hence he wasn’t supervising them as often as before.

 

His abrupt change in temperament had shocked the older students into better behavior and it even seemed to help Neville relax a little.

 

Remus suspected this was because they were worried that he would revert to his acidic personality that they knew and loathed.

 

As far as Remus knew, only Filius and Charity knew what had happened to Severus to make him that way and thus, why he’d become that person. Ted as well but in a more clinical sense rather then a personal one…

 

He was also grateful that their friends Filius and Charity had taken to shielding Severus from dealing with Albus Dumbledore.

 

The sooner Lyall had all the evidence he needed, his grandfather swore that he would be bringing charges against Albus Dumbledore such as line theft due to his involvement with Severus’ illegal abortion.

 

He was apparently putting the case together with Emelia Bones and Sancus Malfoy.

 

That meant that Remus was merely responsible for comforting Severus and rekindling their relationship.

 

As much he would prefer to rend Dumbledore and Pomfrey for their treatment of his mate, Remus knew that his rebuilding Severus’ trust as well as their emotional bond was more important than revenge.

 

XooooooX

 

Everything seemed to be progressing as expected…

 

With the Durmstrang Champion revealed as Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons’ favourite being chosen to represent them…

 

To Severus’ pride, his choice Adrian Pucey was named Hogwarts’ Champion.

 

Adrian’s aunts Charity and Irma seemed proud and a bit worried.

 

Just when Severus thought all was going according to plan, the Goblet of Fire’s flame turned red once more before shooting out a fourth charred scrap of paper…

 

Severus was not close enough to read it but he had a sinking feeling as to whose name was on it…

 

Potter’s…

 

The brat had decided to enter after all and somehow found a way to enter despite the age line and claims to the contrary…

 

The boy thrived on the attention just like his father…

 

Maybe Remus would be more wary of the boy now…

 

Albus’ bark for Potter to come to the front of the room had his godson shouting from across the Great Hall.

 

As if Potter being named as a Triwizard Champion, which should be impossible since each school already had a representative, already he was stealing the limelight from one of his snakes.

 

Thought Draco’s arguments made sense, if the boy wasn’t near the cup, how did his name get in the cup?

 

Perhaps, this was more than Potter seeking attention…

 

The thought infuriated him…

 

It was easier to defend Potter when his wand was discovered to have cast the Dark Mark because one, Potter had no way to learn the spell and two, Severus wasn’t present with his own face.

 

Severus was sick of Draco’s shouting and snapped at him to quiet the boy’s loud protests but the look his godson gave him was icy and very Veela-like.

 

A host school’s champion ought to be accompanied by their School’s chief administrator and their academic advisor but Minerva didn’t rise to follow Potter.

 

Which left Severus to look after both Adrian Pucey and Harry Potter.

 

Oh joy…

 

Severus was surprised to arriving in the anteroom to find Potter loudly protesting that he hadn’t entered and didn’t care about the money or the fame. Apparently, he found his status as The Boy Who Lived arduous enough and he had plenty of money.

 

Both Pucey and Krum seemed to be supporting his claim of innocence…

 

Draco appeared having following in his wake, only to resume his demands that this be properly investigated. Though his claims of complaining to Lucius would fall on deaf ears.

 

Lucius wouldn’t care about Potter being a Triwizard Champion. even if Potter stole Pucey’s limelight. Potter dying in the course of the Tournament would likely please Lucius despite it likely infuriating his son.

 

Despite their ludicrous claims of non-allegiance, those who were truly loyal to the Dark Lord would toast Potter’s death.

 

Severus was beyond infuriated when Moody hexed Draco silent…

 

He was however surprised when Adrian of all persons spoke in Parseltongue to remove the spell…

 

Which of course frightened Karkaroff the turncoat, stunned Albus and surprised Harry…

 

Apparently, Parseltongue was a Pucey trait due to a Gaunt bearer a few generations past and they were a Neutral or Light Family that believed in serving the people…

 

Eventually the argument about Harry Potter’s validity as a champion was tabled and after a brief speech to the champions, they were released to parade themselves in front of the school…

 

Both Harry and Adrian made their way to Gryffindor first but after Longbottom told Pucey to leave their _real_ Hogwarts Champion strode stiff backed through the Great Hall to Slytherin where Montague joined him before they slipped out a side door at the end of the Great Hall.

 

Potter, Granger and Draco slipped back out the anteroom before Pucey returned…

 

Meanwhile, the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons delegations cheered on their respective Champions…

 

XooooooX

 

Severus was more then pleased to have returned to the apartment he currently shared with Remus…

 

He was surprised to find incense and candles burning…

 

There was a mint green tablecloth on their breakfast table…

 

Severus froze half in and half out of the apartment, calling out, “Remus?”

 

Remus strolled out of the kitchenette with a decadent looking blueberry cheesecake…

 

Severus scowled, “What are you up to?”

 

“Well I thought today being Samhain well, the veil was thin and I was certain that Lily would want to be here for this.” Remus set down the cheesecake on the centre of the table before pulling a ring box from his robe pocket, “Severus, will you consent to bond with me? Lyall already agreed that I had his permission as the Head of my House to bond with you.”

 

“You want to bond to me?” Severus’ voice was tight with restrained emotion.

 

Remus flicked open the lid of a suaded Jarvey ring box.

 

Severus gasped…

 

Inside was a no doubt platinum ring, which had a black stone with a white gold wolf head emblazoned on it and matching wolf heads on either side of the ring.

 

“This is one of the Lupin courtship rings, Lyall gave me many heirlooms that he didn’t grant to my father as inheritance when he came of age. We also have this….”

 

Remus opened another ring box that had a lovely platinum ring set etched with a wolf and star. The stones were all wrong though…

 

“Lyall assured me that they will shift to our birthstones if you accepted my proposal…” Remus said quietly…

 

Despite loving Remus, Severus was a non-demonstrative person…

 

Yet he found himself throwing his arms around Remus’ neck, kissing him passionately and whispering yes frantically.

 

Remus caught him and then awkwardly slipped both the engagement ring and courtship ring on Severus’ left hand. The latter on his middle finger and the former on his ring finger...

 

The courtship ring’s stone shifted to heliotrope or bloodstone, the magic of the ring had it reflect the giver rather than the wearer…

 

When the engagement ring slide on Severus’ finger, the stones changed to Garnet for Severus and surprisingly, white jasper for Remus himself…

 

He’d expected heliotrope again but it wasn’t to be apparently…

 

Severus forgot about telling Remus about Potter being a champion…

 

Between eager kisses Severus all but ordered Remus to take him to bed and Remus was only too happy to oblige…

 

 

 

 

 


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

 

Charity was busy grading papers and projects the morning after the Revealing of the Triwizard Champions when Hermione’s Crookshanks leapt onto her desk and dropped a note there.

                       

Heart in her throat, Charity unfolded it.

 

_Charity,_

_Thank you for you silent assistance when I was last at Hogwarts. I’m sure you can guess why I’m here again. Harry is champion. If it would not be too much of an inconvenience, perhaps you can give me similar assistance._

 

_A grateful and humbled wizard,_

 

# S

 

Charity gasped, after nearly being Kissed he dared return? Severus would be too distracted to pay him any mind as long as he wasn’t _seen_ …

 

Charity swallowed, “Tell him if he’d rather not hide out in the Forbidden Forest, he’s welcome to spend time here. At least he’d have access to a shower and perhaps even fresh clothing…”

 

Crookshanks gave her a sort of smirk and jumped out her open window.

 

Charity paced nervously in front of the window; ‘thank Helga that her rooms were on the first floor.’ She thought anxiously.

 

The better for Sirius to avoid the corridors…

 

A very thin black wolfhound leapt through her window, it sniffed around and then shifted into the familiar form of Sirius Black.

 

He’d gained weight since his escape and he was more neatly trimmed.

 

“Contrary to Hermione’s suspicions, you’re clearly not in South America…” Charity said with false calm.

 

“I was for a while…until the Riot. I’ve been glamouring Black owls to appear to be jungle birds.” Sirius shrugged. “While I don’t like house elves, I’ve decided they have their uses.”

 

“Still as arrogant as ever.” Charity said shaking her head at her ex, as if one date really had meant anything to anyone but her.  


“I’ve wondered why you helped me.” Sirius said as he lounged in a chair.

 

“You maybe brash, sometimes thoughtless and stubborn but you’re not a traitor or a coward.” Charity sighed.

 

“So you helped me because you believed me to be innocent?” Sirius frowned.

 

“I helped you because I _knew_ you were innocent.” Charity retorted, surprising herself at her reply.

 

“We never mingled until we were both at the Ministry, how would you know me that well?” Sirius scowled.

 

“I sort of watched you through out school, I was in your brother’s year actually but I was a Hufflepuff. I’m sure I mentioned that before…” Charity said looking away.

 

“Really? I didn’t know I had anyone watching me like that…” Sirius muttered.

 

“I wasn’t a stalker.” Charity protested, “I just wanted to be one of your friends, like Lily was. Lily was my idol, I wanted to be just like her.”

 

“Lily was a treasure wasn’t she? Stubborn and fiercely loyal,” Sirius grumbled, “she despised me in her own way for the way I always had James do as I wished to please me. She deplored the way I instigated our bullying of Snape.”

 

“Severus is a wonderful person, he can seem cold until you get to know him. We’re almost friends I’d like to think. I feel so grateful that we’re related. I helped him and Remus get back together. Those two have suffered too much from others’ manipulations and I’m gratified that they’ve managed to come back together. They belong together.” Charity smiled to herself.

 

“Remus and Snape? A couple? After the Shrieking Shack last year? I’ve never seen Snape so mad; I thought he’d kill us both. I was surprised he didn’t have Remus arrested after I was captured. He wanted me Kissed the bastard.” Sirius sputtered.

 

Charity smacked him, “Severus may have the misfortune to be born under a Muggle marriage contract but he is as legitimate as you or I or else he would not have been granted the Prince Estate as you well know.”

 

Sirius stared at her in shock, “Damn…did you know you’re really sexy-looking when you’re upset?”

 

Charity blinked owlishly at him.

 

“You know, speaking of Lily, you reminded me strangely of something she said once.” Sirius mused.

 

“What?” Charity sputtered.

 

“That I’d need a witch who would stand up to me and tell me when I’m going too far.”

 

Charity swallowed, staring at her hand, “She couldn’t possibly have meant me…”

 

“Why not? I know I’m not as much to look at as I was before Azkaban.” Sirius muttered.

 

“I can’t talk about that right now. I want you to be safe and if possible proved innocent. Until then you are welcome here so you can be close to Harry. You might have a chance to see how much Severus has changed since June. He’s not that cold, unhappy man anymore. He’s mellowed some, Remus is good for him…” Charity smiled to herself.

 

“If you say so.” Sirius shifted nervously.

 

“I’ll bring you any book you want from the library and I’ll be happy to go shopping if you need me to.” Charity offered brightly.

 

“I’m not poor you know.” Sirius glared.

 

“Of course not, you did buy that Firebolt for Harry didn’t you?” Charity smiled. “I was just asking if you wanted me to use your money to buy things you needed, like say Solstice presents for Harry and Remus. I would prefer you kept to my rooms for your own safety but I don’t want you to feel confined. You are welcome to slip outside at night if you need to, after all seeing a black wolfhound at night wouldn’t be noticed. If you are out during the day do try to appear more grey, there are two full-grown grey wolfhounds at Hogwarts and you’d be more ignored because of that.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Sirius shrugged.

 

“Thank you. You are welcome to make yourself at home here. There are two bedrooms upstairs and you can take the one on the left side. The Daily Prophet is delivered to me in the Great Hall but I will leave it on my desk. The apartment’s adjoining door is usually locked but the office is always open in case a student needs to see me. If you hear anyone approaching either slip into the apartment or fake sleep on the hearthrug please. The less they mark you, the better.” Charity said sternly.

 

Sirius was looking at her with amusement and appreciation; “I think I’ll come to like it here…”

 

Charity swallowed, “I hope so, I wish I’d been more forward last year. Then perhaps you wouldn’t have been stuck living in that Forest all that time…”

 

“It wasn’t so bad, I had Crookshanks and he’s an interesting ally.”

 

“His mistress is a very wise witch…” Charity smiled, “One of my best students, it was such a shame when she dropped my class but I understood.”

 

She then escorted him to her guest room and left him to settle in before slipping into her own bedroom.

 

Had she been a teenage witch, she might have broke into a fit of giggles at the very idea of Sirius living with her even in platonic circumstances.

 

The look he’d given her hadn’t been very platonic but she was determined not to jump into bed with him like other girls. Charity wanted his respect…

 

XooooooX

 

The morning after Remus’ proposal, Severus swallowed looking up at Remus who had an arm around his shoulders while his mate read; he was admiring the courting ring he had received his own book forgotten in his lap.

 

“What are you thinking Sev?” Remus asked as he tousled Severus’ soft black hair.

 

“I still can’t believe you asked me…” Severus mumbled.

 

Remus frowned, “Why wouldn’t I? I would have asked sooner but we had that falling out back in sixth year…I always was going to ask you. It was only a question of ‘when’.”

 

It was the first school day since the proposal and Severus had already made sure that he was not available for supervising the upcoming Hogsmeade because they both had a counselling session with Ted this Saturday

 

Remus was pleased when Lolly cleared her throat, “Breakfast be ready masters…”

 

Severus and Remus rose to do justice to the repast the Prince elves had prepared before Severus had to return to his normal teaching schedule…

 

XooooooX

 

Sharing an apartment with Sirius was far more nerve-wracking then Charity guess…

 

For one thing, they had one shower to share upstairs…

 

Sirius was a morning person now, something she did _not_ remember from their overlapping school days.

 

When he found the door to the upstairs bath occupied on the second morning after Halloween, Sirius had apologized profusely and gone down stairs to bathe.

 

That became their ritual…

 

Charity used the upstairs bath and Sirius the one off her combined parlour/study…

 

Thank Merlin she wasn’t cared for by Hogwarts elves who were required to be loyal to the Headmaster but her own personal elf who was theoretically loyal only to herself.

 

Her elf Winnie, which was short for Winsome- even Burbage house elves had virtue names, had argued with her about Sirius believing the lies about him. They compromised, the moment Sirius proved to dangerous to more than her virginity then Winnie had permission to go straight to her father, until then Winnie was to keep silent even to her house elf family.

 

The compromise didn’t settle well with Winnie and she treated Sirius with contempt but she dutifully provided them both with wholesome meals…

 

Sirius didn’t much care for elves especially those who weren’t his…

 

Still he was begrudgingly grateful for the clean clothes, hot towels and food that Winnie proved them with.

 

Since Charity wasn’t a senior professor despite teaching for four Septembers, she wasn’t required to attend all meals. She often breakfasted alone or took dinner in her office if she had papers to grade, sometimes even lunch if she needed to speak with a student.

 

She sometimes preferred the silence of her rooms to the loud bustle of the Great Hall…

 

Weekends, Charity just didn’t bother to eat with the entire population of Hogwarts…

 

She missed three out of five mornings a week and she chose both Tuesday and Wednesday, the first and second of November respectively. Charity was worried that Sirius would take time to adjust to their living situation and worried more still that his years of incarceration and two on the run would make him more sexually dangerous.

 

Sirius sighed, “I was uh wondering, if I might use your owl. I wrote my cousin recently because I heard that her daughter Abigail was an Auror. They informed me that Abbs has been working on my case in secret and was more then willing to take it to Emelia Bones in hopes that she would agree to reopen the case.”

 

Charity frowned, “Are you sure approaching Andromeda is wise?”

 

Sirius snorted, “Safer then approaching Lyra, she doesn’t have the contacts that her elder sister does. Before my arrest, both Ted and Annie were working as adjunct healers. Officially, Annie is a birth healer but it is an open secret that she is very knowledgeable about Dark Magic and has long been doing research with Ted to reverse or at least treat the effects of such. In serious situations especially, with witch patients Andromeda was often called in. I am quite certain that Emelia numbers among Annie’s patients. They both agreed to help me in return for a second favour…”

 

“What is the first?” Charity murmured in a worried tone.

 

“That I reinstate Andromeda to the family and set aside a proper bride price/dowry for Abbs.” Sirius shrugged.

 

“What about their request?”

 

“Being my cousin, a relation of Harry through Lily was found to be magical, when the kid in question named me as Harry’s godfather they granted foster status to Annie and Ted. Apparently in a short time they have become fond of the boy, they insisted that if they publicly began championing for my case to be reopened and investigated that when I am proved innocent that I agree to allow Andromeda and Ted to blood adopt this boy. I agreed provisionally, I may respect Annie but as Lord Black I have the right to vet all possible family members.”

 

It had long been a secret dream of Charity’s girlhood to be Lady Black but with the news of Lady Walpurga’s disownment of Sirius, Charity had put that dream away and locked it tight. If Sirius could love and respect her, might that dream become reality?

 

“What would your plans be if you were free? Would you return to being an Auror?” Charity whispered.

 

“Auror? No way, I’ll gladly take twelve years of back pay and let them pay for my healing while they put me on the inevitable medical leave but I wouldn’t return to the Corps if they offered me the office of Head Auror. No, I plan to reopen Uncle Alphard’s old Private detective business. In part to thumb it at the Ministry for making me a pariah and using me as a convenient scapegoat because I’m a Black and also because Uncle Alphard left the place to me…” Sirius smirked maliciously, “about that owl…”

 

“I’ll tell Winsome to attend you…” Charity said with false brightness.  


“I won’t tell them I’m here, if that worries you. I’ve let them think that I’ve been staying in the Black Property out in South America. I moved back to Britain and I’ve been staying in Andromeda’s childhood home because it was the least likely place. The Ministry would try Grimmauld and Baskerville but I doubt they would get into Bella’s childhood home for fear of vicious traps. Thankfully, I’m Lord Black so they couldn’t harm me…” Sirius’ laugh was forced.

 

Charity hurried to finish her meal, “Well I’ll leave my Daily Prophet here, if you need anything send Winnie with a message.”

 

Sirius bowed comically, “Of course and thank you for allowing me to join you for breakfast…”

 

Charity had no sooner stepped through the door into her office that a though struck her, if only that Sasashima was in her class…

 

He worried her; then again it seemed that Urquhart had come out of his shell as had Kudo to befriend him.

 

XooooooX

 

Something had been bothering Severus, especially since the recent revelation over the summer about Charity being his second cousin.

 

Why had the Prince estate and title come to him? Shouldn’t it have passed to her father as the nearest male relation and then to one of his grandsons since Charity had no brothers?

 

Yet it had passed to the Halfblood son of a disowned Prince heiress, the grandson of the previous Lord Prince…

 

It could also have passed to his Aunt Evelyn’s child were she have any…

 

So two mornings after Remus’ proposal, he stopped in at Charity’s office after morning classes.

 

Since Charity became a teacher back in 1991, she had a habit of being either late to lunch on Tuesdays or skipping all together because of post-weekend homework.

 

Severus found himself rapping on her office door…

 

To his surprise, Severus heard a strangled, nervous voice call out, “Who is it?”

 

A voice he hardly recognised as Charity’s…

 

Severus frowned as he replied, “Severus?”

 

The sound of scuffling came from within…

 

“Uh just a minute…”

 

Then to Severus’ bewilderment the door to her apartment was shut hastily, a throat cleared nervously before Charity opened the door to the corridor.

 

Severus was shocked to see her look both embarrassed and guilty…

 

Charity swallowed, “What did you need?”

 

Severus frowned, “I had a question regarding the Prince estate…”

 

“Now that you are betrothed you want to know why the estate passed to you, do you not?” Charity sighed.

 

Severus nodded, “Yes…”

 

“I warned father that you would eventually ask. He hoped that you would just accept graciously, I told him that you were too canny for that.” Charity let out another sigh. “Let me floo father…”

 

She tossed floo powder into the cheery flames of her hearth, “Head Hit Wizard’s office.”

 

An older kinder man who shared a lot of features with Severus looked up when it connected, “Yes?”

 

“Father can you come through? Severus wished to speak with you.”

 

“I see. I’ll have to ask Arthur to get that record you wanted. I’ll be right through. I was planning on going out for lunch.”

 

Charity winced, “I’ll have Winnie bring something.”

 

“Then give me a few minutes.” The man presumably Aurelius Prince-Burbage muttered.

 

Severus was further astonished when Charity scribbled down a note that she shoved ad a hastily summoned elf.

 

The house elf glared at her before disappearing with a pop…

 

Charity had always seemed so open and honest, yet right now her behaviour was almost out of character…

 

Before Severus could asked her about it, her father existed the floo…

 

A twist of a wandless hand and the floo ash vanished…

 

The wizard quirked an eyebrow, “I had hoped you wouldn’t ask…it’s all so distasteful. The whole situation could have been so different if your mother Eileen had just come to me instead of just running away. I would have had her rapist charged, seized all of their estate and seen to it that a either a worthy suitor blood adopted you or we would have taken you in ourselves.”

 

Severus flinched, “What!”

 

“Of course I didn’t learn this until after Evie had died…she’d tried to contact your mother but Eileen refused to acknowledge any elves she sent. Eltanin Rosier would refuse every time she tried to file for custody of you; it’s looked down on for a single witch to be granted custody of a child especially one so soon out of Hogwarts. Your Aunt only told me that Eileen had a son and that you were born in a legal contract. By that time we had three daughters and a son was deemed unlikely. Hope and I discussed the situation and decided that if Evie wasn’t going to bond, then the Estate and title ought to pass to you. Technically, when I bonded to Hope I gave up all claim to the Prince Estate. Were we to have had a son then perhaps, they might have inherited. Evie couldn’t have you so I agreed that she could hold the Estate in trust for you. With that tact agreement and my granting her emancipation she was treated as a legal adult.”

 

“So my entire distasteful childhood could have been avoided if my mother had come to you?” Severus ground out. “Or if she’d accepted her sister’s wish to help?”

 

Aurelius shrugged, “She was always rather proud…”

 

Severus snorted, “I wouldn’t call her proud…”

 

“Too proud to ask for help or to admit she’d been misused.” Aurelius clarified.

 

“So because you discovered she’d been raped, you chose to rescind her disownment and make me the Prince Heir? Why didn’t you try to take custody of me?” Severus scowled at his great uncle even as Charity’s elf returned with food.

 

“Because Evie never asked for our help with that, only with securing your inheritance and having her named the regent of your future estate.” Aurelius shrugged.

 

“Why haven’t you reached out to me officially?” Severus muttered darkly.

 

“Well, you shared a House with Irma and never once did you ask her about the Princes. We figured you weren’t keen on knowing about us.”

 

Purebloods! Severus just didn’t understand them…

 

“Just like Lyall! He wouldn’t contact Remus until after his son’s passing because he was fighting with Remus’ sire…” Severus grumbled.

 

“We’re a generation apart but we were raised similarly.” Aurelius coughed. “We don’t reach out to others, we expect them to come to us.”

 

“And I did just that…it took me until I was engaged and considering starting a family to want to know why I received the Prince estate…”

 

They turned their meal and ate in silence…

 

Severus brooded, irritated by the whole situation…

 

XooooooX

 

Later that day, Severus was informed by panicked Vincent Crabbe that Blaise had been injured in Defence and Longbottom had fainted…

 

Which of course had him almost tempted to yell at Dumbledore, he had been against Alastor Moody being hired to teach Defence and this was just more proof that the man was unfit to teach…

 

Casting the Imperious on students! Whatever next? The Cruciatus?

 

His blissful mood had been thoroughly stifled between his meeting with his great uncle and news of Blaise’s injury.

 

XooooooX

 

Charity was uncomfortable with Alastor Moody already and news of his lesson on the Unforgivables had spread like Fiendfyre through the school…

 

When she returned to her apartment she was tense and angry…

 

Neville was one of her students…

 

She knew how his parents ended up in St. Mungos, how any professor could force him to see what it was like to be under the very spell that incapacitated his parents was horrendous…

 

Blaise too was a student of hers…

 

A shy teen who was lonely due to his father’s death when he was a baby and his mother’s subsequent abandonment…

 

He wanted to be loved so much that it broke her heart…

 

She let herself into her apartment and sagged into her settee, her hands covering her face as she began to sob…

 

“Charity?” Sirius’ voice startled her badly. “What’s wrong?”

 

Charity stiffened, “Oh Sirius…sorry to disturb you I had terrible news regarding two of my students today…”

 

Sirius set aside his book, “What happened?”

 

“Neville Longbottom,”

 

“Alys and Frank’s boy?”

 

Charity sniffed, “Yes, after Bella attacked them and they ended up in St. Mungos as residents in the Janus Thickey ward he was raised by his grandmother Augusta. He’s a very quiet, nervous boy who believes he is practically a squib but I’ve tried to do my best to increase his confidence but I’m only one professor. Moody, Alastor Moody is teaching Defence this year…he decided to have a lesson on the Unforgivables…Neville watched Moody gleefully, so the rumours say, use the spell that drove his parents mad, the Cruciatus on a mutated spider.”

 

Sirius frowned, “Moody? Alastor Moody forced Fourth Years to watch him use the Unforgivables on spiders?”

 

Charity sniffed, “Oh Sirius…it gets worse…”

 

Sirius’ voice turned cold, “How worse?”

 

“Moody…he cast the Imperious on all of the Slytherins and Gryffindors in that class…”

 

Charity was extremely glad of the silencing wards on her classroom, when Sirius’ growl of rage struck her ears.

 

“Moody did what!?!” Sirius stormed to his feet, “Tell me he didn’t use it on Harry…”

 

Charity wiped first her eyes and then her nose with a handkerchief, “I heard it didn’t affect him or Draco Malfoy. It was Draco’s friend Blaise Zabini who is in my Second Year Muggle Studies class who was injured in class…he broke his knee caps trying to fight the Imperious…”

 

“The only person I know who wasn’t affected by the Imperious was Emelia Bones…” Sirius murmured.

 

“Well I heard that Draco and Harry didn’t seem bothered by it…” Charity sniffed.

 

“I can’t believe that Albus would allow Moody to cast the Imperious on the students!” Sirius fumed.

 

Charity sat ramrod straight, “Wake up Sirius!”

 

Sirius blinked owlishly at her, “What?”

 

“Albus is not the paragon of virtue you perceive he is! If he were, then he would have _known_ as I did that you would _never_ betray James Potter! He’s the highest judicial authority in Britain! He never once tried to fight your illegal incarceration! He fought for Severus but he let them lock you up without one comment or complaint! I was a lone voice fighting for you! I was laughed out of Crouch’s office. He called me a lovesick girl, a softhearted Hufflepuff and worse, your brainwashed whore!” Charity snapped, eyes flashing.

 

“Instead of trying to help you when he was told that Peter was alive, he didn’t try to find Peter, rather he sent two kids out into a night where Remus was missing. I like Remus, he’s a good man but he was without his potion and loose in the Forbidden Forest! Remus might have hurt Harry and Hermione; even I know that that would have shattered him. Albus didn’t care! Albus keeps a useless medi-witch who almost killed at least three students here! Blaise and Neville were sent to recover in their dormitory rather then the infirmary because she’s there!”

 

Sirius inhaled sharply, “You’re serious?”

 

Charity’s voice turned to ice, “Deadly serious! The things that Albus has done would make you furious. I was almost tempted to kill him over the summer. If he’s caused just as much heart ache to Harry as he has my cousin I’ll cheer twice as loud when Lyall gets through with him.”

 

Sirius frowned, “Lyall? That’s a rare name…”

 

“Lyall Lupin is Remus’ grandfather and he’s investigating Albus. I want him gone just as much as others…”

 

“Remus is angry with Albus?” Sirius asked in shock.

 

“Remus wants to tear him limb from limb, for crimes he’s done against both of you.” Charity said vaguely. “The only reason he can avoid attacking Albus is if Severus is never alone with him and Remus avoids the castle proper. Lyall is handling the suit against Albus…Filius and I want Albus gone as much as they do. Filius figured out what Albus did because he’s brilliant. I learned because I was told…”

 

“Can you tell me?” Sirius asked hopefully.

 

Charity glared at him, “No. I was told in confidence and was only permitted to tell Remus and Lyall. I do not have permission to inform you and I can’t see the parties involved granting me said permission.”

 

“But Remus is my friend…” Sirius whinged.

 

“I’m pretty sure that would mean little at present.” Charity shrugged.

 

“If I wanted to write Remus could I?”

 

Charity rolled her eyes, “Really? Reaching out Andromeda is dangerous enough! Now you want to double that by writing to Remus?”

 

“I should contact Harry to let him know my opinion on the tournament…” Sirius said almost to himself.

 

Charity fumed, “You’re on the run! The Dementors were promised that they would be allowed to Kiss you if you were captured and you want to put yourself in more danger! Why don’t you just appear in the Great Hall and save me the trouble of worrying?”

 

Sirius sighed, “Sarcasm doesn’t suit you…”

 

Charity sniffed, “How would you know?”

 

Sirius shrugged, “Sarcasm twists your face…honesty opens your face up and you glow…”

 

Charity blushed, “Stop it! I don’t want hear you try to sweet talk me. If you won’t think about your safety then I have to!”

 

Sirius pouted, “Will you at least let me tell Harry I’m here for him and I’m concerned that Hermione’s suspicions are well-founded.”

“Hermione is exceptionally bright, one of my favourite students even if she isn’t currently in my class.” Charity shrugged, “If she’s got a suspicion it’s probably well founded.”

 

“That worries me.” Sirius murmured.

 

“You know I’ll keep an eye on Harry for you…” Charity offered.

 

Sirius grinned, “I know you will…”

 

 

 

 

 


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

 

 

It was disconcerting to know that Sirius was in somewhere in her apartment…

 

Charity had offered her office as neutral ground before he had arrived and to rescind that offer now would be suspicious.

 

So to appease her conscience she had extended the two-way privacy wards to include her apartments. After all they were only enterable from her office but she didn’t want Sirius to hear anything they discussed and having them overhear Sirius moving about in her apartments when they should be empty, made her uneasy.

 

He had been there nearly a week having shown up Monday morning, the first of November…

 

It would be awful if Sirius overheard anything potentially embarrassing for Severus even if it might eventually help Sirius and Severus reconcile and make things easier for Remus. Besides, her Unbreakable Vow might twinge if she knew that her lack of foresight put Remus and Severus’ privacy in jeopardy…

 

It was up to Remus and Severus together to decide whether to tell Sirius they were a couple and that they had lost a child due to a violation of the law if Sirius was ever a free man…

 

Severus was still as far as she knew refusing to allow Andromeda to examine him but thankfully he had agreed to relationship counselling with her former Housemate Ted Tonks who was a Mind Healer.

 

Severus had managed to avoid Hogsmeade duty today because he had scheduled an appointment with Ted.

 

So Charity had also informed Minerva that she was also unavailable, but only after she asked Aurora to switch with her, Aurora consented only because Septima was also on Hogsmeade duty today.

 

Charity was there for moral support and as an impartial party while Ted was here in a professional capacity.

 

XoooooX

 

“Today is November 1st, 1994. Patients Remus Lupin and Severus Snape are present along with Observer Charity Burbage. Mind Healer Edwin Chaim Tonks presiding under the effects of the neutrality charm.” Ted Tonks informed the truth orb to begin recording the session. “What is the subject today?”

 

Remus turned to Severus, “It’s your choice?”

 

Severus swallowed, “Well we talked about your condition and my initial response to it in the previous session…”

 

Not in explicit terms of course, even if Charity had taken the Unbreakable Vow not to reveal anything they discussed here or to discuss it outside of the sessions. He was slightly suspicious that she had guessed. After all charity was not an imbecile.

 

“Maybe the baby? We haven’t discussed it yet.” Severus mumbled.

 

Ted frowned “Are you sure there isn’t a more pressing issue?”

 

Severus scowled, “Such as?”

 

Ted sighed, “The reason behind your trust issues Severus? I think we should address that.”

 

Remus shifted nervously, he had wondered about that.

 

“Could we please set that aside? I think that should be addressed in a private session where it would just be the two of us.”

 

Ted shook his head, “Unfortunately, I do not agree. Severus, Remus deserves to know. If Charity’s presence is a hindrance, then I am sure that she would agree to step out.

 

Charity nodded, “Of course. I am here only at their mutual request and if either asks me to leave I will do so at once. The office has strong privacy wards that Severus has already verified are to ensure that no one can eavesdrop.”

 

Severus clenched his hands into fists in his lap, “Oh hang it all! Fine! Where do you want to start?”

 

Ted gave him an encouraging smile, “How about your childhood? Tell us about your parents.”

 

Severus snarled, “Very well, my father was a drunk and my mother was a depressed mess. It was her choice to marry that person. She was a Prince heiress before she did so, as far as I know breaking Muggle contracts isn’t dishonourable so she could have divorced him at any time. She turned a blind eye to his beating me, locking me in my room or closets during the summer. She left me to figure out how to do the housekeeping and cooking duties without her assistance since we lived with a Muggle we didn’t have a house elf. We lived in squalor and lived off other persons’ leftovers until I met Lily, then her mother taught me to cook and clean at the same time she taught Lily. How much Mrs. Evans knew or guessed about my home life I don’t know but if she hadn’t helped me I would have probably starved to death or died of something preventable.”

 

Remus was completely dismayed, while he knew that Severus wasn’t happy at home and didn’t get to eat well when he was at home but he spent so much time at Lily’s he was sure that at least Severus ate relatively well. He didn’t know any of this…

 

Severus reluctantly began to recount upon pressing from Ted instances of mistreatment both from his parents and Petunia Evans to them.

 

The more he revealed the more affected they were; Charity’s eyes filled with tears, Remus growled softly and Ted’s frown deepened.

 

XooooooX

 

Then mid-recount of Severus’ dark childhood, a vaguely familiar elf appeared…

 

Severus was almost certain that it was Adrian Pucey’s elf…

 

“Master Adrian be asking Professor Snape to come to Slytherin.”

 

Severus scowled, “Where in Slytherin?”

 

“To the Fourth Year Boys’ dormitory?” the elf asked wringing its hands nervously.

 

“Adrian? Why would Adrian be here at this hour? He’s usually still in Hogsmeade at this time…” Charity blinked.

 

“I have a feeling that I know what this is about…” Severus said thoughtfully. “I’ll come at once. I’m afraid we’ll have to continue this session another time.”

 

Remus thought Severus looked much too pleased at the idea of an interruption…

 

Yet they summoned Prince elves and were Apparated to the Slytherin Common room to shorten the travel time.

 

Remus followed Severus up the stairs to the boys’ dormitories…

 

Why they didn’t just arrive in the dormitory…

 

He asked that of Severus…

 

“The dormitory wards only allow one adult to arrive at a time by house elf and if two try then the wards throw them out. Salazar warded the dormitory himself, so it can’t be changed.” Severus shrugged, “He didn’t want anyone to use house elve to invade the school, a bit paranoid but wise. I believe that two is the limit for the common room as well. Not that most persons arrive at Hogwarts thus, it’s usually apparition or floo.”

 

Remus nodded, he didn’t remember reading that in **Hogwarts: A History** …

 

“I got a message that my attendance was required. Mr. Pucey, I expect you have a valid…” Severus trailed off when he scanned the room that was unusually crowded with boys, most of whom did not sleep there when his eyes landed on Theo’s bed and they softened immediately.

 

Remus placed his hand on Severus’ shoulder as if to reassure him and moved to stand beside him.

 

“Remus…” Harry said breathlessly, in Remus’ opinion the boy seemed to be very surprised to see their former Defense professor.

 

Remus smiled kindly at him, “Hello there, Harry.”

 

“Remus, go call Healer Smythe.” Severus said, turning to look Remus with one of his ‘don’t get involve with Potter’ looks.

 

Remus’ eyes darted to the bed his former student Theo Nott was standing in front of in what clearly was a defensive posture. A young witch’s eyes meet his and he turned pale.

 

“Remus.” Severus snapped.

 

Remus snapped out of it and hurried from the room, haunted by the girl’s frightened face. She was the same girl from his dream that summer only younger…he was sure of it…

 

XooooooX

 

“Lolly.” Severus barked.

 

Immediately, an unfamiliar house elf appeared at his leg.

 

“I require Madams Greengrass and Bones’ attendance immediately. I knew this day would come.” He grumbled the last part, waving the elf away. His eyes scanned the room again, taking in faces this time. “Seven Gryffindors? Well this is an inconvenience…”

 

Everyone moved to the sides of the room, leaving Adrian and Theo still facing each other as if in a contest of wills.

 

“Professor…” Adrian greeted Severus respectfully, despite not looking away from Theo.

 

Theo glared angrily at Adrian but he didn’t fight when George Weasley tugged him to the side.

 

Once Adrian seemed to be sure that Theo wasn’t going to attack him or Severus, the Sixth Year Boys prefect turned and bowed slightly.

 

Severus noted that Neville Longbottom’s eyes were on the Pucey heir and Adrian smirked slightly.

 

“None of that…” Severus snapped, “Now if one of you would explain to me what happened and why there is an injured young witch clearly too young to be at Hogwarts on your bed Theo, I would greatly appreciate being enlightened.”

 

To his surprise it was Adrian answered promptly.

 

“I know that following the death of his mother, at the time Theo dropped out of sight for reasons unknown. He believes that it is his duty to protect them and they clearly respect him but it is more paternal respect then sibling related. From what I understand Theo is now legally Lord Nott making him the Earl Mansfield of Nottingham and Caen Wood. Though I am unsure if he retains the title of Viscount Sandhurst or if it is now granted at least temporarily to his brother whom I believe was registered as Dareios Nott.”

 

Then Adrian frowned, “I am suspicious that due to Theo taking the Headship of the Nott Estate and Gracie’s appearance that the former Lord Nott attacked them both. We weren’t entirely sure what happened ourselves. A Nott elf appeared in _The Three Broomsticks_ and informed Theo that something terrible had happened that had upset the puppy. Apparently, Seamus and Dean were aware of the puppy’s existence and its relationship to the Nott family. Seamus surmised that something had happened to Gracie who I suspect is actually Charis Nott. At which time we hurried to Hogwarts where we found Gracie, soon after Ned and Theo showed up. I informed Theo that despite his legal status he wouldn’t be granted custody of his siblings due to his age and I recommended that you be sent for. Their elf told them that all of their living relations are Death Eaters but they said that their mother was Evelyn Prince before she joined the House of Nott. You are Lord Prince technically aren’t you? I think that makes you their closest relation.”

 

“Your Aunt Charity and her sisters have a nearly equal claim,” Severus said thoughtfully, “Evelyn Prince was my Aunt but she was Charity’s cousin.”

 

Adrian frowned, “She’s a professor and single, I don’t see Aunt Charity wanting custody any more then Aunt Irma. Mother is usually busy with Wizengamot or Board of Governor duties. As for Aunt Connie she claims to have her hands full with _In Stitches_ and her own teenage daughters.”

 

“Then again, I have the stronger claim and someone mentioned in passing over the summer that children related to me might need guardians soon…” Snape mused.

 

Theo flinched.

 

XooooooX

 

No sooner had Remus stepped outside the Fourth Year Slytherin Boys’ dormitory, he summoned a Prince elf with the snap of his fingers.

 

“Barry is being called?” the elf Remus knew as Barry said with a bow.

 

“Barry you will retrieve Healer Hyrum Smythe. Tell him that it is an emergency and is regarding under age Wizarding Children.”

 

The Prince elf nodded and bowed before vanishing with a pop, which left Remus merely to wait until the elf’s return with the Healer…

 

XooooooX

 

The door opened and Remus had returned with a wizard in the robes of a healer and an aristocratic witch with expensive looking green robes.

 

“Madam Greengrass and Healer Smythe as requested.” Remus said as he entered the room and returned to his place at Severus’ side.

 

“Thank you for coming so quickly.” Severus said with a slight bow.

 

Smythe said nothing to either of them as he went at once to examine Gracie.

 

Theo let out a small growl as the healer approached the injured girl but George seemed to calm him somehow.

 

“He’s a healer, she’s been hurt. He has to make sure she’s alright. It isn’t that he doesn’t trust how we fixed her up. He just wants to be sure she’s healing properly.” George said in a soft hiss.

 

George seemed to calm him, Neville was jealous of that to his own surprise.

 

Madam Aurora Greengrass frowned, “Adrian, Severus. Why was I sent for?”

 

“Theo and his sister were both attacked by their father. Theo’s father violated the strict dictates of power according to the Nott family and thus Theo is Head of the family, he has also come into a magical creature inheritance. I am unsure what it is and I will not ask, despite both he is still not yet fifteen. With an eleven-year-old brother and an injured sister who is as yet too young to attend Hogwarts, I knew you would disapprove of his retaining custody due to his age.” Adrian volunteered.

 

“Quite right, I believe his mother was Evelyn Prince before her bonding was it not?” Madam Greengrass sniffed.

 

Remus noticed that Charity must have followed them because she slipped inside the crowded dormitory.

 

“Yes, my aunt and your sister-in-laws Constance, Faith, Irma and Charity’s cousin.” Severus added.

 

“Evie’s kids?” Charity asked out loud.

 

Adrian hadn’t even heard his aunt come in.

 

Charity hugged Theo and then Ned but burst into tears when she saw Gracie, “You’re all alive. Thank Helga! I thought Oran was a bad person but how could he hurt a little girl?”

 

“Do desist with the blubbering Charity!” Madam Greengrass snapped.

 

“I’m only a Hufflepuff Aurora,” Charity sniffed, “I’m allowed to be weak if I chose.”

 

“There is no way I’ll be granting custody of them to you. You would do nothing but spoil and coddle. Even if their life with Oran was distasteful that is not the proper way to parent. As Head of the Department of Magical Children I’ll be temporarily granting custody to Lord Prince, I see betrothal rings. I expect you to make your relationship permanent rather soon. These children will need a stable home environment, I know of your reputation Severus Snape and I believe that you would give these children the sort of structure that they would need.” Madam Greengrass sniffed.

 

“What about the estate?” Theo grumbled.

 

“Their inheritances? I suspect that young Dareios has a vault, a trust vault; I would expect you and Lord Prince to oversee that jointly. I don’t need to put it in writing do I? As for Miss Nott, you two can decide on her trust vault and any monies that need to be granted to the family she joins when she is of age and bonds. Legal custody will be granted to Lord Prince and to his consort after his bonding, however he can give a legal consent for his fiancé/betrothed to look after Miss Nott while he is in classes if needed. I will be sending the appropriate papers by tomorrow at the latest. As for Master Dareios you two can consult if you wish but Lord Prince true custody is yours. Smythe a copy of your report please. Oh and thanks to our supplier having caught up on his orders, we should be contacting your nearest relations soon Mr. Thomas. ”

 

Then she disappeared in a flutter of green robes.

 

Neville Longbottom whispered, “What does she mean Dean?”

 

“I’ll tell you later, promise.” Dean Thomas whispered back and Neville nodded.

 

Severus glanced at Theo as he and Remus walked toward the edge of the bed. Aunt Charity had moved away from Gracie and was hugging Ned again. The young Gryffindor was trying to push her away but she wasn’t having any of it.

 

It seemed that Adrian Pucey smiled and watched as Severus and Remus spoke quietly with Gracie.

 

George gripped Theo’s hand tightly and the Slytherin leaned into him, if finally having given up on fighting the inevitable.

 

Then Healer Smythe tapped Severus on the shoulder and he stood up, squeezing Remus’ shoulder as he went. The Healer led Severus out of the dormitory, the door falling closed behind them.

 

“So you’re my new daddy?” Gracie asked Remus.

 

Remus smiled proudly, “I sure am, and that man with the dark hair who just left is too.”

 

Gracie beamed, “I hope that my brothers are welcome too…”

 

Remus chuckled, “Of course they are and I’m sure they wouldn’t have it any other way…”

 

XooooooX

 

Severus followed Smythe from the dormitory, “Yes?”

 

Smythe coughed, “While it seems that her injuries are washed and tended, I would be far more comfortable removing her from Hogwarts and placing her in the paediatric ward at St. Mungos’. Since the girl is in your custody I suggest that you send her and Remus with me there, Remus can of course stay as long as he likes to ensure that she is properly cared for. I don’t always think much of Mind Healing as a profession but Ted Tonks is one of the most successful and respected in that field. Due to Theo being considered of age you can’t force him to attend sessions but I would recommend them for the younger two.”

 

Severus sighed, “I am aware of Ted’s reputation and I can arrange that.”

 

“It would be wise to allow them to decorate their own rooms in your home over the winter and perhaps, move them out of the nursery and into the family wing. Although I do not see the girl staying in St. Mungos’ that long, I would recommend that you have a room here perhaps in your apartment prepared for her. It would be foolish to have her separated from you and I’m sure given the circumstances that her brothers would prefer she was closer.” Smythe muttered gruffly.

 

Severus nodded.

 

Before they could return to the dormitory, a harried Emelia Bones appeared. “Is the girl here? Is Charis Nott here in Hogwarts?”

 

Severus frowned, “Yes…”

 

“I’m sorry it took me so long when her sire was dumped on St. Mungos the healers found a vial of memories and had to send for an Auror. When Tonks and Kingsley took the case, they sent for me as soon as they witness the first memories.” Emelia blurted out.

 

Severus didn’t remember her being quite this excitable; perhaps abuse of children unnerved her? To his best knowledge, Emelia was a single witch who had never been involved with a witch or a wizard beyond that of friendship. Perhaps, she was one of those asexuals…

 

Smythe cleared his throat; “I’ll be taking young Charis to St. Mungos. You will be sending your betrothed with us will you not?”

 

Severus coughed, “Oh yes, of course…if you will follow us Emelia. Once Gracie is removed to St. Mungos we can discuss the legalities of this situation between us and the Nott heirs.”

 

Emelia nodded, “That is suitable…”

 

The three of them entered into the dormitory…

 

Severus and Healer Smythe approached Theo’s bed.

 

Severus gave Gracie a gentle smile; “The healer is going to take you to St. Mungos just for a day or two to make sure that you’re healing properly. Remus is going to stay with you until you can come back. While you’re gone I’m going to have a room set up for you in my apartments and when you are released you’ll move in there. Be sure to tell Lolly if there is anything she needs to get from the Nursery at your old house. Your brothers can visit our apartment whenever they have time after classes as long as they keep their marks up.”

 

“What can I call you?” Gracie asked nervously biting her lip.

 

Remus chuckled, “I’m partial to dad actually…”

 

Severus swallowed, “Papa will be suitable.”

 

Gracie nodded, “Okay, I’ll go with dad to St. Mungos but I want to come back to Hogwarts quickly.”

 

“The sooner you go the sooner you can come back.” Severus promised.

 

Remus scooped up Gracie, which sent the puppy into growling again…

 

Gracie scowled, “Heraclio that isn’t nice!”

 

The puppy whimpered at the reprimand.

 

“The puppy may visit but can’t spend the night.” Hyrum frowned, “We’re not a creature boarding facility.”

 

Seamus piped up, “Heraclio can stay with us? After all he is Niall’s pup…”

 

That tidbit of information while known to Adrian and Neville due to it being revealed at **The Three Broomsticks** was definitely news to Severus and Remus…

 

Smythe nodded, “With that settled, I’ll take us to St. Mungos by portkey and leave you folk be.”

 

Then Remus was whisked away with Gracie via portkey…

 

Once Gracie was gone, Severus spoke again, “Thomas and Finnigan, I suggest you two depart and take the puppy with you for now. Draco it would be quite helpful if you would head to my office and floo your mother. I will need to speak with her. Potter may join you if he wishes. Longbottom it would be wise of you to join Thomas and Finnigan, Adrian can find you later if he wants. Since it is clear that having George Weasley sent off would be unwise, he may remain if that is what Theo wishes. Is that you Prewett? I am surprised to see you here, no matter Emelia and I have things to discuss with the Nott boys and it would behove you and your nosy friend to leave.”

 

Charity glared at Severus, “I have a better idea, Mal and Hermione can join me for tea. Since it is clear that neither of us witches are wanted.”

 

Charity draped an arm over both girls’ shoulders and led them out of the dormitory. Her weepy reaction to Charis and Dareios’ being alive as well as Charis’ injuries had evaporated and her usual demeanour had returned.

 

Reluctantly Thomas, Finnigan and Longbottom left the dormitory with the two larger grey wolfhounds herding their disgruntled offspring away.

 

Draco flounced out with Potter to go floo his mother, Severus was suspicious that his overly curious godson was wondering why he was being sent away on such an odd errand.

 

Since Lyra had taken quite a few witches under her wing, she had more experience with them then Severus did. With Remus looking after Gracie at St. Mungos and Severus responsible for Slytherin House, he was going to ask his former Housemate if she could help him by preparing a bedroom for a witch of Gracie’s age…

 

Adrian stayed to the edge of the dormitory, as if waiting to see how this was being handled…

 

Severus cleared his throat, “Now that the nosy interlopers are gone, what did you need to discuss with Theo and Ned?”

 

Emelia sighed, “While I understand that given your witnessing the death of your mother at such a tender age was dreadful Theo, I do wish you had been able to inform someone of your suspicions that your father threw your mother over the balcony. While we haven’t been able to interview Oran or have him examined by an Interrogator, we are proceeding on the supposition that he did kill her until it is proven or disproven. At present he is being held in a secured ward at St. Mungos for those held under arrest. Given that his entire former estate is in the hands of his former heir, young Theodorus I suppose that a solicitor will need to be provided by the Ministry.”

 

Theo snarled, “I won’t allow him one knut to finance a defence given his murder of our mother and his wilful assault on myself and my innocent, defenceless sister.”

 

Ned sniffed, “I would think less of you if you did.”

 

Given Severus’ own suspicions that his father had tried to kill his mother with a gun that had ended up turned on himself during the struggle so that his mother in her own distraught at killing the scum had turned the Muggle weapon on herself; Severus quite understood Theo’s fury at his father.

 

He too even nearly two decades after his parents’ murder-suicide was contemptuous of his parents…

 

“Was Aurora sent for?” Emelia asked with a frown.

 

Theo grumbled, “Yes and she agreed with Pucey that I was too young even if I’m of age,”

 

Emelia held up a hand, “I was under the impression that you are a Fourth Year…”

 

Theo glared, “I came into an early onset Creature inheritance, I’m sure you can understand the extenuating circumstances that could cause such a thing.”

 

Emelia nodded, “I suppose in the circumstances it would make sense, so you are being allowed to take control of the Nott Estate as is your right and your siblings are being put into the temporary custody of whom?”

 

Severus interjected, “Mine which I will be sharing with my betrothed Remus Lupin.”

 

Theo did not calm down fully when Severus added that tidbit of intelligence…

 

Whatever Theo’s creature inheritance was, it did not take kindly to its authority being questioned or superseded.

 

Severus was quite sure that his and Theo Nott’s future interactions with regards to his siblings would be fraught with discord…

 

“Well if Oran’s been cast off from the House of Nott for his crimes against it and he’ll need a Ministry provided lawyer,” Emelia mused, “Are there any other charges besides the ones I’ve mentioned?”

 

“Besides murdering our mother, assaulting Gracie and myself?” Theo snorted, “Not especially, even if you can’t get him for murder I know my memories will get him locked up in Azkaban for life.”

 

Severus frowned, “Why is that?”

 

Theo smirked, “Because he tried and failed to Imperio me. That was part of the reason my spell ended up knocking him down a set of spiral stairs.”

 

The others seemed disturbed by Theo’s apparent glee at Oran’s ending up falling down the stairs, except of course for George Weasley…

 

And he seemed torn between vindication and dismay…

 

Emelia sighed, “That would be just about it, I’ll second Aurora’s recommendation that Dareios and Charis Nott be placed in Severus’ custody. As for the Nott estate, I’ll leave that to Theodorus’ judgement. These last few months seemed to be the season for the delivery of Death Eaters to the Ministry by their children…”

 

Theo blinked, “What?”

 

Emelia shrugged, “Pansy Parkinson and Millie Bulstrode did the same, their fathers seemed to have attacked them first and lost in a duel which passed the estate into their temporary custody. Pansy had gained the control of the estate until her brother Laurel is of age but she requested that we make Lady Malfoy Laurel’s guardian. Millie is nominally in charge of the Bulstrode estate until a son is procured. Then the estate will be in trust for them.”

 

Severus sighed, “I thought that there would be consequences after the riot…three probable participants ending up in the Ministry’s custody sounds about right.”

 

“Where were you during the riot Professor?” Theo snarled.

 

“Draco told you he was fighting with the Ministry!” Adrian said sharply, breaking his silence.

 

Severus glared at him, “Draco had no right to say that even if it were true. It would be unwise to publicize that. There are those who would see it as a betrayal. I never had the stomach for torturing Muggles.”

 

“My elf said all our Adult relatives were Death Eaters.” Theo retorted.

 

Severus winced, “I did take the Dark Mark and swear loyalty at the time to the Dark Lord. Not one of my prouder moments, I never tortured anyone wizard or Muggle. I was assigned to Hogwarts to keep an eye on Dumbledore and I was to brew what potions I could which were mainly healing potions or those of mine that they could have purchased legitimately. I was young and angry, but I was also a fool. I would not make the same choice now…”

 

“That will be all I have…” Emelia shrugged, “for now anyway. I will keep in touch.”

 

Then Emelia left the dormitory in Severus’ company leaving Theo, Adrian, George and Ned alone without any authority figures.

 

Hopefully, by the time Severus reached his office Lyra would be there…

 

 

 

 

 


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

 

 

_“I don’t know why you attempted to be untruthful but I hope that my care of your wrist will help you trust me even a little. I’ve had many children in my care and I never tolerated untruthfulness anymore then I allowed them to mistreat one another. I raised them with the same love and care that any child ought to have even if I was a born a Black. Then again I never had their coldness or instinctive arrogance. I know that Pansy, Millie, Blaise, Greg, Vince and Giselle would come to me for advice or help just as Draco or Ayla would. I hope you’ll come to see me the same way, especially if you are as important to Draco as I have surmised.”_

 

That was Lyra’s voice, thank Salazar, Severus registered the voice more then the words as he shut the door of his office behind him.

 

Lyra turned towards him, “You needed me Severus? I apologise for not coming faster but I had to tend to Harry’s wrist.”

 

Severus frowned, “What is wrong with his wrist?”

 

“Apparently a small fracture due to his being shoved by Theo. I asked him to wear that bandage until Monday to ensure it heals properly. His bones are weak due to poor nutrition, that sounds like someone else I know.” Lyra said pointedly. “You needed me?”

 

“It’s a matter of a girl child you see.”

 

“Charis Nott? I had hoped that Blaise’s suspicions that she was pasted to the Veil were wrong. I am so glad…” Lyra murmured.

 

Severus’ frown deepened, “Why?”

 

“Because Charis is my goddaughter.” Lyra said firmly, “I was the first person in our circle of society to accept Evelyn as Lady Nott, it caused me to earn the enmity of Lucius’ grandmother Muriel but Evelyn needed a friend and our boys would go to Hogwarts together.”

 

“Does she have a godfather I should worry about?” Severus asked warily.

 

Lyra snorted, “Of course not! Given Oran’s dislike of girl children, Andromeda cast the Wiccaning immediately following the birth before she introduced Oran to Charis. Only myself, Rosmerta, Andromeda and Evelyn were present at the birth. We hoped that it would protect her if possible. Oran’s daughters from his previous marriage had died apparently from crib death though now I am not so sure. His son from Adelia Malfoy was stillborn to his fury…he had hopes that Evie could give him sons and she did but he was disgruntled about the birth of Charis.”

“Rosmerta as in the proprietress of **The Three Broomsticks?** ” Harry gasped.

 

Lyra nodded, “Yes, apparently Rosmerta and Evie were close in Hogwarts despite being in different Houses. Because we were her close friends we were asked to serve as godmothers and swear to Mother Magic to protect Charis. I gave her a crocheted blanket and Rosmerta gave her a stuffed rabbit called Chrysanthemum as Wiccaning gifts.”

 

“Well Charis, she is called Gracie now, is my ward. I had hoped that you might spend the weekend decorating my spare bedroom here for her while she is in St. Mungos. Perhaps, you and Ayla can help her shop for her bedroom at Merrivale. I’m sure Draco can help Ned after the end of term. I will be offering a room to Theo which would presumably be shared with George in the future but given his distrust I’m not sure how it will be received.” Severus muttered.

 

“I’ll be glad to do up a room for her, it’s been ages since I saw her poor thing. I’ll go at once.”

 

A flick of Lyra’s wand and her shawl was a thick winter cloak while her heeled dancing shoes had transformed into sturdy winter boots.

 

“You stay out of trouble Draco, it was nice to meet you Harry Potter. Your mother and I were prefects together, so I know she was a fine witch. Then we were both Annie’s patients so before she went into hiding, so sometimes we saw one another waiting to see Annie. I was a month further along, but we were so excited about being mothers. She wanted you very much and I am sure that she would be proud of you. Our bondings were about a month apart and we both got pregnant on our respective honeymoons. Her’s was shorter then mine since James was in Auror training. For a Muggleborn, she was exceptionally well brought up so despite the difference in our social stations we were almost friends.”

 

Harry Potter looked stunned at this revelation to Severus’ reluctant bemusement.

 

Severus coughed, “Well, purchase what is needed and I’ll be sure to reimburse you.”

 

Lyra twittered, “Forget that! There are nine years of birthdays and solstices to make up for. If I had an inkling that she was alive, I would have been there for them even if I had a nursery full at the Manor."

 

“In that case, I am very much in your debt in other ways.” Severus muttered.

 

“When you have children with Remus Lupin, since you are clearly engaged, then I expect you return the favour and name me a godmother to one of them. Not that I won’t be spoiling all of Evie’s children in conjunction with Rosmerta. Her sons’ godfathers were a worthless lot, most of which I wouldn’t want anywhere near a child even if one of them was my own grandfather. Thank Salazar, most of them are most definitely passed to the Veil.” Lyra’s voice had turned icy towards the end.

 

“Then I shouldn’t have to worry about their godfathers wanting custody.” Severus mused.

 

“The only one I’d worry about would be Theo’s godfathers but given that he’s magically emancipated due to a creature inheritance and is likely not Dark at all then you’re fine.” Lyra shrugged. “I’ll be going now.”

 

“Who were their godfathers?” Severus frowned.

 

“Never you mind, Evie didn’t get a say in the matter, nor was she present at their Wiccanings, due to Oran being a control freak who didn’t show his chauvinist streak until after they were bonded.” Then Lyra was gone.

 

Draco spoke up, “I have a terrible feeling that they were all Dark Wizards that were either Death Eaters or close to the Dark Lord himself.”

 

Severus sighed, “Given that Oran went to school with the Dark Lord, your great-grandfather Ector Rosier, Nêreus Avery and your Lestrange uncles’ sire Renard, that would likely be a very astute supposition.”

 

Harry groaned, “I sure hope neither of them were the godson of old Voldemort.”

 

Severus flinched, “When you were born Harry there was a very _good_ reason that no one named him. He cast a spell so that the very mention of his name negated most wards and drew Death Eaters to them. Even his own followers called him by his title rather then by name unless he wanted them too.”

 

Harry frowned, “Really? That’s just horrid. No wonder people are _still_ afraid of him or speaking his name.”

 

Severus said through clenched teeth, “Albus chooses to call him by his moniker while Sirius Black and your father used to called him all sorts of things from Moldy Voldy to Jolly Green Death. I believe that Albus encouraged that. Since your parents’ death, he’s tried to convince the public to use that jinxed name to stifle their fear of it. Fortunately, he’s failed so they continue to use terms like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who.”

 

“I see.” Harry mused, “So it’s not courageous or anything to call him by his ‘name’.”

 

“I don’t care what euphemism you chose, I would just prefer not to have to hear his name.” Severus muttered darkly. “I have not been his loyal subject for a very long time, longer then you will ever know. I did my best to protect my students from his recent attempts to enter here. I did try to convince Quirrell to no longer aid him but I failed. Albus told me that a soul shard possessed Miss Weasley, had I known I would have attempted to protect the students better from the basilisk. Potter knows how I handled it last year.”

 

Harry shrugged, “We all make mistakes.”

 

“True, thank you for flooing your mother Draco but I would like my office back.”

 

Draco ushered Harry Potter out there leaving Severus blessedly alone…

 

XooooooX

 

Remus was gentle with Gracie when he laid her on the turned down bed in the paediatrics ward that Smyth indicated after their arrival via portkey.

 

Gracie grabbed his hand, “Will you really stay with me?”

 

Remus chuckled, “Of course, I did promise didn’t I? Wild Abraxans couldn’t drag me away. Was there anything you needed from…Mansfield was it?”

 

Gracie nodded, “Just Chrissy and my blanket…”

 

Remus sat down on the chair beside her bed, “Why don’t you ask your elf to bring them? I am sure that a St. Mungos’ staff member can cast the sanitizing charm on them.”

 

Gracie’s voice was soft, “You don’t think I’m a baby for wanting them, do you?”

 

Remus shook his head, “You are still a little girl and you are very brave but a bad thing happened. It’s natural to want childhood comforts in a situation like this. So go ahead and ask your elf to bring Chrissy and the blanket.”

 

Buoyed by Remus’ encouragement, Gracie called for Pokey.

 

The elf arrived immediately with a pinkish bunny with much loved satin ears and a crocheted blanket with seemed to be pink roses.

 

Gracie went to reach for them and then pulled away, “You can set them on the table Pokey. I can’t have them yet.”

 

The elf asked warily, “Miss Gracie is being safe now?”

 

Gracie smiled weakly, “I’m going to stay right here and dad is going to make sure I do.”

 

Pokey nodded, “Lolly tell Pokey that they is being good masters and good wizards too. Pokey is being sure that they be taking good care of Miss Gracie and Master Ned.”

 

Then the elf vanished.

 

Soon after Healer Smythe returned with a stack of parchment that he handed to Remus with a self-inking quill, “I know that you don’t have custody papers yet but under the circumstances please fill these out. I trust that Madam Greengrass will be expediting such matters given the circumstances.”

 

Remus nodded, “I will do so immediately. Before you leave can you cast a sanitising charm on these for Gracie?” indicating the stuffed bunny and the blanket.

 

Gracie beamed at the healer, “Oh please healer, would you?”

 

Smythe stiffed and mumbled under his breath about pandering to children’s whims but he did however cast the charm.

 

Immediately Gracie snatched up both the bunny and the blanket, tossing the later over the hospital bedding and cuddling the former.

 

Then Remus conjured a lap desk and began filling out the forms with Gracie’s help as to her birth name and birth date.

 

Charis Valeria Nott, born March 8th 1985 to be exact.

 

Remus commented absently, “Curious, my birthday is three weeks after yours but Severus’ is almost two months prior on January 9th.”

 

Soon after Remus finished the hospital paperwork, a medi-witch arrived with a healthy meal that Smythe must have ordered them since they arrived around lunchtime after all.

 

Remus quickly learned that Gracie really liked carrots and cucumbers but she hated tomatoes and raw onions.

 

Remus being a werewolf hated all vegetables but he only admitted to the vegetable hating part of it right now, so he promised to eat all of his vegetables if she did.

 

So Gracie promised to eat one hated vegetable for every three that he ate, since it was fair Remus agreed and they kept one another honest…

 

Remus found that he seemed to be enjoying the role of ‘dad’…

 

 

 


	42. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game referred to in this chapter as 'parchment, stone, knife' is played identical to 'rock, paper, scissors' only the sign for knife is identical to the American Sign Language letter 'H'.

Chapter 41

 

It had been quite lonely without Remus, Severus had become used to sleeping in his arms since Remus learned of their aborted teenage pregnancy.

 

So he had not slept well when he arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast.

 

He had eaten his lunch and dinner alone the previous night…

 

Lyra and Rosmerta had descended upon him not long after Draco and Potter had left to examine the spare bedroom before flooing to Diagon Alley.

 

They were expected to return sometime today to arrange the furniture and linens that they had purchases as well as other items apparently necessary for a young girl.

 

Charity watched him warily but didn’t speak anymore then Filius did. They still made it their business to remain a buffer for him so that he was not near Albus or any of his sycophant bootlickers.

 

He was aware of Slytherin as always so he noticed Theo’s pensive mood even before the boy strolled across the Great Hall to Gryffindor.

 

Theo bowed slightly, “George, it would give me no greater pleasure then to have the honour of your company. Would you consent to being my date to the Yule ball?”

 

Given their closeness yesterday and how George was the only one who could calm Theo, somehow Severus was not surprised at Theo’s request.

 

George Weasley turned red, “Would I? Whom else would I go with?”

 

Theo smirked, “No one I hope.”

 

“Whore!” Ronald Weasley coughed.

 

“Shut up. You can’t talk to a prefect like that.” George’s obnoxious twin Fred growled.

 

“You used to call Percy names!” Ron retorted.

 

“I said he had a big head. It was a joke, a joke that was in poor taste but still only a joke. As if I could get away with worse, Oliver would have beat me with my own bat if I tried.” Fred scowled. “We teased him, if I wanted to do more I would have. We didn’t, but he did need to lighten up and we tried to leaven him up some. There is a huge difference from teasing a brother about getting a big head to calling him a whore.”

 

“What would Oliver have to do with Percy?” Ron sneered.

 

The Gryffindor team minus Harry but plus Theo sniggered.

 

Severus had some suspicions that there had been an intimate relationship between the Gryffindor Head Boy and the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain but it seemed that it had been confirmed.

 

“What’s so funny?” Ron fumed.

 

“Oh nothing…” Angelina burst into fresh giggles.

 

“Are you a poofter too?” Ron sneered.

 

Severus flinched at the insulting name for bent persons.

 

Angelina stiffened, “I am not. Are you blind or just stupid? I thought everyone in Gryffindor knew the reason I kept brushing Lee off was because I was with Fred.”

 

Fred flinched.

 

“That’s why you gave him that filthy mutt?” Ron glared at her.

 

“Roxi is a pureblood basset hound.” Angelina sniffed, “Dad gave her to me and I gave her to Fred as a gift.”

 

“One more mouth to feed,” Ron sneered, “Did you give her away because you knew we couldn’t afford to keep her? How cruel of you.”

 

“Cruel is throttling Pigwidgeon, refusing to name him personally and then calling him ‘Pig’. I think it’s a pity you ever had a pet. You used to call Scabbers all sorts of names and treat him poorly until you thought Crookshanks was trying to kill him!” Hermione retorted.

 

Charity looked pleased that Granger was verbally challenging Ron’s previous despicable behaviours.

 

“Crookshanks was out to get Scabbers!”

 

“Because he was an animagus!” Hermione snapped, “A lying, backstabbing treacherous varmint and you two deserved one another.”

 

Ron raised his fist.

 

It seemed that no one had noticed that Matilda Prewett, the squib’s daughter who had been Hermione’s shadow and comforter yesterday had made her way to Gryffindor table.

 

“Don’t touch her.” Prewett’s voice was stern but icy as she grabbed Ron’s fist so that it couldn’t move.

 

“Who are you?” Ron glowered staring at her.

 

“My name? It matters very little to you doesn’t it? How many people have to tell you to shut your mouth?” Prewett barked.

 

“I’ve got a right to my opinion!” Ron growled.

 

“We just feel incredibly sad that your ignorance seems to be completely impenetrable.” Prewett deadpanned.

 

Theo, George, Fred, Dean Thomas, Angelina, Granger, Prewett, Colin Creevey, Ned Nott, and even Adrian Pucey’s brother Gaheris broke out in scales of laughter.

 

Many of the Ravenclaws at the neighbouring table started to chortle as well.

 

Ron blinked owlishly at them, “It’s not funny.”

 

They exchanged glances and laughed uproariously again.

 

“Hey now what’s up with all the noise?” Adrian frowned when he arrived at the Gryffindor table.

 

But George was laughing his head off which set Theo off again.

 

Prewett gave him a look of purely faked innocence. “The treacherous Weasel said that he had the right to an opinion while threatening Hermione. All I said was: We just feel incredibly sad that your ignorance seems to be completely impenetrable.”

 

Adrian just gaped at her and then he started to laugh.

 

By then Harry, Seamus and Neville finally seemed to understand.

 

Then the unthinkable happened…

 

Severus started to chuckle shocking everyone, which grew into a full-throated laugh that spread to both Charity and Filius, then to Pomona Sprout. Even McGonagall and Charity’s slightly elder sister librarian Irma Prince were barely restraining smiles.

 

Albus was not…

 

“As much as it pains me to do such a thing to members of my old House, I shall have to take points for disturbing others.” The Headmaster scowled.

 

“Headmaster, with all due respect laughter should not count as a disturbance.” Minerva scowled.

 

“When it is made at the expense of another it should.” Dumbledore grumbled.

 

“Only when it’s at the expense of a Gryffindor,” Charity spat. “Helga forbid it is at the expense of a _Slytherin_ , then again aren’t they worth less then even a pathetic duffer?”

 

“Leave it alone Charity.” Severus sniffed.

 

“He’s being deliberately unfair! Ronald Weasley singles out Hermione Granger making her cry last year multiple times, even abusing her familiar and there is to be no punishment but if someone make an astute observation about the thickness of that imbecile’s intellect that is worded in such a way that it is remotely humorous that’s wrong? I patently disagree.” Charity fumed.

 

“Fair? Where in life does it say it has to be fair?” Dumbledore said through a feigned smile.

 

“I can’t support your punishing them,” Charity sniffed.

 

“You are a mere junior professor, I am the Headmaster and I am able to punish them as I see fit.” Albus said pompously.

 

Charity flinched at his rebuke.

 

“That is against the rule of the Founders.” A silvery female ghost sniffed as she floated towards the Head table.

 

“Really?” Dumbledore said dryly.

 

“Yes! The headmaster only deals with particularly troublesome offenders. For instance if you wished to punish Ronald for his offences which are far more grievous then mere laughter, that would be within your power. If you truly believe that the laughter is bothersome, then you can ask that they desist, but punishment would be overreaching.” The ghost replied sternly.

 

“And who might you be?” Dumbledore glowered.

 

“In life I was Helena Ravenclaw if you do not believe me you can ask the Bloody Baron I’m sure he would vouch for my identity since he was the one to end my life.” the ghost said stiffly. “I do not often speak and never to those out of my House but my mother would be quite appalled.”

 

“Your mother?” Filius asked curiosity in his voice.

 

“Headmistress and former Veela Queen Rowena Ravenclaw.” The ghost said coldly.

 

“She was not,” Dumbledore protested.

 

“Do not continue spouting the lie that Godric was Headmaster. He most certainly was unsuited to such duties, Uncle Salazar would have been more suited but it was Mother Aurelia that took over when Mother Rowena fell ill. It must have been terrible for both of them…” the ghost’s voice faded.

 

“I am Headmaster of this school,” Dumbledore sniffed, “I believe I know more then you.”

 

“I was there Headmaster and the castle is releasing you, can you not feel it? It is contemplating new leadership yet it is as of yet uncertain whom it wishes to succeed you.” Helena smirked. “It communes with me because my mother’s magic and blood flows through it.”

 

“I think that the situation could be best resolved Albus by telling them to return to their own tables or to dismiss the students.” Filius piped up.

 

“I am not accustomed to this sort of treatment.” Dumbledore scowled.

 

“You are exceeding yourself and you tend to ignore the school in favour of the greater Wizarding world. You only pay attention when you have to like when the Chamber was open.” Helena sniffed. “You’re no better then Headmaster Black, while he hated students he was at least concerned with seeing that they had a prestigious education and acquiring exceptional instructors as well as working with the Board of Governors. You sir are an obstructionist, thus are not a worthy guardian and nurturer of young minds.”

 

Filius was clearly bemused, while Severus in agreement, Minerva indignant and Pomona looked like she _wanted_ to agree. The other professors such as Aurora Sinistra, Septima Vector and Charity looked like they were bordering on agreement while Hagrid looked indignant.

 

If it were the proper thing, Severus would have stood up and clapped.

 

Dumbledore merely looked apoplectic.

 

Poppy was horrified but there was a secretive enjoyment in Alastor Moody. He was a sneak and things had gone missing lately from his private storeroom as well as from the student cupboards.

 

Despite having known Alastor before there was something about him that he didn’t trust and since the Unforgivables lesson his dislike had grown far icier…

 

Theo and George slipped away in bemusement as if they really did only care about discussing Potions essays and brewing.

 

That was a slight feint, Severus was sure of it.

 

Theo did not want the news of his father’s arrest publicised yet nor did he want yesterday’s events to be common knowledge…

 

It was very probable that both would appear in his office to request to floo to St. Mungos to visit Theo’s sister.

 

Severus of course had no objections provided that Theo did not attempt to remove Gracie from St. Mungos’.

 

Filius settled everyone down by telling the Slytherins to return to their own table or to find something less at another’s expense to amuse them this autumn Sunday.

 

Ronald Weasley returned to his usual fuming state.

 

Granger looked torn but eventually she left Gryffindor table in Mal Prewett’s company.

 

Instead of returning to Slytherin to inform them what was so funny, Pucey sat down beside Longbottom.

 

Hopefully they were discussing more tutoring…

 

                                          XooooooX

 

Once Severus finished with his meal he excused himself because Draco’s mother and Rosmerta would be arriving anytime and he wasn’t keen on having the two witches in his apartments alone.

 

Severus was somehow not surprised to find both Lyra and Rosmerta in his apartments arguing over the colours for Gracie’s room.

 

Lyra wanted carnation pink and leaf green, while Rosmerta was in favour of mint green and purple lavender. Both had purchased bedding and curtains in favour of said colours…

 

Severus coughed, “There is still the matter of her room at Merrivale that you can save the fabrics for. If you can’t agree then just play knife, parchment, stone to decide who gets the room.”

 

Rosmerta rose and peered at him intently, “So you’re Eileen’s son then.”

 

Severus honestly didn’t remember her paying his much attention in school and why should she have? Snape was a very Muggle name, even if he had technically inherited a Folly and Severus wasn’t an uncommon name in the Wizarding World.

 

Severus frowned, “What of it?”

 

Rosmerta nodded, “I was your Aunt Evelyn’s best friend in school. Evie and I were prefects and though we were in different Houses, we sort of gravitated together. Then again Evie was more social then and easily cast Eileen in the shadows in looks, temperament and intelligence. I think that was why they weren’t close despite only a two-year age difference and both being in Slytherin. It is sad that she ever bonded to Oran but she wanted to be a mother and after Eileen’s supposed shaming of the Prince name, he was the only one to solicit her hand.”

 

“I can’t see Oran being too please to find out that Evie wasn’t passing the Prince Estate onto Dareios.” Lyra scoffed. “It is customary for those who marry outside the Prince family, especially non-heirs to sign a clause in their bonding contract absolving them of all claim to the family estate. If no other heir is found then it can pass to their child but they can’t claim it. Once Evie knew about you I suspect that since she was a ‘spare’ and you were the sole eligible heir that she chose to resign all claim through any possible children.”

 

“Actually ‘Dareios’ goes by Ned these days, he’s rather stubborn about it.” Severus corrected. “Given that his initials are D.E.N. I suspect that it’s his monogram backwards that gives him the nickname though I don’t know how it came about. Since Charis means Grace it is likely that is why she’s Gracie these days.”

 

To his annoyance, Severus found himself curious about his Prince relations. Especially after hearing about them from Charity’s father Aurelius, Rosmerta and Lyra, particularly his Aunt Evelyn…

 

Severus watched bemused as two grown witches actually played stone, knife, parchment…

 

The winner actually danced around punching the air crowing that she’d won…

 

Severus would never look at Lyra Rana Malfoy nee Black the same way again…

 

Then again Andromeda had spoilt her as a child and had even sacrificed her own honour and pride for Lyra. Once Lucius got over his wounded pride at being jilted, he’d used his authority as the Prince of Slytherin to shield Andromeda and Lyra from being mistreated following Andromeda’s elopement as much as possible. No one had dared speak of Andromeda in Bellatrix’ presence, in fact following Andromeda and Lucius’ graduation Bellatrix had outlawed Andromeda’s name from being spoken by any Slytherin and forbid Lyra from having contact with their disowned sister.That only lasted likely until she had graduated and bonded to Lucius, thus was no longer under Bella’s authority.

 

Lyra had in turn spoilt her charges and children but thankfully not to the point of ruin.

 

In Severus’ opinion, Draco wouldn’t have taunted Potter so much in the past if Lyra hadn’t spoilt him as she had letting him come to believe that he could demand nearly anything and expect to get it even if he went about it all wrong. Lyra had tried too hard to offset the parental coldness that was common in Slytherin and Ravenclaw parents but was more prevalent among wizards. Yet even Lady Horatia Goyle and Lady Faith Burbage-Pucey could be a bit remote, as could Mairsile Montague…

 

Severus rolled his eyes at Lyra’s antics; “Since you have come to terms about the fabrics, I trust you have the furniture well in hand?”

 

Lyra beamed, “We selected a lovely furniture set, its white and it’s called Blythe. We thought that she needed something ‘happy’ to help her settle in.”

 

Severus resisted rolling his eyes, “Well since you two have come to an agreement I’ll let you get on with preparing the room.”

 

The two witches levitated the packing portkeys and vanished upstairs.

 

Severus was grateful to them for helping him out but he also was pleased to have his parlour/study to himself to catch up on his potions periodicals as well as grading papers…

 

XooooooX

 

Severus was nearly finished with his paperwork when there was a knock on his office door that set a chime off in his parlour.

 

He rose and entered his office to open the door.

 

Outside in the corridor was Theo Nott who looked both smug and irritated.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow, “Yes?”

 

“Legally I am an adult but I am still a student at this school and I do need your consent to leave school via my only legitimate option. I’m not allowed to sit my apparition test until I am seventeen. Since I do not know how to make a portkey and I am unfamiliar with St. Mungos I am stuck with flooing. I could use my elf but I would prefer to have your consent to visit my sister.” Theo muttered.

 

Severus stood aside and gestured for the boy to enter. “I do not anticipate Gracie needing to stay at St. Mungos beyond classes tomorrow. I maybe her guardian but I have no intention of forcing you to neglect her by refusing to let you use my floo. I was planning on inviting you and Ned to supper tomorrow so that she can show you her new room. I have a spare room here and I have asked her godmothers to prepare it. Lyra Malfoy as you know has a daughter a few years older but she knows far better then I what Gracie will need.”

 

Theo grunted, “I would never neglect Gracie.”

 

“I did not intend to imply that you would, only that I anticipated your request and already had decided to allow it. I knew that we would have to get along as amicable as possible given the situation. You know your siblings better then I and I would appreciate your input but I would prefer not to publicly argue if our opinions differ. You two are welcome to visit as often as you like as long as your marks don’t suffer. I won’t insist on perfection but I do want to see you all work hard.” Severus said coolly as he shut the door.

 

“So you won’t threaten to curse us if we aren’t top marks.” Theo retorted.

 

Severus snorted, “Given that you outshine one of my former protégés I think that says a lot about your capabilities. Draco is conceited enough but I have to admit he is quite brilliant but he is more of technical brewer while you are more like myself and imaginative. In fact I wouldn’t be surprised to find that your potions text is filled with notes on how to brew a potion better. Given that George sees potions more like us I am not surprised that you two have a bond. You are both highly intelligent though you are seemingly cast in the shadow of geniuses. Though I don’t as a rule take apprentices you, George and Draco would be among the few that I would consider.”

 

Theo seemed to ponder this, “I see. Given that I know you are considered the most talented brewer not only in your generation but in Britain as well, I will take that under advisement. I do plan on going into brewing as a career and I would be hard pressed to find a better Potions Master.”

 

“We are kin even if you aren’t fond of that fact, Princes should stick together even if they are Notts and Snapes. I am planning on officially changing my name upon my bonding, as long as you are willing to agree that I have final say on Ned and Gracie we should get a long fine.”

 

“As long as you don’t use curses as punishments, I don’t see why I should care.” Theo snorted.

 

“There are other ways to mistreat a child.” Severus admitted quietly, “None of which I would ever wish on a child. While your siblings have never been without brotherly affection, they are starved for parental affection and attention. I’m not the spoiling sort that Lyra is, I won’t coddle but I do expect a good work ethic. I can’t fault Ned for being a Gryffindor when I’m engaged to one now can I? As for Gracie, while I would prefer she wasn’t a Hufflepuff I will accept whatever House she ends up Sorted into in due course.”

 

Theo flinched, “See to it that they are well-treated and I won’t have much to complain about.”

 

“Well off to St. Mungos with you. Though I am glad we talked this out without your siblings around. I would prefer to seem united in our concern for their well-being as opposed to fighting like a runspore’s left and right heads.” Severus snorted.

 

They were far more alike then either would prefer to admit, Severus thought as Theo flooed to St. Mungos’.

 

Not more then five minutes after Severus let Theo inside the office, there was another knock at the door.

 

Sighing he strode over to open it.

 

Instead of a snarky Slytherin, he was faced with a pair of nervous Gryffindors.

 

“Yes?” he barked.

 

Dean Thomas swallowed, “We were told to come offer our assistance. We’re artists professor and Theo apparently remembered that…would we be in the way?”

 

Severus was not surprised at all; Theo had been smug when he arrived a few minutes prior. So the little shite sicced Gryffindors on him…

 

He coughed, “Come in, be aware that I have absolutely nothing to do with Gracie’s bedroom. You’ll be at the mercy of two witches who couldn’t even agree on fabric choices without resorting to the childish game knife, stone, parchment. If you are interested then go upstairs and present yourselves.”

 

The two Fourth Years glanced at one another before swallowing.

 

Dean shrugged, “I’m sure we can handle it.”

 

Severus ushered the two inside and was still irritated by Neville’s quivering but he didn’t really care to address it right now. He led them into his apartment and pointed at the stairs, “Go right ahead. I don’t relish being you two right now.”

 

Dean and Neville scurried upstairs still clutching sketchbooks and cases of their art supplies.

 

He must be mellowing; he couldn’t imagine himself from last year being engaged, a guardian and letting Lyra decorate a room in his apartment much less his home or letting Gryffindors in his private sanctuary…

 

This still felt surreal but the coolness of the metal of his rings assured him that it was indeed real…

 

Salazar help him, Severus feared he was going soft…

 

 


	43. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracie returns to Hogwarts, Lyra and Rosmerta finally reveal Gracie's fabulous room, Remus spends more time bonding with his his 'daughter' and Gracie's welcome home dinner/Heraclio comes home.

Chapter 42

 

Severus had received a note from Remus last night informing him that Gracie would be released after lunch if her wounds were healed as they were expected to be.

 

So he sent notes via his house elf Lolly to Theo and Ned before breakfast informing them that Gracie was likely to be back at Hogwarts if they wished to visit after classes.

 

He had received curt nods from both at breakfast so he expected them to still be present for dinner tonight and he informed Lolly to have something suitable prepared.

 

Lyra and Rosmerta had promised to return to welcome Gracie as well as see what she thought of her new room.

 

So he couldn’t spoil their surprise and hard work, they had forced him to promise not to enter the room before Gracie.

 

Rather then deal with their badgering, Severus had agreed.

 

So he was going to have to wait to see what sort of girly paradise they inflicted on him…

 

Oh joy…

 

XooooooX

 

Severus hated overusing a timeturner but he didn’t want to not welcome Gracie back so he used it to send himself into his office so he could join the impatient godmothers in waiting for Remus to return with Gracie.

 

Lyra and Rosmerta wanted to see whether she had grown up to look like her mother…

 

Apparently Gracie had been rather fair when she was born but they were sure that she’d darkened up as she grew…

 

So they were quite surprised when Remus flooed in with a girl who had honey-coloured hair and black eyes. Come to think of it, she looked very much like a daughter he and Remus might have…

 

Rosmerta gasped, “So she kept the colouring from her Bones great-grandmother…that is surprisingly. I would have thought she’d darken up more…but she definitely has the Prince eyes…”

 

Gracie frowned at her, “Who are you miss?”

 

Lyra whispered, “You still have them…”

 

Gracie blinked, “Have what?”

 

Lyra’s eyes glistened, “Our gifts…I spent your mother’s entire pregnancy making that blanket after she asked me to be your godmother. I am so happy you’re all right, I was afraid that you didn’t survive your mother’s death. Theo must have taken good care of you.”

 

“If my blanket is from you then,” Gracie murmured.

 

“I gave you the rabbit, I called it Chrysanthemum…” Rosmerta said hoarsely.

 

Gracie beamed, “So that’s why Pokey calls her Chrissy…” then she frowned, “Why are you here?”

 

“Well I have a little girl who is a bit older and since Draco is Severus’ godson, he asked me to help put together a bedroom for you here since Severus lives here during the school year so you can be close to your brothers. When I found out you were alive and coming to live with Severus I went to tell Rosmerta and we probably went a bit overboard but we wanted to make up for missing all those birthdays and solstice. We never meant to make you think you weren’t loved.” Lyra said quietly as she held out her hand. “Would you like to see your new room?”

 

Gracie took Lyra’s hand, “Uh huh.”

 

Lyra just glowed as she led Gracie upstairs to the room that she had prepared with Rosmerta, Dean and Neville’s help.

 

To Severus’ knowledge even the Gryffindor boys hadn’t seen the finished room.

 

On the door was a small sign that read ‘Gracie’s room’; beneath her name was a green vine and on either side of the words was a painted rose.

 

Gracie excitedly threw open the door to her room and hurried inside.

 

Followed of course by her godmothers and guardians.

 

Inside they found the walls had been painted like the inside of a stereotypical English garden complete with stone walls the height of the ceiling and covered with climbing roses, honeysuckle and wisteria. The bedroom door was incorporated into the design as if it were the gate; in fact the door did resemble a garden gate come to think of it.

 

The wood floor was highly polished but the centre of the room had a rug that was covered in flowers and had a path that led from the door to Gracie’s bed.

 

There was a large picture window that looked out into another garden with stone benches and a Grecian girl that appeared to be blowing a kiss only water came from her mouth.

 

Remus who was a prolific reader and still owned every book he’d ever had; had once had a book read to him by his mother called ‘The Secret Garden’. This was just about how he pictured the garden minus the bedroom furniture of course…

 

Had Dean ever read that book? Remus doubted that Neville being raised in the Wizarding World would have…

 

Like the beds in Hogwarts’ dormitories, Gracie had a canopy but not a proper four-poster style bed. Her bed’s canopy rose in the centre like a wave, her curtains were sheer pink tulle or gauze and were clearly more for decoration then privacy because she had her own room.

 

The furniture was all white pine with a clear stain and did seem as if they were all from the same set.

 

Despite her years, Gracie had both a desk and a dressing table as well as a wooden coat rack that resembled a tree, which had a rose-coloured velvet dressing gown as well as a green winter cloak trimmed with silver fur that hummed with warming charms and protection magic hanging from it. There were also light jackets, cardigans and scarves hanging from the coat tree as well.

 

Gracie threw opened her new wardrobe to find it full of various dresses, skirts and blouses. She squealed with delight as she touched the clothes pausing to close the doors before hurrying over to check out the contents of her dresses, desk and dressing table.

 

Severus leaned over to ask sharply, “Please tell me you did not give a nine-year-old girl makeup.”

 

Lyra glared at him, “Oh course not! We wouldn’t dream of doing such a thing without informing you first. Gracie wouldn’t receive such a gift until she is at least thirteen and even then she’d have to be taught out to use it without looking painted. I am the mother of a daughter and the confidant of three more girls. I know far better then you when a girl is ready for makeup. Dress up is a whole other story and in that case it’s only a game. She wouldn’t dream of leaving the house like that. Relax.”

 

Severus did try…

 

Gracie finished exploring her new room, which included a large velvet dog bed for Heraclio at the foot of her pink and green clad bed. Her curtains were printed so that the matched the walls but were essentially the same colours that were in Gracie’s bedding.

 

Gracie sniffled as she launched herself into first Lyra and then Rosmerta’s arms thanking them rapturously for her room.

 

Severus did not even want to really contemplate the sheer cost of the room’s furnishings much less the new clothes. Nor did he want to be Lyra when Lucius learned of her shopping spree.

 

The number of galleons her ‘half’ must have cost was staggering…

 

Gracie babbled about how grateful she was and how she’d never had so many brand new things as well as how she couldn’t wait to show Theo, Ned and Heraclio.

 

She frowned, “I can get Heraclio back now, can’t I?”

 

Remus ruffled her hair and promised to have Heraclio delivered after classes.

 

Since Theo had been responsible for Gracie getting the puppy from Dean and Seamus, Severus doubted very much that Theo would show up without said dog.

 

XooooooX

 

After exploring her room and the apartment, Remus agreed to show her around Hogwarts after her godmothers left since Severus had to return to teaching.

 

Gracie adored the library, which was rather empty aside from students on a free period who were studying and even Irma who was her mother’s cousin had a hard time disliking the girl.

 

Remus took her to the kitchens for biscuits and chocolate just before classes were out…

 

Then they made their way back to their apartment to wait for Severus, Theo, Ned and Heraclio.

 

XooooooX

 

Severus did not have a sixth period potions course on Mondays but he had been stuck teaching Potions to both Third Year and Fourth Year Gryffindor/Slytherin Classes after Lunch during fourth period. Unfortunately, he also had to teach the First Year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs at the same time. Which meant since he had to use his time turner five times today, he was exhausted and he would consider conjuring a golem that resembled Albus to hex to bits but that would require too much energy…

 

He had finished the homework from his Fifth Year Slytherin-Gryffindor class and the First Year Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff by some miracle of fate, which left him with Third Year and Fourth Year Gryffindor/Slytherin homework as well as 6th year NEWT work.

 

He really wished he had apprentices and he could allow them to teach or at least grade for him right now…

 

Severus would love to dump the First and Third Year homework on George Weasley about now.

 

Not the Fourth Years because George might be tempted to misuse the authority, unfortunately having apprentices while teaching at Hogwarts was looked down upon by Albus and all but forbidden.

 

Filius was just about the only professor with the guts to handle an apprentice or two while dealing with their insane teaching schedules.

 

Severus was not up for company but he had to suck it up and deal with it.

 

He just hoped he could get more of the homework done before sixth period was dismissed.

 

XooooooX

 

The rapping on Severus’ office door that opened out onto the Dungeon corridor came all too soon.

 

Severus rubbed his temples as he strode over to open it.

 

Standing there were Theo, George, Ned and the puppy…

 

Thankfully no one else was visible when he let them in.

 

“I take it that Dean and Seamus aren’t coming?” Severus drawled.

 

George shook his head, “We discussed it and we thought you looked tired during our classes since we all had you today it seemed best to limit it to family. Angelina promised to stop by sometime tomorrow to change Heraclio’s bandages, she’s been doing that since Dean and Seamus took charge of the puppy.”

 

Severus sighed, “Come along then. I know Gracie has been eager to show you her room since she saw it.”

 

He led them into his apartment.

 

“Heraclio!” Gracie called out excitedly.

 

Theo let the puppy off its leash and it hurried over to its mistress and licked her face after sniffing her likely to see if she was still hurt.

 

Gracie frowned, “Why is he still bandaged when I’m all better?”

 

“Because his injuries were caused by magic, the canine medic said that they have to heal on their own.”      

 

Gracie cradled Heraclio’s face in her hands, “I promise not to let you get hurt like this again. I promise I’ll be a good girl…”

 

Heraclio yipped and licked her face as if all was forgiven.

 

Then she beamed, “Come on Heraclio, let’s show Neddie and Theo our new room.”

 

Heraclio managed to keep up with her easily despite still being bandaged.

 

Theo, George and Ned followed silently.

 

Severus let them go up, trusting them to be suitable impressed.

 

Remus wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck, “You’re tired…”

 

Severus sighed, “It was one of those really bad days…”

 

“Three classes over two periods?” Remus asked with an empathetic tone.

 

Severus knew that Remus had those days last year.

 

“We’ll go to bed early.” Remus nodded.

 

It would be make their sex life more difficult since they would have a ten-year-old girl living on the other side of the wall…

 

Once Gracie returned downstairs, they would have dinner before calling it an early night…

 

XooooooX

 

Charity had stopped by during her free period Tuesday, the day after Gracie was due to return to Hogwarts to check in on Gracie and officially introduced herself to her cousin Evie’s daughter.

 

Severus was in classes but Charity had slipped into his office easily, she may only be a Muggle Studies Mistress but she was the daughter of a Head Hit Wizard.

 

After seeing Gracie’s room was Garden themed, Charity had skipped dinner in the Great Hall to sort through her best needlepoint pillows as a welcome gift for her little cousin.

 

Evelyn Prince had been fourteen when Faith and Connie were born, making her sixteen when Irma was born and seventeen when she was born. Since Evie was her father’s goddaughter and actually her godmother having just turned seventeen in time, Charity remembered that Evie had visited their nursery at Merit Manor often when she wasn’t too busy learning politics and the intricacies of the estate from their grandmother Kastra. Mother had learned at the same time, while their grandmother Kastra was retired to Mercia Abbey in Leicestershire, Mother had relinquished her authority earlier then expected since she wasn’t fond of politics.

 

The Burbage title estate didn’t pass at one’s death but when the heiress was considered ready, only in rare occasions were male heirs allowed to hold it because it was entailed upon the female.

 

Charity wished that Evie had introduced them to Severus when they were in school so that he wouldn’t have been so alone but that hadn’t happened.

 

Perhaps then Severus wouldn’t have been so lonely and cold; perhaps his real family could have prevented him from being tricked so horribly by Albus into aborting his baby or losing Remus for all those years…

 

“A knut for your thoughts?”

 

Sirius’ voice startled her; Charity gasped her hand over her heart, “Padfoot indeed! You frightened years off my life!”

 

Sirius at least had the grace to look abashed, “Sorry? You looked so sad and distracted the last few days. I’ve been worried. I smelled Severus, Moony and Ted in your office on Saturday but you all left in such a hurry. What happened?”

 

Charity frowned, “I’m not sure if I can tell you, after all it’s family business. Would you think less of me if I told you I was related to Severus?”

 

Sirius blanched and stumbled back, “What?”

 

Charity glared, “Severus’ mother was my first cousin, our fathers were brothers. Eileen was never in my life but his Aunt Evie or rather Evelyn was my godmother “

 

Sirius collapsed on the sofa, “Oh Merlin…why are Snape and Remus meeting with Ted? They aren’t getting back together are they?”

 

Charity put her hands on her hips, “So what if they are? Surely your only surviving friend deserves some happiness.”

 

Sirius mumbled, “But why Severus?”

 

Charity reached out to grasp his shoulders and shake him, “Because they love each other! Lily thought they were a perfect couple and I have to agree, always did. She hated herself for falling for James because you two always treated him so terribly, almost as if he were trash. I want what Lily wanted: for them to be happy. I don’t want them to be alone and miserable anymore.”

 

“Remus has been miserable?” Sirius muttered.

 

“Severus believed that Remus never loved him and that their entire relationship was a long-term prank thanks to you! He also believed that you marauders turned Lily against him! Their break up was your fault you stubborn senseless mutt!” Charity gasped, covering her wayward mouth. “Oh Helga! What have I done?”

 

Sirius watched as Charity collapsed shaking in front of him, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “Shhh…I suppose I needed to know. So losing Severus turned him prematurely grey then?”

 

Charity nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

 

“I know the Ministry was pissed at me and locked me up without a trial but what else happened?”

 

“Remus was arrested and questioned I heard, only to be proved innocent of all you charges. His grandfather Lyall fought to have him released with the Ministry’s apologies. The Ministry tried to seize all of your assets but Walpurga beat them to it and returned them to the Black Estate. She threw him out of Baskerville, as far as I know he’s been living with a friend’s pack or visiting his grandfather with the exception of the year he taught her and this summer. He tutored his friends’ children before Hogwarts running a sort of primary school for the offspring of werewolves. Not that he’s admitted they were but I surmised it.”

 

“You don’t believe he is,” Sirius scowled.

 

“I guessed that was his ‘furry little problem’ and I don’t really care. Remus is Remus and that’s all that matters.” Charity shrugged.

 

Sirius seemed to relax after that.

 

Of course he still didn’t seem okay with Remus and Severus but Charity was determined to make him learn to accept it.

 

Preferably before he found out about Severus’ abortion…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	44. Chapter 43A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus collapses?

 

Chapter 43

 

The Thursday following Gracie’s return to Hogwarts, Severus was descending from the staff dais at the head of the Great Hall when he suddenly sagged towards the stone-flagged floor.

 

Charity shouted in dismay, “Severus!”

 

It was so unlike Severus and it worried her.

 

Filius leapt over the table, slowly lowering to the floor and scurried towards her, wand out.

 

Severus froze mid-fall, then levitated onto a conjured stretcher.

 

“Charity dear send an elf for Andromeda!”

 

Charity snapped her fingers sending for her elf.

 

Winsome appeared at once.

 

“Yes Miss Cherry?”

 

“Bring Healer Andromeda here at once.” Charity snapped.

 

“Why would you need her?” Albus frowned, “Severus is no witch. Besides you know perfectly well that Poppy is here.”

 

Before Charity could reply, Filius did.

 

“After her disastrous care of Mister Malfoy, Mister Creevey and Mister Longbottom you expect us to trust her?”

 

Poppy flinched while Alastor Moody, the Defence professor growled.

 

“Now Filius I’m surprised that you would trust an outsider over one of your fellow staff members…” Albus said shaking his head sadly.

 

“I trust the word of Hyrum Smythe.” Filius shrugged, “Just as I trust the word of the Healers Tonks. Now if you’ll excuse us,” he walked off with Charity, “Potions is cancelled for the day. My first period is assigned to read the next two chapters and write a paper discussing similar charms and their uses.”  


“I want a paper on a comparison of Muggle versus Magical methods of distance communication.” Charity said absently as she followed Filius and the unconscious Severus away from Albus.

 

Draco and Ned Nott followed after them…

 

Slytherin looked pensive.

 

Their respect for the Head of their House was very apparent…

 

Neither Charity nor Filius ordered Draco or Ned to return to the Great Hall.

 

They allowed the worried boys to tag along.

 

Severus did not regain consciousness once during the trip to his apartments.

 

Charity led them through his office and into his apartment.

 

Remus leapt to his feet as soon as they burst in, “Charity? Filius? What happened to Severus?”

 

Charity sighed, “I don’t know, one minute he was fine and the next he was falling towards the floor…”

 

Andromeda arrived via floo, “What’s wrong?”

 

Remus coughed, “It seems that you’re finally getting your exam. Severus collapsed and can’t refuse…”

 

Draco stumbled back in worry…

 

Ned frowned, “Where is Gracie?”

 

Remus coughed, “I took her over to Marcheness, Lady Bethne invited both Gracie and Isolde Crabbe over to play with Dana.”

 

“Oh…” Ned said absently.

 

“Where is Theo?” Remus asked as he looked for the Nott heir.

 

Ned shrugged, “He didn’t come down to breakfast…George didn’t either. They must be eating in their lab.”

 

Andromeda began examining Severus, becoming quieter and pensive the longer her exam continued…

 

That alone unnerved Remus more than his mate’s continued state of unconsciousness…

 

 _Finally,_ Andromeda spoke.

 

“It seems that Severus never in truth had an abortion.”

 

Remus gaped at her. “WHAT?”

 

“Decibel level Remus, really.” Andromeda chided. “As I was saying, Severus did not have an abortion. Rather his pregnancy was placed in a strange stasis, which effectually made him infertile because he was already pregnant. The spell used is highly regulated; even healers such as myself wouldn’t leave it on for so long. Having been cast when Severus was still sixteen and remaining active until today, is not only unusual but also dangerous. By all accounts, Severus was experiencing a difficult pregnancy, at sixteen and very undernourished it is no wonder. I would be very surprised if it didn’t resume its difficulty. Severus will need to remain on a strict diet for the entire pregnancy to ensure that he doesn’t remain unhealthy or grow worse.”

 

Remus flinched, difficult pregnancy…

 

That was somehow harder to accept then Severus’ pregnancy from their school days still remaining inside his lover in a sort of stasis.

 

“So he’s still going to have a baby?” Charity asked anxiously.

 

“A girl from what I can discern.” Andromeda mused. “He will need plenty of rest at regular hours and given that he is carrying a girl I will be far more strict at avoiding things that could put the pregnancy in jeopardy; no flying and no brewing for one. The later will be trying for a brewer of his calibre.”

 

“Will the baby be successfully brought to term?” Charity frowned, “I would hate to Severus have to mourn its loss twice.”

 

Remus drifted closer to smooth Severus’ hair and bring his hand to his lips, “I don’t think he could survive the loss.”

 

“I suspect that Ted would agree with you. Therefore, I will do all in my power to help him successfully carry this baby to term.”

 

“Why did he fall into unconscious?” Filius asked quietly.

 

“His body had adjusted to forgetting the pregnancy, because he secretly wanted the baby his magic reinforced the stasis. It now has to continue the pregnancy and the spell to remove the stasis is meant to be cast while the patient is asleep to prevent magical backlash like this. To remove in the Great Hall secretly yet in front of students was beyond cruel. It was as if the caster was hoping he would injury himself and lose the child.”

 

Remus scowled, “Dumbledore…”

 

Filius sighed, “I suspected as much.”

 

Charity shook with fury, “How could he? I know he’s scum of the first order but this was just awful. He led Severus to believe he’d aborted his child and asked to lose his memories, what is he a sadist?”

 

“He’s better off pruned from his family tree,” Andromeda snorted

 

“Too bad most would see that as murder…” Severus’ voice was weak.

 

Andromeda glared, “You shouldn’t be conscious just yet.”

 

Severus tried to rise, “Sorry to disappoint.”

 

Remus laid a hand on his chest, “No.”

 

Severus pouted. “I have to teach. What happened? Did a student manage to hit me with a stunner?”

 

“Albus was playing a mind game with you and seriously jeopardised your health and your magic. He never cast an abortion spell on you; rather he put the pregnancy into stasis to prevent you from conceiving or siring a child. I believe he really was plotting the end of your line.” Andromeda muttered darkly. “When he reversed the stasis, it put your body in a state of shock which caused you to lose consciousness. You were both lucky that Charity and Filius were there to protect you from injury as well as see that you were examined by a proper healer.”

 

“Albus told us to let Poppy see him.” Filius said derisively. “Apparently your services weren’t needed.”

 

Andromeda scoffed, “Because he knew that I would recognise that spell and want to see how badly the prolonged existence of it had influenced Severus’ health and magic. I am a Birth healer…”

 

“So I’m pregnant…” Severus whispered.

 

“You were never not pregnant, that is the trouble. Without proper treatment, that stasis spell would have caused serious damage. It was feeding on your magic to re-enforce itself and when it was reversed the drain had nowhere to go. It will take some time for it to realise that it is supposed to be cradling your pregnancy and ensuring the babe gets proper nutrients.” Andromeda shrugged. “I’ll send over appropriate potions as well as that diet sheet. You’re now my patient and you will submit to periodic exams Severus. If you want this girl child to live then you _will_ do exactly as I say. No brewing, plenty of rest which means at least seven hours of sleep and proper meals.”

 

Severus flinched, “I’m not allowed to serve as anything but Potions Master…”

 

“You are to remain Head of Slytherin but I will be medically grounding you from brewing. I will test your students and the more talented ones will be given the assignments of fulfilling your orders under my supervision. So that we don’t damage your reputation.” Andromeda said sharply, “If he protests then I will take it before the Board of Governors. He wouldn’t want to listen to the lecture about threatening a pregnant wizard who is already facing a difficult pregnancy. Emelia, Augusta and Faith would verbally eviscerate him.”

 

“Then you’ll be wanting George Weasley, Theo Nott and Draco Malfoy. For antidotes, you’ll be needing Mal Prewett. A Sixth Year, two Fourth Years and a Third Year.” Severus said wearily.   


“I have some leave coming up, since Abigail’s OWL years I haven’t bothered with a vacation. I am duel certified so I can teach for you. Neither of us have a decent opinion of Slughorn’s brewing skills. I will just arrange to have my more needy patients visit me here between classes.” Andromeda shrugged.

 

“Can’t…you’ll have to teach with a timeturner. Three classes overlap, must be in two classrooms at the same time.” Severus whispered.

 

“I knew it was fishy when Abigail mentioned having the same professor for every year. It’s too much to expect of a professor.” Andromeda fumed, “Unless you were teaching lecture hall style and you have all four houses in a classroom so you’re teaching say eighty at once rather then forty.”

 

“Not enough one-on-one time with the students.” Filius shrugged.

 

“Ridiculous.” Andromeda snorted, “He wants you all so exhausted you can’t think beyond your classes. You won’t even notice abuses whether by himself or by other students.”

 

Charity whispered, “But I do…” toying with the notebook that she’d been entrusted with.

 

“No offence but you are only a junior professor and you don’t even teach a respected course.” Andromeda shrugged.

 

Charity shrugged, “A fact that the Headmaster informed me of not too long ago when he was disgusted by laughter at Ronald Weasley’s expense. Miss Prewett sarcastically commented that they were incredibly sad that his ignorance seems to be completely impenetrable. Albus did not approve when eleven Gryffindors, a bunch of Ravenclaws and three Slytherin students were laughing when Ronald didn’t understand that she was insulting his homophobia.”

 

That set Severus and Filius off once more, Charity, Remus and even Andromeda couldn’t keep a straight face.

 

Once Andromeda recovered from her unrestrained laughter, which was out of character for the witch, she coughed, “How did he attempt to deal with the situation?”

 

Charity spat, “The arrogant old coot was going to take points from Gryffindor and likely Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I called him out publicly for his unfair double standard and he called me a mere junior professor while he as headmaster had the right to punish as he saw fit.”

 

Andromeda frowned, “Oh really?”

 

Filius smirked, “Then our House’s resident ghost who rarely speaks to anyone told him that was against the rule of the Founders. He was not pleased at all when Rowena’s own daughter told him off, she mentioned she ought to know since her mother Rowena was the first Head of Hogwarts and apparently her bearer Aurelia was the second Headmistress of Hogwarts. Albus has been saying for years that Godric was the first Head of the school. He was apparently unsuited and her Uncle Salazar would have been a better choice.”

 

“Even better he’s displeased Hogwarts to the point that She has been withdrawing from him. Apparently Hogwarts has yet to choose a replacement, it communes with her because her mother’s magic and blood were a part of Hogwarts’ creation.” Charity seemed rather pleased at that.

 

Remus snorted, “And you forgot to impart this to me why?”

 

Severus rolled his eyes, “Because you were still at St. Mungos’ with Gracie and by the time you two returned I had put it out of my head.”

 

“So Hogwarts no longer wants Albus to remain as Headmaster, this is interesting. I wonder how long that it has been displeased with him…” Andromeda mused.

 

Charity shrugged, “Who knows, apparently he has been ignoring the school in favour of the greater Wizarding world. He only pays attention when he has to like when the Chamber was open. Lady Helena claimed that your ancestor Headmaster Black may have had his faults because he disliked students but he did try to ensure that they had prestigious education by acquiring exceptional instructors as well as working with the Board of Governors.”

 

Severus snickered, “She called him an obstructionist, so he was an unworthy guardian and was not a nurturer of young minds.”

 

“I am liking this ghost more and more, too bad that she doesn’t attend Board of Governor Meetings. If Severus can’t teach Potions, then he can start attending those meetings. I am sure that Lucius would love to interview a seated professor under a truth orb. You can’t lie but you can’t be forced to tell anything you don’t wish to like you would under Veritaserum. I am sure that Ted could provide one.” Andromeda said with a smug look.

 

“I wouldn’t have much of a choice.” Severus muttered darkly.

 

“Is Minerva still Deputy Headmistress? I remember seeing her name on Abigail’s Hogwarts letters.” Andromeda mused.

 

“Yes she is…she obeys Albus almost as readily as Poppy and Hagrid do. If she was anymore up his arse then they would share the same brain.” Severus spat.

 

“I believe the senior most professor is you is not Filius?” Andromeda mused.

 

Filius coughed, “Well yes I suppose I am.”

 

“I remember that you were always helpful, you were willing to help any student with a problem and you came down hard on any bullying you came across.” Andromeda continued.

 

Filius swallowed, “That was because of Myrtle Dawson, she was a Muggleborn witch who died the first time the Chamber was open. While investigating her death I learned that she was bullied for everything from being plain, wearing glasses, a crybaby and even for being a Muggleborn. I was a young professor then, not yet thirty and it was devastating that this sort of bullying went on under my nose and I never saw it. I was ashamed, while I understood on one level why Myrtle would come back as a ghost to haunt her chief tormentor I could not condone it. I didn’t want that sort of cycle to continue in Ravenclaw, so I petitioned to have Myrtle bound to Hogwarts. By then Olive Hornsby was driven half insane.”

 

“I see… I hope that Hogwarts is wise enough to chose you.” Andromeda smirked. “As well as replace Minerva with Severus, I think that he would be a far wiser choice.”

 

“Given that I spent many years terrorising the students I doubt that.” Severus said absently.

 

“That was because erasing your memories of your friendship with Remus altered your personality. You’ve changed since last year.” Charity protested.

 

“Given how you look after students, I think you would be a wiser choice.” Severus snorted.

 

“I don’t have the experience you do.” Charity said shaking her head. “I think you would serve quite well.”

 

“I will be taking over your classes at least until winter holidays. I will inform my patients accordingly, I will have to keep a few of the precarious ones such as yourself and Lady Montague.” Andromeda said absently. “If your schedule is as horrendous as you say then I will insist that for all of your health that teaching duties at least for the core subjects be split between professors.”

 

“I have a highly skilled apprentice who is more then accomplished enough to take over the First Years.” Filius mused. “With new leadership, especially if it is myself I would allow student teaching, assistants and even allowing apprentices to teach. I always thought Albus’ rule against such things was foolish…

 

“Both George Weasley and Adrian Pucey are skilled enough to teach the First Years, they have a strong enough handle on Potions theory. I have Pucey tutoring Longbottom, I suspect that Draco has attempted to the same with Potter and I know that George has been experimenting with potions for most of his time at Hogwarts.” Severus offered warily. “While he is not currently an apprentice, he should apprentice at least to a potions master but he is apparently equally gifted at Charms. Given that he plans to be an legitimate inventor after Hogwarts, the boy should consider apprenticeship.”

 

“I am sure that Filius and I can discuss it with him.” Andromeda nodded. “Remus is to put you to bed. I’ll oversee your classes, because Charity, Filius and I will have to return to teach at the start of Second period.”

 

“I’ll have Lolly look after him.” Remus promised, “she will be very keen to protect Prince offspring. She and her elves dote on Ned and Gracie with Pokey.”

 

“I suspect that Miss Gracie will be needing a more skilled elf at her age. Isn’t Pokey a Nursery elf? She’ll likely be the appropriate person to take over the care of this little one.” Andromeda said absently. “Bed. I mean it Severus, I shall not be pleased if you disregard my orders.”

 

Then she vanished via the floo while the other professors quietly bid Severus and Remus goodbye before ushering out a shell-shocked Draco and Ned. The latter hadn’t spoke so it was unlikely that he was consciously recognised…

 

Severus mumbled that he would obey even if he didn’t like it.

 

Remus was clearly determined that he should.

 

XooooooX

 

The two prospective parents were nervous about their surprise impending parenthood to a blood child so soon after their engagement…

 

They were even more shocked to find that there were more bedrooms doors upstairs when Remus used his wand to conduct Severus’ stretcher towards their bedroom.

 

Remus opened the unfamiliar door…

 

Inside was an empty room aside from a chandelier made from lavender glass and candles as well as a large picture window that looked out over the lake but you could see the sky as well.

 

It was like the Ministry windows or perhaps it was more like the ceiling of the Great Hall…

 

It seemed to capture the most beautiful angle of the castle, the lake and the sky…

 

There was plenty of room for the sort of assortment of nursery furniture that Lily had for Harry…

 

Since Remus had never in his life shopped for such things it was likely that they would have to rely on Lyra just as they had for her preparing a bedroom for Gracie to return to after her short stay in St. Mungos’ paediatrics ward.

 

Severus was overwhelmed, “How…”

 

A silvery ghost fluttered through the wall.

 

“Hogwarts provides. This was Uncle Salazar and Uncle Godric’s apartment and they did have their children here during the school year. If Uncle Salazar had died later it would have been magically sealed like most of his domains. However Uncle Godric wasn’t as fastidious about his privacy as Uncle Salazar. It was the Founders wish that Hogwarts adjust to the needs of its inhabitants. Given that you two will need another room for a child it has been added. Like Gracie’s, it is beside yours,” Helena chuckled, “however this one has an entrance from your bedroom. While there is still the joint bathroom on this floor, there is a shared washroom that you can access from either your bedroom or the nursery. Once Hogwarts realised what indoor plumbing was, it adjusted all of the apartments to provide them. It was too expensive to build them into every apartment. Hogwarts did allow them to build larger ones in the dormitories and on the floors but the plumbing’s pipes were arranged by Hogwarts herself because She didn’t want to be ripped apart to allow it to be added.”

 

The shocked parents thanked the ghost before proceeding on to their own room.

 

Severus still didn’t feel all that well, even though he had been complaining about his being put on bed rest at least for today.

 

“I’ll floo Lyra. I’m sure she will help us. Another girl will be interesting, especially when we have Theo, Ned and Harry already. Technically we also have Draco because he is your godson.” Remus rambled.

 

“Go floo her and let me sleep.” Severus muttered.

 

Remus levitated Severus into their bed, switching his mate’s normal clothes for his preferred nightshirt and boxers. He kissed Severus’ hair, “Alright. Rest. If you need anything call Lolly.”

 

Severus mumbled an agreement.

 

Remus slipped out of their bedroom, he glanced into the nursery for a heartbeat before he headed back downstairs to use the floo.

 

It was some time before Lyra appeared.

 

She frowned, “Has something happened to Gracie? I told you to floo my music room direct. I had to have the call diverted.”

 

“It’s Severus…” Remus mused, “We thought he had been tricked into an abortion after we broke up…only he was under a stasis spell instead. Albus removed it around breakfast…and Severus fainted. Charity and Filius brought him here but they summoned Andromeda who told us it was a girl…”

 

“Another girl and you don’t know anymore about nurseries then you did about eight-year-old girls….” Lyra chuckled

 

Remus gave her an embarrassed smile, “That would be the truth.”

 

“I’ll fetch some catalogues. Lucius was sent out of Britain on another errand for Fudge so I’m alone tonight. Just tell Lolly to lay another place for me alright? I’m so excited! I’ll get to see my goddaughter again and we’ll discuss her being a big sister.” Lyra said clapping her hands in excitement.

 

Remus frowned, “I didn’t expect us to be parents of a blood child so soon. I had hoped that we could get closer to Ned and Gracie first. I wanted to wait about a year. I don’t want them to think that they’ll be pushed aside or become somehow less to us because of a blood child.”

 

“You’ll set them straight. Of course a small infant takes a lot of time and energy but Gracie and Ned are the right ages to help. If Theo took as much care of them as he claims and I do believe him, then he can show them how to take care of an infant. It would be good review for him especially if he really does plan on making George Weasley the bearer of his future children.” Lyra tutted.

 

“Then you are coming?” Remus all but begged.

 

“Of course. I’ll go fetch those catalogues and baby books. I’m so excited about Severus having a baby. In a Wizard couple it’s considered a blessing on the union. I have to talk to those lovely boys the artists, they did just a lovely job on Gracie’s room.” Lyra mused. “Remember next time to floo my music room.”

 

Remus went to promise but the floo connection closed and the hearth went cold…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	45. Chapter 43B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyall's reaction to Severus' mistreatment and the near end of his line.

 

Chapter 43

 

Logically, Andromeda’s first stop was to inform the Headmaster but in Severus’ case she felt it was wiser to inform her godson’s grandmother who was the current head of the Hogwarts’ Board of Governors and the Head of Remus’ family even if he was definitely of age.

 

The later was mostly because he was putting together a lawsuit against Dumbledore and he would have to be informed about the true nature of Dumbledore’s line theft.

 

Lyall came before Augusta technically so Andromeda had flooed to Potter Hall, which was Lyall’s home…

 

Her time was quite short, if she hoped to take over the rest of Severus’ classes today.

 

She was met by a Lupin elf called Ulrica.

 

Andromeda snapped, “I need to speak to Lyall immediately. It’s regarding Remus.”

 

The elf vanished and within five minutes Lyall arrived in the receiving room.

 

“Andromeda Tonks, you’re Phineas’ descendant aren’t you?” the still quite hale and hearty elder Akan drawled.

 

Despite herself Andromeda felt a tiny bit of attraction, she coughed, “Albus…well we’re assuming its Albus, cast a spell at Severus causing him to collapse near the end of breakfast. Were it not for Charity and Filius then he might have done himself an injury, they were both wise enough to know to call me in to examine the stubborn brat.”

 

“What did that old coot do this time?” Lyall fumed.

 

“He never cast an abortion spell on Severus…” Andromeda muttered darkly, “…rather he let that poor boy think he did when Dumbledore actually cast a highly regulated spell. It would be even more illegal for a non-healer, particularly one who isn’t a birth healer to cast it. It’s a sort of stasis spell, if the bearer is not in the position to care for a child at time, say they are already nursing another infant and they don’t wish to abort then their birth healer can cast it. The stasis would be carefully monitored and when the bearer was more able to handle the pregnancy it would be removed so that it can continue to develop properly. It is unusual and dangerous for it to have been cast before he was seventeen and to have remained intact until now.”

 

Lyall flinched, “What would be the consequence if it hadn’t been removed or discovered?”

 

Andromeda said stiffly, “It was leeching on Severus’ magic to sustain itself. As long as the stasis spell was active Severus was essentially still pregnant and thus could neither conceive nor sire a child. It is a very rare spell and it would likely not be recognised by a non-birth healer. They would see that Severus had been pregnant but would likely not notice that the results of the previous conception were still present.”

 

“So he was trying to end Severus’ line by essentially making him infertile and keeping him and Remus apart! Both Akans and lycans mate for life, my line would have ended just as the Princes’ would have!” Lyall growled, “I hope that Sancus’ legal mind has devised appropriate punishments because the more I hear about that pompous git the more I want to rip him apart.”

 

Andromeda frowned, “I was wondering, have you done anymore on the Potter front?”

 

Lyall flinched, “What about it?”

 

Andromeda sighed, “I was contacted earlier this week by my sister Lyra, apparently Harry Potter was injured accidentally on Hogsmeade weekend and he has very weak bones. She only has the sort of training a mother would have from healing day-to-day injuries but she was very concerned. She thinks that he has been mistreated; he has many mishealed broken bones, his bones are weak from malnutrition and he is severely underweight. She mentioned his ribs were weak due to a recent injury that was likely only a few months old. She has no more trust in Pomfrey then I do and she wanted to consult with an actual healer. She believes that he is Draco’s mate and that he may not be healthy enough to care heirs. I contacted Smythe due to his connections with pureblood families and I was surprised to find he’d treated Harry and spoken with Dumbledore as early as September…”

 

Lyall growled, “Just what was Albus’ reaction to Smythe’s report?”

 

“Called him an old blowhard who likes to raise a hue and cry for nonsense.” Andromeda scoffed, “As if Pomfrey’s mistreatment of an injury caused by a hippogriff’s attack and reckless exposing another student to an allergen that sent them into respiratory arrest wasn’t bad enough; Hyrum informed me that she allowed a first year who had virulent and very rare form of pneumonia to spend three weeks at least in her infirmary without proper care. She doesn’t wash her hands properly and I’m worried for the students with such poor care. Then there is the fact that he’s working the professors half to death. Did you know that the core professors are being forced to teach all the years? It isn’t improbable to teach three different classes in two periods apparently.”

 

“So Albus has allowed Harry, my great grandson to be abused physically and starved as well keeping on an incompetent healer,”

 

“Medi-witch, Poppy Pomfrey is a medi-witch _not_ a healer.” Andromeda said testily.

 

Lyall sneered, “With George, Charlus and James dead that leaves only myself eligible to take control of the Potter Estate. I never really bothered with politics or education because I didn’t have a title or anything.”

 

“So your George handled that?” Andromeda mused.

 

“George was very involved with our children’s raising, including worrying about their receiving a proper education but Marrok was born late and it weakened him.” Lyall admitted ruefully, “Instead of mourning with my children and helping Marrok deal with the lost of his bearer, I became a workaholic. I wasn’t home all that much and while I was grateful to have a Lupin heir, I wasn’t keen on having one that late in life.”

 

Lyall shrugged, “I suppose Marrok and I both blamed each other for George’s death, I wasn’t there to tell him before his sixteenth birthday about the Lupin Inheritance so it likely came as a shock. Akans exist on the fringe of society so we don’t usually reveal ourselves; though we are often found either in the Department of Magical Creatures or the Department of Magical Children, but sometimes were are called as solicitors or healers. The Purebloods know that Akan breeds true in the Lupin and Pucey lines, well it did until my bonding to George. Then again my brother had only two children and neither received it.”  


Andromeda coughed, “It must be breeding true now, because a descendant of your daughter Matilda seems to have been found an Akan.”

 

Something about that statement did not smell true…

 

Lyall blinked, “There is an Akan in the Parkinson line?”

 

Andromeda nodded, “Pansy Matilda, seems appropriate does it not?”

 

“How old is she?” Lyall frowned.

 

“She is just past fifteen.” Andromeda shrugged.

 

“How can she be an Akan then?” Lyall scoffed.

 

“Her father Edward’s involvement in the World Cup riots led Pansy to attempt to subdue her father. She did not approve of his shaming of the family and when he tried to attack her, Pansy under went an early on-set Creature inheritance. From what Emelia told me, both Malcolm Bulstrode and Edward Parkinson showed up chained and with fang marks on their throats. Apparently, they enraged their daughters to attack them that way. It was difficult to hide the fang marks…” Andromeda coughed.

 

“It is a wolf trait to subdue weaker pack members by taking them by the throat to remind them of their place.” Lyall mused. “To attack a sire like that,”

 

“Actually, Malcolm is Millie’s bearer not her sire.” Andromeda corrected.  


“Either way,” Lyall shrugged, “I would hazard a guess that they were alphas themselves. It has been a long time since there was a female alpha in the Lupin line…”

 

“Well I have to visit Lady Augusta to inform her that Severus is being restricted in his duties. The Board of Governors will have to hire a Potions Master or Mistress to cover his classes. I’ve decided to take that position if only to see what other idiotic things Albus is up to.”

 

Then she darted back into the floo heading for the Longbottom family seat in Cornwall.

 

XooooooX

 

Lyall’s alpha Akan’s reaction to his great grandson’s Triwizard Champion status had not been pleasant.

 

He had run into the forest behind Potter Hall and torn five animals to shreds.

 

He was no healer but after reading the file that Andromeda Tonks had given him as well as informing him of the truth about Remus and Severus’ teenage pregnancy, had filled him with a greater rage.

 

Albus’ status as the Grand Warlock be damned! An Akan mated for life and to essentially have made his grandson’s mate infertile even temporarily was more insulting then a mere illegal abortion.

 

He flooed to the Ministry stalking through it with an aura that had people scurrying out of his path. Finally, he stormed right into Madam Greengrass’ office and slammed the file on her desk.

 

“I want the custody of Harry Potter remanded to the House of Lupin NOW!”

 

The granddaughter of Gaia Lovegood and Cassiopeia Black blinked, “Oh? On what grounds?”

 

Lyall growled, pointing at the incriminating file, “Abuse! Have a read about what Hyrum had to stay.”

 

Aurora scowled but skimmed the file, his lips pursing tighter. Finally, she spoke, “I wasn’t Head of this Department when he was placed. Technically, Ector Rosier was. When Sirius Black was imprisoned, Dumbledore placed him, he claimed it was with family.”

 

Lyall snorted, “It is still the custom to place a Halfblood child with the nearest magical relations is it not? In the absent of near blood as in Potter, the closest to be found in this case would be James Potter’s cousin Remus Lupin.”

 

Aurora sniffed, “Your relationship to the Potter family is?”

 

Lyall spat, “I was bonded to James Potter’s grandfather George and we had three children. The eldest Matilda Cana bonded the Parkinson heir, Charlus Weylyn to Odorita Bay Black and Marrok Richard Lupin to an insipid Muggle woman named Sarah Hope Howell. Marrok sired Remus with Howell. Now I want Harry placed in Remus’ care today before I see my solicitor! Then I am calling for an emergency meeting of the Board of Governors to have Albus removed for this last insult.”

 

Aurora sighed pulling what was presumably custody papers from her desk and signing them, “I would prefer not to be bullied but if I had had the choice in the matter I would have place Potter boy with your grandson in the first place were he proved by the Parentis Divinus potion to be the nearest magical relation.”

 

Lyall snatched up both the custody papers and Harry’s medical file before he stormed out the witch’s office. He then sent Ulrica to bring Sancus Malfoy to meet him in Madam Bone’s office.

 

He growled at Bone’s secretary when she tried to stop him verbally from entering but ignored her.

 

He shouldn’t have to do such things at his age!

 

Lyall was not surprised when Ulrica delivered Sancus as soon as he entered the inner office.

 

Sancus frowned, “This is highly irregular Lyall.”

 

Lyall growled, “Amend your suit right now. Add the charges of kidnapping, illegal placement of an heir and accessory to child abuse. Oh and add illegal use of a regulated healing spell by a non-healer.”

 

Emelia rose, “Suit against whom may I ask?”

 

Lyall snarled viciously, “The great Albus Percival Wulfric Bloody Dumbledore. I want him tried before the full Wizengamot in a public trial and you make sure that knife-quilled Skeeter has a front-row seat.”

 

Emelia swallowed, “What proof do you have of your charges?”

 

Lyall handed over Harry’s medical file as well as Severus’, “Akan-sired children remain under the authority of the Head of that Family, or the Alpha if you wish until they are twenty-five or until they bond. Remus maybe out of my authority but the attacks on this family by Albus Dumbledore started when he was fifteen and as you can see Severus Snape of the House of Prince is pregnant with a Lupin-sired child. That makes their unborn child under my jurisdiction and so is Lord Prince whether he likes it or not will you accept our suit?”

 

Emelia snorted, “Of course, I will accept it! I can’t believe that Albus,” then her voice trailed off and she looked troubled, “I wonder if this has anything to do with that comment my nephew mentioned this summer regarding the Headmaster…no matter.”

 

Emelia held out her hand for the lawsuit and stamped it as approved and dated. “I will have this put before the Wizengamot at the first opportunity and you will be informed before the court date.”

 

Lyall nodded stiffly, “Excuse me, I have to inform Remus of a few developments as well as ask the Head Goblin to do a full audit of the Potter Estate and remove the Potter wills,”

 

Emelia coughed, “They were sealed by Albus.”

 

“What on what grounds?” Sancus frowned.

 

“On the grounds that Sirius Black was Harry’s godfather and presumably Harry’s legal guardian, since he was imprisoned in Azkaban for his crimes then it seemed at the time to be the right idea. Albus was the Head of the Order and knew our families so it made sense to let him place Harry due to his closeness to the Potters. I can’t remember if it was a permanent seal or a timed seal. I’ll look into it.” Emelia offered.

 

“Do that.” Lyall barked. “That will be all Sancus, though you may request a copy of Madam Greengrass’ custody papers granting Remus custody of Harry Potter for the family records. My copy is being hand delivered by myself to Remus.”

 

Sancus bowed, “Of course, keep in touch Emelia.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Sancus followed Lyall out of the office of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement but they went their separate ways; Lyall to the floos and Sancus presumably to Greengrass’ office.

 

XooooooX

 

After contacting Lyra to help them with a nursery, Remus realised that he would have to break the news to Theo, Ned and Gracie.

 

He had the sinking suspicion that the boys would take it the worst…

 

Being the youngest, Remus hoping Gracie would be excited about being a big sister…

 

Remus felt Moony push, after the disaster of not listening to his wolf last year, Remus reluctantly chose to commune with the more wolfish bit of his nature.

 

“ _Ned knows. Draco too. Draco scent implies confusion. Ned disapproval.”_

Remus now remembered that they had been in the room when Andromeda examined Severus and groaned. This would not be pleasant to explain later…

 

He had never planned to have impregnated Severus when they were in school, he had researched male pregnancy after learning of his adolescent indiscretion and learned that creature inheritances were more likely to sire male pregnancies without potions. His suspicions of both George and Theo’s creature inheritances as well as their minor age gap would have him discussing avoiding pregnancy. Yet having to do so would make him feel very hypocritical…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	46. Chapter 43C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyall visits Gringotts. Andromeda informs Augusta Longbottom, the current Head of the Board of Governors about Severus having to step aside as Hogwarts' Potion Master. Remus learns that he's been granted custody of Harry.

 

Chapter 43

 

Lyall flooed into Gringotts’ atrium and he strolled up to the station of a goblin teller.

 

The goblin snarled, “Can’t you read wizard? The sign says closed.”

 

Lyall raised a privacy ward even though the goblins were a secretive race even as he growled, “I can read, however I need you to inform the Head Goblin that Lyall Lupin, former Consort of Lord George Potter must speak with him.”

 

The goblin snorted, “Why should I disturb his Augustness?”

 

Lyall smirked viciously, “I would like to register a complaint regarding possible theft from the House of Potter and fraud on the part of Albus Dumbledore. The malicious wizard has been styling himself as the legal guardian of the Potter heir Henry James. Dumbledore is already under charges due to other matters but I want the entire estate inventoried.”

 

The goblin hissed, “Are you insinuating that we allowed theft or embezzlement?”

 

Lyall snorted, “Of course not. Were anything to be discovered to be missing, I would hold Dumbledore responsible, not Gringotts. I merely was to bring the possibility of this to the attention of the Head Goblin.

 

The goblin grumbled, “Fine!” gesturing for another goblin to join them before snapping, “Ragnor take this wizard, former consort Lupin to the Head Goblin.”

 

The second Goblin, Ragnor grumbled but muttered for Lyall to follow.

 

Lyall followed of course…

 

Ragnor rapped on a large oak door embossed in gold.

 

A loud booming voice ordered them to enter.

 

Lyall was ushered into a spacious marble chamber; it had a crystal ceiling and large mahogany desk with a granite top. Sitting on a high dragon skin covered chair was the current Head Goblin.

 

“Ragnor who is this?”

 

“My Lord Gridnak, this is former Consort Lyall Lupin formerly bound to Lord George Potter.”

 

Lyall bowed, “Gridnak I request your assistance.”

 

“Request? That’s unusual for a wizard.” Gridnak gestured for him to sit. “That will be all Ragnor.”

 

Lyall accepted out of politeness though he personally would have preferred to stand. He waited until Ragnor was gone from the chamber before speaking.

 

“The Chief Warlock overstepped his authority and assumed guardianship of the Potter heir Henry James. He placed him with Muggles and ensured that he was raised knowing nothing about his place in the Muggle World. The Muggles have mistreated the boy and I have gotten custody transferred to the House of Lupin due to my relationship to that House. I am concerned that Albus using the mantle of his illegal guardianship may have unlawfully entered Potter vaults or meddled with the Estate. It is customary before an heir takes control of the Estate that an inventory is made so that they can be properly informed of the House’s current worth. I would like to know such details so that Harry’s education can be rectified.”

 

Gridnak nodded, “I will have such an inquiry ordered. Griphook will see to it.”

 

Lyall rose, “I was certain you would take this seriously. Rest assured that were any discrepancies found I will not consider Gringotts responsible.”

 

“If there are the losses will be deducted from the Dumbledore estate.” Gridnak promised.

 

Lyall bowed before leaving the Head Goblin’s office…

 

XooooooX

 

Lyra had visited both **The Rocking Bear** and **Charlene’s** **Magnifique Babe** **Emporium** to pick up their catalogues of offered products as well as visiting **Flourish and Blots**. After all there were prestigious companies that were owl order only.

 

She was so excited about Severus being a papa; especially since Lyra had secretly shipped him with Remus since their school days. Lyra had always thought that Severus was more personable and as open as a Slytherin could be when they were together. Without Remus to soften his harsh edges, Severus was very caustically abrasive…

 

Lyra fully expected that Severus return the favour and make her godmother to his firstborn. Blacks were sought after as godparents and even Bondmates due to the strength of their magic, which was why exchanging her for Andromeda was acceptable. It was also noted how resilient it could be to protecting a child from just about any imaginable harm.

 

Perhaps that would explain why Harry survived the killing curse; Sirius was the true Black heir who was protected by Black blood on both sides from Black parents and godparents. Such protection had never been tried before, especially when Harry too had Black blood.

 

Harry had Sirius, Neville Longbottom had Andromeda, she stood for Gracie and sadly, Draco had Bellatrix.

 

Lyra would have preferred Sirius or Andromeda but with Regulus dead and Bella the only ‘acceptable’ Black in her generation, Bella had bullied her way as Lyra’s ‘choice’ while she convinced Lucius to chose Severus.

 

It would have been a serious offence to Bellatrix to refuse and would likely cause her unstable sister to become vindictive enough to take it out on a defenceless baby. She would never put her son in that sort of danger…

 

If Severus never bonded, then the Prince estate would legally fall to their son Draco. The plausibility of Draco inheriting two titles had won Lucius over. He never exactly forgave Tiberius for being chosen by Andromeda as her daughter’s godfather. Tiberius had promised to return the favour much to Chad’s irritation, breaking the age-old tradition of Puceys and Montagues standing as godparents to one another’s children. So Chad Montague picked Lucius over Tiberius, which made their wives Mairsile and Faith ignore their posturing.

 

Since Mairsile was miraculously pregnant with a second child, it might repair the damage done to Chad and Tiberius’ friendship. It would be even better if the usually absent hit wizard/tracker Tiberius managed to repair his relationship with Faith enough to continue the usual yearmate/best friend Montague/Pucey relationship to another set.

 

XooooooX

 

Andromeda flooed to the House of Longbottom’s family seat near Tinworth, Cornwall where she was immediately met by an elf…

 

“How might Rika be assisting the healer?”

 

Andromeda sniffed, “Please inform Lady Augusta that Andromeda Tonks is here on Governors’ business.”

 

The elf vanished with a pop.

 

Andromeda waited impatiently for its return.

 

The elf appeared and bowed, “Mistress in is the Conservatory and ordered Rika to bring Healer.”

 

Andromeda nodded, “Lead on. Mustn’t keep her Ladyship waiting…”

 

Rika led her to the conservatory where Augusta was, the elder witch was reclining beneath a strange leafy tree within a glassed-in room a book in her hand.

 

The former Ravenclaw looked up, “Andromeda, what Governors’ business would bring you here?”

 

Andromeda approached, “I would like to inform you formally as the Head of the Board of Governors that Severus has been medically grounded from his duties as Hogwarts’ Potions Master. I will be taking up those duties until the end of the school year.”

 

Lady Augusta scoffed, “What reason would he be grounded?”

 

Andromeda coughed, “Pregnancy.”

 

“I was not aware he was in a relationship…” Lady Augusta mused.

 

“He is engaged to the current Lupin heir Remus, they have recently gained custody of the Nott heir Dareios and heiress Charis but I am suspicious that they will be gaining custody of Harry Potter as well due to Harry’s grandfather and Remus’ father being siblings.” Andromeda shrugged.

 

“What reason would Harry not have been placed with such a near relation?” Lady Augusta frowned.

 

“I do not know, I am sure that Lyall is requesting custody due to Harry’s mistreatment by his Muggle relations. I have recently had some dealings with that family as well but I neglected to investigate Harry’s troubles.”

 

“What dealings would you have with his Muggle relations?” Lady Augusta sniffed

 

Andromeda sighed, “His cousin was previously believed to have been a Muggle rather then Muggleborn and had a late awakening of his magic. When he used it on and near Muggles it brought members of the Department that handles Underage Magic and the Obliviators. The only magical relation that Dudley knew of at the time other then Harry was my cousin Sirius, clearly Sirius is ineligible to have custody of any child but I was the closest choice so he’s become a part of my family. I was a Head Girl for a time and a Prefect before that with high marks so it’s no trouble to tutor the boy.”

 

“How old is he?” Augusta queried.

 

Andromeda smirked, “A little over a month older then your Neville?”

 

“I see, how will you handle his instruction if you’re teaching?” Augusta prodded.

 

Andromeda shrugged, “I already planned out his lessons, he’s gotten used to doing them with little instruction. He is really quite intelligent but his writing skills leave much to be desired. My daughter Abigail and her father are quite fond of the boy.”

 

“And you?”

 

“He’s thrown himself into his studies and apparently when I left him to solstice shop the boy made the acquaintance of the Brown heiress Lavender and her friend Pavarti who is one of the daughters of the Ambassador from the Indian and Pakistani Ministry.” Andromeda smirked.

 

“I see now about the reasoning for your impromptu visit.” Augusta reminded her.

 

Andromeda reluctantly expounded upon Dumbledore’s mistreatment of Severus, his refusal to accept that Pomfrey was a drunken incompetent fool who nearly caused the death of a Weasley sired child but also Augusta’s own grandson. Pomfrey also missed obvious signed of abuse and starvation that both Smythe and Lyra noticed at once, Lyra wasn’t even a healer merely a conscientious parent with some knowledge of Healing. Pomfrey was complacent in line theft and had failed multiple times to inform the Head of a student’s family about serious medical conditions.

 

Augusta was seriously disturbed, “What do you mean she almost killed my grandson and why wasn’t I informed of this?”

 

Andromeda temporarily sidestepped the question, “How many times has Hogwarts’ medi-witch or McGonagall contacted when he was injured?”

 

Augusta scowled, “Never? The only times I was contacted by Minerva was when Neville was caught out of the Tower after curfew and after he lost a list of passwords that were stolen and used by Sirius Black."

 

Andromeda frowned, “Then you weren’t informed that he broke his wrist First Year or that he was injured when his cauldron melted during his first practical Potions’ lesson? What about the time he sprained his ankle when Lockhart let a cageful of Cornish Piskies loose? I heard that he was hung from the chandelier until his robe tore and he landed badly.”

 

Augusta shook her head, “I only learned about the tumble down the stairs in September because he paid for Smythe to examine Harry. Then Algie’s grandson Oliver informed me that Neville received a slight concussion due to his being greeted by an overly excited puppy but was well since Smythe had treated him. After that he had that collapse in Defence, which I was called to Hogwarts for but I believe I was sent for by a prefect’s elf. What did you mean about Pomfrey nearly killing him?”

 

Andromeda sighed, “I see that neither Oliver nor Smythe informed you about everything. Pomfrey did not properly examine Neville after that puppy knocked him down. When she handed him the potion that would supposedly treat his concussion, it was already smeared with peanut oil.”

 

Augusta gasped, “Neville is allergic to peanuts!”

 

Andromeda nodded, “I heard that. Dumbledore is denouncing Smythe for being an alarmist and a pretentious twit. Anyone heard to claim that Pomfrey is unfit is deemed a vicious gossip or worse, a slanderer.”

 

Augusta huffed, “I would take Smythe’s word over that of a medi-witch. I know that Lucius campaigned for her to be fired after his heir was injured and mistreated back during Neville’s Third Year but it stalled due to Albus of course. Right now I’m starting to think that reinstating him was a poor choice, he accused Lucius of bullying us when he did the same the old coot. Perhaps, new leadership is needed.”

 

Andromeda was smug, “So I have your consent to take over Severus’ classes?”

 

Augusta nodded, “Of course. Will Severus be staying on as Head of Slytherin House?”

 

Andromeda smirked, “Yes and I’ve encouraged him to start attending Governors meetings since he is Lord Prince and will have time now.”

 

Augusta chuckled, “It will be interesting to have the voice of a seated professor on the Board of Governors. It maybe worth it to have an emergency board meeting in December…”

 

Andromeda nodded, “Though it would have to be early wouldn’t it?”

 

Augusta shrugged, “I’ll discuss it with Madam Clearwater…”

 

Andromeda inclined her head, “Very well, do keep Severus in the loop.” Then she followed Augusta’s elf to the receiving room to floo out.

 

XooooooX

 

Remus was stunned when his grandfather dropped a sheath of papers in his hand.

 

Lyall was smug when he announced, “It’s fair now, Severus has the Nott siblings and you have Harry."

 

Remus frowned, “How did you manage this? I was told I couldn’t get custody if I tried…”

 

Lyall smirked, “You were never officially added to the Register. I claimed you were the same as I: Akan and no one needs to know any differently.”

 

Remus coughed, “So that is why we have wolfish names?”

 

Lyall snorted, “I wasn’t there when your father came into his inheritance and for that I am sorry. I never really connected with him as a father and I failed to inform him of the possibility of an Akan inheritance; I wasn’t very suited for the role unfortunately. I was rather lone wolf in personality though I did love my George. Matilda and Charlus were Potter through and through, no sign of the Akan in them at all. I didn’t expect Marrok to get it. Neither of my brother Romulus’ children with Severus Weasley received the Akan inheritance either…”

 

“I suppose I ought to talk to Severus about whether or not we want to continue the family naming traditions of the Houses of Lupin and Prince.” Remus mused.

 

Before Lyall could move towards the hearth, Charity’s elf Winsome appeared.

 

The elf bowed, “Missy Chary make Winny promise to give Master Lyall this.” She held out a tiny spiral notebook that was shorter then one of Lyall’s fingers and just barely narrower then his palm.

 

Lyall skimmed it, “Who is this from? This isn’t Charity’s hand…”

 

Remus peaked over his grandfather’s shoulder, “No, that’s Hermione’s…”

 

“Missy Cherry said she get book from Mal Prewett…” Winsome frowned.

 

The more Lyall read the more incensed he became, “I’ll deliver this to Sancus, we’ll be turning this is as evidence. I am sure that her memories will back up her recollections?”

 

Remus nodded, “She possesses an eidetic memory just as Severus does…”

 

Lyall nodded, “Thank both of them for me. I’ll see that this is bought to both Sancus and Emelia’s attention. I wonder who this friend of Albus’ is…will she further our case against Albus or will she prove a mindless flunky?”

 

Remus wished he’d been able to fight for custody, though he doubted he would have received it at the time but he wished that he could at least know he tried. He let himself be convinced that he would be unfit due to his grief and being a werewolf, which was something he might never forgive himself for.

 

Now that he had custody of Harry, he would have to do his utmost to protect the boy and see to it that he recovered from the abuse he’d suffered…

 

Between Smythe, Andromeda and Ted Remus was sure that they would physically and mentally help Harry recover…

 

Remus and Severus had to give their best friend’s son all the parental love and encouragement he’d been missing in his life…

 

While looking after Ned, Gracie and their own blood child that was expected…

 

Remus begged Lily to help them know what to do…

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	47. Chapter 44A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A while back this story received a review that showed that our Severus' character could be misinterpreted. While Sev seems rather OC we ask that you keep in mind that he is suffering from mental trauma due to Albus mucking about in his head as a teenager and the perceived abortion when he was a Sixth Year. He will not return completely to the snarky bastard he is in the books but he will still have a vicious tongue when riled. Like for instance if Sirius was rude...
> 
> We don't see Sev as 'the Marauders' bitch' or 'an abused spouse'. He really does love Remus, always did until Sirius and Albus blundered in messing things up for them. Just because our snupin enjoy rough sex doesn't make Sev anyone's whipping boy in fact he'd likely curse anyone who suggested it in his hearing. Remus may want to coddle Sev but I don't see our favourite potions master accepting that for very long and if Remus continues, he'll likely earn a hexing he won't soon forget. I wouldn't be surprised if he was one of those pregnant persons whose temper was short making him almost violent at times.
> 
> I hope that this Remus and Sirius-centric portion of this chapter clears up any misconceptions regarding the nature of Moony and Padfoot's past and future 'friendship.

Chapter 44

 

Remus worried over Severus’ troubled and difficult pregnancy…

 

He blamed himself for not being more cautious, the pain his teenage arrogance had caused Severus…

 

Okay so he made the stupid Marauders’ Map in school, James wanted to record the passages they found as well as what they learned about the castle. By they, Remus meant James, Sirius and the rat…

 

If Remus were going to claim his best friends in school, it wouldn’t be the ‘Marauders’…

 

The Marauders was their nickname for the four of them who would go romping in the Forbidden Forest on Full Moons but they weren’t as close as Albus wanted to pretend.

 

He had admitted to being a friend of James but Remus wouldn’t claim to be best friends with all of them.

 

He had considered killing Peter to avenge not really James; it was more to avenge Lily…

 

Granted if he had been honest with Severus from the beginning and told him about his condition, then Sirius would never have been able to trick his mate into going to the Shrieking Shack that night.

 

It hurt that Severus could ever believe that he would have pranked him, Remus used to tell James and Sirius to leave him alone almost as often as Lily did.

 

Lily never forgave Sirius for almost killing Severus and costing Lily her oldest friend or causing Severus to break up with him.

 

She and James fought and she almost broke their engagement over James wanting Sirius to be his witness at their bonding. James didn’t really understand why Remus and Lily never forgave Sirius completely

 

Only to have the argument revived when Lily fell pregnant.

 

It was only after Lily found out about Voldemort coming after her son and learning that Black godparents made a child nearly indestructible according to legend.

 

It was only to save her son’s life that she ever agreed and it was with the condition that they chose another to raise their son if they died. James had agreed because of the Tonks incident…

 

Sirius had to watch his niece/cousin for less then an hour and she got hurt because he left his broom out…

 

Remus may have realised that Sirius was innocent of having betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort but Sirius wasn’t a complete innocent. He couldn’t be much of a friend to him if he would betray his secret to Remus’ lover.

 

Remus had never bit Severus even though they had a perchance for rough sex, he was sure that ‘Moony’ wouldn’t have hurt Severus but he was grateful to James for having saved Severus that night.

 

James was never angry enough with Sirius to suit him…

 

Remus wondered if Sirius felt guilty not for ruining his relationship but for theoretically almost causing him to kill someone and that was why he was allowed to live at Baskerville Hall after graduation.

 

It was more fun when James was there but he hadn’t liked interacting with Sirius…

 

Thankfully, they were usually gone for Auror training leaving Remus to spend more time with Lily…

 

Remus had suspicions that Sirius was staying with Charity and wondered if Severus would take that as a betrayal. Given her Unbreakable Vow, Remus doubted that she could say anything regarding their counselling sessions or even Severus’ pregnancy…

 

Severus was canny enough to word her Unbreakable Vow to have no loopholes…

 

Everyone would expect him to ask Sirius to be his daughter’s godfather but he had serious doubts that Severus would allow it.

 

Remus knew that Severus had to owe James a Life Debt that had likely passed to Harry; though saving Harry from the Dementors last year would have negated that.

 

Sirius owed them for putting Severus in danger, but had that been cancelled out when Sirius prevented him from hurting anyone last year?

 

Remus’ head hurt, he doubted he could in good conscience ask Sirius to be a godfather to one of their children. Unless like Lily it was to ensure that the child would live…

 

He looked down at his sleeping mate, this was his fault…

 

If he had been more circumspect and prevented conception in the first place…

 

If only he had told Severus the truth about his ‘furry little problem’ then he might have avoided being separated for so long…

 

Severus would never have suffered, might never have taken the Mark…

 

So many what-ifs…

 

Remus couldn’t leave him but he would try harder to prove he was worthy not only of Severus but their daughter as well…

 

They still had Harry, Ned and Gracie to look after but Remus had to make sure that he protected all of them…

XooooooX

 

Sirius was worried; Charity had gone cool on him again.

 

He thought they were growing closer only to have her lock herself in her office Thursday and Friday.

 

She ignored him when she passed him and he wondered if it had something to do with Severus.

 

Sure it was a shock that this witch who had helped him was actually related to Snivellius but why had she turned icy?

 

He was getting sick of this…

 

So he woke up early and lay in front of her office door as Padfoot.

 

He was surprised to feel her glare at him.

 

“Sirius get away from that door right now! I maybe a Muggle Studies Professor but I am the daughter of a hit wizard!” Charity snapped.

 

“Talk to me.” He whinged.

 

“Can’t. I’m angry with you!” Charity glowered.

 

“What did I do now?” Sirius pouted.

 

“You’re thirty-five years old and you still can’t take responsibility for your mistakes. I know you Sirius and you are still not apologetic. If Remus ever befriends you again as more then an acquaintance then I will never forgive him. I always wanted to be friends with Remus, Lily and Severus, that was before I knew that Severus was my cousin. Lily hated herself for loving James; did you know that? She thought it was a betrayal of Severus, I think only knowing that he saved Severus and Remus that night from something terrible happening proved that he was a decent boy. How he could forgive you after how you betrayed Remus I can’t fathom. Do you know how it feels to know that the person you love could betray someone you value as a friend? How can I trust you? I know you’d die for James and would never betray him but I can’t trust you with more…” Charity lashed out.

 

Sirius flinched he had no retort…

 

Calling the Shrieking Shack a betrayal of his friendship with Remus stung, he did not want to admit to there being any validity in the statement.

 

Having lost James and Lily already, learning that Harry was in Severus and Remus’ custody, to be cast off by Remus would be painful. Charity who had been so kind to him was clearly suffering…

 

She cared about him but felt that it was a betrayal to love him when he hurt the people she cared about…

 

“I may not have been the best cousin or friend to Remus or Severus in the past. I insisted on an Unbreakable Vow so I could control my wayward tongue but apparently I didn’t ensure that it was strict enough. I don’t want you to be subjected to the Dementor’s Kiss or returned to Azkaban when you are innocent of betraying Lily and James. I do want you well but I don’t want to let down Severus and Remus anymore then I already have. I know I can be a nosy, overbearing wench. I do want to help but sometimes I think I do more harm then good. By helping you I’ve caused myself pain and guilt…as a Hufflepuff I’m ashamed of myself…” Charity burst into tears…

 

Sirius had never really dealt with crying witches well, the ones in his family except maybe Lyra never cried.

 

Lily had cried when Remus told her that Severus had broke up with him and sobbed even harder when she heard that Severus no longer considered them his friends.

 

James had been pretty pissed with him, for upsetting Lily and betraying Remus’ trust…

 

James was too good-hearted to stay angry with him but he wasn’t sure exactly why James kept him around much less chose him over Remus as his Witness or choice as Harry’s godfather.

 

Then again, Lily had already chosen Remus as her witness…

 

Sirius wished that he’d made it up to Remus by insisting that he be their Secret Keeper instead of Peter…

 

It was likely a case of too little, too late…

 

He didn’t like Severus Snape, never had…

 

He definitely didn’t believe the former Slytherin was good enough for Remus.

 

However as painful as it was to admit even to himself, that wasn’t his choice to make.

 

Sirius was too Black to really feel guilt or admit to it.

 

Would his pride cost him not only his last friend but also a woman who claimed to love him?

 

Sirius was pissed to have to think like this damn it, he didn’t want to argue with Charity for fear that she would tell him to leave. Though he doubted that she would send him back to Azkaban or hand him over to the Aurors.

 

He was probably being childish and immature but this was ridiculous…

 

How long was he going to have this thing hanging over his head?

 

He was just a stupid kid then, okay so his ‘prank’ could have had more serious consequences then he’d realised at the time.

 

Was he sorry? Good question…

 

Was he sorry because he might lose everything? Was he sorry he caused Remus pain? Was he sorry he could have gotten Severus killed or worse?

 

Sirius wasn’t sure…

 

Did that make him a bad person or a Black?

 

Damn it…

 

He grumbled, “Do you want me to leave?”

 

Charity sniffled, “I don’t know…”

 

Sirius was polite enough to slink away from the door so Charity could leave, “I am…sorry that my presence makes you feel disloyal to Remus…”

 

“But not to Severus…”

 

Sirius sighed, “He’ll probably never be my favourite person, I doubt he thinks much of me.”

 

“Knowing Severus I think he tries not to think of you at all.” Charity muttered.

 

Sirius flinched, “I probably deserve that.”

 

“Your ego has always been too big…”

 

“Likely…” Sirius shrugged.

 

“You’re infuriating…” Charity fumed as she stormed out of her apartment and into her office.

 

Sirius sunk down on the settee and groaned.

 

He wished he had someone to talk to…

 

Was it too dangerous to try to meet up with Andromeda again?

 

* Flashback *

 

_Sirius had leapt out of Charity’s window, slipping into the forest as Padfoot and making his way to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade._

_Sirius felt younger then his 35 years as he ran in his Irish wolfhound animagus form through the Forbidden Forest._

_He could almost feel the ghost of a teenage James racing along beside him as Prongs, that proud buck deer with his impressive antlers._

_Remus would have been with Lily and Severus of course…_

_The realization that he was utterly alone slammed into him._

_Remus hadn’t contacted him at all even after learning he was innocent of the betrayal of Lily and James, that hurt…_

_Then again he’d never been as close to Remus as he had been to James or even that traitor Peter._

_Peter may have come from a proud family but he was the odd one in their trio…_

_James and himself were rich pureblood heirs who grew up to be sexy and irresistible, while Peter stayed the same plonker he’d always been; chubby, academically slow, awkward physically as well as socially, with watery eyes and a permanent whine in his voice._

_Sirius wondered why they ever associated with him in the first place…_

_Sirius growled, he should have supported Lily’s argument in favour of Remus being Lily and James’ Secret Keeper. Then maybe James and Lily would still be alive…_

_Sirius had finally reached the outskirts of Hogsmeade; stealthily he crept along looking for his cousin._

_Sirius was grateful for his keen nose due to his animagus form and his familiarity with Andromeda’s scent._

_She still smelt the same after thirteen years… Thank Merlin…_

_She looked down her nose at him, “Clearly you are in need of my assistance in my capacity as a healer.”_

_Sirius flinched; he’d thought that he was looking healthier these days…_

_Sirius turned around and looked over his shoulder in a beseeching way._

_Andromeda sighed, “I trust you know a safe place to converse?”_

_Sirius barked excitedly._

_Andromeda glared, “You enjoy being a dog too much Siri.”_

_Sirius’ tail went up in his indignation and whinged at her._

_Andromeda sniggered, “You’re forgetting your place in the world cousin.”_

_Sirius sauntered off with the air of an offended feline despite his canine form._

_Andromeda followed him silently with the smug satisfaction of having gotten an emotional response out of him that was purely a Black trait…_

_Sirius reluctantly led her to the cave he’d slept in when he was hiding out in the Forbidden Forest last year._

_He transformed back from his animagus form and pulled a wand._

_Andromeda blinked, “Salazar’s Cauldron, where did you get a wand?”_

_Sirius snorted, “Where else? It’s the Black family wand, it’s not mine like my blood wood was but it’s my right as the legal heir to the Ancient Noble House of Black. It was father’s and now it’s mine. First thing after I get declared innocent, I want my damn wand back from those bastards at the Ministry.”_

_“Calm down Sirius Orion Black! You have no right to talk to me in that tone if you want my assistance.” Andromeda snapped back at him._

_Sirius pouted as he conjured a table, chairs and a glass jar. "If you fill that with that weird blue flame. we can have some light and maybe some warmth.”_

_Andromeda sniffed and conjured the flames as requested. “Where have you been staying? You look a sight healthier then your picture from two summers back.”_

_Sirius nodded, “After I left with Buckbeak last June I lit out for Grimmauld. You know I hate the place but it had the right sort of protections. Can’t stay at Baskerville,”_

_“It’s Grimsby you brat.” Andromeda said tightly._

_Sirius waved a hand dismissively, “My House, I can call it what I want. Like I was saying, can’t stay at Baskerville because it’s being watched. We both know after mother died that Grimmauld was sealed. I remembered just enough of father’s lectures to know how to unseal it at least to myself. Warded like it is makes it more secure, you know? Came back to Hogwarts because Hermione wrote me about Harry being forced to be a Triwizard Champion. Now I’m no Lily. but I do know what the Triwizard Tournament is. It’s dangerous and I sure don’t want my godson in that Tournament. It’s a bloody death trap’s what it is.”_

_Andromeda shook her finger at him, “Mind your manners, I’m a lady and you were raised better then to talk like that.”_

_Sirius glared, “Just telling it like it is and you know it Annie. Harry should be dead and we both know it. We’re from the same Dark Family; we both know the incantations and the power rush that comes from casting them. That’s half the reason Bella’s mad. Mother should have had her sent to St. Mungos instead of Hogwarts.”_

_Andromeda tapped the conjured table with a nail, “Harry’s the godson of a Black, more specifically the godson of a Black that was born to a Black, sired by a Black and had two Black godparents. That’s NEVER been tried before. Who knows what sort of protection comes from that. I mean your godson surviving the Killing Curse, which ought to be an impossibility. I know you’re not as keen at magical theory or on the intricacies of Black family magic.”_

_Andromeda paused, “There is a reason we’re sought after as godparents, we can spare the magic more then most wizards and witches can. Our magic is claimed to make the child it’s bound to as a godchild, protected from almost any sort of Magical Attack. You’re unique Sirius, I’m not a mind healer but you seem a lot saner then you should be after twelve years in Azkaban. Granted you looked like a skin painted skeleton two summers back but you are recovering faster then should be logical.”_

_Sirius was disconcerted that his recovery from Azkaban or Harry’s survival of the Killing Curse might be a result of his being born into the Black Family from two Black parents and wiccaned with two more Blacks serving as godparents._

_Sirius coughed, “What can you tell me about Abbs? What is she going to do on my behalf?”_

_Andromeda sighed, “She’s always idolised you, we kept your being sent to Azkaban a secret but raised her on tales of your being an honourable Auror and when she was going up to Hogwarts we admitted that you sent to Azkaban illegally. She declared she was going to be an Auror when she grew up and was going to prove your innocence. Abigail never wavered, while she might have been more of a prankster then I would have liked she’s like a dog with a bone when she’s fixated on something. She’s been looking into your case on the sly since she graduated from the Academy.”_

_“Lucky her,” Sirius grumbled, “we were shoved all of the books and told to study on our own. Then we were assigned a mentor and were paid as trainees but thrown into the field. James was promoted from trainee to full-fledge Auror when he died wasn’t he?”_

_Andromeda nodded, “Even though he technically dropped out to go into hiding, he was treated and spoken of as a full Auror even though he hadn’t earned the title. It was all in the file.”_

_Sirius grumbled, “Never did figure out how Fudge found the rat and I. He showed up just before the street was blown up. Peter went and yelled that garbage about me betraying Lily and James, as if I would, the filthy traitor never deserved our friendship.”_

_Andromeda snorted, “Never knew what you two spoilt heirs saw in him anyway.”_

_Sirius scowled, he’d never thought of himself as spoilt no matter what Snivellus said._

_He winced. It was as if Remus or Charity was there, Merlin’s bollocks a man couldn’t even think without having it filtered or influenced by their perception that Snape was an alright bloke…_

_Andromeda frowned, “What is wrong are you in pain?”_

_Sirius glowered, “No, I’m just dandy. I’ve been staying with one of the professors up at Hogwarts; she’s a friend of Snape’s and won’t hear a word against him. She’s dead set on Remus and Snape getting back together, not that I understand it. She sent me food and notes by one of the student’s familiars when I was hiding out here in the Forbidden Forest last year. More the fool me I didn’t try to get this wand until after I had Buckbeak. Harry thinks I was in South America after we escaped the Hippogriff and I. Never left Britain to be honest. Just glamoured Black owls as birds of paradise, it was fun and let Harry think I was safe. It‘s not like I could have left the country. Most international Floo transport you have to leave via the one of those Centres, International Portkeys have to be paid for legally and trans-Atlantic apparition is a bl…freaking death sentence.”_

_Sirius almost swore but the look on his cousin’s face made it clear that he only got one warning…_

_Andromeda checked her timepiece; it was pinned to her robe next to the crossed wand and bone that marked her as a healer. “I’ll be needing to head back into Hogsmeade, I left my ward there. You remember the boy I mentioned in our reply?”_

_Sirius grumbled, “That Dudley Dursley? Lily’s Muggle nephew? How’d you get him again?”_

_Andromeda rose, “He manifested magic at his Muggle boarding school when trying to rescue a friend. Apparently Apparated and tossed the bully a few feet due to what we’re calling 'accidental magic'. The Department that handles violations of underage magic yelled at him for it. Funny 'cause they never came after my Abigail and Salazar knows that she never had control of her Metamorphmagus abilities until she was about fourteen. Dudley protested over and over that he was a Muggle, when they asked after his nearest Magical relation, all he knew was Harry and you Siri. Since Harry’s a minor and you’re currently ineligible, then they sent him on to me.”_

_Andromeda was headed towards the entrance of the cave when she paused and said thoughtfully, “He’s a good kid even if his parents are terrors. What sort of mother calls her only son by baby nicknames like Diddy or Diddily dinkums when they are fourteen? His father’s a piece of work too, verbally he reminds me of Aunt Walpurga only according to Dudley, he uses his fists on children sometimes the bastard. I’ve been devising brave punishments for him in the words of that Muggle Shakespeare.”_

_Sirius growled, “He better not have laid one finger on Harry.”_

_Andromeda glared, “You watch that temper Sirius, you’re too Gryffindor to handle this appropriately. You leave the Dursleys to me. I’m too circumspect to be caught, besides I maybe a Black but most wouldn’t even consider that a birth healer might be Dark. Especially if they were a bloodtraitor who jilted their pureblood betrothed for a mere Muggleborn Hufflepuff.”_

_Sirius snorted, “You’re Dark, always have been. Exchanging the name Black for Tonks doesn’t change a damn thing. It’s a glamour of sorts, not that you don’t care about Ted in your own way Annie. You’re not insane like Bella or pure as fresh snow like Lyra, if you were other then you are, I know that you’d have been a Dark Lady and toppled Voldy like he was a rotten tree hit by lightening.”_

_Andromeda’s laughter was strangely terrifying and yet comforting, “For a Gryffindor, you’re very perceptive.”_

_“For a Slytherin you’re very…” Sirius really couldn’t put a finger on the right word._

_“Stay out of trouble cousin, I don’t want to hear you’re arrested. Fudge still wanted to have you Kissed and I won’t be pleased if you let that happen.”_

_After that parting shot, Andromeda was gone…_

* End Flashback *

 

Sirius threw an arm over his eyes, he really wasn’t sure if he could handle Andromeda right now.

 

Not after Charity just chewed him out…

 

Sirius didn’t want to apologise for anything and he definitely didn’t want to admit he might have been wrong about Snape.

 

Charity was sexy, smart and had been very good to him.

 

The idea that she’d ask him to leave was painful, was Snape that important to her that she really felt that guilty about having him around?

 

If he wasn’t certain that Hermione was right about Harry being tossed into this bloody tournament to see him dead or worse, Sirius would leave. It was too dangerous…

 

Not that he was the type to shirk from danger, he was grateful to Charity and didn’t want her in trouble because of him.

 

Sirius hated seeing her upset and wished her could help, but how could he assuage her guilt when it was essentially his fault?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	48. Chapter 44B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between custody of Ned, Gracie and now Harry; coupled with the resuming of Severus' teenage pregnancy as well the fact that both Ned and Draco know about said pregnancy- Remus has no choice but to call a family meeting. Remus understands their characters enough to know that Theo will be furious, Gracie uneasy and Harry floored...
> 
> Ned and Draco are a little harder for Remus to predict...

 

Remus had their apartment rearranged to accommodate a larger dining table that would include Severus, himself, Lyra, Theo, George, Ned, Gracie, Harry and Draco…

 

As much as he didn’t want to discuss the pregnancy and Severus’ health Remus felt he had no choice.

 

The last thing he wanted was for Theo to copy his irresponsible behaviour…

 

Severus was still resting when the children started trickling in.

 

Luckily for Remus, Lyra had sent an elf to let him know that she was going to fetch Gracie.

 

Normally, Remus enjoyed spending time with Gracie but since the removal of the stasis spell had affected Severus so strongly, Remus was uneasy about leaving him alone…

 

Ned looked uneasy, George worried, Theo irritated, Harry confused and Draco looked like he would bolt up the stairs to look for Severus.

 

Remus gestured for them to sit at the table.

 

Draco blurted out, “Is Uncle Sev alright? Is he coming down for dinner?”

 

Remus sighed, “If he feels up to joining us I will let him. Regardless of what anyone outside this apartment has to say we’re family. When things come up that change our original plans we discuss them. I know you are all aware that Severus collapsed at breakfast this morning. Ned and Draco followed us so they are aware of why. When we were in school, I was sexually irresponsible. I didn’t research male pregnancies enough to know that my…Akan inheritance could cause Severus to get pregnant without a potion. He did. At the time we weren’t speaking so he let someone trick him into believing he had an abortion. When in reality, a regulated spell that ought to cast and monitored by a healer put the pregnancy into stasis.”

 

Theo growled, “What does this have to do with us?”

 

“The spell was removed sending Severus into shock, so technically his teenage pregnancy is continuing as it would have when we were in school. We’re older now and while we are more able to handle a pregnancy there are others involved that must be considered.” Remus said with a weak smile.

 

Ned scowled, “Gracie and I, you’re worried that we’ll be jealous of this baby.”

 

Remus pulled out paperwork from his robes, “There are three of you now who need us. We would have waited until we knew that you three were settled, safe and recovering. Unfortunately we don’t have a choice in the matter, the perceived loss of this baby devastated us and it’s taken a while to face that loss. Now we have to handle that not only we were lied to but the stasis spell could have killed Severus and was meant to keep us from ever having blood children.”

 

Theo sputtered, “That’s illegal! Why would anyone dare,”

 

Remus held up a hand wearily, “We’re nearly certain who did this but Severus and I have others to consider. We’re guardians of three brilliant children who were terribly mistreated by their previous guardians. You need more then just a roof over your head; you need acceptance, love, encouragement and trust. The timing now could be better, I should have been more careful in school. While I would prefer to be a good example, I suppose I’ll have to settle for being a cautionary tale.”

Harry frowned, “Why am I here? I know that you took in Theo’s siblings and Draco’s Snape’s godson but I’m not,”

 

Remus sighed, “I swear I didn’t know before or I would have tried to get custody. Apparently, James and I were more then mere friends. My grandfather set me straight not long ago and he’s been working on getting custody of you.”

 

Draco blinked, “Custody on what grounds? How were you and James Potter more then mere friends? I heard he was madly in love with Lily…”

 

Remus swallowed, “Our fathers were brothers…which made James and I cousins. I never knew, I swear Harry I didn’t know. I was told due to my illness that I would never be trusted with a child.” His eyes flashed, “That was clearly a lie because Aurora signed over custody of the three of you without batting an eye. Harry you’ll never have to go back to the Dursleys again, because you belong with Wizarding blood and that’s me. My grandfather Lyall Lupin was James’s grandfather as well.”

 

Harry paled, “I have a great grandfather and a second cousin? Then why was I sent to the Dursleys! I was told they were the only family I had…that I had to stay…”

 

Remus sighed, “We were both lied to by that individual, he’s stolen so much from us already Harry. We can’t let him steal more.”

 

The floo flashed to life and Lyra stepped in with Gracie who had Heraclio on a leash.

 

Gracie’s bottom lip trembled, “Dad I thought you were going to pick me up…”

 

Remus moved his chair back and held open his arms, “Come here.”

Gracie threw herself in his arms, “Did I do something wrong?”

 

Remus kissed her hair, “Of course not Gracie, after you left Severus got sick and I stayed her to look after him.”

 

Gracie whispered, “Papa’s sick? Is he going to be okay?”

 

Remus sighed, “We hope so, someone played a mean trick on Severus. They made him think we lost a baby and then we found out when he collapsed that they didn’t. A long time ago, Severus and I had a disagreement. Then he found out he was pregnant and was pressured into getting rid of the baby. He was so hurt emotionally by it that he decided to get ride of the memories. Now he’s pregnant again with the same baby, we wanted a baby of our own but not for a while. Gracie how do you feel about being a big sister?”

 

Gracie slid through his arms and landed on the floor at his feet, “You won’t want me if you have your own baby…”

 

Ned flinched.

 

Remus reached over to pull her up into his lap, “That couldn’t be further from the truth Gracie. I know this a terrible shock and you haven’t been here long enough to trust us. Gracie please I know you’re scared because of the baby, I’m scared too. I know you haven’t been with us long and Harry even less but I want us to be a family. Severus and I will need your help…”

 

Gracie whispered, “Why my help?”

 

Remus chuckled, “Severus has to take care of himself because his body’s had a shock and his magic needs time to figure out its supposed to taking care of the baby and helping it grow. We’ll need your help getting ready for the baby,”

 

Theo growled, “You can’t ask that of her! You were irresponsible and now Gracie and Ned have to pay for it!”

 

George poked him, “What about Harry? Harry’s finally away from the Dursleys and he’s going to lose out on quality parental attention that he desperately needs because of a baby. A baby that never did any harm because it’s an innocent! What if it were me? What if I had custody of Ned and Gracie but you got me pregnant? It could have happened! Can you promise that Gracie wouldn’t feel the same worry if we were expecting?”

 

Theo scowled but fell silent…

 

Ned sighed, “George has a point, since Remus has a creature inheritance they could have conceived at anytime. I don’t think that they were responsible in school which means that we have to avoid following their example.”

 

Theo’s scowl deepened.

 

Remus was worried because Harry was still silently brooding.

 

Lyra surprised the boys and Remus by sitting on a conjured stool so she was eye-to –eye with Gracie, “I think what Remus means is that this baby is a little girl and he was hoping that you and I could make her a pretty room like yours. With all these big brothers, this little girl is going to need a big sister. I’m sure that Remus and Severus would love to let you pick out a name for her too. We can’t put a name plate on her door if she doesn’t have name, can we?”

 

Gracie chewed on her bottom lip a while before glancing up at Remus, “Do you really need me for all of that?”

 

Remus nodded, “I’m sure if you asked Theo and Ned they can tell you how to take care of a baby. If you want I’m sure we can order a practice doll so we’re well trained before she gets here. I’m sure Theo would love to show us, after all you were his little girl not so long ago.”

 

Gracie pouted, “I’m nine dad, I’m not a baby.”

 

Remus kissed the top of her head, “I know but I haven’t been around a baby much since Theo and Harry were babies. That was a very long time ago as you can tell.”

 

So that wasn’t quite true but Damocles and Corey were more possessive then their kids were babies. He didn’t get to see them as a lot until they were older.

 

Gracie swallowed, “I’d like to help with the nursery and practice taking care of a baby.”

 

Theo mumbled, “You don’t have to.”

 

Gracie giggled, “It’s practice Theo.”

 

Theo blinked at her, “Practice for what?”

 

Gracie giggled again, “For when you make me an auntie.”

 

George turned red and Theo coughed.

 

Ned snickered, “She’s got you there, with active creature inheritances you might end up with a kid before you graduate.”

 

George swallowed, “I do want to have babies with Theo but not now. We need to finish school first…”

 

Ned smirked, “If it happens, it happens. If it happens before you graduate then you’ll owe Remus an apology.”

 

Theo returned to brooding.

 

Gracie frowned, “If Neddy and I are your kids because mummy and papa’s mum were sisters, why did you get Harry too?”

 

Remus sighed, “My father and Harry’s grandfather were brothers. I haven’t known very long, I was told that I couldn’t take care of Harry before, when I found out about being Harry’s cousin, I couldn’t do anything until I heard from my grandfather. I’m not the Head of the House of Lupin, he is. Lyall was working on a law suit and getting custody of Harry was part of that. The situation changed and Harry is now legally my charge like you are. Do you think that you want another big brother?”

 

Gracie was silent, “Will he treat me like a baby?”

 

Remus chuckled, “Why don’t you ask him?”

 

Gracie spoke up, “Harry?”

 

Harry didn’t respond so Draco shook him, hissing in his ear, “Harry!”

 

Harry blinked, “Huh?”

 

Gracie leaned over, “If I wanted another big brother, would you treat me like a baby Harry?”

 

Harry frowned, “Baby? Aren’t you like eight?”

 

Gracie scowled, “I’m nine.”

 

Harry nodded, “Then you aren’t a baby.”

 

Gracie turned to Theo, “See? I told you I’m not a baby!” then she turned back to Harry, “So do you want to have Neddy and I as your little brother and sister?”

 

Harry sighed, “I’ve never had siblings, so I don’t know how to be one…”

 

George smirked, “Well I’m sure that Theo and I can set good examples. Besides, we can all practice taking care of this little one because we’ll all be parents eventually.”

 

Harry turned crimson and Draco turned pink, Lyra just giggled.

 

Remus wondered if there was something there…

 

He’d noticed the looks between them when he was teaching last year but they’d grown very close this year…

 

Lolly appeared, “Lolly be telling Master Remus that Master Severus be awake and wanting to join you for dinner. Also dinner be ready. Should Lolly wait until Master Severus come down.”

 

Gracie scurried off Remus’ lap, “Go get papa…”

 

Remus rose, pausing to kiss the top of her head before hurrying upstairs.

 

Severus was pouting when he reached the bedroom. “I don’t know why I had to wait.”

 

Remus sat beside him on the bed, “Because your body had a shock. We’re all waiting for you. Ned and Draco were here when Andromeda examined you so I had to tell them. While you were resting, Lyall came by.”

 

Severus frowned, “What did Lyall come?”

 

Remus smirked, “He officially filed his lawsuit on behalf of the Lupins against Dumbledore and with help from Smythe and Hermione, Lyall got Harry placed in our custody. He never has to return to the Dursleys again. Harry is downstairs with Lyra, Draco, Theo, George, Ned and Gracie waiting for us.”

 

Severus groaned, “Gracie…having a baby now will be hard on her.”

 

Remus nodded, “We realised that already, she took it badly at first but Lyra talked to her. Lyra asked her to help put together a nursery for our daughter.”

 

“Accalia…” Severus said absently. “Her name is Accalia and she’s going to look a lot like Gracie…”

 

Remus murmured the name, before smiling; “Well we can’t call her baby forever can we? Let’s go join the others for dinner. I’m sure that Gracie would love to find the right middle name.”

 

Severus said softly, “the night of the riot, I had a dream and there were three children in it. The girl’s name was Accalia, there were two boys as well about the same age and one had teal hair. Lily told me to look after Harry and mentioned that before we had children of our own that other children would come who desperately need love. There was something about Draco…that he needed a father figure because this year would be the hardest of his life.”

 

Remus helped Severus stand, thinking out loud, “Dream…I had one as well. Gracie was in it. She mentioned Theo and George having four children…there was to be a family picnic and she came by. When I asked about Ned, she said he was blissfully happy with his own Potions Master and pregnant. Gracie…she said something about a Gary…”

 

Severus frowned, “Gary? The only Gary I know is Adrian’s brother Gaheris…”

 

“I wonder how much Lily knows…” Remus said as they started down the stairs, “she mentioned that Harry needed powerful protectors this year…”

 

Gracie’s voice reached them, “Papa? Are you feeling better now?”

 

Severus felt his lips curving into a smile; “We’re all together…you know we had both had a dream this summer about you kids. You’re going to take after our cousins Faith and Constance, and be a Ravenclaw Gracie. Your little sister is going to have your hair…”

 

Gracie blinked, “She’s going to look like me?”

 

Severus chuckled, “With Remus’ eyes but yes…if you want I’m sure that you can paint a pretty name plate for her. See I know she’s going to be a Lupin because you’re my Princess, because Harry’s mum was our best friend we’d like a flower name that’s Latin but it has to sound just right between Accalia and Lupin. Do you think you can do that?”

 

Gracie blushed when he called her his Princess, “What do you mean by ‘Princess’ Papa?”

 

“You’re my Prince Heiress, hence princess so we’ll need a little Lupin girl so Remus has a girl with Lupin blood. I think that you’re just the person to pick out Accalia’s nursery because you know what little girls want.” Severus said thoughtfully.

 

“What about Sylphs papa? Fairies with butterfly wings teasing a golden puppy with a pink colour? There should be lots of flowers?” Gracie asked seriously.

 

Severus chuckled, “I think that will be just right. Lyra did such a perfect job with your room I’m sure she would _love_ to help. Maybe she’ll even help you find just the right name for Accalia…”

 

Gracie beamed at her godmother, “You’ll really help me?”

 

Lyra kissed her cheek, “Why don’t you call me Mama Lyra? Everyone else does.”

 

Theo flinched slightly.

 

Food appeared on the table.

 

Lyra patted Gracie’s arm, “We’ll eat and then start looking through the magazines. I’m sure we can see if Neville and Dean who painted your room would help us with the nursery.”

 

Theo was still fuming while George seemed a bit amused.

 

Remus wondered just how old their four were in his dream, the idea of Theo having twin boys that Gracie would call tricksy made him inwardly snicker.

 

A pregnant Ned was an intriguing thought as well, after all the idea that he would be with a potions master was interesting as well…

 

After dinner, they let Gracie stay up for one hour to go through a magazine or two.

 

Theo and George were the first to leave, which wasn’t a surprise; it didn’t take Harry or Draco long to vanish either…

 

Ned surprised them by joining Gracie and Lyra to look over the magazines as well.

 

Severus joined Remus on the settee reclining against him.

 

When Gracie started to yawn, Remus decided they all needed an early night.

 

Lyra rose and asked Ned if he wanted to take Gracie up to say good night.

 

Gracie glared at him, “I’m not a baby, I don’t want to be tucked in.”

 

Lyra chuckled, “Actually, I was thinking that he could read you a story instead of Remus tonight but I could if you would rather.”

 

Gracie clutched Ned’s hand, “Will you?”

 

Ned nodded, “Alright…”

 

Gracie ran upstairs to get read for bed.

 

Leaving Severus and Remus to bid them good night…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	49. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

 

For Severus the hardest thing about his medical restriction due to his pregnancy wasn’t being banned from teaching.

 

To be honest he hated teaching but had felt trapped by Dumbledore and the needs of Slytherin House.

 

Rather it was the ban from brewing that rankled the most...

 

Andromeda had cast a ward that kept him not only out of his classroom but also out of every single potions lab and ingredients storage cupboard in the entire castle including his own.

 

Lolly as Head Prince Elf had also locked him out of the Prince labs at every property, she took his health and that of his unborn daughter very seriously.

 

He was bored much of time and had the ability to work on catching up his theoretical Defence up to his Potions.

 

Andromeda was so obsessed with his health that she refused to let him cast spells that would use a large amount of magic.

 

While he understood her reasoning, it galled him to have to obey both Gracie and Remus who watched him all the time to make sure that he didn’t try to ‘waste’ magic as his half-sister/cousin called it.

 

Remus had declared that if he was that bored then he could take over Gracie’s elementary magic lessons.

 

Their female ward was looking forward to being a ‘big sister’ so when she wasn’t studying Gracie was pouring over the owl order catalogues and baby magazines that her godmother Lyra brought them.

 

At least Andromeda hadn’t relieved him of his duties as Head of Slytherin...

 

That meant that after lunch today that he could escort Adrian down to the location of the First Task.

 

Harry as well since Dumbledore kept up and vanishing, that meant that Minerva was pulling triple duty as Head of Gryffindor, Hogwarts’ Transfiguration Mistress and Acting Headmistress.

 

How like Albus to vanish during a public international event like the Triwizard Tournament, was he that upset about having Adrian and Harry representing their school?

 

Their infamous Headmaster was notorious about being useless when one was trapped metaphorically between an Acromantula and a dragon...

 

Andromeda must be rubbing off; she was always making such comparisons, such as her usual comparison of the Ministry of Magic to a Runespore...

 

Besides being terrifying, Andromeda had strange quirks likely a result of being a Black.

 

Lyra was the closest to ‘normal’ for a Black, Sirius was weird and violent in his own way, Regulus had been so obsessed with being ‘perfect’ and Bellatrix was a vindictive, narcissist sociopath who took pleasure in causing pain.

 

He ate silently with Remus and Gracie before leaving ahead of them.

 

Gracie was excited about watching the tournament and had plans to sit with her brothers...

 

Severus headed to the large oak doors in the front of the castle, a little distracted.

 

There he met a pensive Adrian and a distracted Harry culling them from the crowd of milling students, despite his early wild accusations about Harry entering on his own after calming down he realised that his issues with Potters was getting out of hand.

 

How could he really handle seeing Harry in the sort of danger that came with the tournament? How could he accuse Harry of entering when the boy was as Draco pointed out crying and offering to take veritaserum to prove his innocence? Especially after he’d argued with Crouch that summer about Harry being innocent of casting the Dark Mark into the sky?

 

Severus was a strange, complex person...

 

Lily was probably fuming at his reaction to Harry being labelled a Triwizard Champion...

 

He silently escorted Harry and Adrian around the Black Lake, skirting the Forbidden Forest and leading them to a large clearing to the Champions’ tent where they would be instructed as to how the First Task would progress.

 

He was proud of Adrian who was proving to be a fine Champion and looked after Harry, encouraging the boy. Severus didn’t really have the words to tell them such things...

 

Having never had much positive reinforcement growing up aside from Lily’s parents, he had very little skill at encouragement. Severus was much better at lecturing...

 

Severus watching anxiously and was surprised that Adrian was the first to face a dragon.

 

Learning the First Task was facing dragons to retrieve a golden egg from their nest had been nerve-wracking.

 

Charity practically had a panic attack while her elder sister Irma had paled but stayed silent.

 

With the exception of Minerva, the other professors were grateful that no one from their former House was Hogwarts’ Champion...

 

It wasn’t that they weren’t supportive...

 

Severus stayed outside of the tent, impatiently waiting for this insanity to be finished.

 

XooooooX

 

Remus was uneasy about this and hoped that Lyall could get Harry’s Champion status reversed.

 

Severus wouldn’t look at him when he tried to ask about the nature of the First Task.

 

That didn’t mean that Remus didn’t have suspicions, after Molly had bragged that Charlie worked with dragons.

 

If Charlie was here, did that mean that there were dragons?

 

Dragons...

 

The idea of Lily’s son having to face a dragon at fourteen was terrifying...

 

How could he face Lily and James knowing that he let this happen when he was Harry’s guardian?

 

His winter cloak was tugged on.

 

Remus looked down to see Gracie and felt guilty for ignoring her, “Is something wrong Gracie?”

 

She blushed shaking her head, “No...I was just wondering. You see, Dana said her dad gives her piggy back rides. I sort of wondered what those were like you know?”

 

Gracie’s physical injuries from being attacked by her father had long since healed but she needed so much love to recover from being mistreated by Oran for being born a girl, which could never be her fault. Not that he resented her need for affection; rather it soothed his wolf, because at his age he ought to have children between Theo and Gracie’s age after all.

 

Remus ruffled her hair in affection even as he crouched for her to climb on his back.

 

Despite her wearing a winter trench coat that was slate coloured and the collar lined with silver rabbit fur, Gracie had a set of purple lavender gloves, a hat and muffler that were made by Lyra to celebrate her being a big sister after a fashion.

 

Gracie climbed onto his back just as Lyra appeared with Ayla and Ned as well as a vaguely familiar Ravenclaw boy.

 

Lyra smirked at him, “It seems like you’re really getting the hang of fatherhood.”

  
Remus coughed, “Well I ought to get some practice in, don’t you agree?”

 

Lyra was four months older than him but she acted as if it were more, she chuckled behind her dragon skin, rabbit fur lined gloves, “It is cute to see you so flustered by a little girl.”

 

Gracie whispered, “Am I causing trouble?”

 

Remus glancing over his shoulder, “Of course not, she’s just comparing herself to me. After all she has much more experience with parenting, being a Black she is enjoying being able to lord over someone that she knows more about parenting than I.”

 

Lyra giggled, “Of course I do, I’ve been a parent for over fourteen years. You’ve only been looking after Gracie, Harry and Ned for a few weeks. Although with Harry and Ned in classes you spend more time with Gracie.”

 

They were just leaving the castle when a second year Gryffindor appeared and threw his arm around the Ravenclaw boy’s shoulders.

 

“Hey Laurel, are you looking forward to the task?”

 

Laurel, yes the Ravenclaw was a Third Year named Laurel Parkinson which meant that he was Pansy’s younger brother.

 

“Sure, I’m not as worried as you though.” Laurel retorted.

 

“Who is this cutie?” Gary Pucey smirked.

 

Ned growled, “That’s my sister, she’s nine Pucey.”

 

Gary frowned, “Then why is she at Hogwarts?”

 

Gracie blushed, “Because I got adopted, your potions professor is my new papa. So I stay with them...”

 

“She’s still cute; I just wish I was as lucky to have a cute little sister.” Gary grinned.

 

They headed after Severus together, meeting Gary’s mother who introduced herself as a member of both the Wizengamot and the Board of Governors.

 

Remus nervously introduced himself as a former professor who had resigned due to ill-health.

 

Lyra greeted Madam Burbage-Pucey politely before making it clear that they were here to support Adrian and not talk ‘business’ as in school or politics...

 

They met a few people that Remus vaguely recognised from his school days.

 

It was pretty noisy in the stands of the make-shift arena, an area was curtained off and Remus was suspicious that was hiding a dragon.

 

The judges aside from Crouch and Bagman were seated on a golden silk-draped balcony...

 

Crouch appeared first of course, with Bagman running into the judges’ stand soon after a loud bell-like whistle.

 

Adrian was the first champion to appear...

 

Remus watched as his former student, now Hogwarts’ Triwizard champion walked confidently into the enclosure.

 

Adrian looked so small down there in the large arena since he was dwarfed by it and the huge Ironbelly who looked be least 50ft long, its eyes were deep red and at least three tons in weight. The Ukrainian Ironbelly was a dragon that was metallic grey in color, with an immense wingspan, long talons and rough scales that seemed like armor.

 

They watched as Adrian transfigured a large boulder into a white version of Sirius’ Animagus form just before shifting in the same manner as his grandfather Lyall...

 

Lyall whistled beside him in surprise.

 

Armed only with his mind and wand, Adrian had to distract a dragon that appeared to be large enough to steal the Durmstrang ship but due to its size was likely a slower flyer that had damaging landings.

 

The transfigured wolfhound yipped at him before it went to try to get the dragon to play with him…

 

 _“Clever move - pity it didn’t work!”_ Bagman announced after a while when the Ironbelly clearly grew tired of the transfigured dog’s antics…

 

Referring of course to Adrian’s transfigured wolfhound…

 

Bagman’s voice seemed to be almost taunting Adrian, which infuriated Adrian’s family, best friend and Neville on his behalf.

 

 _“He’s taking risks, this one!”_ Bagman announced just as Adrian managed to approach the nest from above.

 

Then Adrian landed lightly in the middle of the nest, nudging the fake egg out.

 

They watched as Adrian took the egg in his canine mouth, he must be using a non-verbal wandless sticking charm on his mouth to keep the egg before he relied on his instincts to get him away from the dragon safely…

 

 _“Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow…”_ Was Bagman’s irritating observation as Adrian leapt mostly out of the way of a stream of dragon fire that the Ironbelly released in her rage at his desecration of her nest.

 

Remus realised why he thought mostly when Adrian’s dragon hide jacket seemed to be smoking when he shifted back into his human form.

 

Adrian’s family; his aunts, mother and brother as well as his best friend and love interest let out exclamations of horror and were extremely upset when Remus’ mate Severus and Healer Smythe approached Adrian to determine how injured he was.

 

The judges were conferring in their now warded gold-draped box.

 

All too soon Bagman’s grating voice filled the ‘arena’.

 

“The judges are now ready to award points!”

 

Madame Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons awarded Adrian an 8...

 

Crouch was next and also gave him an 8...

 

Dumbledore, Karkaroff and Bagman each also awarded Adrian 8s as well...

 

Giving Adrian a total of 40 points out of presumable 50 which wasn’t horrible...

 

Gracie had moved to squeeze Gary Pucey’s hand in reassurance after Adrian was hurt and was rewarded with a shy but shaky smile.

 

That would be interesting to see them become close enough to be teasing Gracie about in the future. A connection between the Puceys and the Notts would likely be agreeable once Gracie was old enough, after all Gracie was only nine and Gary Pucey was a Second Year Gryffindor.

 

XooooooX

Severus had watched from the entrance to the enclosure, only entering once the dragon handlers moved to deal with Adrian’s Ironbelly.

 

Adrian attempted to assure Severus that he was quite well and that he was going to check on Harry before joining his friends and family in the stands.

 

Severus closed his eyes briefly, “Harry should not be in the tournament.”

 

Adrian clearly remembered much to Severus’ embarrassment how vocal he had been about Harry entering the tournament and Severus had been of the opinion that Harry had entered even going so far as to order him to be quiet. Although Adrian merely shrugged, “I’m sure that he’ll be fine, it’s not the first match of the Quidditch season after all.”

 

Severus glared at him, “Well hurry up then.” All but shoving him into the champions’ tent…

 

Adrian might have laughed but he was obviously wary of upsetting his Hogwarts’ Head of House, so he chose not to. He let himself in just before the whistle blew summoning Fleur Delacour.

 

Severus observed that Adrian gave the Veela witch a hopefully reassuring smile before they passed one another, with Adrian entering the tent just as Fleur was exiting.

 

One down, three more champions to go...

 

XooooooX

Charlie and his fellow Dragonkeepers were busy setting up for the second Champion who was revealed to be Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy.

 

Blaise excitedly declared that this dragon was a Romanian Long-horn…

 

This dragon had dark green scales, a slightly lighter grass-like shade to its leathery wings and two very long, bull-like glittering gold horns that twisted slightly at level with its eyes.

 

Though her face was grim and Fleur was trembling from head to foot, the Veela witch entered the enclosure with her head held high and her hand clutching her wand.

 

The same process started again…

 

Only instead of transfiguring a boulder into a dog or transforming herself into a wolf, Fleur pointed her wand at her throat before she began to sing.

 

The song that the French witch crooned reminded Remus a little of the lullabies that Lily used to sing to Harry...

 

Slowly, ever so slowly the Long-horn’s eyes began to close. They would blink sleepily and then drift closed again.

 

Eventually, the dragon seemed to curl protectively around its eggs much like a canine bitch and her puppies…

 

Fleur stopped singing words but continued to hum the melody loudly as she crept towards the dragon.

 

At one point the dragon snorted a small jet of flame in its slumber, a finger of which started Fleur’s skirt smoldering but her humming didn’t alter as she calmly pointed her wand at the smoke causing water not unlike that produced by the Aguamenti spell to put out the weak flame before her skirt went up in flame.

 

 _“Oh I’m not sure that was wise!”_ Bagman taunted.

 

Fleur merely shifted direction a little so she wasn’t directly in the path of the Long-horn’s face.

 

_“Oh…nearly! Careful now… Sweet Merlin, I thought she’d had it then!”_

 

Fleur ignored Bagman as she continued humming and picking her way around the dragon towards its tail where the eggs seemed to be. She did nearly slip on the nest itself which prompted Bagman’s snide ‘careful now’.

 

After having been subjected to Bagman announcing for the World Cup, Remus was coming to detest his taunting mannerisms when it came to speaking.

 

Then finally Fleur reached into the nest plucking out a golden egg and held it aloft.

 

Out of her back came beautiful gold tipped white wings that she used to fly effortlessly away from the Long-horn even as the crowd erupt into applause once more…

 

An unfamiliar wizard emerged from the entrance to enclosure no doubt to ascertain whether Fleur was uninjured or not.

 

Meanwhile Charlie and the other Dragonkeepers began to exchange the dragons once more while the judges conferred.

 

The dragon wasn’t revealed yet as a sort of curtain appeared to block their view once more.

 

Eventually Bagman called for their attention.

 

Madame Maxime awarded Delacour a large 10 fashioned from pale blue and gold ribbons that emerged from her wand.

 

Crouch gave her a 9, Dumbledore a mere 7, Karkaroff a 6 and Bagman, the final judge gave her a 9 as well which gave her a 31 out of presumably 50…

 

“Delacour has 31; but Adrian still has 40 which put him ahead.” Draco announced smugly.

 

That was sad since Delacour preformed well and quickly…

 

XooooooX

 

Severus was pacing outside the enclosure but was careful to stay out of the way of the other two guest healers…

 

Somehow Delacour managed to finish her task unscathed but she scored below Adrian receiving a mere 31 to Adrian’s 40…

 

Then it was Viktor Krum’s turn...

 

Severus was curious how he would approach the Task, he was the eldest of the contestants but he seemed to have the more docile of the three dragons...

 

What surprised him was when Viktor roared and the dragon then appeared to be communicating with him...

 

Eventually Viktor’s dragon, which was red, kicked a golden egg out of its nest and it rolled to stop at Viktor’s feet.

 

Viktor snatched it up and thrust the hand into the air with the same aura of triumph as he had the Snitch...

 

This meant that it was now Harry’s turn to face the dragon...

 

Severus would audibly blame his conflicted emotions on his pregnancy mucking about with his hormones but he was tempted to kidnap Harry.

 

It went against every bone in his body to let Harry go out there to face a dragon...

 

This event would drastically worsen his stress levels and get him yelled at by Andromeda but it couldn’t be helped.

 

XooooooX

 

Remus was quite disturbed by how Frank’s mother disciplined Neville in public, it seemed unnecessarily cruel and it seemed to upset a lot of people but especially Adrian who was very protective of the boy…

 

Of all of the ways that Viktor could choose to handle his dragon, Remus did not expect him to talk to it that is if their roaring at one another could truly be considered communication...

 

George about fell out of his seat in shock and when Remus glanced at them, both Theo and George were exchanging identical glances of confusion.

                    

The older more dominant version of Viktor, who had been greeted by Mike Krum, started to laugh out loud.

 

To their awe the dragon seemed to listen and roared back but not in anger, fear or defiance but it seemed to be curiosity.

 

Viktor and the Fireball continued to ‘talk’ as the Durmstrang champion began to move closer to the dragon yet the Fireball didn’t seem upset with him at all.

 

By the time Viktor was three feet from the nest; he was smiling broadly and winked at Fred and George’s elder brother Charlie who seemed dumbfounded.

 

Then to the entire audience’s stunned surprise, the Fireball kicked a golden egg out its nest and it rolled to stop at Viktor’s feet.

 

“That is some nerve he’s showing…” Bagman said sounding surprised.

 

Viktor bowed to the dragon as he picked it up and held it up with more smugness than he had the snitch in the pictures Neville had glimpsed across the breakfast table in the Front Page of the Daily Prophet. Under of course the lead story of Death Eaters at the World Cup…

 

“…And… yes, he’s got the egg!” Bagman almost seemed struck dumb at the ease of Viktor’s completing the challenge…

 

Charlie kept glancing at Viktor as he and the other keepers switched out the dragons once more.

 

Viktor who had clearly sustained no injury wiled away the time as the judges conversed in their box by examining the egg that had been the Champions’ goal for this task.

 

Meanwhile applause shattered the wintery air like breaking glass; now that Viktor had finished – it would be Harry’s turn any moment.

 

Blaise had identified the dragons as the Ukrainian Ironbelly, the Romanian Long-horn and the Catalonian Fireball but had gaped out when Viktor’s dragon was revealed that this meant that the worst of the dragons was Harry’s.

 

Harry’s dragon when it was revealed was huge and bad-tempered...

 

Remus had been quite disturbed by watching Adrian face that Ironbelly but that was nothing compared to seeing his tiny Harry dwarfed by the huge Hungarian Horntail that had his former student Blaise Zabini so upset….

 

Did this mean that the two youngest champions had drawn the more dangerous of the dragons? Was this a further attempt to nearly kill Harry?

 

The yellow-eyed dragon was vicious, its wings more bat-like than its predecessors and it was almost evil in demeanour.

 

Moony desperately wanted to shred it for being a danger to Harry but cognitively Remus knew that a werewolf was no match for a dragon...

 

Lyall was always lecturing about his separating his own urges and desires from his wolf’s but Remus was so used to doing it, especially since he grew up being treated as if his wolf was shameful and a monster. Remus didn’t really care about the Lupin inheritance aside from it being the reason why he was trusted with Harry.

 

Learning that he had never been registered as a werewolf had been a shock but then again having both his father and grandfather working for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, it made some sense.

 

Remus had always thought that was why his employment was shaky but Lyall had informed him that it was actually due to his having to declare bankruptcy to get out from under his parents' crushing debt.

 

But back to his cousin and ward...

 

Blaise's comment that Harry’s plan to face the dragon was actually Draco’s idea worried him...

 

Remus was sure that Draco was unlikely to put Harry in more danger than he was already but Remus was very uneasy.

 

His worries were proved well-founded when Harry held up his wand and yelled, “Accio Firebolt...

 

Remus cursed and immediately he felt a sharp smack of air strike him on the back of his head.

 

He spun around growling only to see a displeased Lyra tapping her wand agaist her dragon-skin gloves and gesturing towards Gracie. Not in a violent gesture but rather in a ‘watch your language, there are children and you ought to be setting a better example’ chiding.

 

Remus inwardly groaned, such language wasn’t appropriate around children and it was even more unseemly around a girl.

 

Lily would have pinched him for it...

 

He remembered how she had punished them for cursing around Harry as an infant so he wouldn’t learn bad words, it was worse when he was copying sounds and nearly said the word ‘wanker’ which was one of Sirius’ most common shall we say ‘colourful metaphors’?

 

Remus growled again when Bagman taunted Harry about possibly running away from the Task and his dragon.

 

Harry had a fondness for heights and until he levelled off, it was possible to make that mistake if you didn’t know him. Before long Harry’s circles above the Horntail’s head seemed to make it more irritable...

 

Harry appeared to be proficient at dodging both the jets of fire breathed his way as well as the knife-like horns on its tail.

 

Gracie let out a horrified cry when tail did appear to strike Harry but it seemed to be only a graze rather that a deep gash.

 

It wasn’t long after that Harry dove straight down, Remus realised it was because the Horntail’s front claws had moved in a manner that uncovered the eggs.

 

Harry snatched up the egg and flew towards Severus who was just entering the enclosure with Smythe, Remus’ mate was pale and clearly distraught which noticeable even at this distance...

 

Smythe would take care of any damage caused by the Horntail but that didn’t make things easier to bear about Harry being injured in a tournament that he was too young to participate in...

 

XooooooX

 

Severus hadn’t been as unnerved about Adrian facing his dragon, even given how immense and dangerous as it was to see that Horntail towering over Harry...

 

He was angry and embarrassingly frightened seeing Harry out there...

 

He should have supported Harry and offered veritaserum to prove the boy’s innocence rather than overreact poorly and treat the kid as a cheater.

 

He was unsure who was more at fault for Harry remaining in the tournament; Dumbledore, Crouch, Bagman or himself...

 

When Harry called for his Firebolt via the summoning charm, Severus felt a chill...

 

This was more dangerous really than when that tampered Bludger put Draco and Harry both in peril and resulted in Harry having his arm shattered only to have that imbecile Lockhart vanish his bones with a made up spell.

 

Harry was flying higher than he usually did to keep out of the reach of Horntail’s jets of fiery breath and his knife-like tail.

 

Severus leaned heavily against the frame of the gate to the enclosure.

 

Smythe glowered, “Don’t faint on me Snape, I have no patience with such things and I detest having to deal with pregnant persons. That’s why we have birth healers...”

 

Severus felt insulted by Smythe’s demeanour but it was just the verbal slap he needed get a hold of himself...

 

It was very difficult to watch Harry taunt the dragon and worse when he saw Harry grazed by the Horntail’s knife-like spikes; it wasn’t quite ‘over’ until Harry landed in front of him with an expression of stunned awe after he gestured firmly for the teen to do so.

 

Severus reluctantly hung back until Smythe treated Harry’s scrapes and then he examined Harry for other injuries before stunning the boy by shaking him. “You can’t go doing stuff like that! You’ve probably frightened years off of Remus’ life...I know you’ve got some talent with a broom but purposely baiting a dragon?”

 

Harry swallowed, “Uh I’m sorry? I was trying to,”

 

“Succeed in the task with the limited skills and education available to a Fourth Year student, I understand. Ten points to Gryffindor for using your head, for once.”

 

Harry mumbled, “It was Draco’s idea...”

 

“Fifteen points to Slytherin in that case.”

 

Harry didn’t even bother complaining about the difference in points; it was shocking to be granted points by Snape at all...

 

Bagman’s clearing of his throat proceeded the announcement of Harry’s scores...

 

A silvery ribbon shot out of Madame Maxime’s wand; an 8…

 

Crouch and Dumbledore both gave Harry 9s…

 

Bagman stunned them by giving Harry a 10…

 

But Karkaroff’s 4 had Severus contemplating ways to dispose of the cowardly traitor, there was a huge difference between turning on your own and being a double spy after all…

 

Out of a plausible 50, Harry had been awarded a total of 38…

 

That left Viktor still in the lead with a 42, Adrian just behind him with 40, Harry had bumped Fleur down to last place with his 38 as opposed to her mere 31.

 

What possessed Crouch and Albus to give Harry identical scores? Speaking of scores just what was Bagman playing at with that 10?

 

Given that Harry was injured, Madame Maxime’s score was reasonable but Igor’s...

 

Severus led Harry back to the Champions’ tent where Viktor and Fleur were just in time to meet Adrian, Neville, Draco and Hermione who were practically dragged there.

 

After being told that the clue to the Second Task was inside the Golden Egg, the Champions were released and well Severus drifted away from Harry only to find himself tackled by Gracie.

 

“Papa? Are you alright? You look sick...” Gracie whispered.

 

Severus sighed, “I’m alright, Harry’s antics just made me a bit dizzy...”

 

Gracie pouted, “Are you fibbing?”

 

Severus shook his head, “No, come on. Let’s go home...”

 

Gracie linked their hands and they joined the tail end of the Triwizard Spectators heading back to the castle...

 

 


	50. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

 

Severus was working on his latest paper for the Potion magazine when he felt his magical bond to Draco twinge and he shifted into a fox immediately and ran to where he sensed Draco was…

 

Severus threw a wandless spell that opened the nearest door to the grounds and ran through it. He kept running until he saw Moody raising his wand against Draco…

 

Andromeda was certainly going to kill him for this but Draco was in trouble...

 

Severus shifted effortlessly to his human form, “Moody! What are you doing to my godson?”

 

Moody smirked, “Teaching the Malfoy brat a lesson. He pulled a wand on Harry Potter and cast a spell on him as he fell!”

 

Harry watched the silver fox shift into Severus himself and whimpered, “Draco didn’t do anything wrong professor! He was trying to slow my fall! Please don’t be mad at him! If anything punish me!”

 

Severus wandlessly summoned the ex-Auror’s wand and cast the Incarcerous on him. Before removing the spell on Draco, he knelt beside Draco and Harry, “Did he hurt you Potter?”

 

Draco clearly didn’t realize he was there until the familiar magic that belonged to Severus himself washed over him and he lay on the ground unmoving but breathing.

 

Draco looked as if all the bones in his body had been smashed, in fact he all over just as Harry’s arm had looked like their mutual Second Year after they were both chased by that insane Bludger. “Someone cast a spell at us and Harry fell Uncle Sev. I only tried to slow him down.”

 

Harry watched Severus’ back confused, likely thinking that he was supposed to hate him and why had he helped him? Harry glanced over at Draco and whimpered softly. It wasn’t the first time he was injured but this time Severus didn’t  blame him for his injuries...

 

Draco was bloody and bruised, Severus could almost feel the pain radiating off of him.

 

“Both of you are injured and I will deal with him while you are both examined. We’ll discuss what happened when you can talk without pain.” Then Severus conjured stretchers and levitated them gently onto them. While he took conjured ropes tied to all three and led them towards the infirmary while calling for an elf to send for Remus, Lyra, Smythe and Lyall.

 

Draco swallowed painfully, “I am sorry I couldn’t protect you better…”

 

Harry started to cry, raising his unbroken arm to cover his mouth as he sobbed, “I promised to protect you! I couldn’t even do that, I’m so sorry Draco!”

 

“Be quiet you two!” Severus grumbled, “Arguing over blame helps no one.” He wasn’t sure who he was more angry with; the person who had caused Potter to be hurt or Moody for hurting Draco but he’d make both pay if he found Potter’s cowardly attacker.

 

Harry closed his mouth after Severus scolded them, still crying softly.

 

Severus knew Harry still wasn’t really used to the idea that he was Remus’ ward and that Remus was engaged to himself…

 

Severus had already called for Lolly and told her to fetch Remus and Lyall before telling her to have Barry to go get Lyra.

 

He should inform Lucius but he did not want to do so right now, he’d let Lyra send for Draco’s sire…

 

It didn’t take long for Remus to run into the infirmary, without Gracie.

 

Severus swallowed, “Gracie?”

 

Remus gasped out, “I sent her to Marcheness with my apologies by Prince elf. What happened?”

 

Pomfrey finally appeared, “What happened? Mr. Potter I’m not surprised but Mr. Malfoy? What were you two doing? Duelling?”

 

“No!” Harry said through his pain, “I wouldn’t hurt Draco!”

 

“I didn’t do anything to Harry!” Draco protested

 

Remus squeezed Severus’ shoulder, shoving past Pomfrey heading for the incompetent medi-witch’s office ignoring her protests.

 

Severus felt centred and more in control of himself now that Remus was there to support him. He sat between Harry and Draco’s beds trying to keep them from worrying.

 

“Pomfrey you’re not needed, you may leave.” Severus snarled in his Head of Slytherin voice.

 

“But they are injured.” Pomfrey protested.

 

Lyra appeared by house elf in time to hear Pomfrey speak and snapped, her violet eyes flashing, “After how you mistreated my son when he was last injured, do you really think that I would allow you to touch him? You’re a fool if you believe that I would allow it. I trust that Smythe was sent for.”

 

Severus nodded, “Of course I did so when I sent for you. I am sorry Lyra, I wish I could have prevented this.”

 

She strode towards him, her eyes filled with pain but her face set in an impassive mask. “What happened?”

 

“It was Professor Moody!” Draco gasped out.

 

Lyra took the chair that Severus vacated, “Mad-Eye? The one who cursed Blaise?”

 

“Cursed us all…” Harry whispered.

 

Lyra snarled, “Why is he still teaching?”

 

Severus sighed, “We couldn’t get him fired…you know that Lucius did his best.”

 

“Why is it that the professors who let or caused my son be injured are still here? After casting the Imperious on all the Fourth Years, which is illegal to cast on humans Moody ought to be in Azkaban!”

 

“The Headmaster gave him permission!” Pomfrey protested, “How could you attack Alastor?”

 

Severus snapped, “He attacked my godson! Your mad ex-husband transfigured him into a ferret and used his wand to nonverbally fling him against every hard surface he could find.”

 

Lyra let out a gasp of horror, one hand clutched to her heart and the other covering her mouth, “What? Why?” her Black upbringing failed her, her eyes filled with tears and her mask shattered.

 

“Someone cast a spell that made Harry fall out of the tree we were sitting in.” Draco said through gasps of pain. “I tried to slow him down, like the Headmaster did last year when he fell off his broom. Moody thought I was cursing him, so he attacked me.”

 

“Mr. Potter, I mean Harry do you know who cursed you?” Lyra asked with a shaking voice.

 

“I don’t, I was hit from behind.” Harry whispered.

 

“Did you see anything Draco?” Lyra pressed

 

Draco frowned, “No…I was distracted…”

 

Severus was not that surprised that the admission had both Harry and Draco turning red.

 

The two teens seemed relieved when Smythe arrived and proceeded to examine them, starting with Draco who seemed the worst off.

 

Lyra had moved out of Smythe’s way when she saw him appear, Severus knew that as the Malfoy’s primary healer Lyra knew that Smythe despised hovering parents during his exams.

 

“Young Draco shows sign of a forced human transfiguration although his body has suffered massive trauma. What happened to the young heir?” Smythe spat.

 

“My godfather bond to Draco alerted me that he was in trouble, so I ran out of my office shifting on the way. I had to use wandless magic to throw open the doors. I found that Moody had transfigured Draco into a ferret and was slamming him against any solid object near him. Harry was mostly paralyzed on the ground, barely able to move more than his mouth. I managed to subdue Moody and untransfigure Draco. I wished I’d arrive sooner, I knew I lacked the ability to heal him and I brought him here. I probably should have taken him by portkey to St. Mungos but I was unsure if he was stable enough to travel that way.” Severus blurted out.

 

“Good choice, an emergency portkey that isn’t issued by St. Mungos or the Department of Magical Law might have caused a rib fragment to impact his heart or even his lungs. I can’t give him pain medication due to the sheer amount of skele-gro that he will need. His arms and legs will need to be casted so that they heal properly but bones like his ribs, spine and collarbone I will need to heal by spell. I can’t leave Young Master Draco to examine Harry, as much as I hate the idea of allowing another healer to treat my patients, I think that you’d best send for your sister. She is skilled and I’m sure that she’ll deal with whatever injuries that Potter has.”

 

Severus and Remus had no complaints about sending for Andromeda, they trusted her healing skills because she was looking after both Severus’ classes and his health as a pregnant bearer. Severus barely suppressed a wince, he was going to be in so much trouble...

 

They didn’t even have to send for her, Andromeda emerged from Pomfrey’s office. She paused to brush off her skirts before snapping, “Severus Snape what do you think you’re doing? I leave the castle for a few hours and you attempt human transfiguration? You’re lucky I put a warning spell on you! Your stress levels are insane!”

 

Severus flinched.

 

“Annie, its Draco! He was hurt and Severus didn’t have a choice. We were just going to send for you. It’s Harry, Smythe is taking care of Draco but he can’t treat Harry too.” Lyra said trembling.

 

Andromeda glanced at Draco’s prone form and pain-ravaged face, “I will treat Harry and join you. His injuries are too severe for you to treat alone Hyrum and you know it.”

 

Smythe grunted but didn’t look up from his work.

 

Andromeda cast detection spells and then proceeded to heal Harry without informing them as to his injuries.

 

The look on Lyra’s face when she gazed as her sister was pride; she adored and looked up to Andromeda. She knew better then to interrupt Andromeda when she was concentrating.

 

They all did, having attended Hogwarts at the same time as the former Queen of Slytherin and knew her to be as loyal and dangerous as she was powerful.

 

Eventually she rest her hand on Harry’s forehead and he drifted off to sleep. “I think his attacker meant to hit him with a petrifying or stunning spell but made a mistake with either the pronunciation or the wand movement. It resulted in a paralysis, if Harry wasn’t so strong-willed he shouldn’t be able to move much less speak. The impact damaged his still recovering bones, his arm shattered from the impact of landing on it. From his fingers to his shoulder were pulverized. He fell out of a tree or a window I presume?”

 

Severus informed her as to what he’d seen and been told by the boys.

 

Her eyes flashed fire, but she circled the bed where Draco was being treated before joining Smythe in treating her nephew.

 

Once Andromeda left Harry, Lyra and Remus moved to check Harry.

 

Severus was torn between keeping an eye on Draco and joining them…

 

“He’s sleeping poor boy…” Lyra whispered, “He’s suffered so much already. First his parents; then living with those awful Muggles and now this…”

 

“I’m sure that he’ll be fine, you know Andromeda wouldn’t have stopped treating him without knowing he was okay. She’s a healer and she takes great pride in her skills.” Remus said quietly.

 

Lyra smiled at him sadly, “She’s always been the best at everything my sister, I always felt like I could never compare to her. If it weren’t for her and Lucius, I doubt I would have any self-confidence.”

 

They drifted into an uneasy silence.

 

Pomfrey attempted to release Moody but Severus threatened to lock her in her office if she tried it again.

 

The witch bit her lip and threatened to tell the Headmaster.

 

Severus let out a mocking laugh, “He’s not in the castle as you no doubt know. You are welcome to inform Minerva if you like, as Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor she should learn about this.” He just hadn’t bothered to inform her...

 

“You won’t get away with this!” Pomfrey said stomping her foot like a young Draco and stormed out of the infirmary.

 

Lyra gazed silently at Harry as if trying to see what it was about this boy, Lily’s son that so enthralled her own son.

 

Severus wondered that as well sometimes but the heart was a fickle thing and hard to fathom…

 

It would be hours before the healers spoke again… to anyone but each other that is...

 

XoooooX

 

Lyra had taken the bed beside Draco’s and slept fitfully waiting for news about her son.

 

Severus had drifted off in Remus’ arms from the bed beside the one Moody was tossed it.

 

Lyra and Severus had practically thrown McGonagall out long before when the elder witch’s incessant questions and brash demeanor had managed to infuriate the healers who were working on Draco.

 

Lyra had to threaten to summon every member of the Board of Governors because her behavior was making it nigh impossible to treat Draco’s serious injuries. She was already contemplating suing the school on behalf of her son and ward, both who were injured because of Moody.

 

Legally, Lyra couldn’t do it but McGonagall didn’t know that, if they could prove that Moody hurt Harry then maybe Lyall could get the insane ex-Auror fired if Lucius couldn’t.

 

They were still waiting, Harry was sleeping and Draco was still being treated.

 

Eventually the two healers sagged onto the chairs between the beds.

 

Smythe was the more exhausted and remained silent.

 

Andromeda spoke; her voice was weary but had her usual confidence. “Draco is sleeping but it’s a spell so I’ll keep an eye on him. Once the skele-gro is out of his system he can have pain potions but right now he’s under a nerve-blocker spell so he can’t register the pain. His ribs, collarbone, spine and pelvis were rebuilt and his limbs can be worked on by the skele-gro now. He should be fine but he won’t be moving much for a few days. I heard about Blaise’s knees and read Harry’s previous injuries, this was so much worse. How his head managed to be the only undamaged skeletal structure is a miracle, the only physical trauma was mostly to his bones. Somehow his organs managed to remain undamaged and thank Morganna for that. I’d like to curse that former Auror but I would never hear the end of it.”

 

“I am sure that Lyra would be very grateful to both of you, as a guardian I thank you both for what you have done to heal the boys even if it was your duty as a healer. I’ll stay up with Andromeda to look after the boys.” Remus said politely.

 

Smythe called for an elf and was taken away.

 

Remus settled back in the bed to stay up in as comfortable as possible.

 

Andromeda was exhausted but her healer pride and duty brought her over to Severus where she grimly examined him.

 

“No more human transfiguration for him! I’ll cast a spell if I even think he considers it again. Surely someone as intelligent as Severus should know that pregnant persons don’t use human transfiguration any more than they are to brew or handle dangerous ingredients!” Andromeda hissed, “Without his duties as a teaching professor, his stress level should be much lower! This incident can’t be healthy for either of them. He’ll need to rest after that, he did too much no wonder he fell asleep so quickly. If he won’t like it, while he did the right thing by his godson, my nephew but his body can’t handle that sort of stress right now.”

 

Remus paled, his arms tightening around his mate. Saving Harry and Draco was important but it might have cost him Severus and their unborn daughter.

 

“Get some sleep; I’ll take a few potions to help me stay up to make sure that they are recovering as expected. I doubt they’ll be able to avoid seeing someone like Ted, the guilt they no doubt feel from watching helplessly as the other was hurt is traumatizing.” Andromeda said with a sigh. “I’ll have to speak to Severus about his recklessness; it’s so unSlytherin and so very Gryffindor, that I suspect you’ve rubbed off in more ways than one.”

 

Remus flushed, her word choice was unique…

 

“Sleep, I better not catch you awake Remus Lupin or I will hex you.” Andromeda said it so firmly that Remus was inwardly trembling.

 

If everyone thought Bellatrix was terrifying, then they never dealt with a determined Andromeda.

 

Andromeda never had to use her magic to punish anyone; she terrified them plenty with what she could do without ever casting a spell or pulling out her wand.

 

Remus closed his eyes against his own wishes; he wasn’t going to argue with the Queen of Slytherin because he didn’t want to have to deal with her wrath…

 

He could only hope for the best…

 

XooooooX

 

Three days after Draco and Harry were attacked, Gracie tapped the sheet of paper; she was allowed to pick out her new sister’s name.

 

Accalia Liliana

Channon Jessamine

Dacia Carmel

Chloe Accalia

Jacintha Channon

Chysanta Dacia

 

Aunt Andromeda was supposed be here to check on her papa, to tell them how her sister was growing.

 

She had narrowed it down to three wolf names; Accalia, Channon and Dacia for her dad but Latin flower names for her papa. Harry’s mother had a flower name and she wanted to honor that as well as a Latin name like her mother had. Gracie knew because Mr. Lyall told her that Lupins had wolf names because they could shift into wolves like Adrian did during the First Task to get past the dragon while Princes had Latin names like Severus, Valeria, Junia and Ernestus…

 

She wanted to pick the right name for her sister, but she hadn’t found it yet…

 

A gentle hand touched her shoulder, Gracie turned to find her papa behind her.

 

“That one…Accalia…that is her name…” Severus murmured.

 

Gracie frowned, “Accalia what papa? Accalia Liliana? Accalia Jessamine? Chloe Accalia? Accalia Carmel?”

 

“Liliana…” Remus said as he walked towards them, “Accalia Liliana…it’s perfect…”

 

Gracie dug out her baby name book, “Liliana from the Latin word Lilium which means lily and Accalia also Latin but is the name of a feast celebrating the foster mother of the founders of Rome Romulus and Remus.”

 

“Lily…naming her for our best friend is perfect. She let me see a future where we had blood children. The girl was Accalia…” Severus said absently.

 

Gracie bounced a little, “I’m so happy I could help! Now all I have to do is pick a pretty nursery theme for Accalia…”

 

Remus kissed the top of her head, “I’m sure whatever you chose will be perfect.”

 

“Well isn’t this a happy family scene.” Andromeda Tonks said as she stepped into the apartment with Gracie’s godmother Lyra at her heels.

 

“Lyra, Andromeda, Gracie helped us pick out our daughter’s name.”

 

“Oh? And what name did you chose?” the Slytherin queen asked gruffly.

 

“Accalia Liliana Lupin.” Severus said softly.

 

Remus squeezed his hand, “It’s perfect…”

 

The healer was quiet as she examined Severus, Gracie was impatient…

 

“Accalia seems to be progressing well; I expect I will be delivering her in late April or early May. Unless Severus insists on doing foolhardy things that put them both at risk.” Andromeda said sternly.

 

Severus grumbled, “You’ve got me banned from brewing, I can’t teach and I am bored.”

 

“You hate teaching,” Andromeda snorted, “You can’t fool me Severus I know you too well. While you like excel with teaching apprentices I can’t see you enjoying teaching a classroom full of students who don’t give a knut about potions.”

 

“What do you expect me to do?” Severus glowered.

 

“You can attend Hogwarts Board of Governors meetings as well as the Wizengamot when it returns to active sessions in January. Until then treat this as an extended winter vacation…” Andromeda shrugged.

 

Severus disliked being bullied by the imperious witch but he did realize his pregnancy was tenuous. The idea of losing Accalia terrified him; he couldn’t handle losing her again or thinking that he was responsible for her death.

 

Thanks to his reckless shifting into his Animagus form to rescue Draco and Harry from Moody a few days ago, Andromeda had taken to examining him every other day just to be sure he was bringing down his stress levels and his daughter was growing properly now that he was no longer under the pregnancy stasis spell.

 

“Have you been eating properly according to my diet sheet?” Andromeda scowled.

 

Gracie nodded, “Uh huh, we’ve been eating the same to be supportive. He gets a little exercise by walking Heraclio with me too. We mostly walk inside during classes in the mornings but we have to go outside for Heralio to go potty so dad takes us outside so papa doesn’t get cold.”

 

“I see, that is a good start. Has he been drinking milk or eating things like yogurt and ice cream?”

 

Severus growled, “I hate milk...”

 

Gracie snorted, “Dad and I hate vegetables but we eat them so you can too! It’s not fair to make us eat vegetables when you won’t drink your milk!”

 

Remus chuckled, “She has a point Sev...”  


Severus grumbled, “Fine.”

 

Being parented by a child was odd but she must have learned from Theo who had helped raise both her and Ned with help from a Prince Nursery elf.

 

Would this explain why Gracie sometimes looked after George and Theo’s two sets of twins in that dream…?

 

So who was Ned’s potions master and just how long was Gary Pucey going to annoy Severus by flirting with Gracie?

 

Then again how accurate was that vision of the future that Lily showed him? There were so many variables that might alter it…

 

They spent the hour after dinner curled up on the settee with a book that Remus was reading to Gracie.

 

It was helpful for Accalia’s development as well as their bonding with Gracie, Lily’s mother would read to Severus and Lily when they were younger but it was something they had all wished that their parents would have done for them…

 

 

 


	51. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Yule Ball

Chapter 47

 

 

Severus had received a note from Theo via Pokey, a Prince nursery elf.

 

It had all but demanded a meeting with his first thing this morning…

 

Since Theo resented his custody of his siblings, it was unusual for Theo to speak to him alone much less request an audience.

 

Something had clearly upset his cousin-brother, which took some getting used to still…

 

Having their mothers being sisters was one thing but learning that their sire was the same loathsome wizard was a whole other matter…

 

Severus had left his apartment and essentially his warm bed, far earlier than he wanted to but duty came before pleasure.

 

Theo was stiff with tension and only a strapping charm kept his possessions from falling off the walls or the shelves when his office door slammed into the wall after being flung open.

 

He hadn’t seen Theo in this much of a temper since being forced to agree to have him summoned after Gracie was attacked by their mutual sire.

 

“Urquhart did it.” He snarled.

 

Severus frowned, “Did what?”

 

“Gave Ned that dog.” Theo snapped.

 

Severus scowled, “Are you sure?”

 

“Heard it from the git’s mouth. He called Ned ‘Ernestus’ of all things!” Theo groused pacing.

 

Severus coughed, “How did he learn that?”

 

Theo glowered, “Said Ned told him I think! Sasashima was teasing him about Ned, called my brother a pretty boy and mentioned that stupid dog!”

 

“Why did he give him the dog Theo?” Severus prodded.

 

“Said he found it and dumped it on Ned because my brother owed him a minor debt. Claimed it was only a coincidence that the dumping occurred on Ned’s birthday.” Theo fumed.

 

He still resented Severus for having custody of Ned and Gracie but damn it, his cousin-brother had to have the same issues with Urquhart bothering Ned.

 

Ned was twelve damn it! Urquhart was sixteen at least because he had a creature inheritance.

 

That recollection stopped Theo cold in his pacing.

 

“What is it now?” Severus muttered darkly.

 

“Just remembered, Urquhart, he has a creature inheritance. I felt like it was the same as mine. Damn it all! He seemed to be fighting his attraction to Ned, protested that he had no interest in Ned like that but he slipped up. Much to Sasashima’s amusement and Urquhart’s dismay. The Lazy Prefect took off more like a scared rabbit then a dragon.”

 

“Ah I was wondering what your creature inheritance was, Chuvash apparently. No matter, a creature inheritance and he seems to have imprinted on your brother. This is problematic…” Severus mumbled.

 

Theo snorted, “You think?”

 

“You’re an adult, act like one.” Severus snarled.

 

Theo stiffened. 

 

“Agewise this is unfortunate, however despite his reputation Aodhan Urquhart wouldn’t be too awful. He is an adult as you are and he is an heir, essentially an orphan there isn’t anyone on his side anyone to oppose the match. He must have a great deal of self-control, much like your Weasley I imagine.”

 

Theo scowled, “George is nothing like Urquhart!”

 

Severus held up a hand, “I only meant that they were alike in that they imprinted on a younger wizard as a mate. George must have struggled to keep a distance between given the difference in your ages.”

 

Theo clearly despised how perceptive Severus was at times; it was only logical that George had struggled to keep their friendship platonic and had only revealed his creature inheritance when the circumstances demanded it.

 

Theo likely didn’t want to think about Ned and Urquhart in a similar situation anymore than Severus did himself, after all Ned was twelve and Urquhart was sixteen…

 

“I’ll brood on this and come to a decision. I will be talking to Urquhart myself and sometime this morning. Thank you for bringing this to my attention…” Severus said gruffly.

 

Theo nodded sharply before storming out nearly as violently as he entered.

 

XoooooX

 

Severus had tried to brood over the Ned-Urquhart situation on his own, he had forgotten how perceptive and nosy his own mate could be…

 

Predictably, Remus poked his head into the office and shoved his Gryffindor nose into the situation.

 

Remus did not take it well and stormed off when Severus said that he was going to send for Urquhart and insisted on talking to his charge in private.

 

Remus wasn’t a professor at present and well, Severus was involved because Ned was his ward/cousin-brother and Urquhart was his student…

 

Severus glowered at him from across the desk that seemed almost like a shield between them, “Well? Why are you courting my ward without my knowledge or consent?”

 

Urquhart sputtered at him, “What?”

 

“Due to familial unpleasantness and my relationship with the Nott siblings thanks to our mothers’ being Prince heiresses and sisters, young Ned is in my custody.” Severus drawled

 

“So their father really is a violent murderous bastard then.” Urquhart snorted.

 

How Urquhart knew that given his sheltered upbringing away from pureblood society, Severus couldn’t imagine.

 

The look Severus gave Urquhart made the teenage wizard stiffen like prey before a snake.

 

Severus nonverbally attempted to gently test Urquhart’s mental shields with Legilimency and was unsurprised by the way he bounced off said shield. Urquhart’s shields were natural and seemingly impenetratable without considerable force. Given said shield strength, a more aggressive approach was unwise.

 

Severus grumbled, “Still impermeable as ever. I never know what you’re thinking. Unlike Filius, I didn’t know who you were at one. Then again, I wasn’t your mother’s teacher.”

 

Urquhart’s scowl deepened but he said nothing, likely the wizard knew that sometimes that was the best option when it came to intelligent or at least highly perceptive adults.

 

“It wasn’t the Headmaster who informed me of your parentage, thought as your godfather he ought to have done so soon after you were sorted. Rather it was Filius, out of concern for how you would react to your mother.” Severus paused before musing, “You remind me of someone…”  


“Who?” Urquhart asked gruffly.

 

Severus snorted, his voice brusque and quiet at the same time, “Myself. Having no adults at school to rely on or trust when I was young, for better or for worse I have done my best to be one for my Snakes. Given the political leanings of most of their families I have done my best to be there. I am not perfect by any means and I became a professor too young so I have made mistakes. My failings were brought to my attention over the summer and I have since begun to rectify them. Now if one were to suspect that you had recently come into a creature inheritance would that be accurate?”

 

Urquhart nodded sharply but said nothing.

 

Severus’ lips tightened, “I see…like yourself I was against your appointment as prefect.”

 

Before Urquhart could retort, Severus continued.

 

“Filius and I were forced to agree despite our opinions on the subject just as you were. However it was I who mentioned to our Head Girl that you would be best suited to library duty. As your Head of House I can’t countenance your treatment of Quirrell and Lockhart in the past but I applaud your perception of their uselessness. The Headmaster has been too busy to notice how unsuitable you are as a prefect and how unwilling you are to handle the duties. However,”

 

Urquhart stiffened.

 

“In light of the Tournament, you will attend the Yule Ball and have a date.” Severus continued, his voice iron firm.

 

Before Urquhart could properly think through an appropriate retort to the verbal gauntlet, the wizard threw down one of his own…

 

“If I have to attend, then its Gryffindor Nott who you will agree to send as my date. If you refuse then so do I.”

 

 “Interesting,” Severus drawled, “you claim to have begun no courtship of my cousin and yet you demand his company at the Yule Ball. Theo did mention his suspicions; I do have to thank you because my cousin disliked sharing the responsibility for Ned with him but now thanks to you we seem to have a reason to do so.”

 

Theo wasn’t kidding when he mentioned how Urquhart would protest his interest in Ned and then slip up with comments like that…

 

Urquhart scowled, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Now you really remind me of myself.” Severus snorted, “You have an creature inheritance, one that clearly has its sights set on my cousin even if your age difference is somewhat unnerving.”

 

At the mention of the age difference between Urquhart and Ned, the Lazy Prefect stiffened further.

 

“We’ll discuss this later, but you will attend the ball tomorrow. Theo will not be happy but he will have to understand that the proprieties must be observed.” Severus said sternly.

 

With that said, the door from Severus’ office opened onto the corridor. Severus was intent on having the last word.

 

“I expect you to pick Ned up. No funny business and I want him in the Tower early.”

 

Urquhart snorted, “Don’t want to go anyway…” then the unsocial Slytherin stormed out.

 

Severus had no wish to attend the Yule Ball himself, especially since he had to attend with a date, which meant Remus had to come and Gracie would be alone…

 

Remus would not be happy with his decision, though who would be more displeased Remus or Theo was debatable…

 

XoooooX

 

Severus was still arguing over his choice to allow Ned to attend the Yule Ball that evening to ensure that Urquhart did when the door from his office closed.

 

 

“He’s twelve Sev, practically a baby. I know Urquhart, he was my student too but this,” Remus growled only to stop mid-rant when the door closed behind Ned.

 

Ned swallowed, “Did I do something wrong?”

 

Nia was practically glued to his feet and yipped defensively

 

Severus shook his head as he pat the seat next to him on the settee, “No of course not. Remus and I are having a difference of opinion.”

 

Remus flung himself onto the loveseat opposite them, “I am sorry you heard that. I didn’t mean to upset you. Severus and I are both stubborn but we would never hurt each other, your sister or you.”

 

Severus was very grateful that Remus had sent Gracie off for a playdate/lesson at Marchness before they started debating the Ned-Urquhart situation and solutions.

 

Ned relaxed a little as Nia jumped into his lap.

 

“It’s true isn’t it? That Urquhart gave you your puppy…?” Severus asked gently.

 

Ned stiffened and clutched her to his chest; “You’re not going to take her away from me are you?”

 

Severus glared at Remus who squirmed, “Absolutely not. You’ve bonded to her and you’re a very responsible young man. I’m not happy you kept her origins a secret but I understand why. You were afraid we’d either take her away or demand you return her.”

 

Ned peeked up, “You wouldn’t?”

 

Severus sighed, “I will admit that such a response would have been a first reaction but not necessarily the correct one. I’ve mellowed in some ways since last year so I have begun thinking more often before making difficult choices. Remus has the right to disagree with me, however the situation as unpleasant as it seems at first glance, isn’t all that bad if we handle it appropriately and locking you in a Tower isn’t the right choice.”

 

Remus snorted, “I wasn’t that melodramatic.”

 

“It’s the wolf,” Severus shrugged.

 

Remus muttered, “Like you weren’t irritated by the idea of Pucey’s younger brother teasing Gracie.”

 

It was Severus’ turn to scowl, “Gracie’s nine and there is a huge difference between nine and twelve.”

 

Ned wasn’t exactly sure what they were talking about but it seemed serious…

 

“He has Prince Blood Remus, he’s mature for his age and he deserves to know.” Severus said sternly.

 

Remus snorted, “Fine but if we end up with the same situation with Gracie or even Accalia, then I am throwing the same words back at you.”

 

Severus scowled, “You would.” Then he turned back to Ned, “Ned you know that Theo and George have a shared creature inheritance and that’s why Theo went extremely protective of George and Gracie right?”

 

Ned nodded vigorously.

 

Severus sighed. “Theo confided in me his suspicions that Aodhan has the same creature inheritance. He’s legally an adult and it seems that he’s locked onto you as his mate. Aodhan is likely reluctantly to admit it to himself because of your age.”

 

At the word ‘mate a shiver ran through Ned, oh Salazar no wonder they were so upset. Ned remembered the shock when Aodhan touched his forehead with the older wizard’s wrist and swallowed, “Oh…”

 

“Unfortunately, he’s a prefect and must attend the Yule Ball tonight. He agreed with great reluctance but only if you were his date. That’s why Remus is upset; he thinks you are too young to attend. It will be late, far past curfew if you went…” Severus continued stiffly.

 

Ned frowned, “Do you not want me to go?”

 

Ned had never attended any of the events that their father had over the course of the year, his first public appearance had been at the Quidditch World Cup. He had no idea how to present himself at a ball much less what to wear…

 

He immediately began to panic…

 

“Lyra, Draco’s mother Lady Malfoy sent us an appropriate outfit and I’m sure that Pokey could assist you in dressing. You don’t have to agree to attend…” Severus’ voice drifted into silence.

 

“I’ll go!” Ned blurted out.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow, “You do realize it will be a late night and no one else in your year will be going. Things might be difficult if you go…”

 

“If I don’t, then Aodhan won’t go and that would make Hogwarts look bad. I don’t want to be responsible for that…” Ned mumbled as he buried his face in Nia’s fur.

 

A hand squeezed his shoulder gently, “You are far more mature than I gave you credit for…”

 

Ned looked up to find Remus crouched in front of him and blushed.

 

Remus chuckled, “I was wrong, you are old enough in the way that counts. You can leave Nia here with Gracie during the Ball. I’m sure that Heraclio will look after her too.”

 

Ned gave his other guardian a weak smile, “Okay…”

 

The flames in the floo turned green and a statuesque blond witch stepped out.

 

It was Gracie’s godmother Lady Malfoy and she had a bag draped over her arm.

 

“Come up to Gracie’s room, I know she’s visiting Marcheness right now. I want to give your hair a trim and see if this outfit favours your colouring the way I expect it will. It will likely need to be fitted. I wish I’d had more notice but its exciting. Your first Ball!”

 

Ned was swept up by the enthusiastic witch and remained bewildered for hours…

 

Remus was still irritated about Ned attending the ball but whether that Remus himself or a mixture of himself and Moony, Severus hadn’t a clue.

 

He didn’t like this situation any better but this was the best way given the circumstances.

 

Urquhart couldn’t not attend the Ball, a mate bond was clearly forming between them and forbidding them from being together could only backfire and Ned had suffered enough.

 

Severus wasn’t perfect by any means and he was parenting on instinct, he just didn’t want to damage Ned’s growing confidence or become an overprotective parent.

 

A note to Lyra about the situation and she had solved the Ned having a date to the Ball at such short notice in the same easy manner that she’d taken Gracie’s room and his pregnancy in stride.

 

Severus just hoped that this was the right choice….

 


	52. chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snupin Yule Ball

Chapter 48

 

Severus detested Balls and did his best to avoid attending such events.

 

Unfortunately, as a professor and Head of Slytherin not attend wasn’t an option…

 

Lyra had purchased them robes ages ago and insisted that they accept them…

 

Lyra wasn’t Andromeda but she had a way of manipulating you into agreeing at times.

 

Lyra had a Ball to attend herself but she was still present to help Ned get ready and waited for his date to arrive.

 

Severus wasn’t exactly surprised that Ned was wringing his hands in anxiety …

 

Too soon in Remus’ opinion, there was a rap at the door and Remus went to open it.

 

Aodhan stood there scowling.

 

Ned’s heart hammered in his chest.

 

Aodhan was so tall and handsome in his robes…

 

“I expect him to be in Gryffindor Tower at a reasonable hour…” Severus said sternly.

 

Aodhan nodded sharply, “I’m going to the Ball, I never said how long we would stay.”

 

Awkwardly, Aodhan held out his arm, “Well come on then.”

 

“Wait!” Lady Lyra protested, “Pictures! Ned needs a memento for this!”

 

Aodhan’s scowl deepened, “Oh come on lady! The two of us are already being forced to attend this stupid Ball is bad enough, you don’t need to traumatize us further.”

 

She just sniffed at him, “Now see her young man, a first ball with a suitor is important. His mother was my friend as are his guardians. Maybe you don’t care but Ned here might want to have a picture to remember tonight.”

 

Ned blushed she was way too perceptive. As nervous as he was, he did want a picture to remember…

 

Aodhan stared at him before muttering an assent.

 

Lyra took a few photos by charm before giggling, “Off with you both. Have fun!”

 

Aodhan glared at her before tugging Ned along.

 

Lyra bullied them out as well, “What are you waiting for? You have a Ball to chaperone!”

 

Lyra had promised that Gracie wouldn’t be out too late but with Ayla unable to attend the Ball that she was going to, Lyra had decided to take her goddaughter instead.

 

It was better than leaving Gracie alone…

 

Severus and Remus reluctantly left their apartment heading for the Great Hall.

 

The first floor corridor was predictably clogged with students in dress robes…

 

Severus and Remus were filled with conflicted pride and discomfort when they spotted Harry and Draco lining up with the other Champions…

 

They weaved their way through the students to slip into the anteroom chamber to enter the Great Hall.

 

There they made their way over to join Charity and Filius at one of the staff tables.

 

Charity and Filius were dateless as was Charity’s elder sister Hogwarts’ librarian Irma, so Filius made a wisecrack about having two dates to the Ball. Since the two witches were actually the younger sisters of his granddaughter-in-law Constance it was said in jest. However Charity’s smile was insincere and even Irma seemed to notice that the young professor was not herself…

 

Severus and Remus weren’t the only couple at the table…

 

There were former Ravenclaws who were fellow professors and Bondmates Septima Vector and Aurora Sinistra as well as Pomona Sprout and her bonded Heather.

 

From where they were sitting, Severus could see Moody with his ex-bonded Poppy Pomfrey. Despite the disgraced Medi-witch’s proper attire and coiffure, she was already quite florid which like meant she had already begun drinking…

 

The larger head table held the administrators of the participating schools Albus as Headmaster of Hogwarts, Headmistress Madame Maxime and High Master Karkaroff. Only one of the other judges was present, Bagman with some blonde young thing while Percy Weasley seemed to there in Bartimus Crouch Sr.’s stead…

 

Albus appeared to be present with Minerva as his date, Madame Maxime had Hagrid of all persons at her side but Karkaroff was there with an unlovely witch who looked nervous to be in their company. Likely she was some impoverished pureblood witch whose family had agreed to the match because a lack of offers. Only desperation could have made that louse Karkaroff agreeable, Severus doubted that a dowry or bride price had been involved at all in that contract.

 

 

Percy was present with Oliver Wood as his date, given that in school Percy’s only friends were Oliver and Penelope Clearwater it wasn’t surprising that the recently signed reserve Puddlemere Keeper had accompanied his lover…

 

The doors opened at seven exactly and the Champions entered with their dates just ahead of the other students…

 

Special dispensation had been made for Third Year Colin Creevey, well Prewett actually to attend the Ball. His was the only camera allowed at the event and his date Luna Lovegood bounced on her heels behind him, a satchel full of likely more film for his camera slung on her shoulder. Colin was clearly taking pictures as each couple entered…

 

It was hard not to see how Albus’ eyes narrowed as the champions approached the Ball’s head table…

 

The only date that he wasn’t icily polite to was Delacour’s date one of the Weasley cousins, a Gryffindor Fifth Year named Carson…

 

Yet to Severus’ annoyance the couple that incensed Albus the most was actually Urquhart and his own ward Ned…

 

Like that was any of his business!

 

Albus gave the most insincere welcome speech yet and Severus was grateful for the briefness of it.

 

Their meals were ordered from menus that rest on their plates; soon after ordering the menus were replaced by their orders.

 

There was light conversation at their table but they were mostly focused on eating…

 

Severus wasn’t at all surprised when Albus called for their attention and for them to rise.

 

Albus introduced their first entertainment: Ayla Malfoy, Draco’s younger sister even as he waved his hand sweeping the ice crystal tables to line the sides of the Great Hall opening a space for the prospective dancing.

 

There was a side door on the Slytherin side of the hall and just in front of it was a platform where Ayla was revealed from behind a silver curtain and framing her were stringed instruments a cello, harp, viola and bass baritone.

 

The instruments were taken up by four of his Slytherins; Pansy, Blaise, Giselle and Greg…

 

This of course meant that their respective dates wouldn’t be dancing with the other students…

 

Pansy had chosen to sit with her date Susan Bones’ Hufflepuff friends instead of her former playmates from the Malfoy nursery.

 

The four Champions and their dates took the floor as the haunting tones of the Slytherin quintet’s instruments filled the air.

 

“ _I wanna dance like no one’s watching me_

_I wanna love like it’s the only thing I know_

_I wanna laugh with all my heart_

_I wanna sing like every single Notes’n’Words_

_Its all for you, is this enough?_

 

By the third line Septima and Remus were leading their respective dates out onto the makeshift dance floor.

 

Despite Severus’ dislike of the pomp of pureblood society, Lyra had forced him to learn to dance so he could dance at her bonding.

 

After losing Remus and Lily as friends, well abandoning them really, Lyra had taken him under her wing. Even now, if she hosted a ball then he was required to attend and share one dance with her of the bossy witch’s choosing.

 

Remus had learned to dance from Sirius and Lily back in school because all young men ought to know apparently. Dancing was a skill that Remus had shone off at both Lily’s Muggle Wedding and bonding…

 

The ball was the first time that Severus would be led rather than leading, which felt far more natural to him. It was also the first time that they would dance in public together…

 

Each song the Slytherin quintet sang was about love and hope, two topics that seemed to touch them all.

 

Like the others, Remus and Severus were aware of little else aside from the music and each other.

 

The third song was actually introduced, Severus was just aware enough to register the introduction of the third song. He realised that the friends that Ayla was referring to were Giselle and Pansy.

 

While there were suspicions about Giselle having a preference for a Slytherin other than the one her grandfather had in mind; Adrian Pucey but it was a surprise that she would put it into words.

 

That song was the first time that any of the other members of the Quintet had a solo. Ayla was a gentle girl who possessed her mother’s heart.

 

Just watching them, Severus hoped that Lyra would teach Gracie and Accalia to love music so that they would show the same joy that this Quintet did.

 

Ayla only sang six songs before there was a break for refreshments while the next entertainment set up.

 

Despite having taught **The Weird Sisters** , Severus was not precisely a fan of their music so he wasn’t exactly looking forward to this…

 

But a drink after all that whirling wouldn’t be amiss…

 

XoooooX

 

The Yule Ball had found Severus and Remus moving to the beat of the Weird Sister’s music, while not their own personal choice Severus had this to say about it the tempo was definitely turning Remus on.

 

Remus was grinding erotically against his arse, they’d kissed, cuddled and petted but they hadn’t made love since their schooldays.

 

Remus slipped a hand inside Severus’ robe and was running a hand over his mate’s chest, touching him everywhere but his cock really.

 

The logical part of Severus’ brain was grateful for that but his blood hungered for more…

 

The more Remus pressed against him and touching him through his clothes, the more he wanted.

 

He was completely unaware of whether he’d imbibed a lust potion; it was the beat of the music or his own unsated desire…

 

Remus groaned in his ear, “I know you’re supposed to stay but Merlin help me I want you.”

 

Severus ground his arse against Remus’ cock, “Been too long Remy…”

 

“Can’t go too far in case they need you…” Remus said huskily.

 

“The chamber by the dais…” Severus moaned.

 

“Come on then.”

 

Severus let his horny wolf drag him away.

 

Once they were in the antechamber Remus cast locking charms on both doors, he conjured a table with a pillow and cast cushioning charms on it as well as lifting Severus onto it and sending their clothes to hang over a convenient chair.

 

Severus kissed Remus hungrily, “Get on with it. Been too fucking long. My arse is too tight…”

 

“Been how long?” Remus smirked.

 

“I was still sixteen and so were you; you know damn well I never let another man have me.”

 

“I know you’re all mine Sev.” Remus grinned as he bent his head to suck a nipple.

 

“Stupid git, don’t muck about. I want a cock in me and I want it to be yours so damn it fuck me.” Severus growled.

 

Remus cast the proper charms and then slipped himself into Severus with a groan. “Fuck it’s been so long… it’s like coming home.”

 

“Fuck me Remus!” Severus groaned, clinging to him. “Fuck me like you want me to,” a tear fell down his cheek.

 

“I always want you…” Remus said as he quickened his thrusts.

 

Severus ignored him, “Like you want me to have your baby.” His voice was soft and a little pained, forgetting of course that he was actually pregnant.

 

Remus kissed him eagerly, “Would never let anyone else have it…”

 

Remus’ mouth shared hard kisses with Severus as his fingers pinched and twisted Severus’ nipples, his thrusts deep and eager.

 

Severus was nearly blind with pleasure; Remus hadn’t fucked or made love to him since he was 16. Eighteen years of celibacy was coming to a blissful end, Severus wanted more then anything to be Remus’ lover in earnest. The idea of being courted was marvellous but he desperately missed being taken like this. If he didn’t have to return to oversee the Ball, Severus would willingly allow Remus to fuck him until they both passed out…

 

Remus pulled out with great reluctance, “Merely a taste to sate us until the students are gone. Luckily I didn’t knot or we’d be stuck until I was soft.” He leered at his lover, “Not that knotting would be unwelcome but the timing would be off and that would be a shame…”

 

Severus shivered conscious of the hot cum sloshing in his bowels yet not dripping, Remus shot it pretty deep and though he came a lot from the feel of it.

 

Remus plucked up his wand and cast refreshing charms on the both of them before they exited the antechamber.

 

They ran into Charity who looked frazzled as she tried to enter the antechamber.

 

“Is anything the matter Charity?” Remus frowned.

 

Charity flushed, “I find I don’t feel well. I thought I’d go…lay down…”

 

Their friend smelled of untruthfulness and ardour as well as the scent of a very familiar ‘dog’.

 

Remus pointed his wand that the door to the corridor, “When you remember of course, tell him that he still has other persons in his life who worry about him.”

 

Charity turned even pinker and disappeared out of the antechamber’s other door; leaving Remus to sweep a confused Severus back on the dance floor for another whirl.

 

XoooooX

 

Charity felt the effects of a lust potion, one she was highly suspicious that Fred had added to the punch and George had created.

 

She hurried, breasts heaving as the scent of her own arousal teased her nose. She threw open the door to her office and locked it.

 

“Charity?” came a familiar voice.

 

“I’ve got a wee problem Siri, I was hoping you would help me.” Charity called out.

 

Sirius cracked the door of her bedroom, “Really?”

 

“A student put lust potion in the punch.”

 

“Oh and you want me to purge it?”

 

“If you think you can.”

 

Sirius picked her up in his arms and carried her into her apartment, the charmed wind and sound of birds coming from her gown. “Wish I could have come with you…”

 

“We’ll celebrate here…where it’s safe…” Charity murmured before he kissed her.

 

Sirius carried her up the stairs to her bedroom, where he proceeded to ravish her until she fell asleep with a blissful expression. Since he wasn’t under the lust potion he did have the foresight to cast a strong contraceptive charm before he pleasured her into exhaustion.

 

Her assistance with procuring potions to help his recovery as well as holding him through his nightmares and making sure he was well fed, Sirius had fallen for her. She passed on news of Harry and allowed him to escape out her window to the forest when he was feeling trapped. Charity provided him with newspapers and books as well as gentle company. He kept an eye on her despite himself but she was exactly the person he remembered…

 

Sweet, a little shy but intensely loyal to him and her family…

 

She even had taken Remus and shockingly Severus into her heart, the former Slytherin was very different this year compared to the man who wanted him Kissed back in June. Snape was softer, his eyes shining when he looked at Remus…

 

The love that Lily claimed that Snape and Remus had for one another was really there…

 

At his age and with his being on the run, Sirius was grateful to have Charity and his playboy days were definitely over…

 

XoooooX

 

Remus and Severus were more than eager to return to their apartment by the time the last of the students had exited the Great Hall heading up hopefully to their own beds.

 

They hurried back down to the dungeons to their apartment where Remus proceeded to ravish Severus all over again…

 

 


	53. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akan lessons and Remus takes his place in the pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I swore I posted.

Chapter 49

 

 

It was four days after the Yule Ball and nearly lunchtime when Lyall flooed into Severus’ apartment.

 

Remus was instantly worried so he sat up stiffly and set aside his book only absently memorising the page number, “Is something wrong grandfather?”

 

Lyall snorted, “No, Emelia and one of her hit wizards, a Chadwick Montague asked me to give your Akan students some lessons.”

 

Remus sighed, “I suppose you want me to help find them? They should all be in the Great Hall about now, it is already nearly lunchtime.”

 

Remus informed one of Severus’ house elves that he was going to be with Lyall, Gracie was working on Acalia’s nursery with Severus and Lyra. They had kicked him out because he was underfoot and clumsy with tools.

 

Due to Andromeda’s limits on his magic use, Severus was determined to put things together by hand. It helped that her bonded had loaned Severus his tools after Lyra sent an elf to request them.

 

Remus escorted Lyall to the Great Hall, where Lyall immediately fixated on Fred as they walked past Gryffindor’s table.

 

“That one, he’s a Weasley isn’t he?”

 

Remus nodded, “That’s Fred, Septimus’ grandson through his eldest Arcturus.”

 

Lyall smirked, “His Lupin Ancestry is showing. He’ll be coming with us.”

 

Remus noticed that Fred’s ears twitched even before he called him to join them.

 

As they headed to the opposite end of the Great Hall, Lyall informed the young Akan of their blood relationship as well as who he was.

 

Fred seemed genuinely surprised that Lyall was his great grandfather Severus’ twin and that he was related to Harry and to Remus himself.

 

By then they reached Slytherin; Remus called Parkinson, Bulstrode, Pucey and Montague from the other snakes under Severus’ care.

 

Lyall was accompanied by Ceres of course, so as they exited the side door Lyall insisted that all of the puppies, a term that annoyed Bulstrode the most, fetch their canine companions as well as their outdoor clothing before joining him and Remus outside.

 

The young Akans sent for their dogs and their winter clothing; cloaks, gloves and mufflers by house elf instead of fetching them from the dungeon or the tower in Fred’s case.

 

Adrian Pucey’s was a pure white version of Sirius’ animagus form, Montague’s was a mutt- it smelt mixed at any rate, Fred seemed to have a Basset house he called Roxi, while Parkinson and Bulstrode had shepherd puppies who were near inverses of other another.

 

Then they headed into the Forbidden Forest yet away from the scent of George, Theo and Viktor Krum.

 

Montague glanced that direction before sullenly following Lyall.

 

It was Bulstrode who rudely demanded to know why they were there as soon as Lyall stopped after entering a clearing.

 

Lyall effortlessly shifted into that of a grey wolf despite his age, “In the absence of Tiberius Pucey, I was asked to train you as Akans. I was read in as it were to the nature of Tiberius’ current mission. Since he has yet to report his mission in a success and in light of the incursions that I have learned about, it has been decided that all of you are to be taught by myself. Unlike the Puceys who are bred it seems as protectors, Lupins are hunters.”

 

Fred interrupted him, “Sir are you the Lyall who captured,”

 

“The Screaming Bogey of Stratully? Yes, among others. Now I am not just going to help you hone your ability to shift, we’re going to learn tracking and how to attack as wolves. If Madam Bones is right the recent incursions into Hogwarts were mere skirmishes and the cease-fire that has existed since that Halloween is about to collapse. Your claws and fangs maybe needed more than your wands. Two of you have already chosen your side and you will all likely have to fight. Fred you will because you are a Weasleys and George’s twin. I heard that your brother is being courted by the Nott heir. The rest of you are Slytherins and are not loyal to that cause.”  


“You mean because Pansy and I are bloodtraitors now.” Bulstrode spat.

 

Lyall sighed, “Such an ugly word. The way I heard it, you both put your family’s honour over parental duty. The only person who would have the right to declare Lady Pansy a bloodtraitor is her Ravenclaw brother but I heard that he has already accepted your courtship of Baroness Susan Bones. As the head of your own House Miss Bulstrode, it is your choice to determine its loyalties. Besides, Akans are incapable of declaring loyalties to tyrants.”

 

He peered quizzically at his students before growling, “Shift!”

 

Remus, Bulstrode and Pucey were the most upset but Fred and Brecc merely stiffened but all of the younger Akans shifted.

 

Brecc Montague was of course the most massive as Lyall padded through them to sniff them all.

 

“I was correct, mostly anyway. Despite their size it seems that the Alphas among you pups would be Pucey and Parkinson.

 

Parkinson frowned, “I was sure that Millie would be Alpha…”

 

Lyall chortled, “Given the age of the senior Alpha and the fact that Lady Pansy has already come into her inheritance, it is likely that there will be trouble between them. If not this year then the next. While Fred is clearly a Beta, like Miss Bulstrode and Master Montague, unlike the former his loyalty is already fixed. There is another Weasley Akan, likely a brother if my nose has not failed me.”

 

Fred nodded, “My brother Bill, I didn’t know until this summer that he was an Akan. He taught me some but he is definitely the leader of our family.”

 

Lyall smirked “I am still the Alpha of my own pack but Remus will succeed me eventually.”

 

Parkinson frowned, “Why would there be trouble next year?”

 

Lyall sighed, “Because, you will pack within a year. I can already read the signs, Lady Pansy’s Alpha will rise and refuse to submit or suffer another Alpha’s presence. It has been a long time since there were female Akans in sufficient numbers to pack. I did scent others in the air of the Great Hall as well as in Remus’ apartment. I would say at least three other Akans have been awakened, perhaps even four. Most should pack to an existing pack,”

 

Bulstrode grumbled, “How can we pack with only two? Your pack, Pansy’s and Adrian’s only have two members.

 

Lyall coughed, “It will grow, it is possible that your daughters maybe Akans as well. Any Akan witch would be eligible if Lady Pansy approves of them. Unless they mated to someone who is a part of another pack, then their loyalty would be divided but that would no doubt be after my time and guidance. As I was saying, Young Master Adrian’s brother will no doubt join his own pack. I suspect that the young Akan I scented in Remus’ apartment will join his pack.”

 

Parkinson frowned, “That makes sense. What about my mate?”

 

Lyall chuckled, “She should automatically be the pack’s mum. Akans are more evolved than wild wolves, so your Alpha would want to grow your pack and your instincts will insist that your pack mates have pups.”

 

Bulstrode snorted, “I don’t mind that idea, the only trouble would be convincing Lord Goyle to accept it. Especially given my apparent bloodtraitor status and that I am unable to fully inherit due to my gender.”

 

Lyall smirked, “Despite our vaulted pureblood status quo, your inheritance as an Akan counts in your favour. If I remember correctly, you have a distant cousin in France.  Perhaps young Blaise’s connections or even Brecc’s can arrange a meeting. There may be an heir on that side who can stand-in as a temporary heir.”

 

Bulstrode scowled, “He is a Lestrange by blood, not a Bulstrode and despite my sire I have no desire to inherit from my sire’s family. It is the Bulstrode bookshop that I want, that and the Villa.”

 

Parkinson spoke up, “I have a thought, tell Greg’s grandsire that you believed that the Ministry needed a scapegoat to put the blame on for the Riot so to place yourself in a position of trust, you offered your father. After all having only a daughter, he put your line in danger by stepping out from the shadows as a Death Eater. You can claim loyalty by bonding to a member of a loyal family. Since a son is needed, you will need Greg’s consent to sire a male child but you need to be bonded to a suitable witch due to your needs as a dominant Akan.”

  
“By bonding to Giselle and agreeing to bear a Goyle son I will be twice bound to the Goyle family.” Bulstrode mused.

 

That is if dominant witches could bear children, Remus wasn’t sure especially since Bulstrode was an Akan.

 

Montague scowled, “There is still the issue of Greg, he seems to be attached to the Bott heir and if bonding is Greg’s objective in that quarter, then both should be consulted before proposing such an alliance with the House of Goyle. Plus Giselle should be involved in this because she has to agree to the contract addendum as well. It may not be considered customary but this is your mate.”

 

“I think the prospect of bringing the Bott fortune to their Master will be something that Lord Goyle will be loathed to give up. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your point of view, most Goyle wizards aren’t very bright. Money talks and the Botts have it, the only bar would be if his grandsire is against it.” Lyall muttered.

 

Remus coughed, “Politics aren’t my forte.”

 

Lyall snorted, “Nor is it mine, it was George’s. I am a hunter and as the eldest Akan, it is my duty to advise the next generation of my kind. Perhaps, this will expunge my dismal managing of my own pack…”

 

The later was very soft, Remus resisted rolling his eyes.

 

The younger Akan no doubt heard but curtesy kept them from commenting.

 

Whatever the issue between his father and Lyall was, Lyall had done a lot for himself and Harry.

 

With the packs sorted after a fashion anyway, Lyall put them through punishing drills.

 

Thanks to his relationship with his friend Corey and Damocles’ pack, Remus had some experience with how wolves fought thus he was ordered to demonstrate.

 

After that came the hunting/fighting lessons which Remus, Pucey and Montague aced due to prior experience with tracking and made them quite helpful to their female counterparts, while Fred who had less experience by comparison, still took to both it and the mock battles as quickly as Millie and Brecc did. Likely due to their mutual status as a Betas.

 

It would be some time before they practice fighting wizards or worse, werewolves which Remus could ask his friend’s pack to assist. Remus was suspicious that these mock battles were Lyall’s way to prepare them for fighting werewolves like Greyback who preferred to fight wolf-like rather than as a proper wizard.

 

During his battles with Lyall, Remus wondered if a bite from a werewolf could harm an Akan if they had come into their inheritance.

 

He doubted it if they were being taught to fight as wolves, likely Adrian and Brecc would practice often as well as teaching their Apollo and Gilroy respectively to spar with them. Despite having packed with his brother, it was likely that Fred would be invited to spar with them, from what he’d gathered about Pucey’s character he wouldn’t just leave Fred to practice on his own. After all with a partner like Fred’s Roxi whose only skill would be likely hamstringing her opponents due to her extremely short legs…

 

Bulstrode was quite brutal but Parkinson was holding her own, given Millie’s dominating nature despite being a Beta, Remus wouldn’t be surprised if she practiced fighting with Brecc if not Fred just prove that she was every bit as strong as they were by testing her fangs and claws against them but especially against Brecc’s bear-size wolf. Millie was certainly bigger than Pansy but the elder witch Akan was quick and had no fear about clashing with her future Beta. If anything Millie Bulstrode would make Lady Pansy stronger which tempered with her thoughtful personality would prove a fine leader.

 

Despite being a werewolF and not a true Akan, Remus was a strong fighter and his grandfather was still beating him.

 

Then again Remus was still minding his claws and fangs despite it not being a full moon, he didn’t want to draw blood because of his werewolf but then his grandfather tackled him growling in his face.

 

“I maybe old but I am not weak! Your claws and fangs won’t harm me Remus so stop pussyfooting around! Fight me! Prove that you are worthy to lead our pack!”

 

The lecture was perfectly worded as to not give away his status, yet it was enough to rile up Remus and Moony.

 

Remus roared a challenge and it was on!

 

Fur and blood flew; Remus’ senses were heightened and seemed to mesh with Moony’s so he knew when the other Akans stopped to watch.

 

Finally Remus lunged at Lyall, pinning him with his full weight on his teeth clasped around his grandfather’s throat.

 

His grandfather gasped, “I yield! The pack is yours.”

 

Remus shifted back, forcing his wolf aside and rolled off dressing via a charm, “I offer you your life to serve the pack as advisor and to manage our public affairs.”

 

Which was essentially what Lyall had been doing, just that unofficially Lyall reported to him rather than Remus submitting to Lyall.

 

Lyall shifted, so he was wearing only trousers, “I obey and live to serve.”

 

Remus sensed that his long submerged Alpha was stronger than his previous role as Beta in James’ circle or in Corey’s pack. He also sensed that Lyall’s submission and acceptance that his leadership was over was genuine…

 

Since he had come into his own pack, Remus could no longer serve as Beta to Corey’s Alpha. He wondered if he had submitted to Corey and James’ leadership before due to his own lack of self-worth. If that was true, then Lyall had spent years building his confidence and guiding him onto this path.

 

Unlike Albus’ manipulation, Lyall truly had the good of their family in mind…

 

Remus felt a partnership with Moony now rather than being at odds with him, he took a deep breath and sighed, “I think we can discuss my canine partner now…”

 

Lyall grinned, “I have long considered the proper partner for you, a retriever will do quite well. I will speak with Killian about a breed; he knows them best since he is the Head of the Magical Canine Breeders’ Guild.”

 

Remus shrugged, “I probably should have agreed sooner but this will do, perhaps for my birthday in March?”

 

Lyall winked at him, “We’ll see, you can all head back but keep up the training. Remus can summon me if you need to know anything or he can request journals by our ancestors. Akan are Akan even if Puceys are protectors and Lupins are hunters.”

 

He sniffed Pansy one last time, “You should smell like a Lupin, your inheritance should be from my daughter Matilda who joined her blood to the House of Parkinson. Though your blood is as diluted as Fred here, it doesn’t smell quite right. frankly your scent confuses me. It is your choice whether or not to use a creature inheritance detection potion on your blOod but I strongly advise you to ally your pack to Remus and Bill’s was it? We Lupins are far too few. Brecc here is Pucey, yet whether it is a result of eons of Wiccanings with Pucey godparents or awakened due to circumstances I know not but you are a Pucey allied by blood. I ask that Fred pass on an offer of Alliance to the Lupin pack to his brother if Remus has no objections.”

 

Remus shrugged, “I am not against it, our numbers are dwindling. The only Akans born come from the Pucey and Lupin lines in recent years. Now we have a Parkinson, a Bulstrode and two Weasleys…”

 

“I also scented at least three more in the Great Hall remember? They have yet to come into their inheritances of course but the blood is strong there.” Lyall interrupted his grandson.

 

Remus glowered.

 

“Wait if Brecc is a Pucey and Weasley is a Lupin, what does that make me?” Bulstrode asked.

 

“You smelt more strongly of Pucey but you may have Lupin as well. I believe that someone of Lupin blood bonded to a Bulstrode back in the late eighteenth century.”

 

“I believe it was two someones…” Bulstrode muttered, “a Basil Brown in the eighteenth and a Cordelia Flint in the nineteenth…”

 

“I remember seeing an Acacia Lupin bonded to a Julius Pucey, Cordelia was a sister I believe…” Pucey offered.

 

“Then circumstances must have activated it, I am unsure that if the situation had been different if you would have come into an Akan inheritance but there you are.” Lyall shrugged.

 

“Well one of those you scented as future Akans was my brother Gary… I know my father sensed it when we were younger. Our senses aren’t quite as keen as yours; we can sense a kinship after inheritance but not before. I didn’t suspect that Pansy or Millie were Akans last year.” Adrian shrugged “As of yet that is, I am sure with time we can scent them before.”

 

“How old is this Gary?” Lyall mused.

 

Adrian grinned, “He is a Gryffindor Second Year.”

 

“Ah but there was the scent of more than two at that table, I suspect that there are three more to come out of Gryffindor and there maybe another at Slytherin. I could be wrong considering how strong your scents as Alphas and Betas are. If their inheritances are strong enough to be smelt so keenly, then one if not two may also come into their inheritance soon, likely next year.” Lyall said thoughtfully.

 

Remus was surprised, was that an Akan gift or something unique to his grandfather due to his advanced years and experience as a hunter?

  
Either way, time would tell if Lyall was right…

 

With that declaration, the members of the four represented packs emerged from the Forbidden Forest and headed for the castle…

 

 


	54. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

 

Severus woke up nauseous; he reached blindly for a bin only to have a basin pressed into his hand by an elf he recognised as Gracie’s.

 

He just leaned over to retch.

 

As he tried desperately to calm his stomach, he was reminded jarringly of the last morning he woke suffering so greatly from morning sickness…

 

* Flashback *

 

_His stomach rolling coupled with his own body odour, which of course made the former worse._

_He retched in a basin that appear before he could retch on the floor or even fumble for a bin._

_Remus woke to the sound of his mate’s suffering, he sat up gingerly to rub Severus’ back and to pull back his hair._

_Remus’ gentle care made him feel cherished…_

_Another elf, Lolly this time, appeared with water and crackers on a tray along with an anti-nausea potion._

_Severus swished his mouth out before nibbling on the crackers and sipping the water to settle his stomach._

_Remus waited patiently, still stroking his mate’s back soothingly while projecting calm._

_Eventually Severus felt well enough to take his potion._

_By then Lolly had returned._

_“Bath be ready Masters. Missy Gracie be up. When should Lolly tell her to expect breakfast?”_

_Remus smiled at her, “Let her know about thirty minutes. We’ll need time to get cleaned up…”_

_Lolly nodded, “Yes Master Remus.”_

_Lolly vanished with the tray, leaving Remus to carry an embarrassed and protesting Severus into their en suite loo._

_It held a steaming bath that they gratefully sank into after Remus undressed them._

_Severus was uneasy, he felt magically tied and it was exhausting…_

_It was like and yet unlike his godfather bond to Draco…_

_Severus was embarrassed about his behaviour last night and worried…_

_He realised quickly that he had been affected by a lust potion and it may have harmed their baby._

_His heart pained him, he couldn’t lose her. The perceived loss had brought them back together and yet he was still cautious…_

_Even if he felt at loose ends because he was unable to brew, he always had brewed in times of stress and yet he could not this time._

_They bathed quickly and dressed in the pressed clothes set out for them before heading down to the breakfast nook in the downstairs of their apartment._

_Severus was surprised and relieved to find Andromeda there waiting, "I was going to send for you.” He muttered ._

_“I left a message for Aednat that I would be in late. Imagine my surprise when my elf informed me that my adopted son had been exposed to a lust potion. Thank Salazar he had the control to have himself and Lady Lavender separated. I would not have been pleased if he had been less responsible and I would have had to dose her with a potion to prevent pregnancy as well as inform her father.”_

_Severus nodded, “I am glad that Aodhan was responsible as well, he took Ned away before they were exposed to the potion.”_  


_Remus muttered, “I still think he’s too old.”_

_“Put yourself in his position, could you have restrained yourself?” Andromeda retorted._

_Remus flinched, “I don’t know…”_

_“Then give the lad a chance, he saw to his duty; he made an appearance at the Ball and did not dishonour his mate by taking another. He also left before an unseemly hour and before they were exposed to this dratted lust potion. I think your ward had a lucky escape.” Andromeda said sharply._

_“Is Accalia alright? The potion didn’t harm her did it?” Severus asked in a tight voice._

_Andromeda shook her head, “No and neither did your vigorous sex. Mixing a solstice with a lust potion can be dangerous in your case. Luckily the potion Remus took prior to the Ball allowed him to attend as well but his wolf was clearly intent on mating…”_

_Remus flushed, “Severus had to attend but I couldn’t allow him to attend with another. Perhaps, my overprotectiveness was due to my wolf…”_

_Andromeda shrugged, “Akans are like that, especially Alphas. I went to school with Tiberius after all, he was furious when I was disowned. We, Chad and I, had to talk him down. He packed with us a long time ago and took Lucius’ getting Marked as both an insult and a betrayal.”_

_Severus flinched._

_Andromeda waved her hand dismissively, “I am no fool Severus, I know your character. You joined as a spy, even Lyra surmised as much. As if you could have joined for any other reason, you could not even truly forget your wolf.”_

_Remus had a sinking suspicion that the imperious Slytherin witch knew he was more Werewolf than Akan even if she hadn’t mentioned it._

_Andromeda sniffed, “Both of you and Accalia are quite healthy despite your nocturnal activities. In the future Remus, if you plan such intimacy inform me and I will cast protective charms for Accalia. No one who has been under that spell as long as you Severus has ever been recorded; we’re in uncharted territory so we must be vigilant.”_

_Then she stalked off, leaving them both beet red._

_Severus felt a light flutter in his abdomen and gasped just as the door to his office closed._

_Remus stiffened, “Is something wrong? Should we call her back?”_

_Severus glowered, “No you dunderhead. I think Accalia moved…well kicked.”_

_That got their clearly pensive ward to speak up._

_“Really papa?” Gracie gushed._

_Severus held out his hand and after taking hers, placed it where he felt the ripple._

_Gracie frowned and then her face shone with delight as she knelt in front of him, “Hello Accalia, it’s your big sister Gracie. I can’t wait to meet you!”_

_Severus was stunned when she shyly lifted his worn Muggle shirt to kiss his stomach._

_Gracie swallowed, glancing up, “Is that okay?”_

_Severus swallowed, “Yes…it was just a surprise.”_

_An excited Gracie blushed, “Let Dad feel Papa, it’s his baby too.”_

_Severus shyly placed Remus’ hand on his stomach as well, to let him feel._

_After Remus felt the butterfly-like flutter, he pulled Gracie close, kissing the top of her flaxen hair before snogging Severus. I can’t wait to hold both of our girls…”_

_Severus rest his cheek on Remus’ shoulder, “Me either…”_

_They stood there like that in a group hug for a while be Lolly snipped at them about breakfast getting cold._

 

* Flashback Ends *

 

 

It would be a new year soon and who knew what was in store for them…

 

Severus was certain that with Remus to support him, they could handle almost anything…

 

 


	55. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

 

It was the first week of classes and Remus was teaching Fourth Year Charms to Slytherin and Hufflepuff for Filius who had decided not to teach three classes on top of one another. So his former professor had asked Remus and his own apprentice Penelope Clearwater to take a class each. As well as Remus taking a few of the Defence classes so Severus wasn’t required to use a timeturner.

 

Remus was stunned when Theo bolted to his feet, wild-eyed knocking his chair toppling backwards and his table shattering.

 

He frowned, “Mr. Nott?”

 

Theo growled, “I have to go…now.”

 

Then the surly Slytherin Fourth Year flew out of class like he was being chased by a pack of wolves only he smelt angry and confused.

 

Theo’s friends Blaise and Draco moved to fix the fallen furniture while exchanging curious but knowing glances.

 

Remus went on with the lesson despite a nagging feeling of disquiet. Was something happening with Ned?

 

XoooooX

 

Severus wasn’t allowed to teach but he could still grade essays. He was startled when an unfamiliar elf appeared.

 

It bowed, “Master Aodhan be angry. Professor be needed in Headmaster Tower. Master’s mate be troubled.”

 

Severus bolted to his feet, ignoring the queasy feeling in his stomach as he stoically held out his arm.

 

The elf delivered him to Dumbledore’s office promptly.

 

They arrived to hear Urquhart yelling at Albus while cradling a trembling Ned in his arms.

 

Urquhart snarled, “If you wish to speak with my friend then you will have to have a member of his family present. Until then, you have nothing more to say to him.”

 

Severus grew angry, how dare Albus call his brother/nephew to his office alone! What had he done to upset the boy?

 

He turned his unspoken fury on Albus as Urquhart carried Ned towards the moving staircase but not before leaving him with a parting snarl about taking this before the Board of Governors and informing him of the time so he could put in a complaint of his own.

 

Urquhart stormed out of the Headmaster’s Tower with Ned cradled in his arms

 

Once they were alone Severus unleashed his own tirade, only five minutes later Andromeda appeared in brewing robes via elf.

 

Her braided chestnut hair crackling with fury, “Headmaster, I hope you are not exceeding yourself.”

 

Albus bristled, “Exceeding…as if you aren’t. Insisting that we pay you to teach potions when we have a fully qualified potions master…”

 

“He is a fully qualified Potions Master yes, however you chose to cast a restricted Healing spell and then remove it abruptly both of which you are unqualified to do. Leaving said fully qualified Potions Master incapable of brewing much less supervising brewing. This situation was of your making, I took responsibility for my declaration by taking leave from St. Mungos’ to oversee his classes free of charge. The Board of Governors is paying me not one knut, I merely instruct and assign Severus’ assignments. Severus does the final grading on their essays; he is only not in class while he sees to other duties.” Andromeda’s voice was icy and sharp.

 

Severus had hurried and wasn’t feeling well.

 

Andromeda examined him silently while Albus fumed before pulling potions out from her brewing robes.

 

Severus silently thanked her even as he drank the potions.

 

Theo stormed into the room, “What is going on here? Why did I sense Ned’s magic? He’s never let out a magical shockwave like that…”

 

Severus sagged, “The Headmaster brought Ned here alone and somehow frightened him. I felt a twinge but didn’t exactly recognise it for what it was. My shield must be too strong, Urquhart sent an elf for me when he realised what had happened. The Headmaster has apparently determined that your brother is unworthy to be consort to the likes of Aodhan Urquhart.”

 

Theo sputtered, “What right have you to decide that?”

 

Albus snorted, “Was it your idea? Did you send that goat masquerading as a lamb to seduce my godson?”

 

“Seduce? Ned? He’s a child; he’s twelve you old fool. So what if they are mates? Urquhart’s smart enough to know if he so much as kisses Ned I’ll gut him. I was against them attending the ball not because I don’t approve of Urquhart; I thought Ned was too young. He’s only a First Year while Urquhart is a Fifth Year and an adult. Who they end up with is not your concern you narrow-minded old man. We are not our father’s children; he had nothing to do with our raising. Painting us with the same colour as him is about as cruel as painting you a child torturing murderer like your own father.” Theo growled.

 

“You filthy Slytherin!” Albus snarled, “You should have died like the rest of Oran’s spawn. Better yet, Muriel ought to have hexed him infertile then I would be free of his worthless offspring.”

 

Andromeda snorted, “Worthless? For all Oran’s missteps and bad choices, his children were his only accomplishment. You’re the fool if you can’t see it.”

 

“Why aren’t you obsessed with kissing a dark wizard’s feet like your sisters’?” Albus tossed back.

 

Andromeda raised an eyebrow, “I hope you are only referring to Bella when you discussing kissing feet. Lyra has too much sense to do something that demeaning.”

 

“Oh really? Everyone knows she worships the ground Lucius walks on.” Albus sneered.

 

Andromeda stunned them by sniggering, “You really are an idiot aren’t you? Lyra may care for Lucius but that doesn’t mean she’s blind to his faults. As her sister and confidant I would know, she accepts him faults and all but she truly doesn’t turn a blind eye to them. Ted has his good points but he isn’t someone I would take to a pureblood celebration were I invited. He wouldn’t be comfortable and for all my attempts, he will never learn the right sort of manners. That doesn’t make him a bad person, it just means that he has his own circle and I have mine. We overlap somewhat but we are as you would expect from two very different worlds but that has little to do with this situation.”

 

“Get,”

 

“Get out? We will leave your office but you’re treading on thin ice Albus, you will fall from grace soon.”

 

“Is that a threat?” Albus sputtered.

 

Andromeda smirked menacingly, “You ought to know me by now Headmaster, I never threaten. As Ted would say, ‘the writing is on the wall’.”

 

“What writing? What wall?” Albus said glancing around confused.

 

“ _Mene mene tekel upharsin_ is the original phrase I believe, it means numbered, weighed, divided or rather two minas, a shekel and two parts. Minas and shekel as I am sure you know would be about 3 Galleons, 14 sickles and 4 knuts. It is based on a Muggle tale from the book of Daniel I believe, a Chaldean king became drunk and misused sacred vessels as wine goblets. He called for a seer of dreams named Daniel who was held to be a magician or a prophet. This Daniel interpreted the words written by a spectral hand to mean:” Andromeda’s smirk grew sharper.

 

“MENE; God hath numbered thy kingdom, and finished it. TEKEL; Thou art weighed in the balances, and art found wanting. PERES; Thy kingdom is divided, and given to the Medes and Persians. A Wizarding equivalent would be perhaps, the Grim? I am quite sure Albus that your blissful days of worship and arrogant leadership are nearing an end. I need not do anything but sit back and wait for your pride to lead you to a fall of epic proportions. If Ned’s mate is to have any true say before the Governors, you ought to have them betrothed or at least legally Courting.” Andromeda said as she ushered the eldest sons to Prince heiresses out of the Headmaster’s Tower leaving the old fool to fume alone.

 

Theo and Severus were finding themselves closer to similar ground; Albus had made a fundamental mistake by singling out Ned…

 

 


	56. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aodhan/Ned's betrothal and Hogwarts’ Board of Governors’ meeting

Chapter 52

 

January 19, 1995

 

Hogwarts’ Board of Governors’ meeting

 

 

Much to Theo’s clear annoyance, not only did he and Aodhan have to have to get along for today he had to act snotty and pureblood.

 

Which meant that Severus was stuck dealing with two Chuvash Dominants, who though having much in common apparently, couldn’t be in the same room without glaring.

 

Remus while Harry’s legal guardian was stuck teaching Severus’ Defence class leaving the complaint to be brought jointly by Severus himself and his grandfather-in-law to-be Lyall.

 

Being family and the Head of their Hogwarts House it wasn’t that difficult to excuse Theo and Aodhan from classes.

 

The two young Slytherin wizards joined Severus for a quick breakfast before taking a Gringotts’ portkey to the bank.

 

Lyra was quite shrewd that one and not only was their mutual solicitor present but so was she.

 

Despite her Black ancestry and Lucius’ suspected conscious activity as a Death Eater, her work both within and without the Death Eater circles had earned her respect.

 

She was a born political wife as well as mother, despite being viewed as a spare heiress and lesser suited partner to Lucius, Lyra had proven herself.

 

Lyra had come a long way from the shy witch from their Sorting, her betrothal to Lucius and Bellatrix’s graduation had given her the confidence to become the sort of witch that Walpurga had wished a daughter of her House would when paired with the eligible Malfoy heir.

 

Andromeda would for all of her infamy as THE Queen of Slytherin was far too much of a witch to be a suitable partner for Lucius. Lucius was not the type to be ruled by a witch and Andromeda was too dominant in personality to allow Lucius to treat her as a mere consort. Andromeda was a leader in her field accomplishing much despite Walpurga’s attempt to blacklist her. Lucius’ support had gone far, his announcement that he had allowed her to jilt him so that he would be free to bond to his mate had salvaged her reputation. No pureblood wizard would have agreed to elope with Andromeda to jilt Lucius, only a lesser person in blood would have dared. Due to their blood, Lucius and Andromeda had been considered a perfect match without taking their personalities into account of course…

 

Severus skimmed the betrothal contract for Ned, before passing it first Theo to familiarise himself with it after all Theo was Head of the House of Nott despite his age.

 

Aodhan of course had to wait his turn, considering that both guardians of Dareios, Severus and Theo respectively had to verify that the bonding contract was suitable.

 

Both wizards born to Prince Witches signed and a scowling Theo gestured for Aodhan to sign.

 

Aodhan skimmed through the contract and once satisfied, he signed it himself.

 

Both Malfoys present signed as witnesses and the contract was certified by goblin executors to the appropriate estates.

 

That pressing business finished, Lyra invited them to the Manor for refreshment.

 

As luck would have, Lucius was hosting the Board of Governors’ meeting at the Manor this month.

 

Hopefully, the Malfoy seat would boost his petition to have Moody fired for the mad ex-auror’s unwarranted attack on Draco.

 

There was much unsavoury business to come before the Board this month…

 

XoooooX

 

Before more pressing business came before the Board of Governors, Lucius called for Severus to be recognised as Lord Prince and a member of the Board.

 

Lyall of course seconded and there were enough votes to have Severus acknowledged as a legitimate claimant to his hereditary seat.

 

Then Urquhart shocked them by declaring himself heir to the Slytherin Seat on the Founder’s Council.

 

Severus and Theo had no idea that this would be the Lazy Prefect’s first move.

 

Before anyone could really object, Urquhart floated over what appeared to be recognition of his heirdom to the House of Slytherin.

 

Augusta seemed surprised but a quick silent conference with Madam Abigail Smith, who held the Hufflepuff seat and Madam Daria Greengrass, who held the Ravenclaw seat.

 

Severus was not surprised in the least, due to his relationship to the Malfoy family he knew that few had any respect for the likes of Xenos Lovegood nee Malfoy and few would trust him with political power given his strange obsession with imaginary creatures and conspiracy theories.

 

Reluctantly, it seemed Augusta accepted Urquhart’s claim and he joined the Founder’s Council at the head of the table.

 

Lucius and Lyall petitioned for Severus’ claim to the House of Prince’s hereditary seat.

 

The Founder’s Council accepted Severus’ right to the seat with Urquhart voting along with the elder Founders representatives.

 

That preliminary business completed, Urquhart scowled, “As Baron Urquhart and Lord Slytherin, I demand that Albus Dumbledore be removed as Headmaster!”

 

Lord Bartimus Crouch Sr. sneered, “On what grounds?”

 

Urquhart growled, “On the grounds that he cornered and threatened a First Year who happens to be my mate and betrothed. Dumbledore frightened him and accused the kid of seducing me; he’s twelve for Salazar’s sake. Ernestus is too young to even think such thoughts or for myself to consider such things.”

 

“You’re sixteen and he’s twelve is that even appropriate?” Amos Diggory scoffed.

 

“My age difference with Rayne is the same.” Lucius said mildly. “I was the same age Urquhart is when I imprinted on Rayne as my mate. I hope you have a kinder time adjusting than I did at your age.”

 

“I too have a complaint against Dumbledore,” Lyall growled. “He essentially kidnapped my great-grandson and placed him in an abusive living situation. I have copies of Healer Andromeda and Healer Smythe’s reports to review.”  


Severus smirked, “As young Mister Potter’s blood uncle, I second Lyall’s complaint.”

 

Diggory and Crouch started to protest loudly.

 

Augusta hit her gavel against its block, “Order, Amos and Bartimus behave!”

 

The two wizards stiffened and were silent.

 

“Aurora informed me of this,” Madam Daria shrugged.

 

Diggory and Crouch scowled.

 

The other members of the Board reviewed the healers reports in silence while Severus and Lyall waited.

 

“I’ll speak to Aurelius about opening a joint investigation into Albus’ conduct.” Emelia scowled as she tapped the files. “I know just who to assign…”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow.

 

“Chad Montague, he usually represents the Department of Magical Law to the Wizengamot Committee on Law and Order.” Emelia smirked.

 

There were nods all around, with the exception of Lyall and Severus’ students, most of the Governors had interactions with Chad who was a friend of Lucius even if Chad like Tiberius wasn’t a Death Eater.

 

“Any other issues to come before the Board?” Augusta drawled.

 

“Albus being fired?” Lyall said hopefully.

 

“His responsibility and guilty in this matter will need to be determined,” Augusta frowned. “Firing him without further investigation is unwise given his level of respect throughout Britain. I vote we suspend him.”

 

To Severus’ displeasure, Albus’ suspension was seconded by Emelia and reluctantly passed.

 

With only himself, Lucius, Lyall and Aodhan voting against but it passed by majority vote anyway.

 

Lucius then brought up Moody’s exceeding his authority as a Defence professor by teaching unforgivable with incantations as well as in-class displays on spiders and students.

 

Lady Longbottom was stiff when Lucius described how Blaise had gotten injured, even producing a healer’s report to prove it.

 

Augusta reluctantly admitted that Neville had suffered as well due to that ill-advised lesson.

 

Yet the other Governors were stunned when Severus proved copies of Andromeda and Smythe’s reports following Harry and Draco’s fun-in with Moody during winter holidays.

 

Moody was temporarily suspended by the Heads pending the Governors’ decision today due to Draco’s injuries.

 

Even Minerva couldn’t say anything when Smythe’s report was given to her to peruse.

 

Draco’s injuries were horrendous and even Crouch who took pride in being an obstructionist, voted for Moody to be fired when Madam Daria proposed it and Gideon seconded the motion.

 

Unlike Albus’ suspension, Moody’s dismissal was unanimous; if only because all of the Governors had imagined a grandchild, niece, nephew or even their own child in that state. Imagining was nothing to actually seeing Draco like that…

 

“Lady Longbottom, may we speak?”

 

Severus blinked, what in Salazar’s name was Thomas doing here?

 

Dean Thomas approached the table with Old O’Shanessey and their canine companions at his heels.

 

“Ah the Honourable Dinadan Dearborn, what business do you have before this Board?” Augusta said tightly.

 

Dean inclined his head slightly, “The same business that you would have if you weren’t the Head of the Board. The Houses of Dearborn and O’Shanessey demand that Ronald Weasley be suspended.”

 

“I beg pardon young man but Ronald is not blood to the House of Weasley.” Arthur Weasley’s sire Septimus drawled.

 

“Nor is he recognised as a member of the House of Prewett.” A very familiar red-head echoed.

 

Severus frowned, “Gideon Prewett?”

 

The man winked, “Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated.”

 

“Wasn’t Ron born to the union between Arcturus of the House of Weasley and Mary of the House of Prewett?” Crouch sneered.

 

“Yes, however the bonding contract between my sister and my bondmate was severed. She violated a contract that she failed to read before signing, she attempted to saddle Arcturus with children that were not his. Ronald being one of them, despite sharing blood with that young man, his actions prove that he is unworthy of the House of Prewett and we have no objections to his being expelled and his wand snapped. His wand was confiscated by a Professor, McGonagall I believe it was.” Gideon shrugged.

 

“Are there any opposed to Ronald’s expulsion?” Augusta asked stiffly.

 

Not one voice spoke in his defence…

 

“Very well then,” Augusta began, “Ronald Bilius is hereby expelled by the Board of Governors.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Severus groaned silently.

 

Lucius’ mask was solid, “Albus, we had almost given up hope that you would attend.”

 

“How ridiculous was it to give me no notice that the host of the Meeting had changed. Imagine my embarrassment to arrive at Merit Manor to find that the Meeting was here instead. The floos were closed. It was sometime before I could remember the coordinates and I still apparated quite a distance from the Manor proper.” Albus chided.

 

Emelia coughed, “My apologies Albus, I was certain that I sent out your reminder at the same time as I did to my fellow Board members.”

 

Albus narrowed his eyes, “I see. What have I missed other that Ronald’s explusion?”

 

“Your suspension.” Augusta snapped.

 

Albus sighed, as if he were quite ill-used. “Lucius, Lucius will you please stop these childish and frankly petulant attempts to have me replaced?”

 

Lyall snarled, “Albus this time, the motion wasn’t made by Lucius at all.”

 

Albus flinched, “Oh?”

 

Aodhan smirked, fangs flashing briefly, “Yes, this time it was me.”

 

Albus blinked, “What?” then his eyes narrowed, “Did that Nott boy put you up to this?”

 

Aodhan sniggered, “No, rather I joined the Houses of Potter-Lupin, Nott and Prince in this. In fact, I beat them in proposing your removal from office. I wanted you fired; however Governors Longbottom and Bones were the ones who proposed a temporary suspension pending the outcome of Investigations.”

 

Albus snorted, “Investigations? By whom?”

 

Lyall smirked, “Gringotts and the Department of Magical Law.”

 

The way Albus stiffened proved that he had much to hide…

 

Albus frowned, “Did no one see the wisdom of my remaining Headmaster?”

 

Aodhan leaned over menacingly, “Not enough votes were in your favour, evidence of your overreaching of your authority and neglect as Headmaster was enough.”

 

“I demand to see the minutes of the meeting.”

 

Aodhan snickered, “I am afraid that is not possible.”

 

Albus flinched, “Why ever not?”

 

Aodhan smirked, “Because the motion was first made by a member of the Founders’ Council as such only true members of the Board of Governors are eligible to possess the complete minutes of this meeting.”

 

Albus stormed out in fury.

 

Theo and Aodhan almost high-fived only to glare at one another and turn their backs.

 

Even Dean rolled his eyes at their ridiculous stunted ‘air five’.

 

After the meeting was called to an end by Augusta, Lucius clapped his hands and Malfoy elves arrived with steaming plates of food.

 

Ron was expelled, Moody fired and Albus was suspended, not bad.

 

Severus wondered, had Emelia intentionally forgotten to send Albus notice of the change in meeting place?

 

They would return to Hogwarts for afternoon classes but at least there was some justice today.

 

Hopefully, Emelia’s proposed investigation would begin soon and Albus would be fired at the end of the year at the latest.

 

 


End file.
